Vivir
by Vrunetti
Summary: Secuela de 'Sentir'. Snape y Hermione se vuelven a encontrar luego de pasar un año sin verse. Se ven enfrentados a antiguos sentimientos, y algunas experiencias que tal vez no sabrán cómo manejar.
1. Otro Encuentro

**ACLARACIÓN: este fic es la continuación de "Sentir", por lo que es necesario leer éste para comprenderlo mejor.**

* * *

" _(…) te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma (…)"._

* * *

 **Otro Encuentro**

— Buenas noches, señor.

"Señor", porque ya no era su profesor, porque "señor" se le hacía más indiferente.

Cuánto le costó pronunciar esas tres palabras, nunca lo sabría. Simplemente lo dijo, y él permaneció observándola con el entrecejo fruncido y la palabra atorada en la garganta.

O eso le pareció.

¿Era cierto que Granger estaba ahí? ¿Era ella?

Estaba tan distinta con las mejillas hundidas, los ojos vacíos, quizá más delgada o un poco más alta. Más mujer. Pero si sólo había pasado un año...

 _Sólo un año._

¿Tan poco? Él podría haber jurado que desde la última vez que la vio transcurrieron fácilmente cien años. Acaso una eternidad. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado él mismo? ¿Quedaría en ella rastro alguno de lo que un día estuvo tan segura de sentir?

Rogó porque así fuera.

De pronto fue consciente de que su silencio estaba siendo extraño, por lo que decidió hablar, aunque no tuviera la más remota idea de qué decir:

— ¿Granger? — preguntó con un tono mucho menos sorprendido de lo que realmente estaba—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella bajó la vista sólo un segundo para observar lo que traía en sus manos, el hombre la imitó y entendió todo: la chica no estaba ahí por cualquier casualidad de la vida, ni por algún arrebato de esos que le daban a veces. No, estaba ahí para devolverle el libro que hace tanto tiempo le había prestado. Tanto que hasta él lo olvidó. Y era más que obvio que su sentido de la responsabilidad fue el que la motivó a ir hasta allí… ¿qué más sería si no?

— Vine a devolverle esto— contestó Hermione ofreciéndole el libro sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Disculpe me torpeza… pero lo había olvidado.

Snape lo tomó rápidamente evitando cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Lo abrió con pulso nervioso y pasó las páginas sólo por hacer algo, luego lo cerró con una mano y alzó los ojos: ella seguía sin mirarlo, rebuscando quizá qué cosa dentro de su cartera.

— No me sorprende— dijo sin saber muy bien por qué, sólo sabía que necesitaba que aflorara algo de su personalidad normal.

Hermione detuvo su tarea para observarlo. Frunció el ceño levemente y soltó aire por la nariz a modo de muda carcajada. Pensó en devolverle la ironía, en decirle cualquier cosa que lo pudiera herir de vuelta… pero no había qué. Era imposible hacer que ese hombre se sintiera mal. Así que optó por lo sano: despedirse para siempre y largarse cuanto antes.

— He tenido mucho trabajo— objetó sin mayor gravedad, se acomodó la chaqueta y añadió: —. Gracias de todas formas, me sirvió mucho. Buenas noches— No esperó respuesta y emprendió el regreso, caminando resueltamente, haciendo sonar sus tacones.

No sentía el menor deseo de deshacerse en agradecimientos ni intentar iniciar ninguna clase de conversación, sabía que no serviría de nada, y no podía seguir en su presencia ni un segundo más.

Severus permaneció inmóvil bajo el dintel de la puerta viendo cómo Granger se alejaba quizá para siempre.

¿De verdad eso había sido todo? ¿Y por qué seguía caminando? ¿Es que acaso no se aparecería cerca de dondequiera que viviese?

Apretó con fuerza el libro y lo dejó lo más rápido que pudo en una mesa cercana, se puso la capa negra y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¡Granger! — claro, ahora él era el impulsivo.

Hermione, en un principio, no pudo ni quiso creer que él la estaba llamando, seguramente era su imaginación. _Tenía_ que ser su imaginación. Pero no. Snape de verdad estaba gritándole a la distancia. Se detuvo y volteó con lentitud, y lo que vio la sorprendió de sobremanera: Snape caminaba raudo hacia ella con el gesto duro de siempre. No dijo nada, sólo esperó a que él se acercara mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad para poder comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Piensa ir caminando?— inquirió el hombre en tono sarcástico, alzando una ceja. Hermione miró en todas direcciones, como buscando una explicación a esa pregunta.

— Sí— respondió, acomodándose la cartera al hombro—. De la misma manera que llegué.

— ¿Olvida que aún quedan mortífagos por ahí?

"¿Como usted?", quiso preguntar, pero se lo tragó. Sería un golpe demasiado bajo, incluso para Snape. Ella no era tan cruel.

— Por supuesto que no— Hermione esta vez lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear siquiera—. Pero dudo que un par de mortífagos sea un gran problema— El desafío estaba ahí, flotando en el aire para que él, si se le antojaba, lo tomara.

En el rostro de Severus se dibujó la mueca más petulante que se sabía. Se alegró al percatarse que, después de todo, Granger seguía siendo la misma insolente de siempre.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro.

— Y aunque así fuera, da igual. Sería problema mío, ¿no? — continuó ella como si no fuera la gran cosa. Snape entrecerró los ojos ante tal declaración. Sin embargo, sí tenía mucha razón. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él? Lanzó un suspiro corto y miró por sobre la cabeza de ella hacia el final del pasaje.

— Aunque no quiera creerlo, Granger, también es mi problema— dijo con voz cansada, fingiendo toda la impaciencia que podía. La verdad es que se regocijaba con las caras interrogantes de la "sabelotodo"—. ¿Sabe en el lío que me metería yo, siendo un ex mortífago, si algo le llegara a pasar a una funcionaria del ministerio tan cerca de donde vivo? — Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo. Era un buen punto—. No, claro que no lo sabe.

— Si fuera tan peligroso como dice, no me hubiera abierto la puerta así como si nada, señor. ¿O me equivoco? — devolvió la pregunta como si estuvieran lanzándose un balón, como si fuera un juego para los dos.

— La idea es que los enemigos no noten las defensas, señorita Granger. Eso lo vuelve a uno más… vulnerable— replicó Snape con la voz baja y grave. La conversación se estaba alargando más de lo que había previsto, y no sabía ni por qué lo hacía. Claro que su argumento era más que válido, pero los peligros de ataques por parte de mortífagos eran casi inexistentes en esos tiempos.

Hermione no quiso contestar, no porque se hubiera quedado sin respuestas, era sólo para terminar de una vez con el que debía ser su último encuentro. Volvió a acomodarse la cartera y dio media vuelta.

— Si quiere acompañarme, está bien.

Snape se irguió en todo su porte observando cómo la impertinente de su ex alumna retomaba su andar dejándolo ahí, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de esperarlo.

"Como siempre, una atrevida".

Comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a su lado, y por unos largos minutos lo único que pudieron oír era el sonido de sus propios pasos y el maloliente riachuelo que corría a un lado del camino. Ambos con la vista fija al frente, sin hablar ni mirarse. Simplemente andando lado a lado. Ya no como profesor y alumna, cuando él caminaba a paso veloz frente a ella, acentuando así su autoridad; iban como iguales, sólo como un hombre y una mujer, tal vez disfrutando secretamente de su silenciosa compañía.

Hermione no era capaz de creer lo que sucedía. ¿Snape caminando a su lado por cuenta propia? Sin contar el hecho de que no quisiera tener problemas si a ella le pasaba algo, lo estaba haciendo.

¿Y cómo se sentía ella? No lo sabía. Volver a sentir su aroma era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes. Después de tanto tiempo había olvidado cómo era tenerlo cerca, reprimir las ganas y los sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo pudo confirmar sus más terribles sospechas: aún seguía enamorada de él, y si ni el tiempo era necesario para olvidarlo, estaba segura que nada lo sería.

Suspiró profundamente sin dejar de caminar, resignada a la verdad.

Snape tenía deseos de decirle que continuara el camino sola porque no podía seguir a su lado sin aguantarse las ganas de besarla. Aquello era totalmente irracional, él no era así. Pero es que no quería dejarla ir, no esta vez. ¿Y qué sacaría? Seguro que ella ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él, por un viejo, un ex mortífago y profesor. Entonces lo mejor era seguir con ella lo que quedaba de recorrido. Siguió caminando, resignado a la verdad.

— ¿Cómo supo que trabajo en el ministerio? — preguntó Hermione por el mero hecho de trabar conversación… y por los nervios.

— Nada es un secreto en Hogwarts— contestó él automáticamente. Sabía que Granger era de las que no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Ella sonrió con nostalgia.

— Claro.

Siguieron en silencio, sintiendo que sus piernas avanzaban por cuenta propia. Las desvencijadas casas fueron quedando atrás a medida que se iban acercando a la estación de metro. La noche se hacía cada vez más fría y corría un viento más fresco. No había ni un alma en la calle, ni una luz más que la proveniente de los faroles.

— ¿Por qué no se apareció? — Esta vez fue Snape quien hizo la pregunta, dejando a Hermione un tanto apabullada.

— Prefiero la movilización _muggle_ — fue su escueta respuesta. Severus asintió con la cabeza, recordando que Granger era hija de _muggles_ , y que éstos no le resultaban desagradables como a él.

Aquellos cortos diálogos les parecieron tan naturales como si no hubieran estado un año sin verse. Hermione quería hacer cientos de preguntas, cómo estaban los demás profesores, si las cosas habían cambiado mucho, qué chicos eran los nuevos revoltosos… cómo estaba él. Pero nada de eso salió de sus labios, le era imposible hacerlo.

Severus también quería preguntarle cosas, pero evidentemente jamás lo haría, indagar en la vida de otros no era su estilo. Sólo podía sacar conclusiones de lo que era público, como que Potter logró ingresar al departamento de Aurores, Granger trabajaba en el ministerio, y Weasley… no sabía de él ni le importaba… en ese instante sólo quería saber qué era de la vida de la mujer que iba a su lado. Pero no preguntaría nada en absoluto.

Llegaron a la estación más pronto de lo que esperaban, se detuvieron un momento mirando al frente, esperando que el otro dijera algo… cualquier cosa.

— Bien… adiós—dijo Hermione, buscando dinero dentro de su cartera para no tener que mirarlo. Esa despedida le estaba costando más de lo que hubiera querido—. Gracias por acompañarme— añadió ante el silencio del hombre, y el movimiento involuntario de sus ojos la llevó a los de él, como muchas veces le había pasado durante su último año en Hogwarts.

Se sorprendió muchísimo al percatarse de que Snape la estaba observando con tal intensidad que su corazón comenzó a bombear con una fuerza que había olvidado que tenía, al tiempo que su estómago se retorcía incómodamente. Era la misma sensación de antes, el mismo nerviosismo.

Él no quería decirle un simple "adiós", era demasiado frío, demasiado vacío. Quería algo que augurara un encuentro en el futuro… pero ¿qué le diría? "Hasta pronto" no podía ser, ya que no sabía si la volvería a ver alguna vez; "Nos vemos"… era lo mismo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

— Buenas noches— fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Le hubiera gustado decir algo más. Sin embargo, ella ya bajaba los escalones de la estación subterránea. ¿Debía ir también para "asegurarse que no le pasara nada"?

No. Ya se había ido… y nunca miró atrás.

Severus volvió a su casa caminando lentamente, repasando cada palabra de Granger, cada gesto. No hubo indicio alguno de que sintiera… algo más. Tal vez de verdad la había perdido para siempre.

Pero no sabía que se sentiría así, que le dolería hasta el alma.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron más fáciles para Hermione. A pesar de tener su agenda más que ocupada, había cierta persona que se negaba a salir de su cabeza. Tampoco era que le impidiera cumplir con su trabajo como correspondía, sólo que era como un gran peso con el que cargar a diario. Una presión en el pecho que prácticamente le impedía respirar.

Y no se alegró más cuando llegó el fin de semana, ya que sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra para lamentarse por su maldita suerte.

Era sábado por la mañana, más temprano de lo que una veinteañera cualquiera estaría despierta, Hermione se encontraba en el salón de su apartamento viendo una película, costumbre _muggle_ que Ron nunca supo apreciar. Ver la televisión era la mejor distracción cuando no quería detenerse a pensar. Era un escape a la realidad que, aunque no servía para absolutamente nada, la ayudaba, además de hacerle compañía en aquellos solitarios días.

Sin embargo, su terapia de distracción no estaba funcionando. Quizá una película de amor no era la mejor manera de alejar su mente de pensamientos indeseables. Ver cómo un hombre hacía hasta lo imposible por el amor de una mujer era… irreal. "Bueno… quizá Ron sí lo haría". Por un breve instante se sintió realmente triste por haber terminado con él. ¿Habría sido otro de sus estúpidos errores?

"No… ya basta". Apagó la televisión y se puso de pie, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por dejar de pensar por un minuto. Justo en ese momento una lechuza pequeñísima se posó sobre el alféizar de una ventana abierta. La chica la observó unos segundos hasta reconocerla: Pigwidgeon. Seguro otra invitación de Ron para comer con ellos en La Madriguera. A veces le daba la sensación de que los Weasley le tenían lástima por lo sola que estaba.

Daba igual… iría como siempre.

* * *

Septiembre llegó sin pena ni gloria. Hermione continuaba trabajando en su caso de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, que le estaba trayendo más complicaciones de las esperadas, dado que no había datos suficientes para defender su teoría de que eran criaturas de fiar y que no era necesario tenerlos de esclavos. Toda la escasa historia de la relación magos-elfos era igual: magos sometiendo a los elfos para que trabajasen para ellos. Sin un trato justo ni dignidad. Y todos los elfos con los que había hablado parecían no tener intención alguna de que eso cambiara. No obstante, no se rendiría, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr que esas pobres criaturas pudieran vivir como todo ser vivo merecía. Pensaba constantemente en Dobby, y en que si estuviera vivo la hubiera ayudado.

Snape, por su parte, había vuelto a Hogwarts luego de un verano tedioso y aburrido. Sacarse a Granger de la cabeza era una tarea difícil, pero a veces lo lograba.

Y el año escolar empezó igual que todos los otros. Sin embargo, esa vez no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo. A decir verdad, se estaba aburriendo de ser profesor. Tantos niños incompetentes lo ponían de muy malhumor.

También había un problema más: la nueva profesora de Transformaciones, una mujer algo más joven que él, y que por algún motivo pensaba que todo lo que él decía era de lo más gracioso. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de ella, tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que le molestaba en demasía su comportamiento tan cercano con todo el mundo. Dudaba que pudiera aguantar las ganas de mandarla al diablo durante todo el año, y eso que sólo habían pasado dos semanas.

* * *

— Pase— dijo Hermione con voz cansada. Y la verdad lo estaba… mucho. Habían sido días interminables de investigación, reuniones y apelaciones del caso, y aun así, no avanzaba lo más mínimo. Seguía en el mismo punto en que había comenzado.

— Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo— era Bennett, el muchacho que trabajaba con ella y no dejaba de insistir en que salieran. Ella hizo un ademán para que se sentara, él obedeció y se la quedó viendo un momento sin decir nada— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí— respondió llanamente, dejando sobre el escritorio un periódico muy antiguo—. ¿Qué ocurre? — Era raro que alguien osara interrumpirla cuando cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

— Es que… nos están presionando para dar término al caso lo más pronto posible. Nos han dado un plazo máximo de dos meses— El chico se veía muy incómodo ante la mirada dura de Hermione, que ya estaba harta de las estúpidas normas del ministerio.

— ¿Y les dijiste que seguimos con la investigación? ¿O es que acaso piensan que estamos aquí todos los días perdiendo el tiempo? — Cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. Y es que aunque fuera una de las más jóvenes del Departamento, su aire de autoridad era más que intimidante.

— No es eso— respondió Bennett removiéndose en su asiento— Pero es el plazo que tenemos. No hemos avanzado mucho, y llevamos más de un año en esto.

— Eso ya lo sé, Ben. Me rompo la cabeza día y noche— Él la miró algo contrariado. Hermione suspiró hondamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse, buscando una solución.

¿Qué podía hacer? Dos meses no eran suficientes, y ya había hablado con todos los elfos domésticos que había podido.

Se detuvo súbitamente frente a una repisa atiborrada de libros. Sólo quedaba un lugar donde no había ido.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? — volvió a preguntar él al verla tan preocupada y desorientada. Era muy raro ver a Hermione Granger sin saber qué hacer, seguramente sufría de mucho estrés.

— ¿Has ido a San Mungo? — inquirió la chica sin prestarle atención ni mirarlo.

— Sí.

— Pues ve de nuevo— Bennett compuso una mueca de disgusto que Hermione no vio—. Se me ocurrió algo— volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Iré a Hogwarts— El joven la observó unos segundos casi conteniendo la respiración, y luego arqueó las cejas, comprendiendo todo.

— ¿No quieres que vaya yo? — Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa por toda respuesta.

— No es necesario. Tuve algún contacto con los elfos de Hogwarts cuando estudiaba, así que me será más fácil. Tú ve a San Mungo y vuelve a hablar con ellos y con todo el personal si es necesario. No podemos demorarnos más, Bennett— Él asintió y se puso de pie, sabiendo que cuando a Hermione se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible rebatirle.

— ¿Y cuándo planeas ir? Tienes la agenda copada, Hermione.

— Iré el fin de semana. No pierdas más tiempo— concluyó, volviendo a tomar el periódico y una pequeña libreta de notas. Bennett salió de la oficina viendo cómo en el rostro de Hermione se asomaba una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Si Snape no podía estar más fastidiado con dar clases ese año, los fines de semana se le antojaban aún peores. Nada que hacer más que corregir pruebas y ensayos y poner malas calificaciones. No había ni un solo mocoso que le hiciera frente, que lo desafiara o que simplemente sobresaliera. Todos parecían haber perdido la personalidad después de la guerra. Era demasiado aburrido.

Un sábado cualquiera por la mañana, se dirigía al Gran Salón a desayunar. Podía no hacerlo y que un elfo doméstico le llevara la comida a su despacho, como lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo. Pero eso también lo aburría. Así que aquella mañana decidió comer allí, sabiendo que se encontraría con la molesta de su colega.

Por suerte los alumnos solían despertar muy tarde esos días, así que apenas se cruzó con unos pocos que lo saludaban tímidamente por los corredores.

Atravesó las grandes puertas de roble dando zancadas y con su capa ondeando tras él. Siempre se preguntaba por qué la mesa de los maestros tenía que estar tan lejos, por qué lo obligaban a cruzar todo el maldito salón.

Tomó asiento, como de costumbre, a la derecha de Minerva, saludando apenas con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Se estaba sirviendo una taza de café cuando McGonagall le habló:

— Buenos días, Severus. ¿No saludas a nuestra invitada? — Snape levantó la cabeza de mala gana. "¿Invitada?", pero si no había visto a nadie nuevo. Bueno, la verdad es que ya ni se tomaba la molestia de mirarlos. La directora se inclinó hacia atrás para que Severus pudiera ver de quién se trataba.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada por primera vez en su vida en la larga mesa de los profesores. La vista desde ahí era impresionante, jamás había tenido una panorámica tan amplia del Gran Salón. Ahora comprendía por qué los maestros se enteraban de todo, si hasta podía oír las conversaciones de los pocos alumnos que a esa hora tomaban desayuno.

A su lado, una profesora que no conocía le hablaba sin parar, al parecer muy interesada en escuchar su versión de la guerra. Parecía amable y alegre.

La distendida conversación la hizo olvidar que Snape podría aparecer en cualquier momento, aunque no era del todo seguro, ya que él bien podría quedarse en su despacho y no desayunar allí. No sería extraño.

Hasta que de pronto lo vio cruzar las puertas. La impresión que le causó fue tan inmensa que se atragantó con el té, y estuvo a punto de salírsele por la nariz, provocándole un fuerte ataque de tos.

Agatha, la profesora nueva, le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda mientras Hagrid le ofrecía una servilleta. Para la directora McGonagall no pasó inadvertida la reacción de Hermione, y sonrió con picardía.

La chica no podía parar de toser, y Snape estaba cada vez más cerca, pero al parecer no había reparado en su presencia. Tenía que calmarse, ¡y ya!

Cuando le mandó la carta a McGonagall para que le diera permiso un par de fines de semana para su investigación en Hogwarts, se sintió realmente feliz. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía estar más inquieta, casi histérica.

Al menos logró recobrar la compostura a tiempo.

— Buenos días, Severus. ¿No saludas a nuestra invitada?

"¿Es necesario?", se preguntó Hermione al borde de la desesperación. ¿Acaso tenía cinco años que no podía comportarse?

Vio cómo la directora se hacía para atrás, y luego el rostro de Snape observándola con curiosidad. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa forzada y quizá un poco estúpida. No podía sentirse más tonta.

— Hola, profesor— saludó, con una naturalidad muy poco creíble. Y es que sintió que su voz sonó tan aguda que hasta los murciélagos podrían haberla escuchado. "Es una suerte que le digan el _murciélago_ de las mazmorras". Ante ese pensamiento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a reír. "¿Qué rayos me pasa?".

El profesor Snape alzó una ceja, evidentemente extrañado al verla… y vaya que lo estaba. Era quizá la última persona que esperaba ver (o la primera).

— Señorita Granger… qué sorpresa— dijo él pretendiendo fingir asombro. Los demás profesores los miraban alternadamente, esperando por parte de Severus algún comentario por lo menos burlesco… pero nunca lo hizo. Se limitó simplemente a continuar con su desayuno, como si la presencia de su ex alumna no fuera para nada interesante.

— La señorita Granger se quedará este fin de semana— declaró Minerva a nadie en particular— Tiene que hacer una investigación para su trabajo en el ministerio— añadió, esta vez directamente a Snape.

Él no la miró, más concentrado en ponerle azúcar a su café que en lo que la bruja le contaba.

— Fascinante.

Como no había manera alguna de que él iniciara ninguna clase de conversación, Hermione cambió el tema rápidamente preguntándole a Hagrid lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Pronto el desayuno terminó, y todos se pusieron de pie y dejaron el Gran Salón. Snape fue el primero en hacerlo, levantándose apresuradamente y yendo directo hacia su despacho con la excusa de tener demasiado trabajo como para entretenerse en cualquier cosa.

Ciertamente la aparición de Granger en el castillo lo sobresaltó, y no quería que Minerva comenzara con esas preguntas desagradables y fuera de lugar.

Se quedaría el fin de semana. ¿Podría ser posible evitarla durante todo ese tiempo? No tendría que ser muy difícil, el colegio era lo bastante grande como para que no tuvieran que cruzarse nunca.

Así que decidió no acudir al Gran Salón mientras ella estuviera, ni salir de su despacho si no era absolutamente necesario. Sí.

"¿Acaso me tengo que esconder de ella? ¿Escapar?", un enfado inusitado se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué tenía que intentar evitarla? No era un cobarde. Ya bastaba de esa estupidez. Haría su vida normal, y punto.

* * *

Hermione estuvo toda la mañana en las cocinas entrevistando a los elfos domésticos que allí trabajaban.

Sorprendentemente, en Hogwarts tenían impuesto un sistema de horarios y turnos para que no trabajaran más horas de las correspondientes, además de un salario fijo, y los elfos estaban más que conformes. Trabajaban por gusto, no por obligación. Era la clase de "libertad" a la que ella se refería. A la libertad de elegir.

Aquello le sería más que útil. Al fin una prueba fehaciente de que los elfos domésticos estaban dispuestos a trabajar si tenían la motivación adecuada, y que no era necesario esclavizarlos cruelmente.

En San Mungo tan sólo tenían horarios para no exigirles demasiado, para que no estuvieran muy cansados y así fueran más eficientes. Seguían siendo esclavos.

Hasta en el mismo Ministerio ocurría algo similar, y ni hablar de todos los casos que se daban en hogares particulares.

¿Es que los magos no tenían sentido de la justicia? ¿Tan cegados estaban con el propio poder que ellos mismos se impusieron?

Ella cambiaría eso. No obstante, las declaraciones de los elfos no eran suficientes. Debía recopilar más datos para hacerles ver a los ancianos testarudos de la audiencia que fueron los mismos magos los que quisieron que los elfos fueran subyugados, y no éstos.

Y, como siempre, estaba segura que la biblioteca de Hogwarts era lo bastante surtida como para encontrar algo.

Se daría el gusto de tomarse "un poco" más de tiempo (para la investigación… y otras cosas).

* * *

Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, se vio obligada a salir de las cocinas, por lo que optó por ir a la biblioteca y escribir unas cuantas cartas.

En el camino, que procuraba hacer con la mayor calma posible, se cruzó con varios alumnos que la saludaban con respeto, algunos los conocía de vista, y otros no los había visto nunca en su vida.

¿De verdad era tan reconocida? Una sonrisa de orgullo se asomó en sus labios. De seguro los niños la veían como una heroína. "La chica que ayudó a derrotar al Innombrable".

Sin embargo, la razón por la que caminaba tan lentamente era otra: quería, con todo su corazón, encontrarse con Snape. Aunque fuera por el segundo más mísero de su existencia, aunque él ni se tomara la molestia de mirarla, aunque pareciera una idiota tratando de articular alguna palabra. Quería verlo nuevamente. Pero llegó a la biblioteca y ni rastro de él. Tomó asiento en el lugar más apartado, sacó pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir a sus colegas, a sus amigos y a sus padres. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía contacto con alguien que no fueran sus compañeros de trabajo. Se sentía en deuda. Hogwarts le hizo volver la nostalgia.

* * *

Severus estaba tan ensimismado en corregir ensayos, que ni se acordó de ella. Últimamente era algo que se le daba fácil, podía concentrarse sin mayores problemas en sus responsabilidades.

Se estiró en el asiento, sintiendo cómo le crujían los huesos de la espalda por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Ordenó la gran cantidad de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie. Su reloj interno le decía que ya era hora de almorzar. Después de tantos años en ese colegio, su organismo se había acostumbrado a los horarios de las comidas.

Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago cuando cerraba la puerta de su despacho. Lo atribuyó al hambre. Todavía se negaba a creer que dentro de él existiera algo parecido a sentimientos amorosos. No era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Iba por un pasillo desierto, tan tranquilo que ni él mismo se lo creía. El silencio que reinaba era inédito a esas horas, seguramente ya todos los estudiantes estaban almorzando o pasando el rato en los jardines. Sin embargo, su buena suerte nunca podía durar tanto: la profesora de Transformaciones justo salía de un salón en el momento en que él pasaba al frente. Severus apretó el paso para evitar una posible conversación, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

— ¡Severus! — Llamó la profesora—. ¿Vas a almorzar? — Él se detuvo sólo por un segundo, giró un poco la cabeza y asintió—. Voy contigo.

El hombre exhaló con fuerza, evidentemente molesto con la presencia de su colega. Agatha caminó con rapidez hasta quedar al lado de él, y sonrió con complacencia.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó cordialmente.

— Bien— La bruja alzó las cejas ante tan brusca respuesta—. ¿Y usted?

— ¿Usted? No es necesario ser tan formal— dijo ella mirándolo de reojo y ampliando su sonrisa. Snape no respondió, simplemente lanzó un gruñido y torció el gesto. ¿Por qué esa mujer lo trataba con tanta confianza si apenas se conocían?

"Qué fastidiosa".

— ¿Qué opinas de Hermione Granger? — Volvió a preguntar la profesora sin reparar en el cambio de expresión en la cara de Snape—. ¿No te parece una chica brillante? ¡Con veinte años y jefa de su propio caso! No sería raro que muy pronto fuera ministra de magia, ¿no?

Severus tomó aire profundamente, intentando juntar paciencia.

— Todos tienden a sobrevalorar a la señorita Granger— comentó con un tono de desprecio que tenía que ver más con la compañía que con Granger.

— ¿Eso piensas?

— Eso sé— Agatha lo miró con suspicacia, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Snape. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella lo que él pensara o no?

— Yo creo que es a ti a quien la gente no valora lo suficiente— Severus esta vez la miró directamente a los ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído—. Quiero decir…— continuó la profesora acomodándose la túnica—. Tú hiciste lo que nadie jamás hubiera hecho: ser espía doble, arriesgar tu vida… tener que asesinar a Dumbledore…

— Basta— interrumpió él en voz baja pero dura. "Asesinar" a Dumbledore. Como si él fuera alguna clase de asesino asqueroso. Eso sí que no se lo permitiría.

Llegaron al Gran Salón en completo silencio. La profesora no se atrevió a decir nada más, Snape era tal cual se lo habían descrito aunque ella se hubiese negado a creerlo.

Severus tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre sin nada de apetito. Miraba constantemente hacia las puertas al percatarse de la notable ausencia de Granger. ¿Se habría ido ya?

No quiso hacer más obvia su insistencia por verla llegar, ya que Sybill Trelawney hizo su aparición en el comedor y parecía muy interesada en observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Malditas viejas brujas".

* * *

Hermione atravesó las puertas de roble con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba apenas unas horas en el castillo y ya había conseguido más de lo que había logrado en un año entero. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Por instinto caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero recordó que ese ya no era su lugar, así que cambió el rumbo y miró en dirección a la mesa de los maestros. Era más que evidente la atenta mirada de la profesora Trelawney sobre Snape, y la incomodidad de éste al revolver su comida.

Apretó los labios para aguantar la risa. Algunas veces realmente pensaba que los profesores estaban todos chiflados.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Hermione volvía a estar en la biblioteca con un montón de libros sobre la mesa y una vela que si no fuera por la magia ya se habría consumido por completo.

Agradecía no ser alumna, así podía quedarse hasta mucho más tarde sin interrupciones.

Aun así, todavía no encontraba algo que le fuera útil. De todos los libros que hacían alusión a los elfos domésticos, éstos sólo eran nombrados en muy pocas ocasiones. Como si fueran un detalle que no valiera la pena tomar en cuenta.

Cansada, dejó reposar su cabeza en una mano. Quizá debía ir a dormir… pero, ¿dónde? McGonagall no había aclarado cuál sería su habitación, y ya era muy tarde como para molestarla con aquella nimiedad. Se frotó los ojos, notando lo realmente agotada que estaba.

De pronto oyó unos pasos acercándose y pensó que se trataría de Madame Pince, así que comenzó a ordenar el desastre que tenía sobre el escritorio con desgano y muy lentamente. Estaba enrollando un pergamino bastante largo cuando una voz que no era la de la bibliotecaria la sobresaltó, provocando que diera un brinco en el asiento.

— ¿Sigue aquí, Granger? — El inconfundible tono mordaz de Snape la hizo voltear a verlo. El profesor mantenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Hermione, por un breve instante, se quedó sin habla. Comenzó a balbucear una sarta de palabras sin sentido y bajó la cabeza, juntando con rápida inquietud los libros en una pila desordenada e inestable.

— Ya me iba— consiguió decir al fin. A Severus le asombró el nerviosismo de la chica, incomodándolo. Ella se puso de pie en un movimiento errático que la hizo trastabillar.

— No hay por qué perder la calma— ironizó el profesor, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Consiguió algo de utilidad? — inquirió, logrando que Hermione le sostuviera la mirada por escasos segundos.

"¿Algo de utilidad?", se preguntó ella. De pronto recordó por qué estaba ahí. La súbita presencia de Snape en la biblioteca la hizo perder la compostura completamente.

— Ah… sí— respondió con un hilo de voz y sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo—. Es decir, no. Pero mañana continuaré, estoy segura que algo debe haber aquí— A medida que hablaba, su voz iba adquiriendo un tono normal y menos infantil.

El profesor Snape se rascó la barbilla distraídamente, y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que quería decirle algo pero se lo estaba pensando. Respiró hondamente para calmarse, aquello no era más que una simple conversación… si se podía decir así.

— Elfos domésticos, ¿no? — preguntó él observando con detenimiento los estantes con libros, como si buscara algo.

— Sí— dijo ella con cierta inseguridad, en espera de lo que él tuviera que decir.

— Recuerdo haber leído algo al respecto— sentenció Snape entrecerrando los ojos en un vago intento por recordar—. Sin embargo… fue hace mucho. Es probable que el libro ya no esté— Hermione contenía el aliento y mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Acaso eso significaba una especie de "ayuda"?

— ¿Seguro? — inquirió sólo por decir algo. El profesor volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los de ella, quedándose en silencio por más del tiempo que era necesario. Contemplando cada una de las facciones de la muchacha, su rostro de iluminado por la ilusión de una respuesta.

Parpadeó un par de veces y dio media vuelta, apuntando con un dedo hacia las repisas más alejadas a su derecha.

— Por aquí— indicó, comenzando a caminar sin detenerse a ver si ella lo seguía.

Llegaron y él hizo levitar un gran libro que descansaba en la parte más alta. Éste flotó hasta llegar a sus manos, Snape lo inspeccionó un momento para cerciorarse de que era el correcto; y aunque habían pasado muchos años, sí lo era.

— Es este— murmuró Severus tendiéndoselo a Hermione, que lo tomó con manos temblorosas arrugando la frente.

— ¿Magos Famosos? — El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y no necesito mayor respuesta. Si Snape estaba tan seguro, entonces no debía desconfiar.

— No recuerdo exactamente dónde los mencionan, pero en alguna parte lo hacen— Snape hablaba con un dejo de aburrimiento, como si no deseara estar allí—. Supongo que no le molesta leer— agregó alzando las cejas.

— No, claro que no— repuso Hermione negando enérgicamente con la cabeza— Gracias— Una sonrisa sincera curvó sus labios.

Súbitamente sintieron cómo el aire alrededor de ellos se hacía más denso, más cálido y más difícil de respirar. No se despegaban los ojos de encima, como si quisieran decirse un millón de cosas con sólo mirarse.

Pronto la tensión se hizo incuestionable. Mas no era la tensión de quienes apenas y se conocían; era una familiar y a la vez remota, una tensión que sólo podía romperse con una cosa…

Hermione notó que la poca distancia que los separaba se le antojaba innecesaria. Que lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era volver a sentirlo cerca, sentirlo suyo.

Snape no comprendía por qué Granger no se iba y ya… o por qué no era él el que se iba. Ella le cortaba el paso, se decía. El estrecho pasillo no le dejaba espacio suficiente para pasar por su lado sin tocarla… y por obvias razones quería evitar hacerlo. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella, que se lo quedaba mirando así tan fijamente?

El profesor dio un paso al frente, con la entera disposición de apartarla e irse. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella para moverla de ahí, pero lo que hizo a continuación no se lo pudo explicar: apretó el agarre con delicadeza e inhaló todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones. El momento era ése… ¿para qué?

Para lo obvio.

Hermione se corrió un mechón de pelo de la frente con suma lentitud sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. _Esos ojos._ Jamás lo había visto mirarla de esa manera… pero tampoco podía afirmar con claridad qué era lo que había cambiado tanto en él. Suavizó su gesto antes tenso, se mordió el labio interior por dentro e intentó contener una sonrisa.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, ambos bajaron la mirada a los labios del otro al mismo tiempo. Hermione se ruborizó al instante y Snape sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. Entreabrió los labios apenas unos centímetros con la respiración y el pulso acelerados.

— Granger…— No alcanzó a continuar una frase que no tenía idea de cómo iba a seguir, ya que esta vez sí eran los pasos de Madame Pince los que se acercaban, resonando por toda la biblioteca.

Snape apretó los dientes con fuerza, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un segundo para luego apartar a Hermione con la mano que aún tenía sobre su hombro y perderse de vista.

La chica se puso una mano sobre los ojos y suspiró. Estrechó el libro contra su pecho y dio media vuelta.

Aquél había sido un momento… único. Quizá irrepetible. Encontrarse a un Snape tan servicial y de buen humor no era algo que ocurriera siempre.

Pero sí había servido para algo: corroborar que él sentía algo por ella.

Así que, a fin de cuentas, su "doble investigación" en Hogwarts estaba resultando más fructífera de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He vuelto... después de lo que esperaba/quería. No he tenido NADA de tiempo para escribir, ya que estoy en las últimas pruebas del semestre y ya terminando mi carrera, así que no hay mucho que hacer entre eso y mi trabajo.**

 **Pero, en fin, logré sacar este capítulo.**

 **No teman, que este fic no será tan dramático como su predecesor. Este tendrá toques dulzones y graciosos... o al menos es mi intención.**

 **No quiero adelantarles mucho lo que viene, pero prometo que les gustará. Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que todavía no sé cómo unirlas xD Quería subir el fic cuando tuviera más capítulos escritos, pero pensé que quizá eso pasaría en más del tiempo que mi paciencia podía soportar... así que aquí va. (si no subo en mucho tiempo no es porque lo dejé botado, es que estoy escribiendo aún jiji)**

 **Eso...**

 **Como siempre, muchas muchas gracias por leer y de verdad espero que les guste :)**

 **Cualquier comentario no duden en dejármelo, sea sugerencia, crítica, etc etc. Siempre son bienvenidos, y me alegra leerlos :)**

 **Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!**

 **¡Un beso!**


	2. Polvos Flu

" _Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde (…)"._

* * *

 **Polvos Flu**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó cuando el primer rayo de luz atravesó la pequeña ventana de su dormitorio e iluminó su rostro. Por fortuna, se encontró con el profesor Flitwick al salir de la biblioteca, y él la ayudó a instalarse en una de las habitaciones del séptimo piso, cerca de la torre Gryffindor.

Se restregó los ojos y se incorporó poco a poco. Su primer recuerdo fue la expresión en la cara de Snape la noche anterior. Sonrió un momento y se levantó. Quería que ese fuera un gran día.

Se arregló mejor que pudo, después de todos esos años intentando controlar su alborotado cabello, al fin lo había logrado. Ahora tenía una forma mucho más definida y no parecía como si jamás en su vida se hubiera pasado un peine.

Bajó rápidamente hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar. Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, pero sólo quería llegar cuanto antes, quizá primero que todos para ver si así se encontraba con él a solas aunque fuera sólo unos momentos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó sólo se encontraba la profesora McGonagall. ¿Tan temprano era? Buscó en todas direcciones, pero no había ni rastro de Snape. Bajó los hombros, decepcionada.

— Buenos días, profesora— saludó Hermione, sentándose un par de puestos a la izquierda de la directora.

— Buenos días— dijo Minerva sonriente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí— respondió la chica mientras se servía jugo de calabaza y tomaba un par de tostadas—. Sinceramente, hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien.

La profesora McGonagall alzó las cejas y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, inquietando a Hermione. Le daba la impresión de que la bruja sabía lo que había sucedido con Snape… _todo_. Así que bajó la vista a su comida, y pretendió entretenerse en eso para no mantenerle la mirada.

Muy pronto, casi todos los profesores comenzaron a tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares… excepto Snape, claro. A Hermione, lamentablemente, no le extrañó que el profesor se ausentara, ya que solía hacerlo cuando algo "extraño" ocurría entre ellos. Aunque si alguien los hubiera visto la noche anterior, pensó, no hubiese notado nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo fueron un par de segundos extra de contacto visual. ¿Por qué le daría tanta importancia? ¿Acaso se estaba escondiendo de ella, o de verdad estaba muy ocupado?

El profesor Slughorn aprovechó un asiento vacío a su lado para sentarse allí y preguntarle de su vida, la cual, según él, era extraordinaria.

* * *

Snape se encontraba dormido en el sofá de su habitación, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo en una posición bastante incómoda y un libro a punto de caerse en su mano derecha.

Le había costado conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió leer un poco y así poder distraerse. Pero de poco le había servido.

Se removió en su lugar, incorporándose poco a poco y sintiendo un dolor punzante en el cuello, justamente donde tenía la cicatriz, la que se frotó durante largos minutos sin poder contener un gemido de dolor. Soltó un improperio por la insensatez que había cometido quedarse dormido allí.

Se puso de pie y recordó tan claramente el rostro de Granger que él mismo se sorprendió por su claridad.

Los rayos del sol le indicaron que era más tarde de la hora a la que usualmente se levantaba. Gruñó enfadado y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha y despejar la mente.

Al salir, fue directo al comedor. Su estómago rugía con fuerza, pero se sentía incapaz de probar bocado alguno. Iría sólo para que Granger no creyera que huía de ella o algo así… o para que Minerva o Sybill no comenzaran a sacar conjeturas del supuesto extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo desde que la chica llegó al colegio. Sabía que ese par no se aguantaba las ganas de molestarlo… y no sabía por qué.

Cruzó el salón como de costumbre, dando grandes y fuertes zancadas y sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor, como si no fuesen lo suficientemente agradables para él. Se sentó, para su desgracia, al lado de McGonagall, quien, también para su desgracia, estaba demasiado cerca de la profesora de Adivinación.

— Buen día, Severus— saludó la directora con su usual cordialidad matinal. Él respondió con un imperceptible movimiento de sus cejas, sirviéndose un café muy cargado.

Hermione sentía que las manos le temblaban tanto, que si no se contenía, terminaría arrojando por todas partes el jugo de calabaza. Optó por llevarse un gran bocado de huevos fritos a la boca aunque ya no tuviera hambre, cualquier cosa era útil para mantenerse callada y no decir alguna estupidez.

La conversación, sin embargo, giraba en torno a unos planes que tenía la directora de hacer algo ese año para que los alumnos tuvieran una instancia de recreación distinta. Ella quería entender lo que decían, pero no podía estando tan concentrada en mantener un semblante tranquilo y relajado.

Sentía la persistente mirada de la profesora de Transformaciones sobre ella, haciéndola sentir aún más tensa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Agatha ladeando la cabeza para verla mejor.

— Sí— contestó Hermione forzando una sonrisa, pero la profesora no pareció creerle, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Estás nerviosa por algo? — "¿Qué acaso ahora es profesora de Adivinación?", pensó la chica, terminándose el resto del jugo de un sorbo y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un fuerte ruido. Todos los profesores voltearon a verla.

— No es nada— mintió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo, no traicionarse delante de todos ellos—. Profesora Jones…

— ¡No me digas así! — Vociferó la bruja, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro— Me haces sentir vieja— dijo soltando una fuerte risotada al tiempo que Snape la miraba de reojo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Hermione también tuvo que reírse para no parecer maleducada.

—Sí… ¿Usted sabe algo de los elfos domésticos?... ¿Algo de historia? — inquirió para cambiar el tema de conversación. Si supiera algo o no, le daba exactamente igual.

— ¿De historia? — La profesora apoyó la cabeza en una mano— Si se trata de historia, deberías preguntarle al profesor Binns, ¿no? — Hermione sabía que Snape estaba escuchando todo, lo que la hizo contener una sonrisa.

— Sí… claro.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu investigación? — preguntó Agatha, con una expresión que dejaba muy en claro que estaba totalmente dispuesta a ayudarla.

— Un poco. De todas formas, el profesor Snape me dio algo muy útil— Hermione habló con la voz más alta de lo necesario deliberadamente. Quizá para que él, al verse obligado, le hablara, o para que los demás supieran que él estaba interesado en cooperar con ella… o quizá para demostrar que con ella tenía un trato diferente, especial.

La profesora Jones abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a su colega, que estaba rígido en su asiento, observando fijamente la taza de café frente a él.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Severus? — inquirió la profesora muy seria. Él asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento leve, queriendo evitar por todos los medios tener que hablar con ella— Vaya… no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con la señorita Granger— Snape apretó los dientes, y la miró a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en sus gestos.

— Que le haya mostrado un libro, no significa que me lleve bien con ella… profesora— sentenció Severus con su mejor tono sarcástico. La mujer desvió la vista y se movió en su asiento, intimidada con esos ojos negros cargados de desprecio.

Snape se percató de la fugaz mirada entre Sybill y Minerva, y tuvo ganas de levantarse, mandarlos a todos al demonio, largarse y no volver más. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No con el año escolar recién comenzando.

— Dejemos las hostilidades— terció el profesor Slughorn, riendo de manera nerviosa—. Estoy seguro que aquí todos queremos y podemos echarle una mano a la señorita Granger— Con eso, la discusión llegó a su fin, y el profesor volteó para ver a Hermione— ¿Sabe? La primera fiesta del Club de las Eminencias será el próximo sábado. ¿Le interesaría ir?

Si por Hermione fuese, hubiera respondido con un rotundo "no", sin embargo, la gentileza del profesor por aún incluirla en ese grupo que ella tanto detestaba la obligó a fingir que lo consideraba.

— No lo sé, profesor. Con tanto trabajo, dudo que pueda ir — dijo como si estuviera muy apenada—. Pero quizá en otra ocasión— El hombre le sonrió, comprendiendo sus razones.

— Es una lástima. Los chicos estarían muy contentos de tenerla a usted allí.

Snape carraspeó y la miró de soslayo. Se sostuvieron la mirada por escasos segundos, hasta que fue ella la primera en romper el contacto.

Estaba segura que él también recordó aquella desdichada fiesta de Slughorn cuando rompió con Ron, y él, literalmente, le ofreció un hombro para llorar, y la abrazó por primera y única vez.

Se sonrojó tan notoriamente que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que nadie se diese cuenta… aunque sabía que él sí lo hizo.

El desayuno terminó, y Hermione y Snape salieron del Gran Salón tomando caminos opuestos sin dirigirse la palabra ni una sola vez.

* * *

Hermione pasó la mayor parte del día leyendo el libro de "Magos Famosos" que Snape le recomendó, sin embargo, no encontraba nada que hiciera ni la más mínima referencia a los elfos domésticos. Tal vez sí había pasado mucho tiempo y el profesor se había equivocado.

Pero se negaba a creer eso. Snape era casi un maniático como para equivocarse en algo así. Si no hubiera estado seguro de que ese era el libro, no se lo hubiera entregado. Así que buscaba con ahínco la página donde, según él, estaban mencionados los elfos.

Aquello sería una tarea ardua y agotadora, dado que el texto contaba con más de seiscientas páginas. No era que le aburriera, sólo que no disponía de tanto tiempo como para leerlo tan detenidamente… también tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer en el trabajo.

No se volvieron a topar durante el día, y al anochecer, Hermione debía volver a su apartamento.

Tuvo que ir a hablar con Madame Pince para pedirle prestado el libro durante la semana, y tras rogar un par de veces, logró la aprobación de la mujer. Luego se encaminó hacia el despacho de McGonagall para ir a su casa a través de la Red Flu.

* * *

Snape se hallaba en la oficina de la directora, en una de las muchas reuniones de profesores que tanto lo aburrían. No terminaba de entender por qué las hacían tan seguido si siempre hablaban de lo mismo, como si pasaran muchas cosas interesantes en el colegio.

Minerva y Filius tenían planeado un par de días de esparcimiento para los alumnos, y los demás parecían muy animados. A él no le atraía mucho la idea de un "día del profesor", como habían dicho, y mucho menos un "día del estudiante". Creía que eran actividades inútiles que no aportaban nada a la educación de los mocosos… pero no estaba de ánimos para iniciar una discusión por algo tan insípido. Así que permaneció en completo silencio mientras todos, en especial el tarado de Horace, proponían un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Hasta que se vio en la obligación de sumarse a la plática cuando Minerva se dirigió a él:

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Severus? — Snape sintió cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, expectantes.

— Me da igual. Por mí está bien— dijo apenas esforzándose por modular. McGonagall pareció algo contrariada con las pocas ganas del profesor.

— ¿No te gustaría participar en alguna actividad? — insistió, sonriendo. Él sólo se encogió de hombros—. Agatha pensó en hacer concursos. Podrías organizar algo con ella y Horace.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, y la miró con escepticismo. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa dispuesta en mitad de la oficina, observándolo en el más puro de los silencios. La profesora Jones le sonreía ampliamente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Snape se removió en su asiento, un tanto incómodo. En otros tiempos, hubiera sido tan simple como decir que creía que era una idea idiota y absurda e irse. Pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento, con todos sus colegas esperando con ansias que él se sumara a las celebraciones. Sentía que se empecinaban en incluirlo en sus estúpidos planes. Parecía que aún mantenían la esperanza de verlo feliz y animado, casi de que fuera amigo de ellos.

Suspiró con fuerza.

— Como quieras— Toda la mesa lanzó gritos de júbilo, y la más feliz (no sabía por qué) era Pomona… además de Minerva.

Más tarde de lo que hubiera querido, la reunión terminó, y él se puso de pie de inmediato. Sin embargo, McGonagall lo retuvo.

— Severus, ¿puedes quedarte un momento? — Él exhaló aire con fuerza y volvió a tomar asiento. Los otros profesores salieron del despacho hablando animadamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con fastidio.

— Nada. Sólo que me sorprende que hayas querido participar— declaró la bruja, sentándose a su lado y observándolo con afecto. Él desvió la vista a cualquier parte.

— No es que me hubieras dejado otra opción— objetó Snape, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Claro que tenías otra opción— Minerva lo escrutó con la mirada por unos segundos, como si estuviera estudiándolo—. Haz cambiado mucho, Severus. Me siento muy feliz por ti— El profesor soltó un gruñido y la miró a los ojos.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que oyeron unos débiles golpes en la puerta, lo que Snape aprovechó para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

— Buenas noches— dijo muy rápido para que Minerva no tuviera oportunidad de continuar con tan insólita conversación. Ella le sonrió y alzó las cejas, consciente del nerviosismo que sus palabras le habían causado.

El profesor Snape abrió la puerta, y se encontró frente a frente con Hermione, que tenía el puño en alto y una mochila al hombro. Él, inconscientemente, abrió mucho los ojos; ella ahogó un grito.

McGonagall notó cómo el profesor enderezaba la espalda y, a la vez, sacaba pecho, en una reacción muy singular. Y también cómo Granger no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Profesor.

— Granger— murmuró Snape, haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pudiera entrar. No dijo más y descendió por la gárgola de piedra.

Hermione hacía su mejor esfuerzo por controlar el poderoso rubor que repentinamente coloreó sus mejillas, a sabiendas de que la profesora McGonagall estaba viéndolo todo.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó la directora haciéndose la desentendida.

— Bien— respondió Hermione con un hilo de voz. Minerva, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la mesa del centro del despacho, y se dirigió a su escritorio.

— Espero que tu estadía haya sido provechosa.

— Sí, por supuesto— La chica no sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Lo mejor era ir directo al grano—. Ya me voy. Me preguntaba si puedo usar su chimenea…— McGonagall volteó para mirarla.

— Claro, no hay problema— dijo en tono fraternal—. Pero, espera… te llegó una carta esta tarde— Hermione tomó la carta que la profesora le ofrecía. Le dio las gracias, se despidió y se perdió de vista entre llamaradas verdes.

McGonagall no cabía en sí de asombro. Todos los disparates que Sybill le venía diciendo hace más de un año parecían tomar forma.

" _Tuve una visión reveladora… vi a una mujer en la vida de Severus… una mujer que es muy especial para él"._

* * *

Hermione apareció en la chimenea de su apartamento. Aún no se podía acostumbrar viajar así, odiaba esa sensación.

Se sacó el polvo de la ropa agitando la varita, y se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá. Abrió la carta, era de Ginny, decía que quería juntarse con ella para hablar. Nada serio, sólo ponerse al corriente.

Sonrió al recordar a su amiga. Hace semanas que no la veía, así que, de inmediato, mandó una respuesta para juntarse el domingo siguiente.

El pausado transcurrir de los días que siguieron la agobiaba, y las horas de trabajo nunca le parecieron más eternas.

Sólo deseaba que llegara pronto el fin de semana.

Además, cada día le exigían más y más en el ministerio, como si sólo ella supiera hacer bien su trabajo. Pensaba que todos los demás eran unos incompetentes, lo que la tenía de muy malhumor.

Sin embargo, e inevitablemente, llegó el viernes.

Hermione estaba en un pub atestado de gente en el centro de Londres, y no dejaba de cuestionarse por qué había aceptado, por fin, la invitación de Bennett de tomarse algo (tal vez por su exasperante insistencia).

Bebían cerveza, y él no dejaba de mirarla, casi devorándola con los ojos. La chica no podía estar más incómoda.

Y hubiera podido decir que estaban conversando, si no fuera porque él era el que hacía las preguntas, y ella se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Era más un interrogatorio.

Hermione no dejaba de imaginarse cómo sería estar con Snape en ese mismo lugar. Quizá él estaría de un humor de perros, quejándose por la cantidad de _muggles_ que había a su alrededor y poniendo cara de pocos amigos a quienquiera que se cruzara.

Sería lindo (en otro mundo, quizá).

El barullo del lugar le impedía escuchar con claridad lo que Bennett le decía, a pesar de que estuviera hablándole prácticamente al oído. La barra estaba cada vez más llena de gente, y él no dejaba de decirle cosas que no llegaba a escuchar.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó otra vez, acercándose más al hombre.

— Que no te lo he dicho… pero te ves muy linda hoy— dijo él con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Hermione no sabía si se debía al bochorno o a la cerveza.

De pronto, Bennett le tomó una mano con menos delicadeza de la que le hubiera gustado, y acortó la distancia aún más. Ella, instintivamente, se hizo hacia atrás.

— Eh… gracias— murmuró Hermione, bebiendo un corto trago para no tener que devolver el cumplido. La verdad era que Bennett sí era apuesto, no un galán de telenovela, pero tenía lo suyo. El pelo corto que se enroscaba apenas en rizos castaños e incipientes, ojos de un verde vivo, algo más alto que ella, fornido… toda esa clase de cosas que a ella no le llamaban demasiado la atención. Era, quizá, un poco engreído, pero no mala persona. Le recordaba a McLaggen, y tal vez era esa la causa de su repulsión hacia él.

Bennett sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, resaltando con el cada vez más oscuro local.

Y Hermione no supo por qué en ese momento se preguntó si valdría la pena intentar algo con él. Probablemente sería una salida fácil: estar con alguien por el simple hecho de evitar la soledad.

Lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos, absorta por completo en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco preocupada— dijo él haciéndose hacia adelante para mirarla mejor. Ella se mantuvo rígida en su lugar, tomando el vaso con cerveza con ambas manos, y mirando cómo el barman preparaba los tragos.

— Lo estoy… con todo el trabajo que tengo, es difícil no sentirme presionada.

— Olvídate del trabajo, los elfos domésticos y el ministerio, Hermione. Al diablo con ellos— sentenció Bennett mientras acercaba su silla a la de ella, que ya no sabía qué hacer para hacerle entender que no quería esa clase de cercanía—. Olvida todo eso… ahora estamos sólo los dos pasándolo bien… ¿no lo estás pasando bien? — Hermione giró para mirarlo a la cara. Felizmente hubiera dicho que no, que preferiría estar sola en su apartamento leyendo o viendo la televisión. Pero guardó silencio y forzó una sonrisa.

Él malinterpretó su sonrisa, tomándola por coqueteo, así que rápidamente la tomó de la nuca con su mano libre y la atrajo hacia él. Fue algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida, apenas tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que él estaba haciendo.

Estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero Hermione volvió en sí antes de cometer aquella locura, y lo abofeteó.

La expresión de Bennett era de profunda confusión y perplejidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso… no quieres esto? — preguntó, enderezándose en su asiento.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, volviendo a decirse que haber ido allí con él había sido una muy mala idea… y una muy mala forma de intentar olvidarse de Snape.

Porque sí, esa había sido su principal motivación. Había pensado que lo que necesitaba para sacárselo de la cabeza era salir con alguien, conocer a más personas.

Pero no.

Se sentía tan sucia, como si lo hubiera engañado.

— Lo siento, Ben… yo…— Apenas y lograba balbucear. No sabía qué rayos decirle.

— ¿Estás con alguien? — inquirió Bennett, desilusionado y resignado a no tenerla nunca.

Hermione lo miró sin poder hallar una respuesta. Sin embargo, la verdad era una sola: no estaba con nadie, por más que lo quisiera. Lo que pasaba era sólo que no quería traicionar a sus propios sentimientos.

— No precisamente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me tengo que ir— sentenció la chica al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su cartera. Sacó un poco de dinero, lo puso sobre la barra y salió del pub empujando a todo el que estuviera estorbándole el paso, dejando a su cita más confundida aún.

Sintió pena por ese chico, era buena persona, pero ella no podía fingir sentir algo por otro… era así de sencillo.

* * *

Llegó el sábado, y Snape daba vueltas en su despacho. Sentía nervios… pero quizá más ansias.

Al fin se había logrado convencer de que lo que sentía por esa chica no era algo pasajero, mucho menos un asunto que simplemente podía obviar.

Repasaba cada recuerdo que tenía con ella, y su corazón parecía subirle a la garganta, palpitando con una fuerza que lo desesperaba.

No podría soportar mucho tiempo más así.

Y si ella seguía queriéndolo como antes… ¿debería hacer algo?

Hace tiempo se había dicho que sí, que no tenía por qué alejar a la única mujer que lo había amado en toda su vida.

¿Y por qué lo había hecho?

Por miedo. Sí. Miedo al rechazo, a la decepción y al dolor, a perder lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia.

Pero, ¿cómo acercarse? Deseaba tener la valentía que ella había demostrado esa lejana noche que le confesó lo que sentía.

Se desordenó el cabello un par de veces. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Logró calmarse, y pensó que lo mejor sería ver qué pasaba ese fin de semana… si las circunstancias eran apropiadas para… cualquier cosa. Para calmar el ardiente deseo de desahogar su alma.

* * *

Nuevamente el lugar del encuentro fue el Gran Salón. Hermione lamentaba que ese tuviera que ser una de las pocas instancias en las que lo veía; había demasiada gente.

Había más alumnos y, por lo tanto, más alboroto que la vez anterior, por lo que no pudo conversar mucho con ninguno de los profesores. Aun así, notaba que el ambiente en la mesa era ligero, casi festivo. No supo por qué.

Veía con el mayor disimulo posible a Snape, que mantenía la cabeza apoyada en un puño, y parecía distraído.

Le gustaba cuando estaba así, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin esa expresión siempre dura en el rostro. El semblante tranquilo.

Hermione supuso que, obviamente, no se ponía tan nervioso como ella cuando se veían.

Severus no tenía la más ínfima intención de mirarla. Sí el deseo, pero sentía que si lo hacía, no podría dejar de hacerlo jamás en su vida… y no podía permitir que algo así sucediera frente a todo ese público.

El desayuno terminó, y cada quien fue por su lado.

Hermione aprovechó el hermoso día que hacía para sentarse a leer bajo la sombra de un árbol crecido en años, bastante apartada de las miradas curiosas de los alumnos.

Apenas y había tenido tiempo durante la semana para leer, así que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo sin que nadie la molestara.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ir a Hogwarts no era tan necesario, bien podía quedarse en la tranquilidad de su apartamento. Pero se excusaba pensando que, si le surgía alguna duda, estando allí podría preguntarle a _algún_ profesor.

Además, ¿qué tenía de malo? No era que estuviera escapando de sus obligaciones.

* * *

El profesor Snape, como todos los fines de semana, se sentó a corregir un enorme montón de pergaminos. No entendía cómo se le acumulaban tanto, si nunca los dejaba para última hora. Tal vez les estaba exigiendo demasiado a los chiquillos.

Se rió de sí mismo por pensar eso. Él siempre había sido el profesor más estricto del colegio, y no porque tuviera mucho trabajo dejaría de serlo.

Sin embargo, todavía no aparecía el "alumno estrella" que había en cada generación. Ese alumno que le gustaba devorar libros y que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca. Él había hecho lo propio durante sus años escolares, y Granger fue la última.

Probablemente era eso lo que lo aburría. También el que no estuviera Potter y los demás mocosos molestos que siempre tenían el atrevimiento de discutirle la forma en que daba clases.

Pensó que los mejores años de Hogwarts ya habían terminado… y se entristeció.

Los Merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley, el trío que conformaban Potter, Weasley y Granger… nunca más volverían, por más que lo fastidiaran.

* * *

Llegó la noche y nunca se vieron. Él demasiado ocupado, ella también. Sin tiempo para perder. Perdiendo el poco tiempo que tenían.

Hermione iba ya por la mitad del libro, pero no encontraba todavía lo que necesitaba. Sólo un sinfín de magos y brujas que pasaron a la historia por diversas razones. Nada que le sirviera.

Quiso hablar con el profesor Binns, pero no lo encontró. Claro, al ser fantasma podía estar en el lugar más insólito. Le gustaba su materia, pero lo encontraba un poco aburrido, así que no se desilusionó mucho cuando, ya entrada la noche, se fue a acostar.

El día siguiente no fue más alentador, y Hermione estaba tan distraída pensando en él, buscándolo con la mirada a cada minuto, que consideró seriamente volver a su casa. Pero, claro, no lo hizo.

Durante el almuerzo, estaba un poco aburrida sin tener nada más que hacer que mirar a los alumnos, así que "sin querer" oyó a la profesora McGonagall decir que esa noche tendrían una reunión en la sala de profesores.

Gracias a dios que no volvió a su apartamento.

Miró de reojo cómo Snape componía una mueca de disgusto que le pareció muy cómica, era como ver a un niño haciendo rabieta.

Cuando terminó la comida, decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer, igual que el domingo anterior. No tenía nada de malo "probar suerte", pensó.

Las horas pasaban y el sol descendía cada vez más, y, eventualmente, los pocos alumnos que estudiaban y terminaban deberes, comenzaron a regresar a sus salas comunes.

Hermione pasaba los ojos por las páginas, pero no lograba retener nada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces leyó el mismo párrafo sin entender nada en absoluto. Movía las piernas de manera compulsiva, poniéndose más nerviosa, y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. Cada niño que pasaba a su lado, cada sombra, para ella era Snape.

Estaba volviéndole la locura, seguro.

* * *

Llegada la hora en que no había ni sol ni estrellas, la chica se puso de pie de un salto. Era definitivo: no podía concentrarse. Con movimientos bruscos recogió todas sus cosas y partió a los jardines a dar un paseo. Éstos, en ese momento del día, estaban prácticamente vacíos. El ligero rumor del viento rozando las copas de los árboles, y el canto de los pájaros que volvían a sus nidos, era lo único que oía.

Sólo calma.

Pensó en visitar a Hagrid, pero pronto recordó que él debía ir también a la reunión de esa noche. Resopló molesta y bajó los hombros. Ahora no sabía a dónde ir. Nunca había estado sola en Hogwarts, siempre había contado con la compañía de sus amigos, con los que iba a todos lados, con los que siempre tenía aventuras y miles de cosas que hacer.

Fue hasta el lago y caminó pausadamente por la ribera. Estaba tan quieto que reflejaba los más mínimos detalles de los árboles en su orilla, produciendo apenas pequeñas olas.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente. La brisa fresca revolvía sus cabellos. Estaba tranquila y feliz, alejada de las presiones y el ajetreo de la vida diaria.

Pronto oscureció por completo y condujo sus pasos hacia el castillo. Por más que quisiera retrasar el momento, ya era tiempo de partir, y había quedado de juntarse con Ginny en su apartamento, no se podía retrasar más.

¿Y si echaba sólo un pequeño vistazo a la sala de profesores? ¿Uno pequeñito e inocente?

Entonces encontró la excusa perfecta, ¡era muy obvio! Necesitaba a McGonagall para poder usar su chimenea y así volver a casa. Insistiría en que le urgía llegar pronto y que esa era la forma más rápida.

¿Cómo podrían sospechar? Además era verdad.

Iba tan feliz que casi daba brincos al caminar. Cuadros y estatuas giraban sus cabezas al ella pasar al frente. Quizá todavía persistía en ella algo de la pequeña niña que tantas veces merodeó por los pasillos de noche.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y no demoró en llegar a la planta baja, justo frente a la sala de maestros. Titubeó un momento y pegó la oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor. Le pareció curioso que no pusieran algún hechizo para que no se pudiera oír… tampoco se quejaría.

Escuchaba apenas un tenue murmullo, no estaba muy segura de quién estaba hablando, pero sabía que en cuanto él lo hiciera, lo distinguiría de inmediato.

Transcurrieron largos minutos en los que Hermione pensaba que, si no se calmaba, todos al interior terminarían por escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Entonces oyó más movimiento y varias sillas deslizarse en el piso. Se alejó de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, y golpeó con pulso inquieto.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver a una profesora McGonagall muy sonriente. Hermione veía cómo todos los profesores se asomaban tras la bruja para mirarla, y perdió el valor de buscar a Snape entre ellos.

— Granger— dijo la directora con sorpresa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — La chica olvidó su plan, y abrió la boca sin saber bien qué decir.

—Yo… profesora…— Terminó su balbuceo al verlo a él entre las cabezas de los demás—. Ya me voy. ¿Podría usar su chimenea? Si no es mucha la molestia— McGonagall pareció pensarlo un instante y luego volteó. Hermione no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar.

— Severus, ¿llevarías a la señorita Granger a la chimenea de tu despacho? — Inquirió Minerva alzando la voz— El tuyo es el que queda más cerca.

¿Podía ser cierta su suerte?

Hermione se rascó la cabeza y sonrió forzada. Snape se abrió paso entre sus colegas hasta quedar frente a ella. Vio cómo la profesora Trelawney se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y… ¿estaba dando saltitos? Desvió la mirada hacia el profesor, pensando que quizá había visto mal.

Él la miraba con típica petulancia, alzando una ceja.

"¿Por qué siguen todos aquí? ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?", se preguntó ella, sintiendo una vergüenza bastante inoportuna.

— ¿Tiene prisa, Granger? — preguntó Snape, sonriendo de forma desagradable. Era muy obvia su falsa amabilidad.

— Más o menos— La voz de Hermione fue temblorosa, y no sabía qué hacer para que su rostro recuperara un tono normal. Era más que consciente de que estaba furiosamente roja.

— Vamos entonces— murmuró el hombre, pasando por su lado.

La chica se quedó de piedra, no podía creer que todo eso de verdad estaba sucediendo.

— Buenas noches— atinó a decir al resto de los profesores antes de marcharse. Tuvo la extraña impresión de que todos querían que aquello pasara, como si de alguna manera lo hubiesen planeado.

Iban por un pasillo como en los viejos tiempos: él adelante, ella atrás intentando darle alcance, sin hablar ni mirarse. Descendieron por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, y Hermione sintió cómo el aire se hacía más frío.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Snape entró primero y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo para cerrar.

Hermione no sabía qué debía hacer, así que se quedó de pie en medio de la oficina, aguardando a lo que él dijera.

El profesor Snape permanecía con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda a Granger. Sabía que su respuesta natural para llevar a la chica hasta allí hubiese sido "no", que todos los profesores notaron el trato… especial que tenía con ella. Pero no le importó. Que se fueran al demonio.

Volteó y caminó apresurado hasta su escritorio sin mirarla.

— Tome asiento— dijo cortante. La cara de asombro de Hermione hubiese sido muy evidente si él la hubiera mirado. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, jugueteando con las manos para aliviar la tensión.

Severus se despojó de la capa y la colgó pulcramente en un colgador que Hermione pensó sería "el colgador de capas".

Él abría y cerraba los cajones del escritorio buscando algo con afán.

— No recuerdo dónde dejé los Polvos Flu— aclaró el profesor antes de que ella se atreviera a preguntar. A la chica le extrañó, porque no creía que él fuese la clase de persona que deja las cosas al azar. También se preguntaba por qué se había sacado la capa, si en ese lugar lo último que hacía era calor. Y notó cómo, nuevamente, el ardor comenzaba a subirle a la cabeza. Se veía muy guapo así, con el torso al "descubierto".

Entonces no pudo retener más una pregunta simple que hacía mucho tiempo quería hacer:

— ¿Cómo ha estado? — Snape se asomó por detrás del mueble donde estaba agazapado para mirarla. Alzó las cejas y pareció un poco divertido con la pregunta.

— Bien. Dando clases a mocosos insoportables— dijo con soltura al tiempo que volvía a su tarea. Hermione sonrió.

— Supongo que ya encontró a otro "insoportable sabelotodo"— comentó ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Fue como si sus labios se movieran por cuenta propia, ya que, si no hubiera sido así, jamás lo habría dicho.

Snape tardó en responder, pues se puso de pie con un pequeño recipiente negro sin más ornamentos y miró a Hermione con cierto humor en los gestos. Ella se sorprendió por ver por primera vez esa expresión en su rostro. Le parecía que de un momento a otro iba a sonreírle.

— No creo que alguien pueda ser más insufrible que usted, Granger, por más sabelotodo que sea.

Entonces Hermione no supo cómo refutar aquello, porque el tono en que lo dijo no fue de desprecio. Así que simplemente se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa.

El profesor Snape rodeó el escritorio hasta situarse frente a ella y ofrecerle la vasija. Ella, aún sentada, le mantuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. Se puso de pie lentamente, notando el poco espacio que había entre ellos, y la recibió.

— Gracias— murmuró apenas, alternando la mirada entre la vasija y él, que respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la chimenea, buscando alguna manera de hacer que ese momento se prolongara más, quizá hasta el fin de su existencia.

Oía los pasos de él detrás, muy cerca. Su corazón bombeaba a mil mientras se agachaba para poder introducirse en la chimenea. Tenía que volver a prepararse para ese bendito viaje.

Volteó nuevamente, y lo que vio le cortó la respiración: Snape estaba de pie ahí, frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mirándole con algo parecido a la tristeza. No supo cómo describirlo, pero la paralizó por completo.

Se veía… adorable.

Y entonces, por una vez en su vida, el rubor de sus mejillas estando en su presencia no la avergonzó.

Había sólo una cosa más que quería saber.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — dijo abriendo y cerrando la tapa del recipiente. Él hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera, así que se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no flaqueara, y suspiró con fuerza—. Usted nunca sintió algo por mí, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Snape cambió rotundamente, se puso serio como una estatua y bajó la mirada al suelo, prolongando un silencio que a ambos les resultó bastante extraño.

Hermione no sabía por qué se demoraba tanto en responder, él ya era un adulto como para no saber lo que sentía o no, además ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para que pudiera pensarlo. Era tan simple como decir sí o no.

— ¿Por qué pregunta eso? — inquirió con la voz ronca, sin levantar la cabeza.

— Sólo… quisiera saberlo— declaró Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba sorprendida de sí misma por lo calmada que se encontraba ante esa conversación.

— Siempre quiere saberlo todo— Snape volvió a mirarla, sonriendo de medio lado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa abiertamente, sin ningún pudor.

— Puede ser… — Entonces asumió su evasiva como una negación, y de una vez abrió el recipiente, tomó un buen puñado de Polvos Flu, y cuando estaba por arrojarlas a la chimenea, Snape se aproximó con suma rapidez y le tomó la mano con fuerza. Hermione se hizo hacia atrás de forma instintiva, un poco asustada—. ¿Qué…? — Muy pronto sus temblores se tornaron incontrolables. Ahora sí que no tenía idea qué ocurría.

—Granger…— susurró el profesor débilmente. Ella se mantuvo quieta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin embargo, Snape la soltó y murmuró una rápida disculpa, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Hermione no tenía muchos ánimos de indagar, en el fondo temía lo que él pudiera decir. Y no consideraba necesario pasar por otro rechazo, otra humillación.

— Gracias por dejarme usar su chimenea. No volveré a molestarlo— dijo llanamente, entregándole la vasija. Él levantó la mirada y buscó sus ojos con insistencia, pero la chica ya había pronunciado su lugar de destino y arrojado los polvos al piso.

— Espere— Snape se encorvó y dio un paso dentro de la chimenea justo cuando comenzaban a aparecer llamas verdes.

El poco espacio hizo que sus cuerpos se encontraran en un movimiento certero, al mismo tiempo que el despacho comenzaba a desdibujarse. Hermione no supo cómo pasó, ni en qué momento la mano de él se había aferrado a su cintura. Todo era difuso mientras viajaban por la Red Flu, viendo cómo las chimeneas pasaban una tras otra entre llamaradas y girando sobre sí mismos. Perdiendo el control de sus cuerpos.

Hermione sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse a él para no caerse, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría. Y entre toda esa confusión, lo tomó de un brazo y lo miró a los ojos. Snape la observaba como si no supiera qué decir… pero no había nada que decir en ese momento. Estaba todo demasiado claro para los dos.

Fue él quien comenzó a parpadear más rápido de lo normal, y se inclinó hacia adelante al tiempo que ella estrechaba el agarre de su brazo. La chica, en una reacción natural, cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió la respiración agitada y cálida del hombre sobre su rostro. No se atrevió a mirar, sólo quería sentir… y lo sintió por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Un roce delicado que encendió todas sus emociones, acelerando sus corazones al máximo. Hermione no quiso ni pudo saber más del mundo a su alrededor. Se separaron apenas, él contuvo la respiración, y ella exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba. Juntó coraje y volvió a unir sus labios a los de él con rebosante pasión, pero a la vez tranquila y paciente.

Snape se abandonó por una vez a lo que sus sentimientos le pedían, a los impulsos de su cuerpo. Quería eso, y lo había querido hace mucho tiempo. "Al demonio con todo", pensó sintiendo cómo la tibieza en su pecho crecía de manera abismante, tensando todos sus músculos, quemándolo por dentro. Llevó una mano insegura y temerosa a la parte posterior del cuello de ella, atreviéndose poco a acariciarla, sin saber muy bien cómo debía hacerlo, pero haciéndolo como mejor podía.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el contacto, enterrando los dedos en el brazo de él y colocando la otra mano sobre su pecho. Ese breve instante les hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Sus cuerpos ardiendo del deseo reprimido durante todos esos meses era lo único que tenía importancia. La lejanía por fin quedaba en el pasado, junto con el orgullo y las dudas… ya no eran útiles.

Él fue el que finalmente derrumbó sus propias barreras, dejándose querer y queriendo de vuelta, como en su juventud se juró no hacer jamás.

El beso se prolongaba mientras ellos disfrutaban de todas esas cosas que tanto habían querido ocultar al otro. Hermione quería dejarle claro todo lo que sentía, y quería que él hiciera lo mismo, que ya no tuviera excusa alguna para decirle que aquello era una tontería o un error. Todo eso les pareció a los dos una reverenda estupidez.

Entonces volvieron a separarse, esta vez incrementando la distancia. Ya no viajaban, habían llegado (no sabían cuándo) al apartamento de Hermione. Permanecieron en la misma posición unos momentos, sin mirarse a los ojos, no queriendo preguntarse qué pasaría ahora.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió tímidamente, y él frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo tenía que continuar aquello.

Snape retiró lentamente la mano del cuello de Hermione, con los dedos un poco enredados en sus cabellos. Sentía que una fuerza sobrenatural le impedía quitarle los ojos de encima. Simplemente no era capaz de dejar de contemplar cada uno de sus hermosos rasgos. Volvió a preguntarse qué veía ella en él, cómo podía sentir algo por él, si ella era tan joven, tan linda, y él… sólo un viejo profesor de Pociones. Pero ya no volvería a cuestionárselo.

— No me diga que piensa que es un error — Se aventuró a decir Hermione—. No me lo diga otra vez— murmuró, rodeándolo por el torso con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El vaivén alterado de la respiración del profesor, dejaba en evidencia su nerviosismo. Ese mismo que ella estuvo tan segura que él no sentía cuando estaban juntos.

— No— Fue lo único que Severus pudo decir. La farsa había terminado, y no había forma de continuar fingiendo frente a ella. Estaba vencido… y más feliz que nunca por eso.

* * *

 **Y por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.**

 **Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (y me costó xD)**

 **Estoy en los exámenes de titulación, así que me están matando los nervios y ansias y estrés y todo eso... pero me distraigo un poco escribiendo este fic que me come la cabeza todo el día xD**

 **Actualizaré lo más pronto posible... y como en dos días más tengo el último examen, ahí tendré más tiempo.**

 **Nuevamente, ojala les guste este capítulo :) cualquier cosa, no duden en comentar.**

 **¡Que tengan una linda semana!**

 **¡Besos!**


	3. El Día del Estudiante

" _(…) te amo directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo (…)"._

* * *

 **El Día del Estudiante**

Hermione volvió a hundirse en la espesura de sus ojos negros, observándolo totalmente absorta y en silencio.

"No", le había dicho. Ya no volvería a rechazarla, a decirle que se alejara. Aquello sí que era el comienzo de algo.

No supo qué decir.

Él no dejaba de mirarla, apreciando cada segundo a su lado, como si no existiera nada más que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle tantas cosas, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía. Estaba demasiado aturdido.

De pronto ella se puso en puntas de pie y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. El profesor cerró los ojos ante el contacto, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel, y un escalofrío sacudiéndolo por completo, hasta los huesos. Estremeciendo su alma.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él con delicadeza, preguntándose si a ella le gustaría tanto como a él. No estaba muy seguro de cómo besarla, lo había hecho muy pocas veces en su vida. ¿Lo haría bien? Y si no, ¿ella no le diría nada para no herir sus sentimientos?

Decidió dejar de pensar por un segundo para disfrutar… luego habría tiempo para eso.

A ninguno pareció importarle el polvo en su ropa y cabellos, o la estrechez de la chimenea. Seguían perdidos en aquel espiral de nuevas sensaciones.

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento los sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente, como si lo que estaban haciendo fuese indebido.

Hermione se sonrojó a más no poder y miró hacia la puerta.

"No, no, no… ahora no", pensó desesperada. Había olvidado que Ginny iría a visitarla. Consideró fingir que no estaba en casa, mandarle una carta luego excusándose y juntarse otro día con ella. Sin embargo, Snape habló antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir algo:

— ¿Tiene visita? — preguntó mientras se sacaba el polvo de los hombros. Hermione volvió la vista hacia él, parecía tenso, incómodo.

— Eh…

— No se preocupe— dijo Severus, comprendiendo que era momento de marcharse, que estaba sobrando. Granger estaba en todo su derecho de verse con quien quisiera….y por supuesto que eso que sentía no eran celos, se dijo—. De todas formas tengo que volver— Buscó en todas direcciones el recipiente con los Polvos Flu, y por suerte los encontró rápidamente en el suelo (no podía recordar cuándo llegaron ahí), antes de que la situación se tornara más extraña. Se puso de pie al tiempo que Hermione salía de la chimenea con pasos vacilantes sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ella quería disculparse por la interrupción… pero la expresión en el rostro de Snape no dejaba lugar a justificaciones. Le dio la impresión de que sólo quería largarse cuanto antes.

Además, ¿cómo debía decirle ahora?: ¿Profesor? ¿Señor? ¿Severus?... no tenía la más mínima idea. Todo le sonaba raro.

— Lo siento mucho… olvidé que… lo siento— murmuró mirándose los pies. Otro golpe en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad.

— Buenas noches— dijo Snape en un murmullo apenas audible, y al ver el rostro compungido de ella, añadió: —. Nos vemos.

Hermione vio cómo el profesor esbozaba algo parecido a una "sonrisa" tranquilizadora, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más y sonreírle de vuelta.

— Nos vemos— se despidió justo antes de que él arrojara los polvos al suelo y desapareciera.

La chica permaneció de pie unos segundos, percatándose de lo terriblemente acalorada que se sentía. Se echó aire con las manos para poder respirar mejor y que el rubor se esfumara de sus mejillas. Sabía que Ginny tenía muy buena intuición como para no darse cuenta de que _algo_ le pasaba.

Se acomodó la ropa, respiró hondamente, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar, ya que de inmediato se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! — exclamó Ginny, estrujándola, casi con tanta vehemencia como los mejores abrazos de Hagrid.

— También me alegro— respondió Hermione con sinceridad. Y es que a pesar de que su amiga hubiera "arruinado" un momento glorioso, de verdad ansiaba mucho verla.

Se separaron y Hermione la hizo pasar. Ginny miró en todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Estabas con alguien? — preguntó haciendo un movimiento con las cejas que causó que la castaña se inquietara.

— No…— respondió Hermione sonriendo y haciendo una mueca como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que hubiera escuchado en su vida—. ¿Por qué?

— Me pareció oír voces.

— ¿Voces?... tuvo que haber sido la televisión…— resolvió ella, y velozmente condujo a Ginny hacia la cocina para preparar algo para comer.

* * *

El profesor Snape regresó a su despacho y caminó directamente hacia su habitación. Las manos le temblaban como nunca antes. No tenía idea qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, no lo podía controlar… y nunca le había sucedido algo parecido.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando el recipiente de Polvos Flu sobre la mesa de noche. Apretó los puños con fuerza, respirando profundamente.

Jamás pensó que sería él el que impulsaría que eso pasara con Granger. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Por primera vez no se arrepintió…

Ahora sí que Minerva y Sybill tendrían motivos para fastidiarlo con todas esas idioteces que le insinuaban y decían casi a diario, y no sólo con palabras directas, sino también con esas molestas miradas.

¿Qué más daba? Lo que él hiciera con su vida no tenía por qué incumbirles.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. No era capaz de quedarse quieto ni de tranquilizarse. Su cerebro era un torbellino de no sabía qué… ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pensaba, sólo sabía que estaba ella en todo. Ella y todas las cosas que él siempre negó ser.

Y la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que los días siguientes serían diferentes a todo lo que había vivido antes… y que no sabía cómo debía actuar.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba en una especie de… relación.

"Por Merlín que Albus no se entere".

* * *

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo? — preguntó Ginny con una humeante taza de té entre sus manos.

— Bien, mucho trabajo como siempre— dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa. Realmente se le hacía muy difícil mentirle—. Intentando avanzar en el caso.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó la pelirroja de repente, haciendo que su amiga diera un respingo— Me contaste que estuviste en Hogwarts— Hermione sintió que su corazón daba una sacudida—. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ha cambiado mucho? ¿Y los profesores? — Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante, ávida por respuestas.

— Bueno… todo sigue más o menos igual. Tampoco es que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos fuimos. Hay una nueva profesora de Transformaciones que es muy agradable, la verdad— contestó, queriendo evitar por todos los medios que no le preguntara por Snape… sabía que se delataría con sólo mencionar su nombre.

— Claro… ¿has podido progresar con tu investigación yendo allá? — inquirió Ginny. No quería preguntar directamente cómo había sido su reencuentro con el profesor, dado que Hermione nunca más habló de él, así que ella tuvo que asumir que ya todo había terminado, que finalmente lo olvidó.

— Sí, bastante— La castaña se animó por el cambio de tema. Aunque si ahondaba mucho, de todas formas él sería parte de la historia—. ¿Recuerdas la P.E.D.D.O.? — Ginny asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, pues al parecer en Hogwarts se lo tomaron enserio, y los elfos tienen contratos, salarios y todo. Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

La charla continuó así por largos minutos. Ginny parecía muy entusiasmada con el relato, y evitó hacer más preguntas acerca de los profesores o cualquier cosa que tuviera directa relación con el colegio. Y Hermione sólo dijo que "encontró" un libro muy útil.

Ciertamente, si lo que fuese que tenía con Snape salía adelante, en algún momento tendría que contárselo… pero ese no era el momento. No con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Preguntó Hermione, aliviada de haber concluido su parte sin más inconvenientes—. Lo último que supe es que querías ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch— Ginny se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

— Aún lo quiero. De hecho hace un par de días, las Arpías de Holyhead me convocaron a un entrenamiento— Hermione se atragantó con el té, y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡¿Las Arpías de Holyhead?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! — vociferó sin poder creérselo—. ¿Qué piensa tu madre al respecto?

— Ya sabes cómo es— dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. Odia la idea. Dice que no permitirá que desperdicie mi futuro en un juego que no tiene sentido. Que tiraré a la basura toda mi educación, y esa clase de cosas… típico. Mi padre no quiere parecer muy emocionado para no discutir con ella, pero sé que lo está. Y Ron… bueno, él es el que más la intenta convencer de que no piense así.

— Tu mamá nunca cambiará— bromeó Hermione—. Yo pienso que te irá fantástico. ¡Tienes que ir!

— Iré, claro. Por más que no le guste— Ambas sonrieron y permanecieron un momento en silencio, reflexionando sobre el futuro de cada una.

— ¿Cómo está Harry?

— Bien— respondió Ginny rápidamente—. Trabajando duro como tú. ¿Sabes? Al verlos a los dos, lo último que querría sería trabajar en el Ministerio— Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas—. Pero está bien, ama lo que hace, y aunque esté cansado, se ve feliz. Está viviendo en Grimmauld Place, y quiere que luego yo me vaya con él, pero… no lo sé — Notó cómo de pronto la expresión en el rostro de Ginny se ensombrecía—. Digo… sé que le tiene mucho cariño a la casa por haber pertenecido a Sirius… pero no me convenzo de vivir ahí. Es un poco… tétrica, ¿no? — Hermione lo pensó un instante. Bueno, sí que la casa le parecía espeluznante por decirlo menos.

— Sí… pero seguro que con unos cuantos retoques queda de maravilla. Supongo que Harry hará hasta lo imposible porque así sea.

— Eso espero— murmuró Ginny un tanto cabizbaja—. No importa, eso lo veremos después… si es que consigo pasar las pruebas en el entrenamiento.

— Por supuesto que las pasarás— La animó Hermione. Por momentos lograba olvidar el aturdimiento que no la quería dejar en paz luego de su último encuentro con Snape.

Continuaron platicando animadamente hasta que Ginny se tuvo que ir, no sin hacerle prometer que no dejaría que pasara tanto tiempo hasta volverse a ver. Hermione tuvo que jurárselo un par de veces para dejarla tranquila, pero cuando la pelirroja se adentraba en la chimenea para viajar directamente a su casa, se detuvo y la miró, contemplándola con esos ojos de que ya no podía contener más la curiosidad.

— Hermione… necesito preguntarte algo… no es necesario que respondas si no quieres— sentenció, con absoluta firmeza en la voz. Hermione sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Asintió apenas con la cabeza, que comenzó a darle vueltas—. Al final… ¿qué pasó con Snape?

"Sabía que no podría aguantarse", pensó, intentando mantener una expresión despreocupada.

— Nada… eso pasó— dijo Hermione sin dejar de verla a los ojos, rogando porque se lo creyera. Ginny lanzó un suspiró que le pareció muy extraño, como si estuviera decepcionada.

— Lamento haberte animado a intentarlo… de verdad pensé que él… bueno, no pensé que terminaría así— Hermione hizo un ademán como diciendo "qué remedio", como si nunca hubiera sentido que agonizaba de dolor por culpa de él.

— Las cosas son como son.

— Cierto… pero, ¿no te incomoda ir a Hogwarts y verlo? Quiero decir… debe ser un poco… extraño.

— La verdad es que no. Ten en cuenta que simplemente voy a trabajar, no tengo mucho tiempo para distraerme— dijo Hermione, casi desesperada por tantas mentiras.

Ginny sonrió por última vez, la abrazó y desapareció por la chimenea.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sofá. resoplando y liberando por fin toda la tensión. Le hubiera encantado tener un poco más de tiempo con Snape para hablar y aclarar las cosas… no quería que volviera a pasar lo de siempre. Sopesó seriamente ir a su despacho en ese mismo instante, pero descartó la idea, puesto que quizá para él resultaría un tanto invasivo, y también necesitaría tiempo para reflexionar.

Así que fue directo a su alcoba para dormir, se sentía sumamente agotada. Y contra todo pronóstico, logró conciliar el sueño muy rápido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar. Sentía que la sonrisa en su rostro no se le borraría jamás.

Tomaba desayuno tranquilamente leyendo El Profeta, y no podía dejar de pensar en él, en lo que estaría haciendo y si también pensaría en ella… y por primera vez, no le cupo duda que así era. No podía estar más feliz.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de mandarle una lechuza, sin embargo, no sabía qué escribirle, cómo comenzar, cómo firmar. Entonces decidió que era mejor dejar pasar un par de días más para tener una idea clara de qué rayos decirle.

Nunca se imaginó que una "relación" pudiera resultarle tan extremadamente complicada.

* * *

Snape no fue a desayunar al Gran Salón, y es que si no hubiese sido por una poción para dormir, no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche.

No solía recurrir a ese tipo de artimañas para dormir, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Hasta llegó a pensar que no podría dar clases ese día. Era una locura, claro, creer que algo así lo tenía hasta el límite de sus capacidades.

No obstante, pudo cumplir con sus obligaciones sin contratiempos. Al parecer nadie sospechaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido. Él se mantuvo al margen de todo, como siempre.

Y no mostró mayor interés cuando McGonagall anunció a los alumnos durante la cena que ese fin de semana se celebraría por primera vez en Hogwarts el Día del Estudiante, en el que los alumnos podían inscribirse en numerosas actividades y concursos que les ayudarían con creces a ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Los niños soltaban gritos de sorpresa y felicidad. Snape se sentía un poco agobiado. Odiaba tener que relacionarse con los chiquillos por más del tiempo necesario o para algo más que no fueran los castigos, y bufó molesto cuando lo asignaron para organizar un concurso con Horace y Agatha, ya que Pociones y Transformaciones serían una actividad conjunta… y no entendía por qué. Era como si esa mujer hubiese querido entrometerse a propósito para fastidiarlo.

* * *

Pasaban los días y ninguno tenía noticias del otro. Hermione, a pesar de devanarse los sesos pensando en algo para escribirle, aún no podía dar con las palabras precisas; Snape se sentía tan perdido, que no era capaz ni de imaginar lo que le diría… y el fin de semana se acercaba con una velocidad espantosa.

Durante la noche del jueves, Severus se hallaba en su despacho acompañado de un par de alumnos de Gryffindor que cumplían un castigo, limpiaban y rebanaban unas enormes sanguijuelas, sin poder evitar poner muecas de profunda repugnancia mientras el profesor leía un libro tras su escritorio sin prestarles la más mínima atención cuando se oyeron unos leves golpeteos provenientes del dormitorio. Snape alzó la cabeza con violencia ante la atenta mirada de los chicos.

— ¿Qué miran? — bramó poniéndose de pie al tiempo que los niños volvían al trabajo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Entró a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, y vio que en la ventana había una lechuza moteada que se le hacía familiar. Abrió, desató la carta de la pata del animal, que no dudó en salir volando casi instantáneamente, y vio el sobre: era pequeño y no tenía remitente, pero sabía de sobra de quién se trataba.

Comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Volvió al despacho y se sentó tras el escritorio, sumido en el silencio sepulcral que mantenían sus alumnos, sólo roto por el viscoso sonido de las navajas atravesando la piel de los bichos.

El profesor Snape permaneció observando el sobre por más del tiempo necesario, no sabía por qué le costaba tanto juntar valor para leer la carta. Tal vez temía que Granger pudiera haberse arrepentido… pero no era posible.

Sin embargo, no lo sabría si se quedaba como idiota ahí sin abrirla.

Cuando los niños terminaron y salieron casi corriendo de su oficina, la abrió y distinguió la impecable caligrafía de ella. Había leído tantos de sus ensayos que era imposible no reconocerla: esa letra siempre perfecta y sin ningún error ortográfico que sacaba a relucir aún más su lado sabelotodo.

Contenía apenas una simple y breve línea:

 _Iré este fin de semana. Podríamos salir._

"¿Salir?... ¿A dónde?", se preguntó con franca curiosidad. Luego recordó que, aunque quisiera, no podría salir allí donde sea que Granger tuviese pensado ir, pues el fin de semana era el "el estúpido día del más estúpido estudiante". Se sintió decepcionado y aliviado a la vez. ¿Acaso era… una cita? Él nunca había tenido una, no sabía qué tenía que hacer en una, dónde ir, cómo vestirse, si llevar un regalo… no sabía nada de nada.

Caviló unos minutos antes de tomar pergamino y tinta y escribir una rápida respuesta que, obviamente, enviaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Hermione estaba tan ansiosa que apenas y pudo dormir esa noche. No sabía a qué atenerse, siendo Snape podía responder cualquier cosa.

Despertó al otro día sintiendo que apenas y había dormido un par de minutos. Se desperezó y se levantó de la cama con el estómago revuelto.

Cuando salió del baño, ya aseada, vio algo de lo que no se había percatado: un pequeño sobre encima de la mesa de la cocina. Seguramente la lechuza que había llevado el recado entró por la ventana que había dejado abierta "por si acaso".

Comenzó a comerse las uñas compulsivamente, yendo de un lado para otro y mirando de reojo la carta, como si ésta pudiera convertirla en piedra si la observaba durante demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía demorarse más si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza y se decidió a leer:

 _Este fin de semana hay actividades._

 _De igual manera puede venir._

"¿Sólo eso?", se preguntó, notando cómo sus ánimos se desinflaban como si fueran un globo perdiendo todo el aire de una vez.

¿Qué actividades tan importantes podrían haber en Hogwarts que hasta él participaría? Por un efímero instante pensó que estaba inventando alguna excusa para no verla, pero descartó sus sospechas casi de inmediato. No podía querer comenzar una relación desconfiando desde el día uno.

Además le dijo que podía ir… entonces sí quería verla.

Arrojó el trozo de papel sobre la mesa con enfado contenido, y partió al ministerio.

* * *

Llegó el sábado y no habían vuelto a escribirse. Hermione porque no quería parecer latosa, y Snape porque simplemente no lo consideró necesario.

La chica se apareció como siempre en Hogsmeade. Pensó que no lograría llegar al desayuno, ya que se había retrasado más de lo acostumbrado por el nerviosismo.

El aire frío le entumeció el rostro; octubre acababa de comenzar, junto con las primeras heladas, y lamentó no haber llevado ropa más abrigadora.

Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió el camino al colegio.

* * *

El profesor Snape, después del desayuno, se encontraba en el Gran Salón, que para la ocasión, todas las mesas habían sido sustituidas por un gran escenario situado donde antes estaba la mesa de los maestros, y enormes gradas que circundaban el salón.

El barullo era impresionante, Severus no había visto tamaño alboroto desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos: se encontraba reunida allí la totalidad del alumnado, como contadas veces podía verse además del primer y último día de clases.

Él estaba parado sobre el escenario junto a todos sus colegias, salvo por Firenze el centauro, que no se aparecía ni siquiera para las reuniones. Se preguntó por qué a ese caballo no lo fastidiaban como a él por no ser participativo.

Pronto, Minerva logró apaciguar el ambiente, dando el discurso de rigor para dar por iniciadas las actividades, y todos los chicos comenzaron a ponerse en fila delante de los profesores, inscribiéndose en los concursos en los que deseaban participar.

Para desgracia de Snape, se anotó en su asignatura un número mucho mayor de alumnos de los que esperaba, y como la mayoría era de primero a quinto año, pensó que se debía a la indulgencia con la que los trataba Horace… y quizá también a la empalagosa simpatía de la profesora de Transformaciones, que a su parecer, ese día estaba especialmente parlanchina.

No podía dejar de echar vistazos hacia las puertas de roble, esperando que de un momento a otro, Granger entrara. No obstante, las inscripciones habían terminado, y ella nunca llegó.

El ímpetu de los alumnos se incrementaba a medida que transcurrían las horas, y como las competiciones estaban divididas por horarios, a Severus no le quedó más remedio que hacer de jurado durante toda la mañana hasta que llegara el turno de Pociones y Transformaciones, que tenían lugar después del almuerzo.

Todo se desarrollaba en el Gran Salón, los alumnos subían al estrado y daban lo mejor de sí, demostrando sus mejores habilidades.

Lo más aburrido para él fue cuando llegó el momento de Adivinación, en donde se sentaban en silencio frente a bolas de cristal. La mayoría predecía desgracias y fatalidades, creyendo que eso era más que suficiente para satisfacer los deseos morbosos de la profesora Trelawney.

Por suerte, pensó Severus, para Historia de la Magia, los alumnos que se inscribieron sólo debían presentar un ensayo larguísimo al final del día, así que ellos salieron disparados a la biblioteca, y él no tendría que atormentarse con lo que le parecía hubiese sido algo extremadamente tedioso.

Encantamientos fue desastroso: la gran mayoría sólo consiguió hacer explosiones que dejaron una humareda considerable en el salón, y sólo unos pocos lograron realizar correctamente lo que se les pedía. Lo que lo hizo confirmar (otra vez) que los niños eran unos completos ineptos.

Llegó el almuerzo y ni rastro de ella.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, enfrascada en la lectura de _aquel_ libro.

Apenas llegó a Hogwarts, se asomó para ver lo que ocurría en el Gran Salón, donde oyó una gran algarabía, y vio que se estaban desarrollando las actividades que Snape le había mencionado.

Era tanto el caos, que ni siquiera pudo divisarlo entre la multitud.

Prefirió no entrar, dado que no le encontró mucho sentido. ¿Qué haría allí más que sólo mirar y perder el tiempo? Y no era que no le sobraran ganas de hacerlo, pero el tiempo apremiaba, y necesitaba terminar lo más pronto posible con el bendito caso que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba trayendo.

En la biblioteca, numerosos grupos de alumnos escribían afanosamente y hablaban más alto de lo normal. Le pareció muy peculiar que un sábado a esa hora estuvieran estudiando. También lo atribuyó a las "actividades", y sintió tanta curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, que estuvo a punto de preguntarles, pero se retractó a último momento… no debía distraerse.

De pronto sintió muchísima hambre, y recordó que el día anterior no había comido casi nada, por lo que se levantó y se encaminó de vuelta al Gran Salón, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, hubiese terminado para poder comer algo.

Al llegar, se encontró con el mismo escenario y las mismas gradas, pero con unas pocas mesas apiladas de forma desordenada en el centro, y se alegró de ver que ya todos estaban almorzando.

Titubeó unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Como ya no estaba la mesa de profesores, no sabía dónde sentarse. De repente alguien la llamó a viva voz, era Agatha, que agitaba sus manos desde una mesa ubicada al fondo, cerca del escenario.

Hermione caminó velozmente mirándose los zapatos. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, provocando que se sonrojara.

Llegó donde la profesora, y le pareció que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando lo vio a él sentado al lado de la mujer.

Snape apretó los dientes y pretendió poner mucho interés en su comida. Oyó cómo su colega le ofrecía un asiento a Granger, que se sentó saludando a todos tan educada como de costumbre.

Ahí estaban ellos, sentados a la misma mesa, separados sólo por la profesora de Transformaciones... y Severus, por primera vez desde que la conoció, agradeció su existencia.

La chica no dudó en preguntarle a Agatha qué era lo que estaba pasando. La profesora le explicó que era el Día del Estudiante, y que hacían competencias para sumar puntos para ganar la Copa de las Casas. Ella sintió un poco de envidia, le hubiera gustado que durante sus años escolares hubiese habido actividades así.

— La próxima es de Pociones y Transformaciones— informó Agatha, y Hermione notó cómo la mujer miraba de soslayo a Snape—. Será una competición conjunta. Verás, los alumnos deberán transformar los ingredientes que se les darán para poder realizar las pociones.

— Vaya… es una muy buena idea— declaró la chica con franqueza.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — Dijo la profesora con un dejo de orgullo en la voz—. Y Severus aceptó participar—. Añadió, esta vez observando directamente al profesor. Hermione se alegró de tener una excusa para hacerlo también.

Snape les devolvió la mirada alzando las cejas y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, le dio la impresión que de súbito su estómago había cobrado vida propia y empezaba a bailar dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te quedarás a ver, Hermione? — Inquirió Hagrid, que estaba sentado frente a ella. La chica abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir. Deseaba quedarse por el simple hecho de verlo a él, sin embargo, el deber llamaba.

— Me gustaría… pero aún tengo mucho trabajo.

— Vamos, serán sólo unas horas, todos necesitan distraerse de vez en cuando— insistió el profesor Slughorn. Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra. Sonrió de forma muy poco convincente.

— Sí, pero…

— Seguro que te divertirás— agregó Agatha—. Anda, tómate un descanso.

— Está bien— concluyó Hermione al verse tan presionada.

Pero no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, todos se pusieron de pie y las mesas desaparecieron. Los alumnos que estaban en los jardines volvieron al poco tiempo, y comenzó la siguiente competición.

Los tres profesores que supervisaban el concurso, ya se hallaban sobre el escenario esperando que los chicos subieran.

A Hermione le pareció de lo más cómico ver cómo Snape se contenía de gritarles en la cara todo lo que estaba segura que pensaba de ellos. El profesor observaba con cara de asco cómo los niños preparaban las pociones.

Según tenía entendido, los demás maestros eran un jurado que emitía un único veredicto, pero los que estaban encargados del concurso, eran quienes deliberaban en última instancia quién ganaba.

Y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era una verdadera suerte que todos estuvieran poniendo total atención en lo que ocurría en la tarima, ya que pensó que era muy obvio el rostro de embobada que tenía.

Lo que no sabía era que la profesora McGonagall era la única que no estaba atenta al concurso.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, la competencia llegó a su fin, y los estudiantes bajaron del escenario, algunos cubiertos de mejunjes malolientes producto de pociones muy mal ejecutadas.

Hermione pensó que debía retirarse, pero volvieron a insistirle en que se quedara un poco más… y así lo hizo.

* * *

Así pasó la tarde entera, muy contenta y animada, pero sin poder hablarle a Snape ni una sola vez.

Él tenía que hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo para poder concentrarse y no desviar la vista hacia Granger. Se le hacía sumamente complicado.

Habían tenido que trasladarse a los jardines para la prueba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología, que duraron hasta que llegó la noche y tuvieron que volver al castillo para la cena. Las competencias continuarían al día siguiente con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas (que Hermione pensó que aunque estas últimas le gustaran, serían un poco aburridas) y Quidditch para finalizar.

La chica decidió saltarse la cena para poder adelantar la investigación, y fue derecho a la biblioteca, seguida de cerca por la oscura mirada de Severus.

* * *

Pasaron largas horas en que no despegó ojo del libro, pasando las páginas con rapidez pero sin lograr hallar lo que con tanto afán buscaba. Había pasado la mitad del texto y comenzaba a desesperarse cuando una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, aunque sin lograr sobresaltarla.

— Supuse que se encontraría aquí… no la vi en la cena— El imperturbable tono incisivo de Snape la hizo sonreír.

Hermione no levantó la mirada de inmediato. Hizo como que seguía leyendo unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza con lentitud para encararlo.

— No tenía hambre— explicó ella sintiendo cómo ese calor tan típico al estar junto a él comenzaba a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo, pasando por su espalda hasta la punta de los pies. Se moría de ganas de arrojarse sobre él y besarlo, pero en Hogwarts no podía fiarse de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de la biblioteca que tanto amaba—. Además tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido— El profesor dio un par de pasos hasta quedar detrás de donde ella estaba sentada, y desvió la vista de sus ojos para posarla sobre las páginas del libro abierto.

— ¿Aún no lo encuentra? — preguntó sin mirarla. Hermione bajó la cabeza al tenerlo tan cerca.

— No, todavía no— dijo con voz débil—, pero seguro que pronto lo hallaré— Marcó la página con un perezoso movimiento de varita y cerró el libro suavemente, esta vez volteando su cuerpo por completo para mirar al profesor de frente.

Severus se irguió al notar la poca distancia que había entre ellos. No dejaba de tener en cuenta que Madame Pince estaba por ahí, quizá escuchando todo lo que decían.

— Estoy seguro que los mencionan. Sin embargo… me extraña que no lo haya terminado aún— observó él alzando una ceja. Lo dijo con acostumbrada malicia, pero sin malas intenciones… simplemente no podía dejar de ser como era.

Hermione soltó una risa seca, no le sorprendía para nada que Snape le dijera algo así.

— Sí… no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer. He estado muy ocupada— El profesor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y echar un vistazo a la biblioteca vacía.

Ella se estiró en su asiento sin lograr contener un gran bostezo. Snape volvió a mirarla.

— Está cansada… debería dormir— murmuró con la voz ronca. Hermione tomó el libro con ambas manos y se puso de pie.

— No puedo negarlo— Severus se percató de las grandes ojeras que había debajo de los ojos de la chica, tenía mal semblante. La vio caminar a su lado y quiso preguntarle si se sentía bien, si podía ayudarla en algo… pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Sólo esperó unos minutos para seguirla, así la bibliotecaria no se daría cuenta que iban juntos.

Se enfadó consigo mismo porque le importara tanto lo que esa mujer pensara.

Se encontró con Granger en el pasillo afuera de la biblioteca, ella lo esperaba pacientemente.

— ¿Hará ronda esta noche? — preguntó Hermione. Él lo meditó un momento antes de responder:

— Tal vez unas horas — La chica le dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero le pareció tan radiante que se vio obligado a desviar la vista a cualquier parte.

— Entonces podrá acompañarme a mi habitación — murmuró, y notó cómo Snape se tensaba. Al menos sabía que ahí nadie los oía, no había ni un alma, ni siquiera cuadros que pudieran estar husmeando.

— Sí… por qué no— resolvió el profesor jugueteando con sus manos detrás de la espalda—. ¿Dónde queda?

— En el séptimo piso, cerca de la torre Gryffindor.

— No sé por qué no me sorprende — Esta vez, Severus le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en el rostro. Hermione rió tapándose la boca. Le parecía tan increíblemente encantador.

No dijeron más y comenzaron a caminar con calma. Cruzaron unas pocas palabras en el camino, no más de las necesarias por si llegaban a toparse con alguien.

Subían escaleras y atravesaban corredores desiertos, sumidos en un silencio que de a poco los iba envolviendo, haciendo que comenzaran a sentir que se encontraban completamente solos en el castillo.

Apenas y se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione. Se detuvieron en seco, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

La chica abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarlo una vez más antes de irse a dormir.

— Gracias por acompañarme— susurró Hermione. Tenía el pulso acelerado y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

— No fue nada— dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para que ella no las viera temblar.

En otra situación, Hermione se habría despedido de inmediato y cerrado la puerta para luego tirarse en la cama a pensar en miles de cosas… pero no haría eso.

El profesor Snape miró por sobre el hombro hacia el pasillo detrás de él: no había nadie, ni el más mínimo rumor se podía oírse. Volvió la vista a Granger, y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la chica se puso en puntas de pie y le robó un beso rápido. Fue como si sus músculos se hubieran convertido en piedra. Quedó petrificado… y los labios de ella seguían peligrosamente cerca… tentadoramente cerca. Exhaló y rozó su cintura con los dedos. No se atrevió a tocarla más. Acercaba y alejaba el rostro al de ella, dudando si debía besarla o no. Ambos mantenían los ojos entrecerrados al tenerse a tan corta distancia. Hasta que Hermione acarició delicadamente con su pulgar el rostro del profesor, que terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Unieron sus labios y volvieron a perder el sentido del tiempo y del espacio. Severus estrechó su agarre, atrayéndola hacia él apenas unos pocos centímetros; Hermione le rodeó el cuello con un brazo profundizando el beso, mientras que con el otro se esforzaba porque el libro no cayera al suelo.

Era una sutil caricia de sus bocas.

Se separaron luego de un par de minutos. Ella volvió a su posición pasando la mano por el pecho de Snape, que la soltó inmediatamente.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que el profesor tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero no estaba del todo segura por la poca luz.

— Buenas noches— dijo la chica sonriendo de forma coqueta.

— Buenas noches— repitió Snape por inercia. Un estallido de calor dentro de su pecho no le permitía razonar como quería, era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

— Lo veré mañana durante su concurso— Hermione terminó de decirlo y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

El profesor no podía sentirse más atontado. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar muy rápido.

Había tenido la idea demencial de abrir esa maldita puerta y meterse al dormitorio de ella… y no _debía_ caer en eso.

Definitivamente esa chica iba a terminar por desquiciarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione desayunaba en el Gran Salón, que nunca se había visto tan concurrido un domingo por la mañana.

Los concursos no tardaron en dar comienzo, partiendo por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era una especie de Club de Duelo.

Los alumnos se enfrentaban sobre el escenario, lanzando y esquivando un sinnúmero de hechizos. Hermione pensó que tenían un nivel muy avanzado para su edad, y cómo no, si muchos de ellos habían participado de la guerra aun siendo menores de edad (y los que no, de todas formas se habían preparado).

Ver a Snape supervisar la competencia, para ella era magnífico, casi tanto como observarlo preparar una poción. Esa cara de devoción absoluta, de pasión por lo que hacía, podía apreciarla en muy pocas ocasiones. Se notaba a leguas lo mucho que le gustaba la asignatura.

El concurso terminó con varios alumnos en la enfermería, pero sólo con heridas menores, y sin embargo, todos coincidieron en que fue una de las mejores y más entretenidas pruebas.

Hermione se escabulló del salón un poco antes de que empezaran las siguientes competiciones para disfrutar del día en los jardines y así leer un poco más. Tenía un deseo indescriptible de ver a Snape y estar con él, pero era consciente de que ese no era el momento propicio.

De todas formas, pensó que podría asistir a los partidos de Quidditch después del almuerzo. Tenía poco menos de un mes para concluir la investigación.

Severus buscó de la manera más disimulada posible a la chica, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

La noche anterior, luego de acompañarla a su habitación, pasó horas y horas caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sin lograr apaciguar esa llama que ardía en su interior, escociendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que esa noche ella se marcharía, y que quizá no volvería a verla hasta el fin de semana siguiente… era bastante tiempo.

Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas fueron aburridos en comparación con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aun así, y por algún extraño motivo que Snape no supo cuál era, los alumnos no perdían el entusiasmo. Los profesores nunca imaginaron que los chicos pudieran emocionarse a ese nivel, y estaban tanto o más felices que ellos.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, en el que Hermione y Snape no se hablaron absolutamente nada, ya estaban todos reunidos en el estadio para presenciar los partidos de Quidditch. Como había sido un sorteo al azar, el primer partido sería Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw, y el siguiente, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los ganadores de ambos duelos se enfrentarían en la final.

Sin embargo, a Hermione no le importaba demasiado que Gryffindor ganara, estaba sentada por primera vez en las gradas de los maestros… y para colmo había quedado justo al lado de Snape. Tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no acercarse a él más de lo debido.

El primer partido comenzó, y rápidamente el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la Snitch, acabando con el encuentro en unos pocos minutos.

Luego comenzó el de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al profesor, sabiendo que ambos querían que ganara su propia casa. Pensó que aquella sería una rivalidad que ni con el más puro de los sentimientos podría acabar. Era algo natural, casi… esperable.

No estaba demasiado interesada en el juego, y su atención fue despertada sólo cuando el relator hizo un comentario acerca de Harry. Decía que el buscador de Gryffindor jamás podría estar a la altura del "Elegido", que no volverían a ver a un jugador con más talento en muchos años más, lo que provocó una lluvia de chiflidos e improperios en su contra. Hermione vio cómo Snape hacía una mueca de desprecio al escuchar el nombre de Harry, y se sintió apenada. No le gustaba para nada que el profesor siguiera detestando a su mejor amigo. Sí, sabía que le tenía cierto cariño… pero también sabía que en el fondo lo odiaba un poco.

Decidió pensar después en la forma de arreglar eso.

Y tal vez el comentarista no estaba del todo equivocado, pues el buscador de Gryffindor daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el campo de juego sin lograr ni acercarse a la pelota dorada, mientras que el de Slytherin ya había dado con ella y comenzado su persecución, logrando atraparla sin ningún inconveniente.

Snape sonrió de medio lado, divertido con las palabrotas que Granger soltaba sin recato alguno. Dejaba muy en claro que era una chica apasionada.

— Gryffindor no jugaba así antes— le dijo Hermione a Hagrid, que estaba detrás de ella— Harry siempre lograba atrapar la Snitch (si no le ocurría una tragedia, claro), Ginny hacía un montón de puntos, Fred y George eran los mejores golpeadores de Hogwarts, y Ron también era muy bueno cuando se lo proponía— Ella no vio cómo el rostro de Snape se descomponía al oír el nombre de Ron, estaba demasiado ocupada en remarcar lo mala que era esa generación. Hagrid le daba su apoyo sin poder dejar de reír ante su fervor.

— Lo único que tenía Weasley era suerte— observó Severus, inclinándose un poco hacia el lado para que ella pudiera oírlo.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó Hermione, que no había reparado de _quién_ estaban hablando—. Era muy bueno, es sólo que… le faltaba confianza— El profesor soltó aire por la nariz a modo de burla, y la chica por un momento olvidó que todos los profesores estaban ahí—. Lo dice sólo porque su casa nunca ganó cuando estaba él.

Snape giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarla.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado, Granger. Sólo estoy siendo objetivo— Hermione se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada. A él le pareció graciosa la forma en que fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, dándole un aspecto infantil a su gesto maduro de siempre.

— Parece que es imposible que se pongan de acuerdo en algo— dijo Agatha, reclinándose en su asiento detrás de ellos para que pudieran oírla—. No he podido dejar de notar que siempre tienen una razón para discutir— El profesor Snape hizo oídos sordos, acomodándose en su lugar y volviendo la vista al campo. Hermione tampoco respondió a la intervención de la profesora, desviando la mirada a un punto cualquiera del estadio.

El partido final fue más reñido que los anteriores, duró alrededor de una hora hasta que finalmente, y luego de mucha expectación, Slytherin logró hacerse con la Snitch y ganar.

Severus aplaudió con desgana y miró a Hermione por el simple hecho de fastidiarla. Ella no se dejó caer en su juego y lo felicitó con unas pocas palabras.

Cuando se levantaron para abandonar el estadio, la profesora Jones se acercó a Snape raudamente.

— Severus, iremos a Hogsmeade ahora, ¿quieres venir? — preguntó la mujer poniéndole una mano en el brazo. El profesor arrugó el entrecejo, molesto por la cercanía.

— No puedo— dijo llanamente.

— No tardaremos mucho, tomaremos algo rápido y volveremos para la premiación— insistió Agatha, sonriendo para convencerlo—. Hasta la señorita Granger irá—. Snape volteó para mirar a Hermione, pero ella estaba conversando con Minerva, así que no le prestaba atención.

— Y supones que porque Granger irá, yo querré ir— La mujer se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece que se llevan bien, es todo— Él notó que, otra vez, los demás lo observaban con esas miradas de niños esperanzados, y volvió a sentirse entre la espada y la pared.

— Está bien— murmuró apenas, arrepintiéndose en el mismo segundo que lo dijo.

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Vamos!

* * *

En Las Tres Escobas, Hermione platicaba distendidamente con Hagrid, que, como siempre, tenía cientos de historias que contar. Sentía que volvía a ser una adolescente cuando hablaba con él. Y sin embargo, no podía impedirle a sus ojos dirigirse hacia Snape de vez en cuando. Era una suerte que Hagrid fuera distraído y no notara la insistencia con que miraba al profesor. Éste estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta, y mantenía una conversación con Agatha y la profesora McGonagall.

— La prueba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estuvo estupenda, Severus. Se nota que has hecho un excelente trabajo con los chicos— manifestó Minerva muy alegre.

— En eso coincidimos, Minerva— convino la profesora Jones—. Los niños tienen un muy buen maestro.

Snape permanecía absorto en el movimiento circular del vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano. No tenía deseo alguno de charlar con ese par de brujas, ni con ningún colega en realidad.

— Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer— expresó él con apatía. Agatha lanzó una fuerte carcajada que Snape consideró fuera de lugar. Lo había dicho muy enserio.

— Siempre tan humilde, Severus. ¡Date más mérito! — exclamó la profesora, mientras McGonagall lo observaba con afecto.

De pronto, el profesor Slughorn apareció y se sentó junto a él, tenía el rostro muy rojo y el enorme bigote desordenado, como si hubiera estado de juerga todo el día.

— Tuviste una espléndida idea, Minerva— comentó Horace, y bebió un largo trago de cerveza de manteca—. Vi muchos chicos con un talento impresionante, muy impresionante la verdad.

Severus se apoyó en el respaldo cruzándose de brazos. Ahora debía soportar a Slughorn también. Y Granger no daba luces de querer acercarse para decirle algo… cualquier cosa.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Severus? — inquirió Agatha poniéndose de pie. Él no hubiera dudado en decirle que no, pero prefirió evitarse la discusión y los reproches y la siguió.

Se recargó en la barra con el codo y esperó a que hablara. La bruja se frotó las manos, incómoda con la mirada dura y fría del profesor.

— ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he preguntado… y no quiero parecer impertinente ni entrometida… si de verdad te gusta ser profesor, si no te gustaría hacer otra cosa—farfulló la maestra. Snape entrecerró los ojos y estudió sus gestos.

— Es lo que sé hacer— dijo en un murmullo, y como ella no parecía querer decir más, agregó: —. ¿Es todo?

— No— respondió de inmediato, como queriendo que por ningún motivo él se fuera—. Creo que no me expliqué bien… es que… es evidente que tienes un talento increíble para las pociones, y me surgió la duda nada más.

— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, es asunto mío— sentenció Severus sin alzar la voz. No podía entender por qué esa mujer lo atosigaba tanto con esa clase de cosas, esas preguntas existenciales, como si él no se las hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Ni Albus era tan irritante.

— Lo sé— masculló Agatha—. Era sólo una observación. Disculpa la molestia— No dijo más y volvió cabizbaja a la mesa.

Él se quedó donde estaba, hasta se le habían quitado las pocas ganas que tenía de beber. Miró de reojo a Granger, que ahora conversaba con la profesora de Aritmancia, y esperó a que la reunión terminara… o a que ella se le acercara para hablar al menos unos minutos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que eso último sucediera.

Hermione logró zafarse de la profesora con la excusa de que tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Snape acerca de su investigación.

Se puso al lado de él en la barra. No se miraron, conscientes de que Sybill Trelawney no perdía detalle de ellos.

— Me alegro que haya venido— dijo Hermione, dejando sobre la mesa un vaso con cerveza de manteca que ni siquiera había probado.

— ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer? — preguntó Snape pasando por alto el comentario de la chica.

— Sí— contestó ella con soltura—. Pero puedo hacerlo después— El profesor iba a decir algo justo cuando McGonagall anunciaba que debían volver, por lo que no pudieron continuar con la conversación que habían ansiado tanto tener durante el día.

En el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts, Severus y Hermione iban a la retaguardia, pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Aún no se sentían cómodos demostrando el trato "especial" que se tenían.

* * *

Al llegar, Hermione se acercó a la profesora McGonagall.

— Profesora, me tengo que ir. Lamento mucho no poder quedarme a ver la premiación— dijo fingiendo estar apenada.

— No te preocupes, Granger. Si necesitas mi chimenea, ya sabes la clave, puedes usarla con confianza.

— Muchas gracias, pero el profesor Snape ya me ofreció la suya— mintió Hermione, mirando al profesor a los ojos, que se tuvo que sumar a la mentira de forma improvisada.

Minerva abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la súbita amabilidad de él.

— Bien… nos vemos entonces. Que tengas buena semana— la directora hizo un ademán con la cabeza como despedida y entró al el Gran Salón, seguida por los demás maestros.

La bruja sabía que Hermione podría haberse ido en Hogsmeade, haberse aparecido… pero no lo hizo.

— Es extraño… no recuerdo haberle ofrecido mi chimenea— dijo Snape comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho. La irreverencia de Granger lo tomó desprevenido, sin embargo, también se alegró de tener un pretexto para no asistir a esa estúpida premiación.

— Sospeché que no le molestaría… pero si prefiere ir al Gran Salón, puedo usar la chimenea de la profesora— soltó Hermione sarcásticamente. Él tuvo que hacer un gran empeño por no reírle la insolencia… y es que le hizo mucha gracia.

— No tiene remedio, Granger— Ella contuvo una sonrisa y no dijo nada más en el camino. Con Snape las palabras estaban de sobra.

Ya en el despacho, Snape no tardó en ofrecerle el recipiente de Polvos Flu, pero Hermione no quería marcharse tan pronto.

— No tengo mucha prisa— manifestó la chica, dejando el recipiente sobre el escritorio y sentándose en una silla frente a éste.

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, algo desconfiado, pero de todas formas tomó asiento, quedando frente a ella. Cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio, entreteniéndose con verla en ese estado de inquietud.

— ¿Y bien? — comenzó Snape con su habitual aire altanero. Hermione, sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar.

— Quería comentarle que el ambiente que hay en Hogwarts es… no sé cómo explicarlo… sensacional. Me encanta— Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y suspiró profundamente—. Esa paz… nunca la había vivido en Hogwarts… todo gracias a usted.

Severus se rascó la mejilla, reflexionando las palabras de ella. Se sintió molesto.

— No sé lo que le habrán contado o escuchado de mí— dijo, mirándola con intensidad—, pero yo no soy el bueno de la historia— Hermione sonrió amargamente. Snape era tan terco, nunca admitiría todo lo bueno que había dentro de él. Puso los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

— Depende la historia que quiera contarme.

El silencio que se produjo tras sus palabras fue absoluto. Se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear siquiera, hasta que el profesor bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

— Estoy segura que algún día se dará cuenta de todo lo bueno que hizo…

— Granger… los padres de su mejor amigo fueron asesinados por mi culpa. No soy un santo— objetó Snape, esforzándose por no levantar la voz. Realmente estaba harto de que todos pensaran que era un héroe, una gran persona.

— Nadie lo es… mucha gente murió, y no por culpa suya… fue de Voldemort. Él provocó todas esas calamidades. Deje de recriminarse— rebatió ella, intentando evitar que se asomaran lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía mucho que Snape dijera eso.

Él bufó impaciente, apoyándose en el respaldo y mirando a cualquier parte.

— Si quería venir para hablar de esto, le sugiero que se vaya.

— No. Sólo quería estar con usted— murmuró Hermione. Sin embargo, volvió a tomar el recipiente y se puso de pie—. Es una buena persona… no se lo niegue más— Severus entreabrió los labios, pero no habló, prefirió zanjar el asunto y quedarse callado.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a la chimenea. Lo miró por largos minutos, instándolo a que se acercara. Él, luego de pensárselo un poco, se levantó y caminó hacia la chica dando grandes zancadas. Estaba enfadado, y no quería descargarse con ella. No era justo. Recibió el recipiente luego de que Hermione tomara un poco de Polvos Flu, y todo el enojo que había sentido se esfumó de golpe. No quería despedirse con mala cara.

— ¿Tiene que hacer algo el viernes por la noche? — preguntó Hermione desenfadadamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. El profesor Snape quedó perplejo por el radical cambio de tema. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió con clara y sincera felicidad—. Bien, saldremos, y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. Durante la semana le aclararé los detalles— No le dio tiempo para refutar, poniéndose en puntas de pie y atrayéndolo hacia ella por el cuello con su mano libre.

Lo besó en los labios con todo el cariño que le fue posible. A él le costó un poco reaccionar, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso, colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

Fue corto. Hermione se separó, sonriéndole con infinita dulzura, y viendo por fin cómo el profesor se ruborizaba.

Se adentró en la chimenea y volteó para verlo.

— Buenas noches— dijo, al tiempo que arrojaba los Polvos Flu al suelo y desaparecía.

— Buenas noches— murmuró Snape, pero ella no alcanzó a oírlo. Sonrió, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—. Es una atrevida…

* * *

 **Primero que todo, espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad (los que la celebren, claro), que disfruten las fiestas de fin de año, y que el próximo sea mucho mejor.**

 **Me demoré en actualizar por las razones de siempre: falta de tiempo. Pero aquí estamos, con mi regalo de navidad para ustedes :) que lo merecen por seguir mi humilde historia.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, no se me hace que apenas comiencen su "relación", por decirle así, de inmediato empiecen con los arrumacos y eso... es un poco extraño en mi opinión. Por eso aquí los pueden ver un poco retraídos, acostumbrándose recién a demostrar ese cariño que por tanto tiempo reprimieron. Pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo verán un acercamiento mucho mayor... en la primera cita 1313 xD**

 **No les digo más para que no se me impacienten. Juro que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Mientras tanto, espero de corazón que disfruten este capitulillo, que escribí con todo mi amor(y el poco tiempo que me sobra xD)**

 **¡Que tengan unas felices y maravillosas fiestas!**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**

 **PD: para que entiendan mejor el por qué del escaso tiempo que tengo aún estando de "vacaciones" y en verano, sólo diré que trabajo en cocina, por lo tanto, estas fechas demandan muuuuuuuuucha comida (parece que las personas olvidaron cómo cocinar xD)**


	4. Un corto viaje por Londres

" _(…) así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera (…)"._

* * *

 **Un corto viaje por Londres**

A mediados de semana, comenzó a caer una lluvia tenue y ligera, que con el transcurrir de las horas se tornó en una verdadera tormenta, incluyendo fuertes vendavales y alguno que otro relámpago. Esa clase de temporales que tardaban en marcharse.

Hermione, alicaída, observaba las gotas caer desde una ventana de su apartamento. No era raro ver llover tan fuerte en esa época del año, pero aun así, era lo último que deseaba, puesto que le había dicho a Snape que saldrían pensando en "salir" de verdad, ir a algún parque a pasear o algo. Ahora debería cambiar sus planes.

Luego de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que ir a un restaurante a cenar quizá no era la mejor opción. Por más que intentó imaginarse con él comiendo y manteniendo una larga conversación a la luz de las velas, la idea le resultaba casi descabellada. Suponía que no era el tipo de hombre que disfrutaba de esas cosas.

Tal vez más adelante.

Si tan sólo tuviera a alguien a quien pedirle consejo.

Y tenía que escribirle pronto si no quería que "la cita" terminara arruinándose por completo.

Quedarse en casa tampoco era una opción. ¿Qué harían allí? ¿Ver la televisión? No, claro que no. Además, era un territorio muy arriesgado, ya que podría llegar sin previo aviso alguno de sus amigos… inclusive sus padres.

"¡Mis padres!", pensó de pronto, escandalizada. ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que les diría que estaba saliendo con Snape, su antiguo profesor de Pociones, ex-mortífago y casi veinte años mayor sin que les diera un paro cardíaco? Aquella era una dificultad que había pasado por alto olímpicamente. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo de lado… podrían esperar un poco más para enterarse.

En ese momento, la cuestión era adónde ir. Obviamente no irían al cine ni a tomar un helado, era una tontería; tampoco a pasear al centro comercial, y mucho menos tomarse un café, puesto que, con el tiempo que hacía, todas las cafeterías estarían repletas de personas intentando huir del frío y la lluvia.

De pronto una idea iluminó su mente: no tenían por qué tomar _café_ …

"Podríamos tomar algo… más fuerte", se dijo la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Eso era mucho mejor que su idea inicial de salir a dar un aburrido paseo. Suponía que a él no le molestaría beber algo juntos, era una buena forma de comenzar a limar asperezas y conocerse mejor.

Se le ocurrió algo más, y soltó una risa suave. Por eso amaba tanto a su cerebro.

* * *

Al profesor Snape comenzaba a preocuparle el silencio de Granger. Había creído que no se demoraría mucho en mandarle una carta citándolo para quizá qué cosa. No obstante, ésta no llegaba, y él estaba cada día más inquieto.

Ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de lo que planeaba ella. Pensaba que mientras no fueran a comer a uno de esos elegantes y costosos restaurantes, estaría bien. No contaba con demasiado dinero, pero estaba casi seguro que Granger no era de las que despilfarraba en nimiedades. En eso se parecían un poco: eran prácticos.

Estaba en su oscuro y silencioso despacho, gozando de la soledad que le brindaban aquellas paredes, y meditando sobre la excusa que le daría a McGonagall para salir del castillo. Se sonrió al pensarlo, era como si la directora fuese su madre, y él el chiquillo rebelde que se escabullía por las noches para verse con su novia.

Detuvo en seco sus reflexiones al encontrarse de lleno con esa palabra: novia.

"No es mi novia", se dijo con decisión. ¿Entonces qué eran? ¿Sólo dos personas que se besaban? No, no era eso… había algo más. Sin embargo, volvió a insistir en que no eran novios, eso le sonaba de adolescentes tarados.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó con el pretexto que le daría Minerva, aunque no era demasiado difícil adivinar lo que diría: "Asuntos personales", no tenía por qué meterse y era verdad.

Entonces, a pesar de que era un poco tarde, se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de la directora.

No fue complicado que McGonagall le diera su consentimiento, lo realmente complicado para él fue tener que soportar esa mirada perspicaz y casi cómplice, sumada a la sonrisita infantil que compuso el retrato de Albus Dumbledore detrás de ella.

La bruja no le hizo ni una pregunta, contrario a lo que Snape esperaba. Sólo le dijo que le fuera "bien" y que disfrutara, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a hacer. El profesor, por un breve instante, tuvo miedo de que ella estuviera enterada de todo… y no sería raro, teniendo en cuenta que pasaba gran parte del día acompañada del antiguo y chiflado director de Hogwarts.

Cuando volvió a su despacho, con un sentimiento de triunfo que muy pocas veces en su vida había experimentado, una carta encima de su escritorio lo hizo detenerse bruscamente. Sin embargo, el asombro no le duró mucho, ya que se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la compostura y dejar de comportarse como un tonto, tomando el trozo de papel con todo el desinterés que le fue posible y abriéndolo de igual forma. De algún modo, haciendo caso omiso a los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

Leyó raudamente y arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. La dichosa carta, al igual que la anterior, contenía una sola línea:

 _El viernes en mi apartamento a las ocho. Por favor, sea puntual._

Un escalofrío lento y punzante recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Granger lo citó en su casa… ¿Acaso…?

Inconscientemente arrugó el papel. Se quedó en blanco, inmóvil.

Desde que comenzó a sentir algopor Granger, le prohibió rotundamente a su cerebro _imaginar_ , y lo había logrado… hasta ese momento. Fue tan inevitable como el cosquilleo exasperante que empezó a revolverle el estómago. Un fuerte espasmo lo sacudió por los hombros.

Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la viva imagen de Granger y él llegando a la intimidad. Inhaló todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones, y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio. Sudaba frío y tenía la respiración entrecortada por el estupor.

"Es absurdo…", pensó para calmarse. Era absurdo e imposible que ella lo invitara a su casa para _eso._ ¡Totalmente imposible!

Sin embargo, si seguían en lo que estaban, dudaba que pudiera mantener la cordura por mucho tiempo más. Ya le costaba un trabajo horrible permanecer impasible cuando la chica lo besaba de improviso. Sus instintos más primitivos luchaban incansablemente por salir a flote cuando estaba con ella.

— Suficiente— murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando. Granger le dijo que "saldrían", eso quería decir que se juntarían en su apartamento para luego largarse de allí. Eso era, obviamente.

Entonces escribió una respuesta (aunque al parecer ella no buscaba una) y la mandó de inmediato. Le hubiera gustado tenerla al frente para poder preguntarle qué era lo que tramaba, y así salir del misterio de una vez por todas.

Pero ella no estaba ahí… tendría que esperar, literalmente, un par de días más.

* * *

Era viernes, y Hermione guardaba sus cosas para volver a casa luego de un día de trabajo que se le antojó excesivamente corto. No tenía consciencia alguna de la hora que era cuando Bennett se asomó en su oficina para decírselo. Él, después del categórico rechazo de la chica, apenas y le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, se limitaba a hacerlo rápido y con pocas palabras.

Se demoró a propósito, para poner orden en su cabeza más que en su escritorio.

Las seis con cuarenta y seguía ahí. Todos sus compañeros se habían marchado ya, y pensó que debería hacer lo mismo si no quería retrasarse. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que Snape se presentaría a las ocho _en punto_ , en eso sí que lo conocía bien.

Entonces terminó de acomodar todo con rapidez y fue casi corriendo hasta las chimeneas del ministerio.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, echó una veloz ojeada para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, todo estaba en perfecto orden, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Así que sólo restaba que ella se arreglara… y ahí llegó el dilema del que rehuyó durante toda la semana: qué ponerse.

Fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y volvió a ver la carta de él. Sonrió al recordar lo que decía: _"¿Qué pretende, Granger?"._ Tal vez ella malinterpretó sus palabras, las cuales parecían decirle: "¿Qué clase de proposición es esa?", como si ella estuviera sugiriendo algo indecoroso.

"¿Es que acaso piensa que…?", no pudo elucubrar más, ya que había dado con lo que él supuestamente creía. "Santo cielo…". ¿Tan mal había sonado? ¡Pero si no lo pudo haber escrito con más inocencia!

Aun así, aquello le sirvió para encontrar una solución a su vestimenta: usaría algo totalmente opuesto a "atrevido"... o a "sensual", y la mejor excusa que tenía era el terrible frío que hacía.

Vio el reloj en la pared y ahogó un grito.

"¡¿En qué momento dieron las siete y media?!", se preguntó totalmente horrorizada. Corrió a su habitación y se puso un suéter rojo y unos vaqueros un tanto gastados por el uso. Algo, según ella, para nada provocativo.

Sonrió al ver en el ropero la prenda _muggle_ que había comprado para él, tras percatarse de que la necesitaría donde iban.

Se acercó a la ventana y se asombró al ver que había dejado de llover (tal vez un buen presagio). Aun así, el aire continuaba siendo muy frío.

Entró al cuarto de baño, y de pronto su tarea de "maquillarse ligeramente" se vio interrumpida por un ruido proveniente del vestíbulo.

"¡Llegó!... llegó, llegó…", se repetía una y otra vez, agitando las manos y girando en su lugar. Suspiró hondamente y salió del dormitorio a su encuentro.

Snape salía de la chimenea y miraba desorientado hacia los lados, a Hermione le causó gracia el gesto casi extraviado que había en su rostro.

— Hola— dijo ella, el profesor volteó a verla pero no respondió al saludo.

Hermione se preguntó si debía ir y saludarlo con un beso, sin embargo, no se atrevió, y permaneció ahí, lejos de él.

— ¿Quiere servirse algo… té, un vaso de agua? — inquirió la muchacha apresuradamente. Severus arqueó una ceja y le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de contestar.

— Estoy bien— Hermione asintió de manera nerviosa. Estar con Snape a solas (de nuevo) en su apartamento, no era algo fácil con lo que lidiar, así que se dijo que era mejor irse de ahí enseguida.

— ¿Me da un minuto? — preguntó, alzando el dedo índice.

— Claro— musitó el profesor. Ella contuvo una sonrisa.

— Tome asiento— dijo la chica mientras volvía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

El profesor Snape se sentó en el borde de un sofá, apoyando los brazos en sus muslos, y moviendo la pierna derecha de forma compulsiva.

No quería caer preso de la curiosidad, pero no pudo evitarlo, pues en la pequeña mesa de centro frente a él, había una fotografía que exigía a gritos su atención.

Eran Potter, Weasley y Granger de niños, sonreían y se tomaban por los hombros junto al Expreso de Hogwarts. Supuso que volvían de su primer año en el colegio, ya que no llevaban puestas las túnicas, y (como siempre) lucían heridas y arañazos en su cuerpo.

Se quedó mirando el rostro alegre e infantil de ella. A esa edad la conoció… era apenas una niña. Nunca, pero nunca, se hubiera imaginado que terminarían… así. Primero, que estaría vivo a esas alturas; luego, que en ese momento se encontraría en la casa de ella esperándola para salir juntos.

Desvió la vista de la fotografía para aprovechar de observar su entorno. Todo se veía muy limpio y ordenado. "Típico de Granger", pensó con sorna.

De pronto, la puerta por la que ella había entrado se abrió, y él se puso de pie automáticamente, reparando por primera vez en su atuendo. Las cosquillas volvieron a carcomerle las tripas: ese suéter rojo ya lo había visto antes.

Pensó que su cara de sombro tuvo que haber sido muy evidente, dado que la chica se miró confundida, y levantó la vista dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

— Tome — dijo Hermione acercándose a él—, lo necesitará. Espero que sea de su agrado— agregó mientras le tendía una prenda negra y cuidadosamente doblada.

Severus frunció el ceño, mirándola con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es un suéter— respondió ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El profesor Snape no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿De verdad Granger le había comprado ropa?

— ¿Para qué? — volvió a preguntar, negándose a creer que la chica pudiera tener esa clase de gestos con él. Y aunque, ciertamente, no fuera un ferviente admirador de la indumentaria _muggle,_ le causó un poco de… "ternura" que ella fuese tan atenta.

— Para que se ponga, claro— manifestó Hermione, y ante la reticencia del profesor, añadió: —. No sea terco y póngasela. Tenemos que irnos.

Snape abrió la boca, pero no halló palabras para replicar ante la mirada severa de ella, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Además no estaba de ánimos para discutir por algo tan tonto.

Se despojó de la capa y la levita mientras Hermione hacía como que ordenaba en la cocina para no ponerlo más incómodo de lo que suponía que estaba.

Ahora sólo con su camisa blanca, se sentía un poco expuesto, así que se apuró en ponerse eso que ella le dio, y para su satisfacción, le cubría todo el cuello, era bastante parecido a lo que habitualmente usaba (tratándose de ropa _muggle_ ).

El profesor, al notar que Granger no volvía, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Ella regresó a los pocos segundos, observándolo de pies a cabeza, y pensando en lo atractivo que se veía. El suéter le quedaba algo ceñido a la altura del pecho, destacando sus pectorales, que aunque no estaban trabajados, para ella resultaba sumamente fascinante.

— Ya me lo puse… ¿y ahora? — consultó Severus con verdadera curiosidad.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

— Nos vamos— sentenció, extendiendo la mano hacia el profesor—. Deme la mano. Nos apareceremos, hay que aprovechar que dejó de llover— explicó llanamente.

El profesor titubeó unos segundos antes de obedecer y tomarle la mano con algo de timidez. Hermione bajó la vista para que él no viera cómo sus labios se curvaban esbozando una sonrisa, y desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, Severus no pudo ver absolutamente nada. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, entonces logró apreciar un sendero adoquinado que conducía a lo que parecía ser un parque, y al final del camino se distinguía apenas una pequeña pérgola.

Volteó para observar a Granger con extrañeza.

— Estamos en Soho Square— aclaró Hermione mirando a su alrededor—, pero no es aquí donde venimos. Estaba en lo correcto cuando pensé que no habría nadie aquí por el frío. Vamos, hay que caminar un par de calles— Terminó de decirlo y se puso en marcha. El profesor Snape tragó saliva dificultosamente antes de seguirla. ¿Qué tenía ella que lograba someterlo a tal nivel?

Cruzaron la calle y siguieron caminando por la acera prácticamente solos. Pasaron un semáforo, cruzándose cada vez con más personas, lo que alarmó un poco a Snape. Nunca había estado en ese lugar de la ciudad, pero se le hizo obvio que era _muggle_... por eso Granger había insistido en que se pusiera ese ridículo suéter, que por lo demás, era bastante cómo y abrigador.

En el semáforo siguiente, Hermione se detuvo luego de atravesar la calle.

— Ya casi llegamos— anunció la chica, mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza—. Pero antes, quiero pedirle algo— El profesor frunció el ceño sin comprender, y mantuvo silencio para que ella prosiguiera, mientras la gente pasaba por su lado—. Quiero que me prometa…— hizo una breve pausa, suspiró y continuó: —. Quiero que me prometa que esta noche no discutiremos… por ningún motivo— Snape arqueó las cejas y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente—. Y que no va a quejarse... ¿sí? Lo mismo va para mí.

— ¿Cuál es su plan? — preguntó él, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no reír. Las ocurrencias de Granger eran tan inauditas.

— Prométalo—insistió Hermione dando un paso hacia adelante.

— Está bien, Granger, pero deje de ser tan irritante— dijo Snape mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y ella resoplaba, molesta y casi desesperada por la impasible antipatía de él.

— Sí— accedió a regañadientes al tiempo que le devolvía el gesto adusto.

No caminaron mucho hasta encontrarse frente a un gran letrero que rezaba "Bar Soho".

— Es aquí— murmuró la chica, disfrutando a mares la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Snape, que no podía creer que ella lo hubiera llevado a un lugar absolutamente atestado de _muggles_.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sí... sé que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero para mí era necesario dejarlo aquí jiji**

 **Aun así, ojala les guste, aunque haya poco "contacto" entre ellos. El próximo lo tengo (en mi cabeza) totalmente armado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia! Me hacen feliz c:**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o comentario de cualquier tipo, saben que pueden dejármelo.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Ah, y feliz año nuevo! Que este nuevo año les traiga un millón de nuevas oportunidades y alegrías.**


	5. Ebrio, feliz y enamorado

**En honor a Alan.**

* * *

 **Ebrio, feliz y enamorado**

Severus Snape negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el interior del bar. Por nada del mundo entraría a ese lugar… por _ningún_ motivo.

Pero, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Ya estaba ahí, ya había ido al apartamento de Granger, se había puesto ese estúpido suéter y la había seguido sin rechistar…

Ambos se hicieron a un lado cuando un grupo de jóvenes apareció para entrar al bar. El profesor Snape movió sus ojos hasta encontrar los de ella, que lo observaba fijamente, esperando que dijera lo que pensaba.

— No pienso entrar ahí— soltó dando un paso hacia atrás. Si no hubiera sido por la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor, habría desaparecido al instante… pero no podía hacerlo.

— Acaba de prometer que no va a discutir ni quejarse— objetó Hermione arqueando una ceja—. No será tan terrible— Lo tomó por el brazo y tiró de él para que la siguiera.

Snape quiso resistirse al arrastre, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Pensó que hubiera sido muy infantil. Así que se dejó llevar al interior del recinto, rogando porque de verdad no fuera "tan terrible".

Adentro, sonaba muy fuerte una canción de rock que pareció martillarle los tímpanos, y sumado a las animadas conversaciones, apenas y podía oír sus propios pensamientos.

La barra estaba decorada con libros falsos, como si se tratara de una pequeña pero larga biblioteca. Eso, por lo menos, le agradó. Varias luces de colores daban un ambiente todavía más denso, y había bastantes mesas ya ocupadas frente a ellos.

De pronto, una joven mesera se les acercó, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta en sus manos y sonriendo alegremente.

— ¿Mesa para dos? — preguntó alzando mucho la voz.

— Tengo una reservación— dijo Hermione inclinándose hacia ella para hacerse escuchar.

— ¿Nombre?

— Hermione Granger— La mesera echó una rápida ojeada a su libreta, luego levantó la vista y extendió el brazo hacia atrás, invitándolos a pasar.

— Por aquí, por favor— Severus y Hermione se lanzaron una fugaz mirada antes de seguir a la joven.

Atravesaron con dificultad el atiborrado salón, tratando de hacerse paso entre las mesas sin molestar a nadie. Caminaron hacia el final del bar, donde una verja pequeña, negra y elegantemente ornamentada, hacía de separadora de ambientes. Allí había un sillón largo de muchos colores, varias mesas redondas ubicadas frente a éstos, y adornándolas, delicados vasos con velas adentro daban un aspecto más íntimo.

La camarera los condujo a la parte más alejada, ellos tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, y la joven les pasó un par de menús, luego se marchó después de que Hermione le indicara que pensarían lo que querían.

Severus estaba muy rígido con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Había querido sentirse a gusto, pero no era capaz, sólo quería largarse cuanto antes.

Hermione percibió su fastidio, y pretendió que se concentraba mucho en leer el menú mientras intentaba dar con las palabras precisas para que él estuviera aunque sea un poco más cómodo.

— ¿Le gustaría beber algo? — inquirió de manera despreocupada sin mirarlo. Snape mantenía la vista fija en la pequeña vela frente a él, sin prestarle atención a lo que ella preguntaba, demasiado ensimismado en sus reflexiones. Ante el silencio, la chica añadió: —. Pediré algo para los dos— Levantó un brazo, buscando entre la gente a la camarera, que no tardó en verla y acercársele rauda.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar?

— Una botella de whisky escocés— declaró Hermione al tiempo que le devolvía los menús.

— ¿Quiere hielo? — preguntó la mesera sin siquiera asombrarse por el pedido, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era excesivo sólo para dos personas. Seguramente cada noche veía cosas mucho más sorprendentes.

— Sí, gracias — La joven sonrió una última vez y se marchó.

Hermione volteó y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Snape. Le dio la impresión de que estaba un poco pasmado.

— El whisky escocés es…

— Sé lo que es, Granger. Mi padre solía beberlo… cuando tenía dinero— Entonces la chica no supo qué decir. Era la primera vez que Snape hablaba de su padre… o de su vida, y no pudo contener su curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo era? — preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Quién? — dijo el profesor, desviando la vista a una pareja que en ese momento se sentaba cerca de ellos.

— Su padre…— Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho. No podía entender por qué rayos esa conversación la había puesto tan nerviosa.

Severus la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— Era un patán— declaró con sencillez, sin atisbo alguno de pesar en su expresión. La chica no sabía qué decir a continuación.

Por suerte, la camarera volvió justo a tiempo. Dejó sobre la mesa la botella de whisky, dos vasos y una pequeña cubeta con hielo.

Hermione se apresuró en poner un par de hielos en los vasos y verter en cada uno un poco de whisky. Le ofreció uno a Snape, que lo tomó con algo de desgana.

— Salud— dijo ella alzando un poco el vaso y mirándolo a los ojos. Él bajó la vista y se limitó a beber un sorbo corto. A Hermione le resultó tan adorable en ese instante.

— Así que este era su plan— comentó Snape luego de unos minutos de silencio. La chica sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Pero no es todo— confesó con gesto travieso. El profesor arqueó una ceja y apoyó los codos en la mesa, preparándose para lo que venía.

— ¿Hay más? — Ella volvió a asentir y bebió otro poco. No era gran amiga del whisky, ese calor abrasador que le quemaba la garganta le era un poco desagradable, sin embargo, en ese momento no supo por qué le estaba gustando tanto.

— Haremos un juego— Snape entrecerró los ojos, manteniendo el semblante desconfiado.

— ¿Un juego, Granger? — preguntó de nuevo más confundido que antes.

— Así es— respondió Hermione jugueteando con el vaso entre las manos. Hizo una pausa dramática y agregó: —. Se llama Verdad o Trago— El profesor alzó las cejas, tratando que su rostro permaneciera inexpresivo, ya que las dudas y la perplejidad se apoderaron de él. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Granger hablaba. Jamás había escuchado algo parecido—. Verá… nos haremos preguntas, no importa cuáles sean, y tendremos que contestar con la verdad o beber un trago— explicó apuntando hacia su vaso. Luego guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos.

Snape no comprendía qué clase de "juego" era ese, en que terminaría diciéndole todo lo que quería oír o borracho como una cuba (y en consecuencia, diciéndole _más_ de lo que quería oír). Le pareció una trampa. Aunque simplemente podría mentir y así evitar beber, ella no lo sabría. Además, ¿cuánto podría soportar Granger antes de emborracharse? Pensó que no mucho.

Bien, diría la verdad (sólo si no eran preguntas comprometedoras, claro).

— ¿Y bien? — inquirió Hermione, un poco asustada por el aire reflexivo que había adoptado Snape. Estaba segura que algo tramaba… siempre tenía que ser tan quisquilloso.

— Como quiera— sentenció Severus bebiendo otro poco sólo por hacer algo. La chica sonrío muy contenta.

— Usted empieza— declaró, acomodándose en su asiento, lista para lo que fuera.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo, meditando su pregunta. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué le estaba costando tanto, si sólo era un juego absurdo. La miró unos momentos y se le ocurrió.

— ¿Se ha peinado alguna vez en su vida? — Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, entre ofendida y divertida a la vez. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Pensó en beber sólo para darle un toque más cómico a la situación, pero su orgullo prevaleció.

— Sí— dijo con un hilo de voz y bajando la cabeza mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en el rostro de Snape.

— Recuerde que si miente, tiene que beber.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! — espetó Hermione con las mejillas encendidas. Snape sí que era todo un bromista.

— Vaya…

La chica resopló y frunció el ceño, observándolo de manera desafiante.

— ¿Usted se lo ha lavado alguna vez? — preguntó sin pensar. Él pareció quedar sin palabras un segundo.

— Sí. Es una pregunta tonta… pensaba que era más inteligente, Granger.

— Es que no se nota— refutó ella al instante (y se suponía que prometieron no discutir).

Snape no se enfadó ni un poco con el comentario incisivo de la chica, sino todo lo contrario, le estaba costando no echarse a reír. Era demasiado fácil y entretenido hacerla enfadar.

— Sigo yo… ¿de verdad volvió a Hogwarts sólo para hacer su investigación?

Hermione se percató del gran detalle en la pregunta: _"sólo_ para hacer su investigación…".

Bebió mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. Pudo haber respondido con la verdad, pero prefirió coquetear.

Severus apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. No esperaba eso.

— ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? — inquirió Hermione. Fue algo que llegó a su cabeza repentinamente. Nunca se había preguntado eso.

Snape recargó la cabeza en una mano y le mantuvo la mirada.

— Me lo está poniendo demasiado fácil.

— Responda— ordenó ella tajante.

— Nueve de enero— contestó manteniéndose en su posición—. ¿El suyo?

Ciertamente, Hermione no estaba preparada para que le devolviera la pregunta, y su cara fue fiel reflejo de ello, puesto que se ruborizó a más no poder y bebió sin darse cuenta.

El profesor soltó aire por la nariz.

— Diecinueve de septiembre— La chica no supo por qué Snape cambió el gesto en un segundo, como si se hubiera asustado o algo por el estilo.

— Ya pasó…— murmuró él.

— Sí… ¿y qué?

— Nada— repuso Snape, acomodándose mejor en el sillón— Le toca— añadió para apresurar el asunto.

Hermione se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensando. ¿Se lo estaba poniendo "demasiado fácil"? Entonces era hora de entrar en terreno duro.

— ¿Le tiene aunque sea un poquito de cariño a Harry? — preguntó con malicia. Severus resopló con evidente fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco, y por primera vez en la noche, destapó la botella de whisky, llenó su vaso y lo bebió de un sorbo.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas, consciente de que el profesor no era capaz de decir que sí. Le causó ternura y gracia en igual medida.

— No es gracioso, Granger—musitó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula para no perder la compostura.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Una pregunta a la vez— dijo Snape. Tenía los ojos brillantes por el creciente deseo de venganza… pero tenía que calmarse, no podía tratarla como si fuera cualquier persona… no _podía_ herirla—. ¿Por qué rayos quiso venir aquí a hacer esto? — cuestionó por el mero hecho de cambiar de tema.

— Porque me pareció divertido— manifestó Hermione sin rodeos—. ¿Se hubiera puesto el suéter si hubiera sido de otro color?

— Depende— contestó luego de reflexionar un minuto. Se sentía un poco frustrado por no poder preguntarle algo que estuviera a la altura. Él tenía muchísimas cosas más que confesar y de las que avergonzarse… o eso suponía. Granger era un libro abierto, era injusto.

Continuaron así, con interrogaciones superfluas e inocentes. Snape preguntaba cosas simples, aludiendo casi siempre a la afición de ella por estudiar, cómo era posible que fuera amiga de Weasley, y cómo no se cansaba nunca de hacerse la sabelotodo, entre otras cosas; Hermione gozaba atosigando su forma de ser hermética, haciéndolo responder preguntas bochornosas.

Hasta que de pronto, sin que lo notaran, el juego quedó en el olvido, y conversaban despreocupadamente sobre cualquier cosa.

El whisky comenzó a escasear y los ánimos a abundar.

A Severus ya no le molestaban las personas ni el lugar; Hermione dejó atrás la preocupación y los nervios porque algo saliera mal.

En un momento, la chica hizo una imitación del profesor reprendiendo a sus compañeros durante las clases de Pociones, y sin previo aviso, sin preámbulos, él soltó una carcajada. Una risa que le nació desde lo más profundo, una risa que no pudo reprimir más.

Él se tapó los ojos con una mano y negó con la cabeza.

— No tengo por qué soportarle esas insolencias— dijo Snape, recobrando su semblante de siempre.

— ¿Acaso lo hice mal? — Inquirió la chica mientras servía más whisky para los dos—. Podría hasta dar clases por usted.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hace? — preguntó impulsivamente, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Pensó que era culpa del alcohol, teniendo en cuenta que habían bebido más de media botella.

— No lo sé— Hermione estaba un poco mareada, y sentía que a esas alturas no tenía ya ningún recato en hablar y hablar—. Debo admitir que durante un tiempo consideré trabajar en Hogwarts, pero nunca me lo tomé muy enserio.

Snape emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Pensó en decirle que Hogwarts no era el lugar apropiado para que alguien como ella trabajara, que desperdiciaría su talento, sin embargo, se retractó a último momento. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para decir algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione se percató de repente de que no lo había besado en toda la noche, y sintió unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo. Lo miró, él observaba su vaso, pensando quizá qué cosa… pero estaba ahí con ella. Contra todo pronóstico, aceptó ir e hizo todo lo que le pidió. ¿Tanto la quería? ¿O lo hacía sólo por educación? No lo creyó posible, ya que él no se caracterizaba por ser muy agradable ni respetuoso con los demás.

"Entonces sí me quiere", pensó sonriendo. ¿Estaría enamorado?

Se lo quedó mirando durante tanto tiempo que él lo notó, y se sintió un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó casi con fastidio.

— Nada— dijo Hermione al tiempo que desviaba la vista—. Sólo quería saber si lo está pasando bien.

Snape volvió a echarse hacia atrás en el asiento, observándola fijamente y sonriendo un poco.

— Francamente pensé que sería… peor— confesó. Le echó un vistazo a la botella, y añadió: —. Pero si termina borracha, ni se le ocurra que la cargaré hasta su casa— Hermione rió a todo pulmón, y él soltó una risa ínfima.

— No se preocupe, conozco mis límites— Severus alzó una ceja—. Quisiera hacerle una pregunta… o más bien una petición.

— ¿Otra más? ¿Va a seguir con su jueguito?

— Sí— sentenció la chica, y sin dudarlo, se movió en el sillón hasta quedar pegada a él, que permaneció muy quieto en su lugar—. ¿Puedo tutearlo?

Snape arrugó el entrecejo. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tratar a Granger de "tú", pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era algo del todo descabellado, puesto que ya no tenían una simple relación profesor-alumna, habían llegado… más allá. Tampoco era como si fuera demasiado importante… al menos no para él.

— Si quiere— respondió con desinterés. Aunque, de todas formas, le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a ello.

"Es una tontería", se dijo finalmente.

Hermione creyó que haberlo preguntado fue un poco infantil, pudo simplemente comenzar a hacerlo y ya. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Había sido una forma más juguetona.

Y se sentía muy juguetona en ese instante.

— ¿Terminó el libro? — cuestionó Snape, y luego terminó lo que quedaba en su vaso.

— Aun no…— dijo ella con un aire de culpabilidad—. No he tenido tiempo… lo haré esta semana— agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de reproche en el rostro pálido de Snape.

— Me sorprende, Granger— Hermione resopló molesta.

— ¿Algún día dejará… dejarás de decirme Granger? — preguntó ella. Sí que había sido extraño comenzar a tratarlo así, pero le gustaba. Era realmente como un nuevo comienzo.

Y él pareció notarlo: un brillo cruzó sus ojos por un fugaz momento. No contestó, y Hermione apuró su bebida de un trago, haciendo un movimiento involuntario con la cabeza cuando éste pasó por su garganta.

— ¿Me esperas? Voy al baño— anunció la chica de repente mientras se ponía de pie.

— No tengo muchos lugares a dónde ir— repuso él.

Hermione sonrió, y para su suerte, no se demoró mucho en encontrarlo.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, se lavaba las manos frente a un gran espejo. El lugar estaba repleto de mujeres, algunas más ebrias que otras, haciendo mucho barullo.

Ella se miró al espejo por un minuto, y vio que sus mejillas y ojos estaban un tanto enrojecidos. Parpadeó un par de veces y el mundo pareció darle vueltas.

"Bien, estoy un poco borracha… o bastante borracha. Lo bueno es que ya me di cuenta. Ahora lo importante es no decir o hacer alguna estupidez", pensó, afirmándose del lavabo. Se arregló el cabello como mejor pudo y salió.

Divisó a Snape a lo lejos: miraba entre la gente, al parecer buscándola. ¿Cómo nunca antes le pareció así de tierno? Sonrió, y cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia él, chocó con un hombre y estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la sostuvo.

— Cuidado, muñeca. No queremos que arruines tu linda cara.

Hermione murmuró una disculpa mientras él le sonreía de forma coqueta, lo que provocó que se ruborizara.

— ¿Estás sola? ¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito— propuso el hombre poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

— No, gracias— musitó la chica viendo a Snape de reojo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría pensando.

Se encaminó hacia el profesor lo más rápido que pudo tropezando un par de veces en el camino, y se sentó a su lado aparentando calma.

Severus la observaba con atención. Claro que no había pasado por alto el breve diálogo que Granger había mantenido con ese tipo, y no pudo evitar sentir… celos. Sin embargo, decidió obviar el asunto. Sabía que ella podría estar con cualquiera, un hombre mucho más joven y atractivo… pero estaba con él. No empezaría con inseguridades a esas alturas de su vida.

Hermione, para calmar sus nervios, bebió distraídamente dejando su vaso vacío.

— ¿Segura que conoce sus límites? — inquirió Snape con la voz grave. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto.

Se quedaron mirando por largos minutos, olvidando de pronto todo lo que los rodeaba. La gente y la música dejaron de existir un segundo, dejándolos completamente solos en la sencilla intimidad de sus ojos y sus sentimientos. Aquel lugar en el que nadie podía entrometerse, en que nada podía ser más importante.

Y quizá no era suficiente el devorarse el alma con la mirada.

Hermione sonrió apenas, embelesada con esos ojos profundamente negros. Acarició delicadamente el rostro del profesor, que bajó la vista hacia sus labios para luego volver a posarla sobre sus ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo, demasiado tentada ya.

Se acercó a él, lenta pero segura, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla al mismo tiempo que Severus le ponía una mano en la rodilla como pidiendo permiso.

Cerraron sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo, y fue él el que ya no pudo más e hizo que se esfumara la distancia que estorbaba, besándola con fervor y paciencia a la vez. Hermione se sorprendió por la iniciativa del profesor, sin embargo, le siguió el ritmo de inmediato. Era hermosa la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando estaban así, las ansias de tenerlo lo más cerca posible y para siempre. No alejarse nunca.

Severus recorrió con su mano todo el brazo de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello, donde empujó hacia él suavemente mientras ella sonreía y profundizaba el beso. Hermione se atrevió a aventurar con su lengua, a lo que Snape respondió haciendo lo propio, empezando a sentir que la sangre le hervía. El deseo de explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Granger se apoderó de él como nunca antes. Estaba por volverse loco… y era un simple beso.

Se separaron y tomaron aire mirándose a los ojos con las caras todavía muy juntas. Severus sonrió disimuladamente, jugueteando con un mechón rizado de Hermione, confirmando una vez más lo enamorado que estaba de ella, de la sabelotodo insoportable.

— Vámonos— musitó la muchacha depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde quiere ir ahora? — preguntó él, y tomó distancia para verla mejor.

— Lejos de aquí— respondió Hermione automáticamente. Lo único que deseaba en el mundo era estar sola con él sin nadie que los molestara, sin nadie que los viera…

Snape no supo qué pensar, sólo sabía que quería lo mismo. La gran cantidad de personas le eran una verdadera molestia. La miró sonriendo de medio lado, lo que a Hermione le pareció una sonrisa de lo más seductora. Se mordió el labio inferior, un poco intimidada ante esa nueva expresión en su rostro.

— Como desee— dijo Snape. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y alzó la mano, buscando a la camarera, la vio e hizo un gesto para que le llevara la cuenta. Volteó y vio cómo Snape buscaba en sus bolsillos.

— Yo pagaré— declaró, poniéndole una mano en la pierna. Él la miró con algo de recriminación—. Yo lo… te invité, además no…

— No discuta, Granger— refutó el profesor al tiempo que ponía un par de billetes sobre la mesa. Hermione se preguntó de dónde rayos habría sacado dinero _muggle,_ pero no quiso indagar.

* * *

Cuando salieron del bar, caminaron un poco hasta encontrar un callejón solitario donde podían aparecerse sin problemas.

Hermione estaba cada vez más mareada, ponerse de pie no había sido una buena idea, y el aire frío tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sacó su varita y exhaló con fuerza.

— Guarde su varita— dijo Severus en tono grave al tiempo que sacaba la suya.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la chica, confundida. ¿Tan evidente era su estado de ebriedad? No podía ser.

— Obedezca— insistió Snape mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido pero con expresión algo divertida. Ella hizo caso a regañadientes.

El profesor la tomó por el brazo con cuidado y agitó su varita. Hermione cerró los ojos y se aferró a él con la repugnante sensación de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Aparecieron en un lugar silencioso y oscuro. La muchacha boqueó un par de veces, como si hubiera permanecido bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo, e intentando comprender dónde estaba. Ese no era su apartamento.

Severus la soltó, y con otro movimiento de varita hizo que se prendieran un par de velas. Entonces ella confirmó que definitivamente no era su apartamento, era… la casa de él. ¿Por qué?

Lo miró unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Le dije que si se emborrachaba no la llevaría a su casa— explicó Snape en un murmullo. No dijo más, caminó hacia una repisa repleta de libros, el que se movió hacia un lado como si se tratase de una puerta corrediza, dejando al descubierto una escalera que conducía a un piso superior—. Por aquí— indicó.

Hermione vaciló unos instantes para luego subir por las escaleras con dificultad. No veía absolutamente nada, y como sus mareos no cesaban, trastabilló un par de veces.

Snape iba tras ella observando cada uno de sus erráticos movimientos, quizá un poco preocupado porque se fuera a caer.

Llegaron, y la chica, gracias a la luz de la luna proveniente de una única y pequeña ventana, pudo distinguir en la oscuridad una cama.

— Acuéstese— dijo el profesor detrás de ella mientras agitaba su varita para prender una vela que había sobre una mesita de noche. Hermione se estremeció al oír la voz profunda y ronca de Snape tan cerca de su nuca—. Si quiere usar el baño, ahí está— agregó, señalando con el brazo extendido hacia una puerta a la derecha de la habitación.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones para verlo a la cara.

— ¿Us… tú dónde vas a dormir? — inquirió con semblante decepcionado.

— Abajo en el sillón— contestó Severus sin darle mayor importancia.

— Ay, no seas así— dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo y guiándolo hacia la cama—. Dormirás muy mal ahí— Snape dio un par de pasos y luego se detuvo en seco.

— La cama es pequeña— objetó de mala gana, puesto que no le apetecía para nada pasar la noche en ese incómodo sofá… se moría por dormir con ella, pero su raciocinio le indicaba que no era correcto.

— ¿Acaso no somos magos? — Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja y esforzándose al máximo por modular bien. Sacó su varita, y con un simple movimiento hizo que la cama se ensanchara lo suficiente como para que dos personas cupieran—. ¿Ves? Asunto arreglado— Le mantuvo la mirada en silencio, él bajó la suya.

De pronto, Hermione lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos y lo besó como había querido hacerlo durante tanto tiempo. Él no opuso resistencia alguna, abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza, acariciando su espalda sobre la ropa.

Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, dando suaves tirones, a lo que Severus soltó un gruñido ronco entre sus labios y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con vehemencia.

Se sentían ebrios, felices y enamorados.

— ¿Me quieres? — preguntó Hermione sin dejar de besarlo. Snape sonrió.

— Eres una fastidiosa— declaró, y por lo ebrio que también estaba (aunque no quisiera asumirlo ni aparentarlo), no se dio cuenta que por primera vez la trataba de "tú"… pero Hermione sí.

— ¿Me quieres? — insistió, conteniendo una risa. Él estrechó el abrazo, se separó, dejó pasar unos segundos y dijo:

— Más de lo que se imagina.

Sin soltarse, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al borde de la cama, donde se dejaron caer, él sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en un codo. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa cuando la mano de Snape se posó a un costado de su cuerpo, rozando apenas el pequeño piel de su torso que había quedado desnudo tras la caída.

El profesor tenía los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo que hacía para no perder la razón. Su animal interior clamaba por saciar las ansias de sentirla más cerca… más suya. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, ser más delicado.

Dejó sus labios para besarle el cuello. La fragancia de su perfume terminó por aturdirlo. Era tan maravilloso estar así.

Hermione gimió casi inaudiblemente al sentir los besos de él sobre su piel. Se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. Se atrevió a subirle un poco el suéter para acariciar un poco su espalda. Él suspiró ante el contacto, mordiendo su cuello suavemente.

Querían más… _necesitaban_ más. Deseaban beber más de ese brebaje embriagador de sus cuerpos cálidos y anhelantes.

Pronto, Severus comenzó a moverse sobre ella inconscientemente, y Hermione lo tomó por la cintura, no supo si para detenerlo o para instarlo a seguir, ya que se sentía un poco torpe. Insegura quizás. Quería eso con él, quería que fuera sólo con él. Pero no quería que fuera… así, borracha como estaba. Era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, de las caricias y besos de él, amaba la manera en que la trataba, con esa ternura infinita, esa gentileza. Por lo mismo pensó que no era adecuado desperdiciar un momento tan especial en su lamentable estado. Quería hacerlo bien, lo mejor que podía, y claramente no podía como le hubiera gustado.

Él se detuvo cuando se percató del estado de ensimismamiento en que se encontraba la chica. Se la quedó mirando por largos segundos. Hermione enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, ocultando su vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

— No…- murmuró con un hilo de voz. Snape salió de encima de ella, y se recostó a su lado, jadeando y tomándole la mejilla. Comprendiendo de inmediato lo que pasaba. Buscó su mirada con insistencia hasta encontrar sus ojos.

Se observaron sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo: "No así".

— Lo siento…— dijo ella poniéndose de lado.

— Está bien— musitó Snape al tiempo que la abrazaba por los hombros—. Está bien…

Hermione se acurrucó entre los brazos del hombre. Le brindaban un calor tan acogedor que le fue imposible no caer vencida por el sueño.

— Eres… muy lindo… te quiero tanto…— susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Severus sonrió complacido. Feliz como nunca antes en toda su vida, feliz por saber que contaban con tiempo de sobra para tenerse, para quererse, para disfrutarse.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró una vez más el delicioso perfume de los cabellos de Hermione antes de quedarse dormido también.

* * *

 **El día que escribo esto me enteré del lamentable fallecimiento del gran Alan Rickman. Se imaginarán el balde de agua fría que me cayó encima cuando llegó mi hermano y dijo: "murió Snape". No quería creerlo, lo primero que dije fue: "mentira", con una sonrisa incrédula, pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo. Luego revisé en internet con la esperanza de que fuera una broma… pero no. Era verdad.**

 **Se nos fue un gran actor, artista y hombre. Es la primera vez en mi vida que la muerte de un famoso me hace entrar ganas de llorar, que hace que se me caiga el alma a los pies y se me derrumbe el corazón.**

 **Con la muerte de todos estos artistas (Robin Williams, David Bowie, Lemmy, etc.), yo pensaba: "al menos no es Alan Rickman"… y ahora lo es.**

 **El profesor Snape ya no está entre nosotros, pero saben lo que pasa cuando una estrella muere: su resplandor permanece.**

 **Y sé que el talento y la brillantez de Alan, nuestro Severus, continuará brillando dentro de nuestras mentes y corazones. Formó parte de la infancia de muchos de nosotros, y no se irá jamás.**

 **En honor a él (y con el dolor de mi corazón) escribo esta historia. Va a ser muy difícil continuarla, porque en cada gesto y cada frase que tecleo me lo imaginaba a él.**

 **Que en paz descanse, donde sea que esté.**

 **Lo recordaré con cariño por lo que me reste de vida.**

 **Jueves 14 de enero de 2016.**


	6. Él con ella

" _(...) El sobreviviente tiene culpa, tiene culpa de su alegría de vivir (…)"_

* * *

 **Él con ella**

Amanecía.

El profesor Snape y la señorita Granger dormían con las respiraciones acompasadas, sin haberse cambiado de ropa y sobre las mantas.

Ella estaba bocabajo, él bocarriba con una pierna fuera de la cama. Luego de una noche de juerga necesitaban descansar.

Tras nubes grises cargadas de lluvia, el sol comenzaba a salir. El amanecer era opaco.

Severus se removió y abrió los ojos poco a poco sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Miró a su derecha y la vio. Le causó gracia su pelo caóticamente revuelto y la posición desordenada en la que dormía. Apenas y podía distinguir la punta de su nariz entre ese cabello enmarañado.

Se sentó al borde de la cama restregándose la cara con ambas manos, y se sonrió al repasar los sucesos de la noche anterior. No dejaba de parecerle inconcebible.

De pronto, Hermione comenzó a moverse pesadamente, gruñendo con algo de fastidio. Él se giró un poco para verla mejor. La chica se estiró y bostezó, frotándose las sienes con una mano.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — preguntó el profesor lo más suave que pudo.

Ella se dio vuelta, y entonces Snape supo la respuesta de inmediato: esas ojeras y la dificultad con la que mantenía los ojos abiertos, no evidenciaban nada bueno.

— Con la peor resaca de mi vida— murmuró Hermione con la voz áspera. Tenía la boca seca y pastosa, una sensación muy desagradable, y no recordaba haber tenido un dolor de cabeza tan grande desde que buscaba Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron… pero esta vez era aún peor.

El profesor Snape soltó aire por la nariz. Quién hubiera dicho que la estudiosa y siempre moderada señorita Granger se encontraría en ese deplorable estado.

— No te rías— rezongó la chica al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con una almohada.

— No me estoy riendo— Snape guardó silencio, pensando qué era lo que debía hacer en un momento así.

— ¿No tienes pociones para la resaca o algo? — inquirió con la voz amortiguada, ya que todavía se tapaba el rostro para ocultarse de la molesta luz.

Él bufó ante la pregunta.

— Si me hubiera dicho que bebería sin control, habría hecho— dijo el profesor mordazmente—. Pero recuerdo haberle oído decir que conocía muy bien sus límites.

Hermione volvió a gemir casi con desesperación de lo mal que se sentía. Y no era sólo por su estado físico, sino también por la vergüenza de mostrarse así ante él.

— Rayos…—susurró entre dientes. Arrojó la almohada a un lado y se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos cerrados y tomando aliento profundamente.

Era un muy mal amanecer.

— Tome una ducha… yo haré algo para comer— manifestó Severus, y se puso de pie, sintiendo un mareo que le hizo dar vueltas el cerebro.

Ella lo vio marcharse sin tener tiempo para decir nada más.

Era muy raro estar sola en su habitación, quizás el lugar más privado de Snape en el que podía encontrarse. Se sintió extrañamente orgullosa, como si fuera digna merecedora de un trofeo por haber logrado llegar hasta ahí… ¡y lo era! ¿Quién más podía darse el lujo de decir que había dormido en la cama del temido Severus Snape?

Bueno, por lo menos para ella sí era un lujo.

Rodó en la cama hasta quedar en el lado en que durmió él, y aspiró el tenue aroma varonil impregnado en los cobertores. Su olor… le encantaba.

Juntó fuerzas y se levantó perdiendo el equilibrio pero sin caer. Recordó de repente la pasión y desenfreno con que se habían besado, y se sonrojó. Ese Snape era totalmente nuevo para ella, uno que perdía el control, que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Fue al cuarto de baño, no era muy grande pero estaba bien. Dudó un minuto antes de meterse a la ducha y darse un baño corto y frío, sólo para refrescarse y hacer que esa maldita resaca desapareciera.

Bajó al primer piso con algo de timidez, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

El vestíbulo aún estaba un tanto oscuro por la poca luz de esa mañana, sin embargo, Hermione observaba cada rincón de la habitación, estudiándola con absoluta atención. Todo era tan… él. Lúgubre, libros por doquier, las paredes desnudas, un sillón viejo y desgastado, una mesa solitaria sobre la que reposaba un cuadro pequeño. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo tomó con el mayor de los cuidados.

No era una fotografía mágica, puesto que no se movía. Estaba en blanco y negro, y podía verse a una mujer de rostro afilado y ojos tristes y hundidos, tenía el pelo lacio, largo y muy negro, y a su lado un niño pequeño con la misma expresión abatida, penosamente delgado y con el mismo pelo pero los rasgos más duros a pesar de su corta edad. Se veía afligido y enfadado a la vez.

Era él de pequeño junto a su madre. A ella la conocía por las fotografías que había visto cuando indagaba sobre el príncipe mestizo. Eileen Prince.

Hermione dio un brinco cuando oyó que una puerta detrás de ella se abría. Precipitadamente dejó el cuadro sobre la mesa y giró sobre sus talones con rapidez. Snape la observaba en completo silencio, frunciendo el ceño levemente. La chica tuvo la impresión de que estaba molesto… sorprendido y molesto. Sabía que no le gustaba que los demás metieran las narices donde no les correspondía… quizás no tuvo que haberse puesto a fisgonear.

— Lo siento… estaba… yo— balbuceó Hermione alterada mientras se frotaba las manos de manera nerviosa.

Severus, quieto como una estatua, giró los ojos hacia el cuadro y luego de vuelta a ella. Tenía el rostro serio y tenso.

— Venga— murmuró, y dio media vuelta, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió.

La cocina tenía el mismo aspecto que toda la casa: antigua y destartalada. Hermione no se atrevió a echar ningún vistazo más del necesario. Volteó y lo vio sentado frente a una vieja mesa de madera sobre la que había unas tazas de té y unas tostadas. Tomó asiento. Él, con el cuerpo relajado y los brazos cruzados, contemplaba la inquietud de la chica, aguardando una sarta de excusas razonables por haber estado mirando sus cosas sin permiso. La verdad era que no se había sentido para nada molesto con ello, era sólo que el simple hecho de ponerla nerviosa lo divertía.

El profesor le lanzó una mirada de reproche bastante significativa.

— Coma— ordenó, y dejó de mirarla para beber un sorbo de su té. Ella tomó una tostada y la untó con mantequilla de forma atolondrada.

De pronto, Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo, viéndolo con la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

— Siento haberme metido en sus cosas… no volveré a hacerlo— dijo, volviendo a la formalidad del "usted" deliberadamente.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Severus con cierta arrogancia.

— Era mi madre— musitó, paseando la vista por la habitación, con miles de recuerdos pasándole por la mente—. Pero supongo que ya lo sabe… como siempre lo sabe todo.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y comer un trozo de pan. El último comentario de Snape cargaba sarcasmo, por lo que pensó que no estaba enojado.

— Gracias por la comida… por todo— declaró la chica en voz baja.

— Será mejor que vaya a su casa a descansar— sentenció el profesor con determinación. No era que tuviera muchos deseos de separarse de Granger, pero él tenía que volver a Hogwarts. Hermione asintió otra vez, terminando sus tostadas sólo por educación, ya que su estómago no parecía muy contento de estar recibiendo comida. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría sentido afligida y decepcionada por la abrupta despedida, pero esa no era cualquier otra circunstancia.

— No iré a Hogwarts este fin de semana— manifestó Hermione mientras rogaba al cielo por poder beber ese té sin vomitar.

— Lo sospechaba— Snape le dedicó la más intensa de sus miradas, turbándola por un breve instante.

De pronto comenzó a llover, las gotas golpeaban con fuerza sobre las ventanas y el techo, y eso fue suficiente para motivar a Hermione a apurar el té de un trago para luego ponerse de pie pesadamente. Él la imitó.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante segundos eternos mirándose a los ojos.

— Me voy entonces— dijo ella, acomodándose el cabello a un lado, como si estuviera intentando retrasar la partida. Se esforzó por sonreírle, sentía la cara entumecida.

Severus mantuvo el semblante inescrutable de siempre, esperando que Granger sacara su varita y se apareciera… a menos que tuviera un buen argumento para convencerlo de quedarse un rato más.

Pero no lo tenía… o si lo tenía, no lo dijo.

Hermione sacó su varita, no obstante, no la agitó de inmediato, sino que dio un par de pasos quedando justo frente a él. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Al profesor Snape, el contacto le escoció hasta los huesos. Soltó un suspiro corto e imperceptible.

— Que tengas buen día— La chica levantó su varita, y cuando estaba a punto de girar sobre sí misma, se detuvo—. ¡Espera! — vociferó, alarmándolo—. Tu ropa está en mi apartamento…

Él entreabrió los labios. Había olvidado completamente ese detalle.

— No se preocupe… mañana por la noche iré a buscarla— dictaminó, recargándose despreocupadamente en un mueble— Si no le complica, claro.

— No, por supuesto que no— se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Lo estaré esperando— añadió, y sin decir más, desapareció.

Snape se dejó caer sobre una silla, soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Se masajeó los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar. Cuando la vio en el vestíbulo, no le impresionó tanto el hecho de que estuviera observando ese cuadro como la apariencia que tenía. Se veía exactamente igual que aquella noche tan lejana en que la chica llegó a su despacho, con ese suéter rojo ceñido al cuerpo y el cabello mojado pegándose a los lados de su cara. Le pareció tan preciosa como entonces, y le costó un esfuerzo inmenso sacarle los ojos de encima.

Luego hizo desaparecer los últimos restos del desayuno (del que no había probado ni un bocado), se quitó el suéter negro dejándolo sobre la mesa y salió de su casa.

La chimenea más cercana para aparecerse en su despacho no estaba tan lejos, y pensó que una caminata bajo la lluvia no le vendría nada mal.

Aún, a pesar del tiempo, no se acostumbraba a la vigorosa sensación de estar vivo, al gozo de respirar que estaba experimentando, a lo bien que se sentía el presente.

Acaso ese había sido su nuevo despertar, su vida después de la muerte. No la mañana siguiente luego de salvarse de la mordida de Nagini. No. _Ese_ momento, con la lluvia mojándole la blanca e impoluta camisa, haber abandonado su hogar con un beso… ese momento era lo que solían llamar "la otra vida".

Una vez murió por dentro, una vez su alma se pudrió por completo… pero esta vez había resucitado.

* * *

Cuando Hermione Granger apareció en su apartamento, lo primero que llamó su atención fue una lechuza parada en el alféizar de la ventana. No esperaba una carta, así que fue rauda a abrir para que el animal (molesto y mojado) pudiera entrar, desató el sobre de la pata de éste, que no aguardó ni un segundo en salir volando, y leyó.

De nuevo Ron invitándola a almorzar esa tarde. Había, sin embargo, algo distinto: la desordenada caligrafía del chico era temblorosa, como si hubiera escrito con mucha prisa, con ansias.

Lanzó un bufido de genuino fastidio mientras se tiraba en un sofá. Sentía como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza.

Sus planes de pasar un pacífico día durmiendo se habían estropeado.

* * *

Los brazos afectuosos de la señora Weasley la recibieron como siempre: como si fuera una más de la familia.

Hermione sonreía forzada pero honesta al adentrarse en La Madriguera, y pese a que se había dado otra ducha y se había arreglado como mejor pudo (a tal punto de aplicarse rubor y un lápiz labial muy sutil), sabía que todos pudieron notar el aire alicaído y enfermizo de su rostro.

Le extrañó que nadie hiciera un comentario al respecto, pero lo que más le causó curiosidad fue que estaban casi todos los Weasley reunidos, Bill y Fleur estaban allí también, y Percy, además de Neville y Luna… ¡incluso Andrómeda Tonks con el pequeño Teddy!

¿Era esa una celebración? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿O es que por su espantosa resaca olvidó una fecha especial?

Rebuscó en su mente a toda velocidad, pero era un día cualquiera. Sólo un almuerzo más.

Su semblante desorientado tuvo que haber sido demasiado patente, ya que la madre de Ron le puso ambas manos en las mejillas y le sonrió fraternalmente.

— No te preocupes, querida— la tranquilizó Molly, tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia la sala— No pasa nada malo.

Hermione pensó que era obvio que nada malo pasaba, por las sonrisas de todos y por la botella de whisky de fuego puesta sobre una mesa de centro a la que sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente, como si se tratara de una terrible amenaza.

Saludó a la familia con una sonrisa y un ademán, y no tardó en percatarse de la ausencia de Ginny.

La señora Weasley puso sobre la mesa una bandeja repleta de sándwiches y tartas al tiempo que Teddy Lupin caminaba hacia allí tambaleándose y se llenaba la boca con comida, dirigiéndola una mirada alegre y soñadora a su abuela.

Hermione se sonrió cuando vio la expresión orgullosa en el rostro de Harry. Pero al observarlo mejor, también pudo darse cuenta de la melancolía de sus gestos, sabiendo al instante lo que su amigo estaría pensando.

Se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Harry? — preguntó la chica en voz baja.

— Bien… con un montón de trabajo— respondió Harry sonriendo. Pero a pesar del aire alegre de él, Hermione adivinó una mirada de preocupación detrás de sus anteojos, como si una sombra se estuviera filtrando por sus ojos.

— ¿Seguro? — insistió, estudiándolo en profundidad. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Se sintió asustada con ese pensamiento, pero lo desechó.

— Claro— confirmó él— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la investigación en Hogwarts? — Hermione captó ese tono perspicaz, y el miedo se transformó en inquietud. Sentía como si tuviera un cartel luminoso pegado en la frente que decía: "¡Estoy saliendo con Snape!".

La castaña se aclaró la garganta y le contó a Harry acerca de sus días en Hogwarts con la menor profundidad que le fue posible.

* * *

Luego de algunos minutos de charla, Ginny hizo su aparición desde las escaleras, llamando la atención de los presentes.

El silencio que se hizo fue absoluto, sepulcral. Hermione no tenía idea de por qué. Le echó un vistazo a Harry y Ron, pero los chicos se encogieron de hombros, igual de confundidos que ella.

La pelirroja caminó con parsimonia hasta colocarse al lado de Harry, lo tomó del brazo delicadamente y bajó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa.

En ese punto, Hermione estaba al borde de la histeria. Cientos de suposiciones daban vueltas por su mente, pero sólo dos hacían eco una y otra vez.

"Se van a casar… o Ginny está embarazada… sí, está embarazada, Harry es muy malo para mentir, obviamente aún no lo sabe, está muy calmado… ¡Diablos! ¡Van a tener un bebé!... ¿O se van a casar?... o…"

Detuvo sus elucubraciones y su cerebro quedó en blanco, paralizado por la intriga cuando Ginny alzó su cabeza sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los señores Weasley se tomaban de las manos aguantando la respiración; George y Ron tenían la boca abierta; Neville se había puesto tan pálido que daba la impresión que de un momento a otro caería desmayado.

El único que no estaba expectante era Teddy, que no paraba de comer y su cabello cambiaba del celeste al bermellón con vertiginosa rapidez.

— Tengo un anuncio que hacerles— manifestó la pelirroja acercándose más a Harry. El chico miraba con un nerviosismo extremo a su novia, y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su frente. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó un suspiro tan largo que Hermione pensó que los pulmones de su amiga podían contener más aire que el resto de los seres humanos—. Hace un par de días recibí una carta muy, muy importante. Por eso quise que estuvieran todos juntos para darles esta noticia…

De pronto el tiempo se congeló. Hermione quiso gritarle que dejara de andarse con rodeos de una maldita vez y lo soltara todo. No obstante, sus cuerdas vocales estaban tan petrificadas como el resto de sus órganos.

Y le pareció que a todos les estaba pasando lo mismo.

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad sin dejar de mirarlos uno por uno.

— Y bueno… estoy muy orgullosa de informarles que están viendo…— hizo otra pausa teatral, disfrutando ver cómo sus interlocutores estaban de pie, inmóviles e inclinados hacia adelante—. A la nueva cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

El silencio se prolongó un segundo más hasta que todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al unísono para luego prorrumpir en aplausos, chiflidos y gritos de júbilo.

Harry la observaba pasmado sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tan impactado que la noticia todavía no llegaba a su cerebro. ¡Su novia era una jugadora de Quidditch profesional!

Se abrazaron con fuerza al tiempo que los demás miembros de la reunión se arremolinaban alrededor de la chica para felicitarla.

La señora Weasley lloraba y se tapaba el rostro con un pañuelo de encaje. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la reticencia que Hermione sabía tenía la madre de Ginny porque su hija se dedicara a ese deporte, supo inmediatamente que ese llanto no era de tristeza ni de decepción, era un llanto henchido de orgullo. El orgullo más puro que podía sentir una madre.

— Me asustaste, hermanita— comentó George sonriente mientras vertía whisky de fuego en cada uno de los vasos dispuestos sobre la mesa—. Por un momento estuve seguro de que traerías a otro Weasley a la familia… o un Potter mejor dicho— bromeó el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que abrió mucho los ojos en consternación.

Para el chico, la idea de que los señores Weasley supieran que estaba manteniendo relaciones con su hija lo aterrorizaba. En el fondo era consciente de que lo sabían, por todas esas noches que Ginny pasaba con él en Grimmauld Place… pero confirmarlo delante de ellos era decididamente distinto.

Cuando George le extendió un vaso a Hermione, ésta arrugó la nariz e hizo un gesto enérgico con las manos negativamente.

—No, gracias, no estoy de ánimos para beber hoy— sentenció la muchacha, y George la miró con suspicacia, ignorándola y poniendo el vaso en su mano.

A su lado, Ginny le dio un codazo y le susurró bastante alto al oído:

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Alguna mala experiencia anoche? — preguntó con un brillo malicioso cruzando sus ojos.

— Sí, Hermione, te ves espantosa— convino Luna apareciendo de repente frente a ellas.

— Gracias, Luna.

— ¿Saliste de parranda? ¿Con quién? Cuéntamelo— exigió la pelirroja.

Ron contemplaba la escena de lejos con el vaso temblándole en la mano.

— ¡Con nadie, Ginny! — espetó Hermione, dejando en evidencia su mentira al ponerse tan roja como el pelo de su amiga. Ésta ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con una mano.

Sin embargo, y para fortuna de la castaña, el señor Weasley golpeó su vaso con un tenedor para llamar la atención.

— ¡Un brindis por mi hija: una jugadora profesional de Quidditch! — exclamó y alzó su vaso con tanta vehemencia que derramó casi todo su contenido. Los demás lo imitaron y bebieron.

Hermione tuvo que hacerlo por el cariño que le tenía a Ginny, sólo por eso, porque cuando el licor tocó sus papilas gustativas, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de tal forma que estuvo a punto de escupirlo todo.

Y se sintió aliviada cuando la señora Weasley anunció que la comida estaba lista, así podía alejarse de Ginny y su insistencia por saber con quién había estado la noche anterior.

Las féminas de la familia Weasley, al contrario de su contraparte, eran extraordinariamente intuitivas como para poder mentirles… y más aún si eran dos a la vez. Sin mencionar a Luna y su extraña capacidad para enterarse de todo y sacar conclusiones acertadas disfrazadas de disparates.

* * *

Severus Snape llegó al desayuno más tarde de lo que era habitual en él.

Manteniendo sus modales secos y antipáticos, tomó asiento al lado de McGonagall sin saludar siquiera. La directora le dio los buenos días de siempre y continuó con su comida como si nada. Pero Snape sabía que algo estaba pensando… sabía que esa normalidad no era para nada normal. Aun así, prefirió ignorarla y concentrarse en la comida que tenía enfrente.

Se sentía famélico, y hace muchísimo tiempo no tenía tanta hambre. Así que se lanzó a poner sobre su plato todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Eso sí, con mesura acostumbrada.

Y a pesar de todo, Minerva no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el afán con que comía el hombre. No era que estuviera engullendo como un animal hambriento, sino que se trataba de la _cantidad_. No recordaba haberlo visto comer así nunca; todas las mañanas se limitaba a una taza de café y quizá, _quizá_ una rebanada de pan.

Los otros profesores también lo notaron, pero hicieron la vista gorda.

Mientras Severus estaba distraído cortando salchichas asadas, Minerva aprovechó para preguntar:

— ¿Has visto a la señorita Granger? — Snape sólo alzó los ojos para observarla, y vio en ella una extraña mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Sabes si vendrá hoy?

Él se encogió de hombros con irritación e hizo una mueca que decía: "no lo sé ni me importa".

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — dijo volviendo a su comida.

— Pensaba que quizás te habría dicho algo— declaró McGonagall. Se acomodó las gafas, y paseando la vista por las cuatro grandes mesas del comedor, añadió: —. Como fuiste el último en verla…

La bruja dejó el comentario flotando en el aire, y él ni por asomo iba a contestar a eso.

McGonagall notó que Severus de pronto se puso tenso, cerraba y abría el puño de su mano izquierda, como si le estuviera doliendo. La bruja frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— Y… ¿te fue bien ayer? — inquirió casualmente a sabiendas de que a él le irritaría que se metiera en su vida.

El profesor bebió un buen sorbo de té para evitar responder, y justo cuando veía de reojo cómo Agatha se inclinaba en su asiento y abría la boca para entrometerse, las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par y Filch entró corriendo con la señora Norris pisándole los talones.

— ¡Hay chicos peleando en el pasillo! — vociferó el celador, y McGonagall se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Severus permaneció impasible en su asiento mientras la directora, Filius, Pomona y Agatha, quien ahora era la nueva jefa de Gryffindor, abandonaban el salón apresuradamente.

Él realmente no deseaba que unos tontos mocosos arruinaran su buen humor, le daba igual que fueran de Slytherin. Por lo que terminó su desayuno en paz y contento por haber podido evitar la desagradable conversación que había visto venir.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su despacho, fue directo a corregir los exámenes que tenía atrasados.

En el mismo instante en que iba a rasgar la pluma sobre uno de los trabajos más patéticos que había leído en años, un escozor punzante y ardiente que le hizo apretar los dientes le recorrió el brazo izquierdo. Empuñó su mano con fuerza. Entonces el dolor se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

Se quedó mirando el brazo por un minuto, y luego decidió pasarlo por alto. Hace días que sentía cosas raras, y algunas veces tenía la espantosa sensación de que Voldemort lo estaba llamando otra vez… pero era imposible, totalmente imposible. Se decía que tenía que ser algún vestigio de magia oscura que todavía persistía en su Marca Tenebrosa, por lo que no le daba mayor importancia.

Y pese a ello, no dejaba de inquietarlo, de tener el presentimiento de que aquello no estaba bien.

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró hondamente, dejando de lado esos pensamientos fatalistas.

* * *

— ¿Me acompañas arriba un momento? — Hermione alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Ginny muy cerca de ella. Asintió y la siguió escaleras arriba.

— ¿A dónde van? — preguntó Ron desde el pie de las escaleras.

— Le voy a mostrar a Hermione mi uniforme— contestó Ginny de mala manera.

— ¿Y por qué no lo traes y nos lo muestras a todos? — insistió el chico con el ceño fruncido. Ginny lanzó un gemido de desesperación.

— No seas metiche, Ronald— sentenció y siguió su camino sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano, que se alejó maldiciendo en voz baja.

Al llegar al cuarto de Ginny, ésta cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Hermione no comprendía por qué tanto misterio, pero podía hacerse una idea.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió la castaña mientras su amiga se sentaba al borde de la cama entrelazando las manos.

— Se trata de Harry— dijo Ginny sin rodeos y con un hilo de voz. Hermione caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — preguntó con dificultad, sintiendo que un nudo incómodo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. El tono en la voz de Ginny, sumado a su expresión abstraída, le causó temor.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Estoy preocupada por él— comenzó sin levantar la vista—. No está bien, Hermione. A pesar de que él diga lo contario, puedo darme cuenta de que algo lo está atormentando.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Todas las noches llega muy tarde, y cuando le pregunto acerca de su trabajo, es muy cortante, y muchas veces evita responder—Ginny se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró con fuerza—. Es la misma actitud que tenía cuando no quería contarme de los Horrocruxes… actúa como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Hermione no dijo nada por un par de minutos, reflexionando, recordando el rostro cansado de Harry y la disfrazada preocupación en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se negaba a creer que algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

— Ya sabes cómo son en el Ministerio, Ginny— declaró sonriendo con amargura y sentándose en la cama—. Con todo eso de la confidencialidad, hasta tu padre algunas veces no puede contarnos lo que hace. Imagina eso, pero en el Departamento de Aurores. Es todavía peor.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin estar muy convencida. Luego miró a Hermione a los ojos y giró el cuerpo para verla de frente.

— Quizá no deba decirte esto, pero…— murmuró la joven tomando aire—. Harry tiene pesadillas… siempre— Hermione permaneció quieta, aguardando—. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que durmió una noche completa. Habla en sueños, lo he escuchado decir el nombre de Voldemort, algunas veces de Sirius… incluso Fred— Ginny hizo otra pausa, como si le estuviera costando mucho trabajo hablar—. Las muertes ocurridas en la guerra no lo dejan en paz, Hermione. Está… traumado, no lo sé. Todo esto lo afectó muchísimo más que a nosotros.

Hermione paseó la vista por la habitación mientras su cerebro digería todo. Si Harry estaba así de mal, ¿se debía a algún problema de grandes magnitudes o sólo al estrés? ¿Tenía que preocuparse?

"No", pensó inmediatamente. Ella era de las que prefería recopilar datos y saber todo a ciencia cierta antes de entrar en pánico. Unas simples conjeturas no la sacarían de sus cabales. Sin embargo, Ginny era una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que conocía, y si estaba así de alterada, debía tener sus razones.

— Por triste que sea, es natural que Harry esté pasando por esto— sentenció, mirando por la ventana cómo las nubes grises avanzaban lentamente por el cielo—. Él siempre se ha sentido responsable por las pérdidas de la guerra… y supongo que tal vez nunca llegará a recuperarse del todo— Esta vez le lanzó una mirada resignada a Ginny, que se veía compungida y temerosa.

— Tengo miedo que se trate de… no sé, mortífagos— confesó con voz trémula. La castaña separó los labios y parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Mortífagos? ¿Por qué?

— No tengo la menor idea— espetó Ginny, se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el dormitorio, como un león enjaulado—. Pienso tanto en esto, que he llegado a las conclusiones más absurdas. Incluso llegué a pensar que me estaba engañando— Se detuvo y le sonrió con verdadera diversión.

Hermione, por más que intentó, no pudo con la sonrisa ligera que se asomó en su boca.

— No digas estupideces— manifestó, logrando contener a tiempo una carcajada—. Seguro que no se trata de nada grave… habla con él.

Ginny bajó los hombros y la cabeza en señal de derrota, o quizá alivio.

— Tienes razón.

— Claro que sí— dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie—. Además, no debes perder la concentración si quieres seguir siendo una Arpía— La pelirroja esta vez sonrió ampliamente y cambió su expresión de forma radical.

— ¡Ah, sí! Te mostraré mi uniforme. Ron se pondrá furioso por no haber sido el primero en verlo— declaró Ginny riendo entre dientes.

Hermione se alegró por el cambio de ánimos, no obstante, una pequeña parte de su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. El hecho de que Ginny hubiera mencionado a los mortífagos no le daba buena espina. Tendría que reflexionar sobre eso más tarde… y tal vez comentárselo a Severus.

* * *

Esa noche, el profesor Snape se encontraba en su oficina con un reducido grupo de alumnos de Slytherin de tercero que cumplían un castigo por haberse visto envueltos en la pelea de aquella mañana. Él, por obligación, los reprendió de la peor manera, y ahora tenía que soportarlos por unas horas más mientras obedecían a sus órdenes de destripar y rebanar babosas carnívoras y plimpies. Una tarea que a él no le molestaba realizar, pero que consideró que a los chiquillos sí. Y pudo confirmar sus sospechas cuando vio sus muecas de asco y arcadas. Aunque hubiera preferido que no estuvieran allí, y así poder disfrutar de una tranquila velada a solas.

Tenía _El Profeta_ frente a sus ojos, pero no lo leía realmente, ya que al parecer su cerebro estaba de lo más entretenido divagando y distrayéndolo con recuerdos de Granger. Se sentía un poco incómodo al estar pensando en ella en esa situación, pero no hizo ni un intento en dejar de hacerlo. De todas formas, era mucho mejor que aburrirse observando a esos mocosos.

Las ganas de verla le parecían extrañas, pues habían estado juntos ese mismo día. Jamás había ansiado tanto la compañía de otro ser humano… ni disfrutado. Tampoco otra persona había sentido lo mismo por él.

Comenzaba a perderse por completo en esas reflexiones cuando una niña soltó un gemido de dolor que intentó ser suave, pero dado el silencio de la habitación, se oyó claramente. Él subió la cabeza para mirar.

— Profesor Snape… señor… me corté— musitó la muchacha encogida en su asiento por el miedo de haber cometido un error.

Severus resopló con impaciencia y fue hasta donde ella en dos grandes zancadas. Tomó su mano obviando las delicadezas, y la examinó: era un corte insignificante provocado por dedos torpes. La miró a los ojos por largos segundos.

— No puedo creer lo inútiles que son— escupió con saña—. Complican hasta la tarea más simple… todos ustedes— Disfrutó ver cómo los niños temblaban al oír su voz profunda y amenazante, como si temieran que los fuera a liquidar ahí mismo—. Vaya con la enfermera, y el resto… lárguense de mi vista, no me hagan perder el tiempo.

Cuando los chicos huyeron despavoridos, él pudo darse la libertad de relajar los hombros y sonreír con complacencia. Era eso lo que necesitaba, amedrentar a estudiantes ineptos y tener aunque fuera un pequeño instante de calma sin corregir trabajos ni aguantar a los profesores, en especial Agatha y Minerva.

* * *

Había alisado y doblado con cuidado las prendas negras por lo menos diez veces, y ahora no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. La capa y la levita que ya le eran demasiado familiares, descansaban sobre la pequeña mesa de centro de su apartamento, aguardando porque su dueño llegara a buscarlas.

El dueño de esa ropa, de su corazón y de su mente.

Una hora había transcurrido desde que el sol dejó de brillar; dos horas desde que Hermione había comenzado a esperar sentada en un sillón con el pesado libro _de Magos Famosos_ sobre su regazo; media hora desde que se había dicho que debía empezar a leer.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de poner atención a esas letras que se le antojaban ilegibles. No le gustaba esperar, le gustaba ser ella la que actuaba, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Él dijo que iría esa noche. ¿Lo habría olvidado? ¿Estaría muy ocupado o ella demasiado deseosa?

Posó los ojos en el texto por enésima vez, y de pronto unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea. Ella dio un brinco y el libro cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando la figura alta y delgada de Severus apareció entre cenizas y humo. Llevaba puesta la misma levita y capa que había ido a buscar.

Hermione pensó que había sido muy tonto de su parte creer que no tenía más ropa y que se pasearía por Hogwarts con nada más que su blanca camisa.

— Parece que no me esperaba— dijo él alzando una ceja mientras se encorvaba para adentrarse en el vestíbulo. Hermione se levantó no sin dificultad, tenía las ideas revueltas por la sangre que se le había subido de golpe a la cabeza.

— Eso era precisamente lo que hacía— refutó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una postura desafiante.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa ladina antes de fijarse en la ropa impecablemente doblada sobre la mesa. Era casi tangible el esmero con que había sido tratada, un cariño que creía que sólo él le profesaba a sus ropas.

Alzó los ojos, y por una vez no le sorprendió el avance de ella ni el pequeño beso depositado en su mejilla. Pensó que bien podría acostumbrarse a ello… si es que no lo había hecho ya.

— Me da gusto verte— murmuró Hermione aún de puntillas y con una mano sobre el pecho de él—. Aunque sea sólo un momento.

"¿Sólo un momento?", se preguntó Severus. Una voz dentro de él decía que no sería _sólo un momento_ , que se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo si era necesario.

El profesor apartó la vista sin saber cómo contestar a esas palabras afectuosas.

— ¿Pudo descansar? — inquirió, separándose de ella y tomando la capa y la levita.

Hermione asintió e hizo un sonido de afirmación. No necesitaba de mayores explicaciones para entender que se refería a recuperarse de su bochornosa resaca. Mas no se sintió para nada avergonzada.

— Ah, ayer estuve en la casa de… Ginny— Iba a decir "Ron", pero se arrepintió antes de hacerlo, no muy segura de por qué—. ¿Y sabes la buena noticia?

Él la miró en silencio, sopesando la idea de que Potter comenzara a dejar crías por ahí. Prefirió quedarse callado y no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, puesto que sabía que no sería capaz de decir algo agradable.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Ginny es la nueva cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead— Hermione le mantuvo una mirada alegre y expectante, y una sonrisa amplia.

Severus arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. En honor a la verdad, sí estaba sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta que no tanto como ella.

— Qué bien— soltó sin emociones en su voz.

— ¿Qué bien? ¡Es increíble! — exclamó la chica—. Ha sido su sueño de toda la vida.

— Perdone que se lo diga, pero la vida de la chica Weasley no es uno de mis mayores intereses— Hermione sólo le rió la antipatía.

— Eres un pesado— sentenció, poniéndose seria pero con las curvas de sus labios deslizándose hacia arriba.

— Usted más— rebatió Snape con la expresión inescrutable de siempre en el rostro. Ante el tenso silencio que se generó tras sus palabras, dijo: —. Si esas son todas las _buenas_ noticias… será mejor que vuelva.

Hermione sabía que sería una visita corta, pero no tanto. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por irse? Su instinto Gryffindor clamaba por abrazarse a él e impedirle que se fuera, sin embargo, no lo obligaría a quedarse si no quería. Dejaría de ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa. Si ese era un juego de voluntades, ella ya había movido sus fichas… ahora le tocaba a él.

— Bien— manifestó con decisión, y su último movimiento en ese juego fue _La Tentación_. Se aproximó a él y lo besó en los labios tiernamente, jugando un poco con su boca para luego separarse de forma abrupta y emitir una ligera despedida.

Él se vio un tanto aturdido, pero se compuso tan rápido que apenas y se notó.

— Buenas noches— musitó Snape, se metió en la chimenea, sacó los polvos de un bolsillo, y sin mirarla ni una vez más, se marchó.

Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Por un breve segundo tuvo la certeza de que él había caído… pero no. Se fue y ni siquiera le dijo algo lindo… por lo menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de mirarla antes de irse.

Sumida en el derrotero de sus cavilaciones, le costó asimilar que unas nuevas llamaradas verdes aparecían en la chimenea. Inmediatamente pensó que se trataba Ginny, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que Severus estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, ya que el hombre se acercó a ella con suma rapidez.

— Nada— murmuró él, tomándola por la cintura con fuerza y pegándola a su cuerpo. No esperó más y la besó con vehemencia.

El profesor Snape distaba de ser un hombre que se dejase guiar por impulsos, era más bien un ser escrupuloso, observador y, por sobre todo, extremadamente precavido; características que rayaban en la paranoia. Muy pocas veces en su vida había dejado que sus acciones se ejecutaran antes que sus pensamientos… y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a su solitario despacho, todavía sentía el cálido y tentador aliento de ella sobre su rostro, estremeciéndolo.

Había arrojado al suelo las ropas que estrujaba en su mano derecha y vuelto a adentrarse en la chimenea.

Tal vez no había pasado un minuto, tal vez pasó una hora, pero sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una decisión que tomó la parte más racional de su cerebro, motivada eso sí por sus instintos y sentimientos.

Y con eso en mente, no dudó más en volver al apartamento de Granger.

— Te demoraste menos de lo que esperaba— murmuró ella luego de separarse apenas un centímetro de su boca.

— No juegue conmigo, Granger— respondió el profesor, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

— Eso era precisamente lo que hacía— dijo Hermione aludiendo a su contestación anterior. Él negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y los labios sonrientes.

— Realmente no tiene remedio— Severus puso su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza de la chica y volvió a besarla.

Ella ahogó un suspiro en su garganta, y no pudiendo aguantar más, mordió levemente el labio inferior de él mientras le rodeaba el cuello en un abrazo.

Más rápido que tarde, el calor comenzó a hacerse insoportable; el aire a su alrededor se hizo denso, un poco irrespirable, pero de alguna manera, agradablemente agobiante.

Sin darse cuenta y sin soltarse, comenzaron a avanzar hasta que las pantorrillas de Hermione chocaron con un sillón. Ella titubeó sólo una fracción de segundo antes de decidirse a tirar de la capa de él para que la siguiera en su camino hacia abajo.

Él no protestó cuando sintió el tirón en sus ropas, sino que gruñó satisfecho, y lentamente se acomodó sobre su delicada y atrayente figura. Se mantenía apoyado con sus codos a cada lado del rostro de ella, acariciando apenas con los pulgares sus mejillas suaves y sonrosadas. Con una pierna sobre la butaca y otra aún en el suelo, recargó un poco más su peso sobre la chica, sacándole un pequeño gemido de agrado.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante, cada uno estudiando las expresiones del otro. Hermione no pudo más con las ansias y la curiosidad, bajando la cabeza y posando sus ojos en el cuello de la levita. Aquella prenda le pareció tan inservible, le era un estorbo, así que con manos temerosas soltó el primer botón. Volvió la vista a los ojos del hombre: él la contemplaba con una paciencia infinita, una que jamás había visto. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y cada tanto, se le escapaba el aire en forma de jadeos contenidos.

La chica sonrió con algo de timidez, sin embargo, continuó con su tarea, desabrochando la larga hilera de botones que componían la negra túnica.

Pero él no iba a quedarse simplemente mirando. Dejando que Hermione siguiera con lo que hacía, se hundió en los desordenados rizos castaños que le cubrían el cuello. Primero exploró toda esa zona acariciándola con la nariz y los labios, imbuyéndose del fresco aroma de sus cabellos. Jamás había tocado una piel tan tersa como la de ella.

Cuando sintió que Granger terminaba de desabotonar su levita y un tanto retraída le acariciaba los costados del cuerpo, él empezó a succionar besos delicados en su cuello, yendo desde la mandíbula hasta donde terminaba la clavícula.

El cuerpo de Hermione se arqueó inconscientemente. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿De verdad el que la estaba volviendo así de loca era Severus? ¿Podía un hombre aparentemente duro, antipático y frío como el hielo provocarle esa clase de sensaciones?

Abrió los ojos para deleitarse con la imagen, y aunque no podía verle la cara, sí que sentía muy bien cómo sus besos le quitaban la respiración en suspiros apretados.

Lo tomó por los hombros y tiró de él para sentirlo más cerca. Nuevamente, él hizo caso a sus peticiones sin chistar, acomodándose mejor sobre su cuerpo. El avance en la rodilla que Snape mantenía sobre el sillón, la hizo levantar su propia pierna para mayor comodidad. Fue entonces que se percató de que lo tenía envuelto por la cintura con las piernas. Se sorprendió un poco, pero su asombro mutó en deseo cuando sintió la excitación de él muy cerca de su intimidad.

Snape también lo notó, separando apenas sus caderas y evitando el contacto.

Hermione rió entre dientes ante el distanciamiento. Sabía de sobra que Severus era un hombre recatado, y le causó un poco de gracia el pudor latente en su anterior movimiento. O si quería llamarlo de otra forma, el respeto. Porque sí, el trato que le estaba dando era el de un caballero: lento y gentil, deseoso y a la vez paciente. No presionándola, sino que avanzando _con_ ella poco a poco.

¿Cómo, entonces, no iba a estar loca, demente por él?

El profesor continuaba besándole el cuello sin aumentar el ritmo. Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró débilmente:

— Me encantas…— Fue suficiente para que Severus perdiera algo de la poca cordura que le iba quedando, y las manos que antes reposaban a los lados de su cabeza, se movieron ágilmente hasta su cintura, donde él, con brusquedad, juntó sus cuerpos.

Hermione soltó un incontenible pero frágil gemido. Ciertamente no esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de él.

Snape, volviendo a sus cabales, murmuró una disculpa y soltó a la chica, separándose otra vez de ella.

Mantener el control le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado. Se moría por hacerla suya de una vez y acabar con el suplicio que estaba sufriendo una parte de su cuerpo. Pero sabía que no debía ser así.

Optó por calmar las ansias apoyando las palmas de las manos en la felpa del sillón y volviendo a los labios de Hermione.

Esta vez, el beso fue más lento, sin embargo, gradualmente la intensidad fue aumentando, y justo cuando Severus creía que no podría mantener más el control de sus instintos, sonó un teléfono.

El ruido lo hizo detenerse de golpe, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo de inmovilización total.

Se quedó mirando a Hermione, que tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

El teléfono continuaba sonando, y él todavía se sentía demasiado apabullado como para reaccionar. Intentando regularizar su respiración, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que logró dar con su voz.

— ¿No va a contestar? — preguntó con la voz ronca, aún sobre ella, pero distanciándose de a poco.

Hermione, igual de frustrada y aturdida que él, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras un feroz rubor empezaba a subirle desde el cuello hasta las mejillas.

Cuando finalmente el profesor salió de encima de ella y se sentó en el sillón, la chica bufó y se puso de pie.

No podía creer su mala suerte. Nunca la llamaban por teléfono… _nunca_ … y justo tenía que ser en ese momento. Temía que la interrupción hiciera huir a Snape, que hiciera que recapacitara su arrebato y se arrepintiera.

Antes de coger el auricular, lo miró de reojo: él simplemente permanecía sentado con el cuerpo rígido y los codos apoyados en los muslos. No parecía alguien que tuviera demasiados deseos de irse…

Severus alcanzaba a oír fragmentos de la conversación que sostenía Granger, mas no le importaba tanto quién era su interlocutor o de qué hablaba como la incomodidad que sentía.

Por un instante, pensó que tenía que largarse… pero sencillamente no quería hacerlo. Le importaba un pepino lo que dijera Minerva si se enteraba que había salido del castillo sin informárselo.

— Sí… lo sé, no he tenido tiempo… lo siento… ajá… sí… sí… mucho trabajo… no… está bien… sí, mamá, ya te oí… también te quiero… mándale un beso de mi parte a papá… claro, adiós.

Cuando el profesor escuchó la palabra "mamá", sintió que se le crispaban los vellos de la nuca. Por supuesto, nadie más _oportuno_ que una madre para interrumpir un momento así.

Hermione colgó el teléfono exhalando con fuerza. Volvió al sillón y se sentó al lado de Severus. Él tenía la vista fija al frente y una expresión dura en el rostro. Aun así, notó que detrás de su fachada severa, se escondía cierto aire pensativo y abstraído, de absoluta contemplación.

— Lo siento… mi madre— dijo Hermione tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Snape sólo alzó las cejas para darle a entender que había oído—. Me estaba reprochando que no la he ido a visitar en mucho tiempo… ya sabrás— Esta vez, él giró la cabeza con lentitud y la miró a los ojos.

— Entonces debería ir a verla— El tono plano y desganado en la voz del hombre, le hizo entender a Hermione que estaba hablando muy enserio.

— Lo haré… pero no hoy— declaró ella al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba en sus labios—. Pensé que no volverías— El profesor desvió la mirada e inspiró profundamente.

— Alguna vez tenía que equivocarse— Hermione rió por lo bajo. Jamás dejaría de ser Snape, se encontrara en la situación que se encontrara.

— No está mal de vez en cuando.

La mano de la chica se posó delicada y amable sobre el antebrazo de Snape. Él volteó apenas para observarla; ella ya no sonreía, su rostro sólo denotaba su prematura madurez.

Snape pudo notar en sus facciones cuánto había cambiado realmente esa chica que tenía enfrente. Cuánto la habían cambiado sus vivencias, sus dolores… la guerra. Sí, seguía siendo una mujer en la flor de su juventud, pero esos ojos marrones habían visto demasiada devastación, demasiado dolor, pero a la vez no había arrepentimiento en ellos… había crecido, estaba convertida en una joven de carácter duro, decidida, segura de sí misma.

No era para nada parecida a la chiquilla un poco temerosa que apenas se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada en el aula de Pociones.

Y le satisfizo la imagen, porque no era sólo ese rostro alegre ni cuerpo lozano lo que le atraían… era todo.

Sonrió de verdad por primera vez esa noche. Hermione lo miraba estupefacta, preguntándose qué rayos estaría pensando, sin embargo, no dudó en devolverle la sonrisa.

¿Quién hubiera dicho algún día que estaría hasta el tuétano por él? Le daba gracias al cielo por haber tenido la paciencia para soportar su detestable forma de ser, y así haber podido conocerlo de verdad. Era un tesoro muy bien escondido en el mundo.

De pronto, Severus puso su palma sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con el pulgar en un roce tierno. Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose querer. Las manos ásperas contrastaban con la caricia dulce. No lo vio cuando él se acercó para besarla, por lo que no pudo resistir el gritito ahogado que escapó de sus labios.

El profesor se separó un poco por la reacción de la chica, no obstante, mantuvo su boca tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos chocando. Volvió a sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados.

La distancia impuesta entre ellos, los incitaba a acercarse… pero ambos retrasaban el momento del siguiente beso para disfrutar de la expectación, de las palpitaciones aceleradas, del preámbulo.

— Severus…— murmuró Hermione sintiendo, sin saber por qué, un enorme alivio, y a la vez, más ansias de él—. Te quiero.

Severus soltó un suspiro corto. Su nombre en los labios de ella le sonó irreconocible, como si no se estuviera dirigiendo a él realmente… _ese amor_.

Las palabras resonaban en su cerebro.

Entonces diluyó el molesto centímetro que los separaba, convirtiéndolo en un beso cálido, húmedo, profundo.

Hermione aprovechó para tomarlo de la levita desabotonada y bajarla lentamente por sus brazos junto a la capa. Severus hizo otro poco para ayudarla en la tarea hasta deshacerse por completo de las prendas, que cayeron revueltas sobre la alfombra de la sala.

No oían el fuerte viento que de repente comenzó a azotar contra las ventanas, ni a Crookshanks maullando y paseándose entre sus piernas para llamar la atención. Las caricias y los besos nuevamente comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad, llevándose lejos todas las distracciones del exterior.

El profesor Snape recorría con las manos sobre la camiseta la espalda de Hermione, empujándola paulatinamente hasta recostarla sobre el sillón y quedar otra vez sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Los dos lo querían, y ninguna clase de interrupción sería suficiente para hacerlos detenerse. Eran dos fuerzas en un choque inevitable.

Hermione lo tomó por los hombros de repente y lo alejó de ella ante la mirada expectante del hombre. Sus respiraciones aún no eran jadeos, pero iban por buen camino.

— Ven…— dijo la chica en un murmullo, incorporándose trabajosamente.

Severus la observó desde el sillón sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió lo que quería cuando ella le tendió una mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

La imitó, pero en vez de tomarla de la mano, llevó la propia hasta su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a sentirla lejos ni un segundo que no fuera necesario.

 _Necesitaba_ más que nunca de su calor.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente por el arrebato de Snape, pero fue capaz de no perder los estribos, dando otro paso hacia atrás y tomándolo de la mano. Él pareció rendirse, sonrió de medio lado y la siguió, sumiso… derrotado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, la muchacha giró sobre sus talones sin soltarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente, bastante provocativa.

Él alzó una ceja por el atrevimiento. Le estaba agradando ese diálogo mudo, esa silenciosa y mutua comprensión. ¿Para qué gastar las palabras?

Y sin más, Hermione lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, esta vez jugueteando con su lengua. Severus se sorprendió por el ímpetu, pero no tardó en seguirle el juego quizá con más ganas.

No supieron cuándo ni cómo acabaron tendidos sobre la cama, lado a lado, él apoyando su peso sobre un codo para quedar un poco encima de ella. Dos pares de zapatos tirados en el suelo.

 _La tentación_ era demasiada ya, por lo que, sin poder resistir más, subió apenas la camiseta de Hermione para tocar su piel desnuda.

Suave.

Snape exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones al sentirla, y al sentir cómo ella hacía con su camisa lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente con la levita.

Estaban ávidos por el cuerpo del otro, pero también eran conscientes de que tiempo les sobraba para poder explorarse con calma.

Pausadamente, Severus empezó a subir la camiseta de Hermione, trazando con las palmas cada nuevo trozo de piel al descubierto. Se estremeció cuando sintió la tela del sujetador bajo sus dedos, pero no se detuvo. Se apoyó en las rodillas para terminar de sacarle la blusa por la cabeza, con cuidado, con gentileza.

Ella dejó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca cuando se vio tan expuesta frente a él, que la observaba con los ojos embelesados.

La única luz provenía del vestíbulo, por lo que sus siluetas eran apenas recortes en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

Aun así, el profesor se deleitó con las sombras proyectadas por los pechos de ella. Viendo el brillo de indecisión en sus ojos cafés, se recostó sobre ella para cubrir su desnudez, para aplacar las dudas.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, Severus delineó cada curva del cuerpo de Granger mientras compartían besos cortos. Iba desde su cintura, pasando con recato calculado sobre sus senos ocultos hasta llegar a su cuello.

Ella había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía el labio inferior para contener los gemidos que subían estrepitosamente por su garganta. Se mantenía arqueada, tenía la piel de gallina.

Cuando el hombre cesó en su exploración, Hermione logró de alguna manera volver a la realidad y deshacer los últimos botones de la camisa de él, dejando por fin su torso al descubierto. Ya lo había visto una vez una noche lejana, pero no por eso dejó de disfrutar de lo que veía: los delgados vellos negros en su pecho que bajaban en una hilera delgada hasta su ombligo, perdiéndose debajo del cinturón. Sintió un deseo incontrolable de sacárselo de una vez.

Pronto, las manos de la chica recorrieron el abdomen, los pectorales y la espalda de él, reconociendo cada cicatriz, cada músculo tenso, cada suspiro reprimido al tocar una parte sensible. Llegó a su cuello, y con todo el cariño que pudo imprimir, palpó la marca de Nagini. Se alzó y besó ese lugar en tanto enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro del profesor.

Él no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Todavía le costaba creer que la mujer que le estaba dando ese trato magnífico, esa mujer tan hermosa era suya… toda suya. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando ella lo besó en el cuello.

La dejó hacer durante unos minutos, regocijándose con las caricias. Sin embargo, su autocontrol llegó a su fin en el instante mismo en que Hermione comenzó a jugar con su cinturón para quitárselo. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar… y la opresión en su pantalón se estaba tornando insostenible.

Para descargar aunque fuera un poco las ansias, continuó con el paseo por la anatomía de la chica, pero esta vez con sus labios. Dejaba huellas húmedas sobre su vientre, su cintura… luego juntó el coraje que le estaba haciendo falta para dibujar el camino hacia sus pechos. Allí se paró un par de segundos y besó todo lo que no cubría el sujetador. Su mano derecha se aventuró también, posándose sobre su pecho derecho y ejerciendo una tenue presión, a lo que Hermione gimió de manera incitante a sus oídos.

La fricción se hizo presente con Severus totalmente sobre Granger, con las piernas entrelazadas.

El ardor desconocido en la entrepierna de Hermione, la urgía a sentirlo más cerca, por lo que se deshizo del cinturón de él en un movimiento certero y le desabrochó el pantalón. Pero hasta ahí llegó su valentía Gryffindor, viéndose intimidada por el gesto duro en el ceño fruncido de Snape, que la contemplaba en absoluto silencio.

Severus jadeaba por el esfuerzo. El pelo le cubría la cara parcialmente. Imitó a la chica, no obstante, él tenía más experiencia, menos reparos. Así que la despojó de sus pantalones, sacándoselos con cautelosa lentitud. No podía despegar los ojos de la nueva visión.

Él había tocado esas piernas una vez en una situación que no se parecía para nada a esa. Lo hizo de nuevo, depositando besos en sus muslos, murmurando palabras que ella no llegaba a oír.

Hermione, estrujando las sábanas a los costados de su cuerpo, olvidó al fin los temores de su cuerpo desnudo. Aun así, no podía con los nervios, por lo que empujó a Severus por los hombros cuando éste comenzó a juguetear con los tirantes de sus bragas.

— Espera…— susurró en la oscuridad inacabada de la habitación. Él se detuvo en el acto, incorporándose apenas para observarla. La chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— Lo siento— El profesor Snape sonrió con ternura mientras gateaba por la cama para llegar hasta su rostro, le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y la besó en los labios para tranquilizarla.

— No importa…— dijo él, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las quejas de cierta parte de su cuerpo— Si quieres parar-

— No— interrumpió Hermione abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con fiereza—. No… es que yo…— Hizo una pausa. No sabía muy bien cómo decirle que esa era su primera vez, que se sentía insegura, nerviosa, pero que sí quería que pasara, que lo quería con todo su corazón—. Yo nunca…— Sin embargo, no necesitó decir más para que la expresión de él le diera a entender que ya había comprendido.

Las facciones de Severus se suavizaron, le sonrió.

— Está bien— musitó, recargando un poco de su peso sobre ella. Se mantenía con los codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione—. No haré nada… que te haga daño… nada que no quieras…

La muchacha cerró los ojos nuevamente y asintió rápido con la cabeza.

Sí… tenía a un buen hombre. Estaba completamente segura de que él jamás la lastimaría.

Y se sorprendió cuando Severus, ágilmente, se acostó de espaldas sobre el colchón, la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y la giró para quedar sobre él. Se sintió protegida en su abrazo.

— Eres preciosa…— murmuró el profesor en su oído, empezando a acariciar su espalda desnuda con entusiasmo creciente— Preciosa…— dijo otra vez, como si es encontrara en un trance.

Ella decidió sencillamente dejarse llevar, hacer lo que le pedía el instinto.

Entonces se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo la excitación del hombre contra su intimidad tan escasamente cubierta. El roce era exquisito.

Severus alzó su cadera de forma inconsciente. Estaba por volverse loco.

Llevó sus manos hasta el molesto sujetador que le impedía el paso a ese par de delicias. Se demoró un poco, pero finalmente logró soltarlo, deslizando los breteles por los hombros de la chica con toda la calma del mundo. Sabía que ella se sentiría demasiado expuesta, por lo que se sentó con ella aún sobre sus piernas, y terminó de sacárselo con extrema delicadeza.

Y en cuanto los vio, no pudo más. Hundió su rostro entre ellos y aspiró el aroma del cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella se sacudió, pero agradeció que Severus hubiera ocultado su desnudez con su propio cuerpo.

—Ven— dijo de pronto, y en un extraño impulso lo rodeó por los hombros y rodó hasta quedar otra vez debajo de él.

Con las piernas abiertas de la chica, la cercanía se acrecentó. Snape emitió un gruñido ronco antes de dirigirse directamente a su pecho izquierdo esta vez y pasar la lengua con sutileza sobre el pezón firme. Hermione le enterró las uñas en la espalda sin ser consciente. Él rió entre dientes.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó el profesor con la voz entrecortada. Ella no se sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna, por lo que sólo produjo un sonido en afirmación.

La culpa que antes lo corroía por dentro, se disipó para transformarse en placer, en deseo puro. Tal vez no la merecía, pensó, pero dejaría de restringirse de una vez por todas de las cosas buenas de la vida.

Las uñas de ella incrustadas en su espalda lo impulsaron a deshacerse de sus propios pantalones. Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo ayudó en la tarea.

Cuando Snape tiró la prenda al suelo sin miramientos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron felices. Les era divertida la mezcla de ansias y pasión en las expresiones de cada uno, como si nunca hubieran pasado por una experiencia tan entretenida… y quizá era así.

Hermione comenzó a sentir frío de repente, por lo que se alzó unos centímetros y tiró de las mantas. Él entendió y se apartó a un lado pero sin separarse, y terminó de jalar la ropa de cama para luego pasarla sobre el cuerpo de los dos y quedar totalmente tapados… escondidos en un mundo en que por fin no existía nadie más.

Nada podía ser mejor que eso.

Estando así, el calor no tardó en incrementar. Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo y un beso eternos.

Hermione lo envolvía por la cintura con sus piernas; Severus descendía otra vez por el cuerpo terso de ella, y descansó un momento en su vientre, prodigando besos y uno que otro mordisco. Con su mano diestra, llegó hasta la intimidad de la chica por debajo de la ropa. No quiso ser demasiado brusco, así que se entretuvo un tanto enroscando sus dedos en los vellos rizados para luego cautivarse con la humedad ardiente y juguetear en esa parte más sensible. Introdujo levemente un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en su interior. Subió la cabeza para mirarla.

La chica gimió mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos involuntarios. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo parecido. Las sensaciones subían desde su espina hasta transformarse en un escalofrío que explotaba en torrentes por cada fibra.

En un momento quiso detenerlo, pero no lo hizo… era muy agradable. Lo tomó de la cara y tiró con suavidad de él, que seguía besando su estómago. Severus, antes de obedecer a las súplicas de la joven, asió los tirantes delgados y, poco a poco, comenzó a quitarle las bragas con urgente prontitud. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar la tortura que punzaba dentro de su pantalón.

El hombre se puso a la altura del rostro de ella, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Las respiraciones eran irregulares, los movimientos erráticos. Él la miró… era tan bella… era perfecta a sus ojos.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero no rehuyó a su mirada. Ese que veía era el temido profesor de Pociones, ese hombre solitario y huraño, siempre detestable con los demás… no podía creerlo. No podía creer su suerte.

— No creo mi fortuna…— susurró él. ¿Es que acaso le estaba leyendo la mente?

— La mía es mayor— La muchacha lo agarró del cuello para besarlo en los labios. Otro gruñido fue la respuesta del profesor.

Sólo la ropa interior de él les impedía llegar a la cúspide de la proximidad.

Severus nunca se había sentido tan seguro con otra persona en su vida. Nunca había confiado tanto en que alguien lo cuidaría… en que alguien de verdad se esmeraría en cuidar sus sentimientos… en protegerlos.

Y tampoco había sentido jamás la necesidad de proteger tanto a alguien…

Esa tonta concepción del _amor_ que tenía antaño, era sólo un espejismo… una mentira. _Esto_ era amor verdadero.

Se refugió una vez más en el cuello de ella, yendo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisqueando con moderación.

Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, buscando así la mejor manera de aplacar el exasperante ardor de su intimidad. La excitación abultada en la entrepierna de él, chocaba ella, sacándole gemidos cada vez más enérgicos.

Severus, con su mano derecha, la tomó por la parte de abajo del muslo, cargando todo su peso hacia adelante. Paró cuando sintió los dedos de ella investigando en su dura hombría.

Algo insegura, envolvió el miembro con la palma de su mano, haciendo que a él se le escapara un gemido grave y bajo. Apretó un poco más sólo para disfrutar de los párpados fuertemente cerrados de Severus. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero parecía que a él le gustaba. Con la misma vacilación, empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, y se sobresaltó cuando él la tomó por el brazo con fuerza desmedida para detenerla. Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de la chica.

El profesor Snape la soltó inmediatamente.

— Perdón…— murmuró en un jadeo intermitente. Masajeó con suavidad el brazo de Hermione, y luego de dudar un momento, la encauzó hasta el borde de su ropa interior, instándola a sacársela. La miró, notando un dejo de timidez en sus ojos— Si no estás segura… no tienes que...

— Severus…— dijo ella antes de que él terminara la frase mientras tomaba el trozo de tela—. Jamás he estado… tan segura de algo— Ratificó su declaración dándole un beso profundo y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo con las piernas.

Con la ayuda de Severus, la última vestimenta quedó en el olvido, tirada en el piso de la habitación junto con las demás.

Inservibles para la ocasión.

Estaban sin ropa, pero se habían desnudado hacía bastante.

Él, piel con piel, se impulsó hacia adelante, causando que sus sexos se encontraran más íntimamente que nunca. Hermione se intranquilizó al saber lo que venía, giró la cabeza y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

Al verla, Snape dejó de moverse. Las palpitaciones desesperadas de su virilidad lo estaban desquiciando, pero tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo.

— Tranquila— dijo y le besó la mejilla— Sólo… relájate— Otro beso y Hermione reaccionó, volteando para verlo. Él le sonrió con cariño, y unió sus labios una última vez antes de separarse y tomarla de los glúteos con firmeza.

La chica lo tomó por la nuca y se alzó, juntando sus frentes.

— Te amo…— murmuró con voz trémula pero decidida— te amo…

Severus cerró los ojos, apabullado con la confesión. Quiso responderle, pero ella ya lo urgía para continuar, y así lo hizo.

Se acomodó como mejor pudo sobre ella con el cuidado suficiente para no aplastarla, y con su mano libre tomó su latente erección hasta situarla en la humedad femenina.

La exquisita estrechez que adivinaba en el toque, sólo contribuía más a hacerlo perder los estribos.

Comenzó a moverse, empujando poco a poco, abriéndose camino con toda la paciencia del mundo.

La muchacha inhaló y exhaló hondamente. Hacía un gran empeño por relajar los músculos de las piernas y abdomen, mas con cada acercamiento de él, más crecía la necesidad de tensarlos… aunque no podía negar que aquello se sentía maravillosamente bien, extraordinariamente placentero.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, sin esperárselo, se introdujo en ella en un movimiento certero y tal vez un poco duro.

Hermione ahogo un grito de auténtico dolor. Arrugó los ojos y le araño la espalda para soportarlo. No estaba preparada para algo así, sin embargo, detrás del pesar, adivinaba una especie de esquivo placer. Necesitaba que él siguiera.

— ¿Estás bien? — inquirió el hombre, deteniéndose por completo— Si quieres parar…

— No…por favor— farfulló la chica al tiempo que lo tomaba por las caderas y se movía contra la suya— Sigue...

Él asintió con el rostro serio, y se tomó sólo un minuto más antes de continuar lenta y cuidadosamente.

Cuando ella se empezó a familiarizar con la sensación, Severus hizo más rápidas y profundas las embestidas.

Nunca, jamás antes, se había sentido tan bien, tan perfectamente pleno. Ese era el mayor placer de su vida… y es que, en definitiva, estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez. No tenía ni la más mínima comparación con esos encuentros casuales y exentos de afecto que tuvo un par de veces. No. Ahora no se esmeraba únicamente en satisfacer sus propios deseos, quería con todo su corazón que ella disfrutara.

Así que sí, se sentía un poco nervioso quizá. Por lo mismo, no podía evitar arrebatarse a veces e imprimir más fuerza de la requerida, sin embargo, lograba contenerse a tiempo para no herirla. Eso era lo último que quería.

De vez en cuando, Hermione tenía que empujarlo por los hombros para detenerlo en su violencia. Sabía que él no era un experto en romances y que le estaba costando horrores mantener la compostura, así que le tuvo la paciencia necesaria para comprender su brusquedad… que no era demasiada teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez juntos y que habían retrasado ese momento más de la cuenta.

Aún dolía.

— Granger… Hermione— habló Severus con dificultad entre jadeos. La chica olvidó en seco los dolores, asombrada de sobremanera al oír por vez primera su nombre en los labios de él, que ahora se recargaba sobre las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en el colchón—… te amo…— Fue apenas un rumor, un rasguño en el aire.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Lo sentía. _Lo amaba_. Luego tomó sus bíceps fuertes y sólidos. Era delgado, pero la espalda ancha discordaba con la delgadez. Los músculos del pecho y abdomen, no muy trabajados pero marcados por el esfuerzo, estaban pronunciados por el sudor que bajaba en forma de gotas, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Amaba a _ese_ Severus.

Él embistió con ferocidad, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella retrocediera en la cama. Ya no era dueño de sí mismo, comenzó a sentir un calambre muy parecido a un choque eléctrico que le subía desde los pies hasta la nuca.

No… no quería herirla… pero no podía más…

En un último arrebato de placer incontrolable, la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y empujó una vez más, atrapando un gemido en su garganta. Hermione sintió cómo él estallaba en su interior.

Seguía doliendo, pero a medida que los minutos transcurrieron, el dolor se fue apaciguando, convirtiéndose en algo parecido al goce.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella, jadeante y sudoroso. Le acarició la mejilla con manos temblorosas, e intentando recuperarse, rodó y se recostó de lado junto a Hermione. Una necesidad imperiosa de saber cómo se encontraba ella, lo hacía estudiarla en todas sus expresiones. Temía…

La muchacha se giró también para quedar frente a frente con Severus. Él la contemplaba con ojos preocupados. Lo besó tiernamente para acallar sus miedos.

— Te amo… tanto— manifestó ella en susurros casi inaudibles contra su boca.

Snape esta vez sonrió complacido.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó rozando su cintura con los dedos— ¿No te… lastimé? — Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza enérgicamente.

El profesor la abrazó contra su pecho y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente. Cerró los ojos y deseó que aquel instante fuese eterno. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque así fuera. Lo único que quería en el mundo era quedarse así con ella para siempre.

Eventualmente, sus respiraciones y palpitaciones se tranquilizaron. La chica se acurrucó más en su regazo, refugiándose entre el calor del cuerpo de él.

— Nunca había sido… más feliz— alcanzó a articular antes de caer vencida por el sueño cómodo que le brindaban los brazos del hombre.

La tomó de la barbilla para mirarla, pero ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Estaba dormida… dormida entre sus brazos, como muchas noches de insomnio había imaginado.

— Tampoco yo…— murmuró más a sí mismo que a ella en el silencio de la habitación a oscuras.

La alegría desbordaba su pecho en ráfagas cálidas y reconfortantes.

Sonrió.

El profesor Snape, cansado y soñoliento, se removió hasta dar con una posición sensacionalmente cómoda. La besó en la frente una vez más antes de dormir también.

* * *

 **En mi país son casi las tres de la madrugada, así que oficialmente es 14 de febrero.**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín(a)!**

 **O día de los enamorados, o día de la amistad, como gusten.**

 **Y sí, sé que ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualicé, pero espero comprendan que de verdad necesité de todo ese tiempo para sacar este capítulo xD Entre la falta de inspiración y el tiempo que me tomó asumir la muerte de Alan, se me hizo un poco difícil, porque no sé si les sucedió, pero luego de una semana, dos quizá, todavía me dolía su partida u.u**

 **En fin...**

 **Es _mi primera vez_ con el lemon, por favor sepan disculpar cualquier error o molestia. Sus amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas (?) xD**

 **Me encantó escribirlo tanto como me costó. Escribí, borré, pulí, borré y escribí otra vez un millón de veces para dar con algo que me pareciera... no sé, satisfactorio tanto para mí como para ustedes (más para ustedes).**

 **Sin más, espero de corazón que les guste, y de verdad muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias también a todos/as aquellos/as que comentan (me alegran la escritura), leen y siguen la historia aunque sea desde el silencio. *sé que están ahí***

 **Gracias de nuevo y gracias infinitas.**

 **:)**

 **Eso sí, este no es el final... tengo algunas ideas que todavía no toman mucha forma pero van bien encaminadas.**

 **Que tengan un hermoso domingo y semana.**

 **¡Besos!**


	7. Presentimiento

_"Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo"_

* * *

 **Presentimiento**

Severus abrió los ojos de golpe cuando un pitido sonó fuerte a su lado. Le costó un poco orientarse y recordar dónde se encontraba hasta que vio a Hermione profundamente dormida sobre su pecho. Volteó la cabeza hacia el origen de ese irritante ruido: un reloj digital sobre una mesita de noche marcaba las seis y treinta.

"¿Seis y treinta?", se preguntó con asombro. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que durmió una noche entera.

Palmeó sobre el mueble hasta que dio con el aparato, y luego de infructuosos intentos, logró apagarlo.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado ante el conocimiento de que no podría volver a dormirse.

Hermione se removió sobre él, y lentamente comenzó a despertarse.

El profesor esperó mientras le acariciaba el hombro. Sentir la piel suave y cálida de la chica contra la suya era la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

Ella alzó la cabeza, lo miró con los ojos abiertos apenas y le sonrió para luego volver a recostarse sobre él.

— Buenos días— musitó Severus ahora con su mano sobre los rizos castaños—. ¿Dormiste bien? — La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El silencio se prolongó durante un par de minutos. Él sabía que Hermione ya no dormía, y le complació saber que se encontraba tan cómoda con él que no quería levantarse de la cama.

Pero el deber llamaba.

— Tengo que irme— dijo de mala gana en un susurro. Y es que no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de abandonar el calor de las sábanas y de su cuerpo desnudo.

— Aún es temprano— reclamó Hermione con la voz amortiguada, arrimándose más a él.

La tácita petición lo hizo sonreír. Snape no era de los que se quedaba acostado luego de despertar, eso lo hacía sentir inútil, pensaba que era una total pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, se permitió quedarse así sólo un poco más.

Hermione se sentía afligida de sólo pensar en separarse de él. No quería que ese momento terminara… pero sabía que era inevitable.

— Tengo que regresar— insistió Severus pasados unos minutos.

— Podríamos reportarnos enfermos— murmuró la chica—. No ir a trabajar…

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso— Hermione soltó un bufido de fastidio.

— Sí, lo sé. Qué sería de McGonagall sin su profesor favorito, ¿no?

Él rió con pesar. La idea de Hermione lo había atraído por un segundo, dejar de lado sus obligaciones para quedarse allí con ella era extremadamente tentador.

Besó la frente de la chica antes de incorporarse y apoyar los pies en el suelo. Entonces llegó la pregunta: "¿Dónde diablos está mi ropa?". Buscó a tientas en el piso hasta que dio con su ropa interior, la que se puso rápidamente para luego seguir buscando.

¿Qué clase de locura había sido la de la noche anterior? Eso sí, locura en el buen sentido de la palabra. Sonrió divertido mientras recogía la ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo.

Hermione lo observaba, mordiéndose el labio para no reír, el apresurado y tenso nerviosismo de Severus no podía ser más cómico.

Cuando el profesor estuvo vestido por completo, ella se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Seguro tienes que irte? El desayuno comienza dentro de una hora— preguntó al tiempo que se tapaba con las sábanas en una clara incitación.

Snape la escrutó con la mirada como embobado, pudiendo imaginar su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

— Tengo que preparar clases, Granger— sentenció secamente, recomponiéndose, como si con el sólo hecho de llevar puesta su túnica negra lo devolviera al personaje de "detestable profesor".

— No lo he olvidado, señor— dijo Hermione continuando el juego—. Le ruego que me disculpe por haberle quitado su valioso tiempo— Terminó de decirlo y se dio la vuelta en la cama, arropándose mejor y haciendo como que dormía.

El profesor Snape reprimió lo que hubiera sido una gran carcajada. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella y la aprisionó entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

— Esa falta de respeto le valdrá una detención— murmuró en el oído de la chica, que se estremeció al oír de pronto la voz profunda de él tan cerca. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Dígame el día y la hora, y ahí estaré— Severus sonrió de lado y la besó en los labios. Hermione le acarició la mejilla mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

Cuando Snape sintió que ese beso llegaría a más, se separó unos centímetros.

— Le mandaré una carta durante la semana para citarla— manifestó en voz baja, y se irguió sin dejar de mirarla.

Era tan linda.

— Estaré esperándola— Hermione sonrió con cierta tristeza—. ¿No puedo ir a verte antes?

Severus frunció el ceño ligeramente, meditando la pregunta. Ella no sabía qué le podía molestar tanto… ¿que alguien se enterara? De cualquier manera, algún día todos lo sabrían, eso daba igual.

— No importa— dijo la castaña con un dejo de decepción en la voz—. Seguro que eso te complica y-

— ¿Me vas a dejar responder o no? — inquirió el profesor, impaciente. Ella se calló y esperó a que hablara—. Conectaré tu chimenea con la mía para que puedas ir directo a mi despacho— Hermione alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? — Snape asintió—. Vaya, creía que sólo se podían conectar otras chimeneas con la de la oficina del director.

— Verás— comenzó a decir Severus, y Hermione notó algo de arrogancia en su tono—, me he ganado algunos… privilegios, por decirlo de alguna forma.

— Eso era de esperarse, señor Héroe de Guerra— ironizó Hermione sonriente. Sabía que él detestaba que lo llamaran así, por lo que estaba preparada para la expresión de desprecio que se dibujó en su rostro en el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras.

La chica se envolvió con las sábanas y se levantó, disfrutando de otro cambio en los gestos de Severus, que ahora se había ruborizado y le miraba todo menos los ojos. Cuando estuvo a su lado se puso en puntillas.

— Te voy a extrañar— susurró y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Severus se contuvo de despojarla de esa maldita sábana y llevarla de vuelta a la cama. Le mantuvo la mirada, serio. Ella le sonreía de esa forma que lograba derretirlo por dentro.

— Hasta entonces— Pudo decir luego de tomar las riendas de su atolondrado cerebro… y para saciar las ansias, la tomó de la cintura apenas rozándola, a lo que la chica respondió regalándole un beso dulce y tal vez un poco amargo por la despedida.

— Te amo— dijo la castaña contra su boca. Él no contestó, todavía demasiado apabullado con esas simples palabras.

Luego de separarse, el profesor la miró una vez más y se marchó.

* * *

Duchado y arreglado, caminaba por los casi vacíos corredores de Hogwarts, rogando porque nadie hubiera notado su ausencia.

Se sentía renovado, con un extraño sentimiento parecido a la paz queriéndose instalar permanentemente en su pecho. Se sentía raro.

¿Feliz? ¿Muy feliz?

Los pocos alumnos que se cruzaban con él, lo observaban con rostros perplejos por la leve sonrisa que llevaba en los labios. Sonrisa que el profesor no tenía ni idea que tenía, estando completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Y es que aunque era apenas una sombra de felicidad, para los niños era algo inédito.

Cuando notó que lo estaban mirando más de la cuenta, se percató de ello, volviendo a adoptar la expresión fría e inescrutable de siempre… quizás agregando un poco más de enfado en ella por haber sido "descubierto" en su felicidad.

Nadie se salvaba de los cotilleos en esa escuela. Nadie. Ni siquiera el más temido y odiado de los profesores. Aunque era consciente de que precisamente por su carácter odioso, solía ser blanco de las murmuraciones de los chiquillos.

Como fuera, le daba igual. Sólo le molestaba cuando eran los profesores los que tomaban una posición infantil, cotilleando acerca de su vida amorosa (porque sí, también sabía que lo hacían cuando creían que él no podía oírlos).

Por esa razón, se sobresaltó cuando vio a Minerva y Slughorn intercambiando palabras afuera del Gran Salón.

Snape se detuvo en seco, y cuando estaba a punto de girarse para volver a su oficina, oyó la irritante voz de la directora dirigirse a él.

— ¡Severus! — llamó McGonagall, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

El profesor, molesto, caminó con desgano hacia ella. Saludó con una imperceptible inclinación de cabeza, y esperó a que hablara.

— Que bueno que llegas. Horace te estuvo buscando anoche— Severus se mantuvo impertérrito a pesar de su corazón haber dado un salto. Alzando una ceja, miró a Slughorn. Éste parecía incómodo por la mirada profunda de Snape.

— Te fui a buscar a tu despacho, pero no te encontré— explicó titubeante y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cordial.

— Estaba durmiendo— dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras. Evitó mirar a la bruja: sabía de sobra que lo estaría viendo con ojos escrutadores—. ¿Pasó algo? — añadió ante la tensión del momento.

— No es nada, no te preocupes. Sólo quería preguntarte si me puedes cubrir la clase de segundo de esta tarde— Severus frunció el ceño, por lo que el profesor Slughorn se apresuró a añadir: —. Lo que pasa es que me citaron en San Mungo por cuestiones de trabajo, y los chicos tienen examen hoy— terminó, poniendo cara de súplica.

"¿Al tarado de Horace lo llamaron de San Mungo 'por cuestiones de trabajo'… y no a mí?", se preguntó con soberbia. Era de conocimiento público que él era más diestro en la materia que Slughorn… pero también que era el más antipático y difícil de tratar.

Optó por dejar de lado esa estupidez, y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

— Gracias… pero no seas muy estricto con ellos, ¿sí? — dijo el profesor. Snape pudo ver un asomo de temor en sus ojos.

— No prometo nada— sentenció con la voz grave—. Alguien tiene que formarles el carácter a los mocosos… y no creo que tú lo hagas, ¿o sí?

Horace sonrió incómodo y se encogió de hombros, adentrándose en el comedor sin atreverse a decir más.

— Permíteme decirte que has hecho un muy buen trabajo con el carácter de los alumnos, Severus— manifestó la bruja con una ligera sonrisa. Snape no sabía si lo decía enserio o no. Se miraron unos segundos y luego Minerva atravesó las puertas de roble, dejándolo solo.

Él se quedó un rato parado en su sitio, dudando si entrar. Sin embargo, pensó que sería muy extraño que se devolviera si ya estaba ahí. Soltó aire con fastidio, y entró.

* * *

 _« Yardley Platt, sigo XV._

 _Mago penosamente reconocido por haber sido un frío y despiadado asesino en serie de duendes. Se presume que también dio muerte a más de un centenar de elfos domésticos »._

Hermione miró el techo de su oficina y suspiró. Otra mención a los elfos, y otra vez no era útil.

¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de ese hombre?

Ella podría sacar sus propias conclusiones a partir de aquella horrenda historia. Decir que los elfos se asustaron y temieron a los magos a partir de Yardley. Que decidieron que lo mejor era refugiarse en los magos para no morir en vez de intentar contraatacar.

Sin embargo, era sabido por muchos que la magia de los elfos domésticos superaba en muchos aspectos a la de los magos y brujas. Aunque sin hechos verídicos, nadie le creería. Ciertamente no podía basar su investigación en suposiciones.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente complicado?", se preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos.

Llevaba toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde leyendo ese maldito libro. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que abandonara esa empresa, que no lograría cambiar una historia que estaba escrita con sangre desde hace siglos. Que ella, una simple hija de _muggles_ , no podría contra la testarudez de un montón de viejos aristócratas.

Pero se negaba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a creer que no había ninguna posibilidad. Se decía que los elfos que aseguraban ser felices sirviendo, lo hacían con la única intención de no disgustar a sus amos.

Tenían miedo, y todo sería mucho mejor cuando éste desapareciera. Sabía que era así… sólo necesitaba demostrarlo.

Volvió los ojos al texto, y pasados unos largos minutos, se le cortó la respiración.

 _« Oswald Beamish, 1850 – 1932._

 _Mago del siglo XIX, pionero de los Derechos de los Duendes. Aunque él sólo estipuló en el tratado a los ya mencionados duendes, se incluyeron además a los Elfos Domésticos, como forma de crear igualdad entre ambas criaturas y generar un ambiente cordial entre magos y siervos. Éstos últimos, durante esa época, eran sometidos a arduas horas de trabajo constante (cabe mencionar que sin salarios ni vacaciones), por lo que gran parte de su población disminuyó, acarreando problemas a los amos._

 _Fue entonces que la propuesta de los Derechos de los Duendes de Oswald, fue llevada a las puertas del Ministerio de Magia para su correspondiente audiencia y legalización_ _»._

"¿Sólo eso?", pensó Hermione apesadumbrada, pasando la página para cerciorarse de que no había más escrito al reverso.

Y no. Eso era todo. Se crearon derechos para duendes y elfos domésticos por la sencilla razón de que estaban siendo excesivamente explotados y esto les complicaba a sus "pobres" amos.

"Qué barbaridad".

Dirigió la vista al resquicio de la puerta, y vio que Bennett pasaba por allí y le echaba un pequeño vistazo sin dejar de caminar.

" _Dos semanas"_ , le había dicho el chico. Era el ultimátum del ministerio. Ya no le darían más tiempo ni dinero para continuar con el caso. La chica se sonrió con ironía, pensando lo descarados que podían ser esos viejos tontos. Ella había costeado la mayor parte de la investigación, y ahora venían a echarle en cara que no seguirían "pagándole". Una verdadera estupidez.

Pasó un montón de páginas más cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos desmedidamente.

Lo encontró. Por fin lo encontró.

* * *

"¿Poción Crece-Pelo?", pensó Snape con fastidio y asombro mientras leía el patético trozo de pergamino que le había dejado Horace con las instrucciones de la clase. ¿Esa poción tan básica era el examen para el segundo año? Se regodeó al recordar que Hermione a esa misma edad ya podía hacer la poción Multijugos, la cual era infinitamente más complicada. Y por cierto la chica no sabía que él lo sabía.

Los pequeños alumnos esperaban en un silencio inquieto a que él dijera algo, ya que todavía se encontraba de pie frente al salón leyendo un pergamino sin haber dicho ni pío.

Después de un par de minutos, el profesor subió la cabeza y los evaluó con la mirada, pasando los ojos lenta y amenazadoramente por cada uno. Ellos temblaban de miedo.

— Antes de que hagan alguna pregunta estúpida, el profesor Slughorn tuvo que salir esta mañana, por eso estoy yo aquí— declaró Snape en apenas un murmullo, que como siempre, se oyó perfectamente—… y que sepan que no me hace ni una gracia— Se calló y los observó detenidamente. ¿Por qué seguían mirándolo como idiotas sin hacer nada?—. ¿Qué esperan?— preguntó en voz más alta de la requerida sólo para ver su sobresalto y divertirse un poco. Los chicos no tardaron en ponerse a trabajar. Él sonrió para sus adentros.

Fue a sentarse detrás del escritorio, y se quedó allí, muy quieto, reflexionando en lo realmente pequeños que eran… y que Granger también había sido así. No obstante, ella jamás se mostró tan débil ni temerosa. Siempre pensó que lo veía con algo muy parecido al respeto. Cosa rara, debido a que la gran mayoría de los Gryffindors (si no todos) cargaban miedo, rencor y odio en sus ojos.

Eso captó su atención durante algún tiempo esos años. Sin embargo, no le daba mayor importancia. Siendo hija de _muggles_ , era lógico que no se dejase guiar por prejuicios, y que tratara de llevarse bien con todos, inclusive alguien tan detestable como él.

Pero tal vez no era sólo eso. Las cosas con ella jamás eran tan sencillas.

Él pasó gran parte de su vida estudiando, analizando los gestos, las palabras y los pensamientos de los demás como para no saber cuándo no le temían –aunque esto ocurría con muy poca frecuencia-, y ella nunca, ni siquiera cuando él se empecinaba en humillarla en público, le tuvo miedo.

Y ahora menos.

En un parpadeo volvió al mundo real. Se había hundido mucho en aquellos recuerdos, olvidando por completo dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo.

Carraspeó y comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no estaba nada bien: todos los chiquillos tenían sus libros de pociones sobre la mesa… y en un acto de descaro que él consideró inconcebible, lo estaban leyendo.

Se acercó con el mayor de los sigilos a una niña rubia y menuda. Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perder la batalla contra la ira.

— Señorita Miller— susurró detrás de ella, que dio un brinco—. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de decirme… qué cree que hace?— inquirió calculando las palabras y el tono para sonar lo más amenazante posible.

— Profesor… yo… estoy haciendo… el examen— tartamudeó la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo y casi derramando el contenido de su caldero.

— Eso es evidente— continuó él mientras toda la clase observaba la escena sin respirar siquiera—. Mi pregunta, ya que al parecer no quedó suficientemente clara, es… ¿por qué demonios piensa que puede leer las instrucciones de su libro en un… examen?

Por un momento, Snape pensó que de alguna manera el tiempo se había detenido, dado que todos estaban mortalmente quietos, estupefactos, no se oía el más ligero rumor, ni la más mínima respiración.

Alzó las cejas para apresurar la respuesta de la niña.

— El… el profesor Slughorn nos deja…— musitó ella con la barbilla temblándole descontroladamente.

Severus torció el gesto y apretó los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que se erguía en todo su porte y se cruzaba de brazos.

— El profesor Slughorn los deja— repitió en tono mordaz, altivo—. ¿Me parezco yo al profesor Slughorn? — Era una pregunta retórica, obviamente, y más les valía no responderla—. Tengo entendido que este examen se les informo hace más de una semana… ¿o me equivoco? — La muchachita negó apenas con la cabeza, y Snape pudo oír un débil "no, señor". Entrecerró los ojos de manera intimidante—. Tiempo suficiente para memorizar una poción tan básica— Y como nadie parecía dispuesto a rebatirle ni decir absolutamente nada, tuvo que tomar una rápida decisión.

Resopló, armándose de paciencia. "Son sólo niños… son sólo niños…", se decía una y otra vez, como siempre que tenía que esforzarse al máximo por no sacar la crueldad que palpitaba en su interior y que parecía querer escapar escandalosamente.

Se alejó de la niña, quien bajó la mirada al suelo y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se paró nuevamente frente a la clase, y aguardó unos segundos dramáticos y muy bien estudiados antes de hablar.

— Cinco minutos— dijo con acidez, manteniendo el semblante impávido ante los rostros pálidos de los niños—. Tienen cinco minutos para leer las instrucciones— Estiró un brazo y apuntó hacia su escritorio—, luego dejen sus libros ahí… y por su propio bien, no quiero oírlos hablar— sentenció con voz tan grave que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Y, claro, ninguno de los asustados alumnos se atrevió ni siquiera a abrir la boca.

Él se quedó de pie donde estaba. Pasados los cinco minutos, sacó su varita, y con un movimiento perezoso, todos los libros volaron hasta él, que no estaba de ánimos para seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Al terminar el examen, y por fin a solas en el aula, Snape escrutó las muestras de lo que deberían haber sido pociones Crece-Pelo. Sin embargo, todas eran un rotundo fracaso. Se preguntó si quizás había sido demasiado estricto, pero desechó el pensamiento al instante. No era su culpa que Horace fuese un incompetente.

Fastidiado, suspiró. Agitó la varita, y los frascos se guardaron por sí solos en una gaveta del escritorio. No estaba dispuesto a calificar esas… cosas.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la "fatídica" clase fueron normales. Eso sí, le extrañó que McGonagall no lo hubiera citado en su oficina debido a los reclamos de los estudiantes de segundo. Él suponía que deberían haberse quejado con Slughorn como los tontos niños mimados que eran… pero no.

Sin embargo, y dejando ese asunto de lado, las demás clases fueron… buenas. No extraordinarias, pero mejores de lo que él esperaba. Parecía que los alumnos le ponían más atención, estudiaban más y lo hacían enfadar menos. Era raro. Que él supiera, no había cambiado en nada su forma de enseñar… ¿o sí? ¿Podría ser causa de su nuevo estado de ánimo?

"¿Qué nuevo estado de ánimo?", se preguntó Snape un tanto irritado una noche tendido en su cama mientras intentaba quedarse dormido. Tal vez era por… Granger. ¡Granger! Con tanto trabajo, olvidó que había quedado de mandarle una carta… y ya era jueves. Pero ella tampoco le había escrito, pensó.

Tampoco era que la hubiera olvidado, claro que no. Eso le resultaba imposible, exasperantemente imposible. ¿Cómo podría sacársela de la cabeza a ella… a su último _encuentro_?

Exhaló con lentitud al tiempo que una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujaba en sus labios. Esa chica irreverente, atrevida y… encantadora pasaba gran parte del día en su cabeza, y aun así, olvidó escribirle.

Se dijo que probablemente ella también tenía demasiado que hacer en el ministerio, y que por eso tampoco había dado señales de vida. Porque no era posible que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

Tras aquel pensamiento, una inquietud se materializó en su cerebro: el ardor en su brazo izquierdo que llevaba molestándolo esporádicamente hace días. Era más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado para estar tranquilo.

Abrió y cerró el puño concienzudamente. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Por qué? Si Voldemort ya estaba muerto.

Severus se sentó de golpe en la cama cuando una idea bastante alarmante cruzó su mente: ¿Mortífagos prófugos? Frunció el ceño. No era tan descabellado si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Esos tipos podían ser idiotas y todo, pero les sobraba crueldad y rencor…. Y él sí que sabía de esas cosas.

¿Podrían estar planeando un levantamiento? Si así era, él sería su primer objetivo, dado que fue la personificación de la traición entre sus filas.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió lentamente desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca. Él no les temía, por supuesto que no.

Se restregó las manos en la cara, y negó con la cabeza, tratando de apaciguarse. Hace mucho que no se oía de nuevos ataques de mortífagos, al menos no que él supiera. Por otro lado, y por más que le disgustase pensarlo, estaba Potter en el Departamento de Aurores, el chico de seguro estaría haciendo un buen trabajo.

Volvió a tirarse en la cama, rendido. Nada sacaría estando allí en Hogwarts, alejado del "mundo real", donde no podía hacer absolutamente nada para saberlo. Además eran sólo conjeturas suyas. Seguro sólo eran tonterías.

Pensó que quizás debía mencionárselo a Hermione, a ver si ella podía conseguir información desde el Ministerio. Él no iba a rebajarse a buscar ayuda del tonto de Potter. Definitivamente no.

* * *

Ese viernes por la tarde, Hermione estaba radiante de alegría.

Oswald Beamish, redactor del Derecho de los Duendes, y a quien también se le atribuyó el pobrísimo Derecho de los Elfos Domésticos, había querido que éstos derechos abarcaran más de lo que había planteado en un principio. Buscaba más o menos lo mismo que ella, y aunque difería en algunos puntos, la idea base era prácticamente la misma.

Según el texto, el mago llevó su petición al Wizengamot, pero el día mismo de la audición, Oswald fue encontrado muerto en su casa. En la versión oficial decían que murió por causas naturales, a pesar de que los peritajes demostraron que el hombre opuso resistencia, y que en su domicilio todo estaba patas arriba.

Para Hermione era bastante obvio: los amos de los elfos domésticos lo mandaron a matar, ya que vieron amenazado su cómodo estilo de vida.

Era una total barbaridad, sí. Pero eran cosas bastante comunes esos tiempos, incluso en los que corrían ahora.

Y fue el mago Wigferth Rainside, empezando el siglo XX, quien retomó la iniciativa de Beamish, redactando esta vez un tratado que debería ser aprobado por ambas partes, y en el que se estipulaban los horarios de trabajo, las remuneraciones y algunos derechos, entre ellos, abolir la esclavitud de por vida.

El tratado nunca llegó a manos de los elfos domésticos, y éstos ni siquiera oyeron hablar de él alguna vez, puesto que Wigferth desapareció misteriosamente de la faz de la Tierra, dejando inconcluso el caso.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, Hermione Granger, retomarlo y pasar a ser parte de la historia.

Sabía que lo lograría. Bennett consiguió muy buenas declaraciones en San Mungo, y eso, sumado al particular caso que se daba en Hogwarts, le dejaban el camino prácticamente libre para lograr su cometido.

La audiencia se llevaría a cabo el viernes siguiente. Luego los jefes del Wizengamot deliberarían para dar su veredicto.

Hermione sabía que esas cosas llevaban tiempo, y que esos ancianos se demorarían todo lo que quisieran para buscar algún error y rechazar su petición. Pero sabía que no tenían cómo hacerlo, ya no vivían en la Edad Media… era su momento.

Con eso en mente, volvió a su apartamento entrada la noche sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Y lo mejor era que tenía una buena excusa para volver a Hogwarts al día siguiente: devolver el libro. Seguramente, Madame Pince estaría como loca.

Apenas estuvo en la comodidad de su hogar, se puso el pijama y se tiró en el sofá a ver la televisión. Un buen descanso, eso era lo que más necesitaba. Había sido una tortuosa semana de trabajo sin parar, sin un respiro.

Fue entonces en que reparó que Snape no le había mandado la carta para citarla a su "castigo". Tal vez también lo olvidó, como ella.

"Severus…", pensó con los ojos cerrados dando un largo suspiro. Con sólo recordar su nombre, se estremecía por dentro… sus manos, su aroma… sus besos.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, y miró hacia la chimenea. Claro, él podía ir y venir de Hogwarts a su antojo, dado que era profesor. Ella no lo tenía permitido… pero cabía la posibilidad de que Severus no hubiera olvidado eso de conectar su chimenea con la de su despacho.

Vaciló unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la chimenea, tomó los Polvos Flu de la bolsita que reposaba sobre ésta y se encorvo para entrar.

No perdía nada intentándolo, y eran ya casi las once de la noche, de seguro no había nadie más aparte de él allí.

Sonrió para sus adentros y exclamó:

— ¡Despacho de Severus Snape, Hogwarts! — "Al menos eso dice él", pensó algo asustada de no haberlo hecho correctamente. Sin embargo, pronto se vio envuelta en un mar de llamaradas esmeralda.

Con el estómago en un puño, giró sobre sí misma hasta que sus pies tocaron un suelo frío. Lamentó no haberse abrigado más, las mazmorras eran siempre bastante heladas, y ella sólo tenía puesto su short de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes bastante inadecuada para el lugar.

El profesor Snape despertó sobresaltado al oír un estruendo fuera de su habitación. Se sintió molesto por la interrupción, esa era una de las pocas noches en que había podido quedarse dormido temprano. Además estaba teniendo un sueño muy profundo y agradable, pero ya no recordaba de qué iba.

Permaneció acostado en la oscuridad, y cuidando de no hacer ruido, tomó la varita que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

Imaginaba que se trataría de chiquillos insensatos jugándole una de sus "astutas" bromitas. Murmuró un _Lumos_ apenas audible, pero seguía sin escuchar nada más. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Y en el momento en que iba a ponerse de pie, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió. Su corazón comenzó a bombear furiosamente, y estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición a quienquiera que se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de meterse donde no debía.

Sin embargo, se detuvo un segundo antes cuando distinguió el rostro de Hermione en la oscuridad. La chica lo observaba entre asombrada y divertida. Él tardó un poco en entender qué era lo que ocurría.

No era una alucinación, no. La extrañaba mucho, debía admitirlo, pero no estaba demente como para que fuera una simple fantasía.

— ¿Granger? — preguntó en un tono más sorprendido del que quiso. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa sin dejar de caminar hacia él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? — insistió Snape, feliz de haber recobrado su tono habitual.

— Vengo a verte— respondió Hermione llanamente a sólo un paso de la cama del profesor—. No aguantaba ni un minuto más sin ti— Apenas lo dijo, se tumbó sobre él, que estaba de espaldas recostado sobre los codos.

Severus no pudo reaccionar… y aunque hubiese podido, tampoco habría sabido qué hacer.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Granger ahí… y vestida así? Era una provocación, sin duda.

"Una muy buena provocación…", pensó el lado más animal de él.

La chica, acostada sobre Snape, no se demoró mucho en empezar a besarlo con vehemencia, sin nada de la timidez que la había acompañado la última vez.

A Severus le tomó sólo una fracción de segundo retomar las riendas de su cuerpo y seguirle el juego a Hermione, agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura y atrayéndola lo que más podía hacia su propio cuerpo.

Los separaban las sábanas, pero el contacto seguía siendo exquisito.

Y le había encantado esa forma tan directa, tan descarada de reclamarlo. Después de todo, estaba tratando con Hermione Granger… ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?

Hermione sonrió cuando sintió cómo la excitación de él crecía debajo de las mantas. Nunca hubiese llegado a pensar que causaría aquellas reacciones tan delirantes en él… y la volvían loca.

— ¿Y quisiste adelantar tu castigo? — preguntó Severus entre los labios de ella, que simplemente contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego seguir besándolo.

Pronto, la varita que el profesor tenía en la mano, cayó al piso, deshaciendo el conjuro y dejando la habitación a oscuras… pero ninguno de los dos lo notó.

Los besos y las caricias se tornaron frenéticos, hartos de la ausencia de aquel placer de los días que pasaron separados.

Snape dejó la cintura de la chica para tomarla del cuello y profundizar más el beso, si aquello era posible.

Quería deshacerse entre sus brazos, fundirse con el calor de su piel semidesnuda.

Hermione tomó distancia y tiró de los cobertores que le estorbaban el camino hacia el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando lo hizo, él respondió tomándola por la espalda y abrazándola posesivamente, como si no quisiera dejar de sentirla ni un segundo.

— Parece que también me extrañabas— murmuró ella contra su oído. Snape no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a acariciarle el torso por debajo de la camiseta, logrando sacarle un gemido entrecortado.

Severus amaba tenerla así: toda para él, y él todo para ella.

De pronto, Hermione se movió hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre el profesor. Éste cerró los ojos y soltó de una vez todo el aire de sus pulmones, extasiado.

Necesitaba hacerla suya, ¡ya!

Se apresuró en sacarle la camiseta sobre los hombros; ella se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna. Era enloquecedora la forma en que Severus perdía el control. Él, en tanto, llevó sus manos directamente a los pechos de la muchacha sin ningún pudor, masajeando y sacándole más jadeos y gemidos.

En un momento, la tomó por las caderas e hizo un ademán para girarla y así quedar sobre ella, pero Hermione tensó el cuerpo y se lo impidió.

— No— dijo la joven, sonriéndole, aunque Snape no podía verla debido a la penumbra—. Me toca… — El profesor exhaló por la nariz a modo de carcajada.

El temor y los nervios de la vez anterior se habían esfumado. La chica aprendía con rapidez, pensó. Pero era obvio, si era la "insoportable sabelotodo".

Sumido en esos pensamientos, Severus, dócilmente, dejó que la castaña lo despojara de su playera y sus pantalones de pijama. Y ni la desnudez ni el frío de la habitación lograron disminuir ni un poco el calor ardiente de su cuerpo… ni el de ella.

Hermione comenzó a dejar un rastro húmedo con sus labios desde el ombligo de Snape hasta llegar a su cuello, donde mordió ligeramente, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel y cada gruñido ronco de él, que la sostenía con firmeza de las nalgas mientras movía su cadera contra la de ella, al borde de la desesperación.

Su palpitante y urgida virilidad lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar así. Granger lo estaba torturando, sí, eso era lo que hacía. Aunque no sabía que la chica había ansiado ese momento tanto como él, y su entrepierna húmeda ardía casi dolorosamente por el suplicio de la espera.

— Hermione…— farfulló con un hilo de voz. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hablar más, ya que ella envolvió su miembro con una mano, ejerciendo la fuerza precisa.

Él apretó los párpados y los dientes. Se sentía demasiado bien… demasiado.

La luz de la luna proveniente de dos pequeñas ventanas era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto, por lo que Hermione apenas y podía distinguir entre las sombras la silueta de Severus. Aun así, sólo necesitó de aquel silencio y la tensión en sus músculos para saber cuál sería la expresión de su rostro.

Se regodeó, imprimiendo más fuerza al agarre, moviendo su mano en un vaivén lento y luego incrementando la velocidad.

Y, repentinamente, se detuvo. Snape tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, abriendo los ojos de golpe y soltando el aire contenido. Buscó en vano los ojos de Hermione.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, esta vez con más paciencia, mientras Severus, con pulso tembloroso, acariciaba sus muslos.

— Te amo, Severus— murmuró Hermione con el rostro de él atrapado entre sus manos.

Él iba a decir algo justo cuando notó que la chica ya no llevaba nada puesto. Sorprendido, siguió buscando los shorts que, estaba seguro, hacía unos segundos estaban allí.

"Atrevida", pensó sonriente.

Entonces, Hermione empezó a mover sus caderas, causando que sus intimidades se rozaran y que a Severus se le escapara un gemido.

El profesor la tomó por la cintura y la elevó apenas unos centímetros para acomodar su virilidad en la entrada de la muchacha. Algo sobresaltada por la imprevista acción de Snape, Hermione se aferró a los hombros de él, enterrándole las uñas, y al ver que Severus se tensaba y cesaba el movimiento, volvió a besarlo para instarlo a seguir.

Sin dudarlo más, y ya sin poder contenerse, se introdujo lentamente en ella.

Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor, todo su cuerpo se tensó por instinto.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos segundos. Severus sabía que a ella le dolería, así que juntó fuerzas para contener las ansias. Con delicadeza, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector al tiempo que le besaba el cuello.

Cuando Hermione sintió que ya se acostumbraba a tener a Snape en su interior, le dio un beso largo y profundo, y se apoyó con las palmas sobre el colchón. De a poco, continuó con el movimiento anterior.

El doloroso escozor en su entrepierna menguó, dando paso a ese placer que tan intrigada la había dejado la vez anterior. Entonces acrecentó la velocidad, en tanto Severus la ayudaba marcando el ritmo con sus manos firmemente agarradas de sus caderas.

Si él había pensado que ya había experimentado el máximo gozo con Hermione, se había equivocado: ahora sí que estaba tocando el cielo.

Sus cuerpos sudaban, sus respiraciones eran descontroladas, la cama estaba echa un completo desastre.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo, haciendo que se arqueara inconscientemente; Severus sintió las contracciones de la muchacha exprimiendo su miembro viril de una forma deliciosa, exquisita.

Sin medir su fuerza, la embistió en el momento preciso en que estallaba dentro de ella.

De verdad se había concentrado, había intentado controlarse… pero sencillamente no pudo más.

Un "te amo" quedó prisionero entre gemidos contenidos y caricias trémulas.

Jadeante, Hermione reposó sobre el cuerpo agotado de Severus.

Fue más intenso de lo que había esperado, pensó la chica. ¿Y aquello había sido un… orgasmo? Se dijo que sí, no hallaba otra explicación. Su cuerpo saciado era una buena y acertada respuesta.

A Snape le tomó un tiempo volver a tener el control de sí mismo. Entonces se percató de que Hermione descansaba sobre su cuerpo recargando todo su peso, al parecer igual de aturdida que él.

La rodeó por los hombros y le acarició el cabello (totalmente revuelvo y enmarañado).

Transcurridos unos minutos en que Severus ya pensaba que se había quedado dormida, la joven subió la cabeza, le sonrió, y consciente de que él no podía verla, lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho firme.

En ese instante, el profesor sintió aquel dolor tan fastidioso en su antebrazo, haciendo que tensara los músculos. Sin embargo, pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, así que optó por obviarlo, dado la situación en que se encontraba. Se movió a un lado de la cama cuando Hermione comenzó a retirarse de encima.

La chica le dio la espalda, lo que él asumió de inmediato que era una evidente invitación a abrazarla.

Y así lo hizo, cogiendo las mantas, tapándolos a ambos y pasándole un brazo sobre la cintura mientras la besaba en el hombro con dulzura.

Hermione se acurrucó en el abrazo y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro casi al instante. La semana la tenía completamente agotada, y no pudo contener más el sueño.

No obstante, Severus, a pesar de estar cansado, también se hallaba preocupado. Un temor muy grande se apoderó de su pecho al volver a sentir ese ardor en su brazo.

Se apegó lo que más pudo al cuerpo de Hermione, e intentando despejar la mente de pensamientos indeseables, entró en un sueño intranquilo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Aquí estamos otra vez.**

 **Originalmente, el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero preferí dejarlo aquí... y darles el gusto de otro lemmon. Aunque esta vez fue más... no sé, ¿salvaje? xD**

 **Algo pasa por la mente de Severus... y las cosas podrían no salir tan bien como espera... o quizá sí. jeje Sé que les prometí que este fic no sería tan trágico ni dramático como la pre-cuela, pero... cambié de opinión jiji. Eso sí, no quiero decir que la felicidad se vaya a acabar inmediatamente, seguiré con los momentos dulzones, pero no por mucho... ¿o sí?**

 **xDD**

 **En fin. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me ha dejado review, y también a quienes no lo hacen pero le dan fav/follow a la historia. Que sepan que cada uno/a de ustedes se ha robado un trocito de mi corazón. En serio.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo a pesar de la demora en la actualización. La verdad es que mi ánimo ha estado muy raro, a veces en las nubes de felicidad y otras por el suelo de cansancio. Así que la inspiración fluctúa.**

 **¡Muuchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Y recuerden, cualquier comentario que tengan (sea cual sea) es más que bienvenido. ¡Sólo anímense! Acepto consejos, críticas e ideas :)**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Que tengan una liiiinda semana.**


	8. La petición

_"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. Olvidarse es difícil para quien tiene corazón"._

* * *

 **La petición**

El día siguiente dio comienzo con un cielo completamente despejado. Sin embargo, las temperaturas continuaban siendo bastante frías, dado que el otoño estaba en pleno apogeo.

Los pájaros gorjeaban, y las puntas de los árboles danzaban al son del viento. Al parecer, las nubes no estaban de ánimos para presentarse, así que los primeros rayos de sol bañaban con su vigorosa energía el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts, produciendo que las pequeñas gotas de rocío resplandecieran como diamantes en los jardines, los arbustos y los tejados del enorme castillo mágico.

Y solamente las mazmorras estaban apenas iluminadas a esas horas de la mañana.

Adentro, el profesor Snape, ajeno al espectáculo matutino, disfrutaba de un sueño profundo. Las sábanas a la altura de su cintura ocultaban su desnudez.

Poco a poco, e inconscientemente, se giró y extendió un brazo en busca del calor de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche. Cuando sus dedos tocaron simplemente un espacio vacío y tibio, separó los párpados con pesadez.

No había nadie a su lado, y si no hubiera sido por los recuerdos de la noche anterior que se agolparon en su mente, habría pensado que realmente todo había sido su imaginación.

Extrañado, se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y miró el reloj en su mesita de noche: eran apenas las siete de la mañana.

Antes de alcanzar a preguntarse dónde se habría metido Hermione, una puerta a la izquierda de la habitación se abrió, y salió ella, en pijama, bostezando y con el pelo más revuelto de lo que Snape recordara haberlo visto.

El profesor, sin saber por qué, contuvo la sonrisa. Sin embargo, la chica le dedicó la más radiante de su repertorio.

— ¿De pie tan temprano? — inquirió él sin siquiera moverse de su sitio y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione arqueó las cejas. Ciertamente, esperaba que sus primeras palabras fuesen "buenos días", no esa pregunta.

— Tus ronquidos me despertaron— explicó ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama. Severus frunció el ceño levemente.

— Yo no ronco…— sentenció con seguridad, algo ofendido.

La chica se acostó a su lado cubriéndose con los cobertores y abrazándose al cuerpo de él, que seguía con los brazos cruzados y los músculos tensos.

—Sí, sí lo haces— masculló entonces la castaña, haciendo su aliento rozar el cuello de Snape. Él sintió un cosquilleo cálido y placentero recorrerle la espalda.

—Tonterías— Severus resopló con fastidio. Sin embargo, no le duró mucho, pues Hermione había logrado hacerse paso entre sus brazos para recostarse sobre su pecho desnudo.

Fue inevitable la ráfaga de calor que se extendió desde esa zona hasta las partes bajas de su anatomía. Incómodo, buscó la mejor posición para que ella no notara que cierta parte de él también comenzaba a despertar… aunque en el fondo quisiera que sí lo notara.

Se mantuvieron inmersos en aquel confortable silencio por algunos minutos, oyendo la respiración acompasada del otro.

Snape analizaba la situación mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el hombro de Hermione. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que estaría compartiendo su habitación en Hogwarts con ella… y totalmente desnudo?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo inapropiado que es esto? — preguntó él al tiempo que la estrechaba por la cintura.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita traviesa, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del cuerpo de Severus.

—Es lo que lo hace excitante, ¿no? — respondió, pensando que el profesor se refería a lo "inapropiado" de estar así en su habitación de Hogwarts, a que había sido su alumna, a que la profesora McGonagall no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba ahí.

El bostezo de Hermione interrumpió el comentario irónico que estuvo a punto de escapar de la garganta de Snape. Luego fue el rugido en el estómago de la chica el que captó la atención del mago.

—Tiene hambre— Fue dicho en afirmación a pesar de que él quiso que sonara como pregunta.

La castaña, muerta de sueño y hambre en igual medida, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, reacia a la idea de separarse de Snape por algo tan efímero como comer.

No obstante, y luego de haberlo meditado durante unos momentos, el profesor se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Ella lamentó que la sábana ocultara la erección que había visto pero de la que no había dicho nada. Sonrió ante el conocimiento de que con sólo un sencillo e inofensivo abrazo podía ponerlo a mil.

— Me daré una ducha— manifestó Snape mientras recogía sus pantalones de pijama del suelo y se los ponía—. Luego pediré algo de comer— Hermione entonces se percató de que los pantalones no eran negros, como creyó verlos la noche anterior, sino que eran verde oscuro, al igual que las sábanas y las mantas.

— Me gusta tu habitación— comentó la joven. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, y añadió: —… aunque es muy Slytherin para mi gusto.

Severus se volteó a mirarla alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento, olvidé decorarla para usted, Granger— soltó con sarcasmo. Hizo una breve pausa sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada—. Tendremos que hablar seriamente si hace una costumbre de estas… visitas nocturnas— Su voz grave, a Hermione le pareció en extremo seductora.

— Anoche no parecías molesto— replicó encogiéndose de hombros. El profesor desvió la mirada a otro sitio, y la chica se deleitó otra vez con el ligero rubor que teñía las mejillas del "temido profesor de Pociones".

— No dije que me molestaba…— dijo él en un murmullo. Carraspeó antes de proseguir: —. Me refiero a que-

— Sí, ya sé— interrumpió Hermione—: no puedo meterme en tu despacho así como así. Entendido, capitán— Se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto militar.

El profesor Snape rodó los ojos, y conteniéndose de reprochar aquella insolencia, se metió al cuarto de baño sin decir más.

Una sonrisa triunfal adornó la expresión de Hermione mientras lo veía perderse de vista. ¿Cómo había pensado en el pasado que ganarle en una batalla verbal era imposible?

Con ese pensamiento, se arropó hasta el cuello, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, arrullada en el calor varonil que destilaban las suaves almohadas.

Al salir del baño, y con los ánimos ya serenos, Snape se sorprendió al encontrarse a una Granger plácidamente dormida. La quedó mirando más del tiempo del que fue consciente. Se veía aún más hermosa así.

Sacudió la cabeza, y salió del dormitorio para llamar a algún elfo doméstico que les llevara el desayuno. Y claro, le daría una orden estricta de no decir nada a nadie del porqué pediría comida para dos… tampoco es que fuera a explicárselo él mismo.

Despertó a Hermione, y comieron en la sala de su despacho. Conversaron animadamente sobre asuntos triviales, olvidándose del mundo exterior durante aquellos minutos. Luego, la joven Gryffindor volvió a su apartamento para arreglarse, y se despidió diciéndole a Snape que volvería para el almuerzo, ya que debía devolverle el libro a Madame Pince antes de que ésta terminara enloqueciendo.

* * *

Severus, aprovechando que -por suerte- no tenía mucho que hacer, fue a la oficina de Minerva para tratar un tema al que le había dado vueltas toda la semana.

—Adelante— dijo la directora cuando Snape tocó a la puerta. La bruja alzó las cejas en sorpresa cuando vio al hombre—. ¿Severus? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— inquirió sentada detrás de su escritorio. Entrelazó los dedos y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

El mago tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar el retrato ubicado atrás de McGonagall.

—Es sobre Horace— soltó Snape sin ánimos de andarse con rodeos. Minerva, extrañada, arrugó el entrecejo y extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, invitándolo a sentarse. Él lo hizo, y fue entonces en que la mujer se percató de que un pequeño rastro de barba asomaba en el rostro del profesor. Se contuvo de sonreír.

—Cuéntame— Severus aguardó un instante y luego inspiró hondo.

—Les permite a los chiquillos leer las instrucciones de los libros durante los exámenes— explicó brevemente, esperando por lo menos una expresión de asombro en el rostro de McGonagall. Sin embargo, ésta permaneció imperturbable. El profesor resopló—. Lo sabías.

—Por supuesto— manifestó Minerva sin alterarse lo más mínimo—. Aunque es sólo hasta tercer año. No entiendo por qué te molesta, Severus.

Él desvió la vista hacia el paisaje soleado que se veía desde la ventana, y sonrió incrédulo.

— Me molesta, Minerva, porque esos mocosos llegarán a sexto siendo unos completos ineptos… y entonces yo me tendré que hacer cargo— sentenció, controlándose para no subir la voz más de la cuenta. La directora de Hogwarts arqueó una ceja.

— Dudo que eso pase— Snape le sostuvo la mirada, esperando que dijera algo más, pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

— Pasará— afirmó con convicción—, y ese día no tendré la paciencia suficiente.

— Ya, tranquilo, yo me encargaré— dijo ella para calmarlo. No quería que el buen humor del que el mago había hecho gala durante los últimos días se esfumara. Era como si fuera alguien nuevo, alguien un poco más agradable, más feliz… y tenía una leve sospecha del porqué.

— Eso espero— murmuró Severus con tono mordaz—. Es todo… con tu permiso— Se puso de pie y no pudo eludir a los ojos azules de Dumbledore, que lo observaba desde su cuadro con una media sonrisa.

— No te vayas, la reunión comenzará dentro de poco.

"¿Qué reunión?", se preguntó confuso el profesor Snape.

— ¿La habías olvidado?

— No—De mala gana, se dejó caer sobre la silla de la que se acababa de levantar—. ¿Es necesario que me quede? — preguntó. Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más molesto por aquellas estúpidas reuniones de maestros.

— Si no quieres, no. Pero tal vez te interese— declaró Minerva con un aire de misterio que logró enervarlo.

— Entonces dímelo ahora, tengo cosas que hacer.

Snape esperaba de brazos cruzados mientras McGonagall parecía debatirse si hablar o no.

— Para Halloween se celebrará una fiesta— explicó la bruja—. Sin embargo, los invitados esta vez serán los ex alumnos— Snape sintió que el corazón le daba una sacudida, pero logró mantener el semblante inexpresivo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tengo que ir? — La mujer captó el poco interés que tenía Severus… y también se percató de un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Albus, detrás de ella, carraspeó, mas ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

— Eso lo decides tú. Aunque no estaría mal que te reencontraras con ellos, ahora que todo ha… cambiado— concluyó la profesora McGonagall bajando gradualmente la voz.

Transcurrió un minuto en que no hablaron; Severus meditaba la oferta, preguntándose si realmente quería volver a ver a todos los chiquillos (que ya no serían chiquillos) a los que les hizo la vida imposible. ¿Pero si Hermione quisiera ir y lo invitara… qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer?

Quizá un vistazo al pasado le podría servir de algo a pesar de que en ese momento no sabía de qué.

Volvió a cruzar una fugaz mirada con el retrato de Dumbledore, y luego fijó los ojos en los de Minerva, que parecía estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Snape asintió una vez con la cabeza y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Era totalmente consciente de que la bruja había notado el estado de ausencia y reflexión en su cara. Algo dentro de él le decía a gritos que la condenada mujer estaba al tanto - o por lo menos sospechaba- de su relación con Granger… y aunque sabía que algún día se enteraría (por él o por otros), detestaba la sola idea de que se entrometieran en su vida privada.

— ¿Irás? — preguntó Minerva desde su silla, impasible ante la abrupta "despedida" de Severus.

De espaldas a la directora, el profesor Snape se giró apenas para responder.

— Como tú dijiste: …eso lo decido yo— resolvió, tajante. McGonagall dejó escapar un suspiro.

Cuando el mago abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con la profesora de Transformaciones, que llegaba con unos minutos de adelanto a la reunión.

Después de mostrarse algo aturdida por el inesperado encuentro, Agatha le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras un delicado rubor coloreaba sus pronunciados pómulos.

Severus no quiso darle demasiada importancia a aquella reacción.

— ¡Hola, Severus! —Saludó ella, al parecer radiante de alegría—. ¿Cómo estás? — Snape frunció el ceño levemente ante tanta cordialidad. No terminaba de comprender por qué lo trataba así, siendo que él era de todo menos amable con ella.

— Bien— contestó en voz baja. Quería marcharse, pero su cuerpo respondió a otro impulso, que fue el de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar al interior del despacho—. ¿Y usted? — Se enfadó consigo mismo al pronunciar esas palabras.

La profesora Jones arrugó la frente al oír el tan formal y distante "usted".

— Bien… ¿no te quedas a la reunión?

— No… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— El hombre no esperó más, y bajó por la gárgola de piedra, dejando a la bruja con la palabra en la boca.

Una sonriente Minerva contemplaba la escena en silencio. No era la primera vez que veía que una profesora intentara llevarse bien con Severus, es más, había ocurrido en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, lo que le causaba curiosidad era que Agatha parecía aún más empecinada que todas las otras. Sin duda, el mago tenía ese aire de misterio que lograba atraer a las mujeres… hasta que se daban de lleno con esas impenetrables barreras.

Y como directora, era su deber estar enterada de las… minucias de sus subalternos.

— Buenos días, Agatha. Siéntate, ¿quieres una taza de té? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que agitaba la varita. Una tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana flotaron hasta situarse sobre su escritorio.

Agatha tomó asiento donde antes había estado Snape. Llevaba una expresión afligida en el rostro, y para Minerva el motivo era evidente.

— ¿Severus aceptó ir a la fiesta? — quiso saber la bruja más joven.

— Conociéndolo… yo diría que sí— La directora tomó una taza ya servida y se la llevó a los labios con estudiada parsimonia. Un brillo de esperanza iluminó los ojos de la profesora de Transformaciones—. ¿Hay algo que debería saber? — cuestionó entonces, como muchas veces le había oído a Albus.

— Creo que la pregunta es otra, Minerva: ¿Hay algo que no sepas? — Agatha la observó con una sonrisa resignada.

— Bueno, Severus es un hombre… complicado.

— Complicado le queda corto…— comentó la bruja mientras se observaba las uñas de manera nerviosa.

Y antes de que ninguna pudiera añadir más, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore habló despacio pero claro:

— Ah, nuestro Severus…— dijo con tono soñador mirando al horizonte y acariciándose la larga barba blanca distraídamente. Las brujas lo observaron, expectantes—. Es buen muchacho, sí… sólo tiene ojos para una mujer… siempre ha sido así.

Agatha no logró comprender del todo a qué se refería el ex director de Hogwarts. ¿Es que acaso Snape estaba enamorado? ¿Era posible? ¿De quién? ¿O de verdad el anciano mago de verdad tenía bien ganada su fama de chiflado?

Una extraña mezcla de esperanza y desazón se instaló en el pecho de la bruja, provocándole un molesto nudo en la garganta que le impidió articular palabra.

Y en el preciso momento en que McGonagall iba a hacerle una pregunta a Dumbledore, comenzaron a llegar los profesores, por lo que la plática llegó a su fin.

* * *

Hermione llegó puntual al almuerzo con la ansiedad apremiante de ver a Severus. Y ya instalados en el Gran Salón, separados por los demás profesores, sintió la urgencia de proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo amaba. Quería que todos se enteraran de una vez por todas para terminar con la estúpida farsa. Quería, en especial, dejar muy en claro que ese hombre era suyo y de nadie más.

Pero sabía que a Snape no le gustaría nada que ella hiciese algo así. Ni en sueños. Él era demasiado recatado, y no quería disgustarlo, así que se tragó junto al zumo de naranja todo lo que estaba por hacerla estallar.

Continuó con su comida, ignorando las conversaciones a su alrededor mientras pensaba la mejor forma de prolongar su estancia en el castillo. Como la investigación para su trabajo ya había terminado, lo más lógico era devolver el libro y marcharse, pero no quería. Además nadie a excepción de Severus sabía que había acabado, por lo que podría pasar el día con algo de lectura ligera en la biblioteca, o paseando por los jardines. Aunque lo que más la tentaba era la idea de irrumpir en el despacho de Snape y no salir más.

Hagrid la sacó de su ensimismamiento, informándole de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo para Halloween en tres semanas más. Le dijo que sería exclusiva para los ex alumnos, y la emoción hinchó su corazón con una antigua alegría.

Los vería a todos de nuevo, o al menos a todos los que asistieran. ¡Y claro que ella iría! La pregunta era si Severus querría ir. Seguro que no, pensó. No obstante, no se desanimó. A él lo podía ver siempre, a sus ex compañeros de clase no.

Antes de que terminara el almuerzo, el profesor Snape miró de reojo a Hermione, y ella también lo veía. Mantuvo el contacto por unos segundos, y luego se fue.

La chica comprendió al instante el mensaje que encriptaba su mirada. Esperó a que la mayoría de los profesores abandonaran la mesa para ella hacer lo mismo y dirigirse al despacho del profesor.

* * *

Esa vez no tuvo la necesidad de llamar a la puerta, sencillamente entró con toda la confianza del mundo, y lo encontró esperándola sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Hermione sonrió ante la visión. Tomó asiento frente a él todavía sin hablar.

— ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? — preguntó Severus arrastrando las palabras.

— Sí, supongo— dijo ella, deslizando los ojos por los pergaminos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Y extrañada por el silencio del mago, interrogó: —. ¿Ocurre algo?

Snape, para distraerse, tomó de forma distraída un pergamino del montón. Después de leerlo por un par de minutos, alzó la mirada a la chica, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y lo estudiaba detenidamente.

— Hay algo que quiero comentarte— soltó con la voz profunda, captando en el acto toda la atención de ella. Inhaló profundamente y continuó: —. Hace algunas semanas, comencé a sentir una… leve molestia donde llevo grabada la Marca Tenebrosa— Al oír las últimas dos palabras, Hermione sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio para dejarlo continuar, en tanto su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina—. No sé a qué se deba… pero cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de mortífagos.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué clase de molestia? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — inquirió Hermione atropelladamente, casi atragantándose. No podía ser mera coincidencia que Ginny y ahora él les mencionaran a los mortífagos. Se preocupó.

— Por supuesto que estoy seguro, ¿por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo? — dijo Snape, impaciente. Suspiró para calmarse—. No creo que sea nada grave— se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión alarmada en Hermione—. Pero aun así, pensé que deberías saberlo… y tal vez podrías preguntarle a Potter si sabe algo— terminó, arrojando el pergamino a un lado y entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio.

"¿Preguntarle a Harry?", pensó la joven. Si Severus le estaba pidiendo una cosa así, no podía asegurar que "no fuera nada grave". Se removió en su asiento, sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos.

— Claro… le preguntaré— murmuró algo indecisa. Sabía que no sería nada fácil sonsacarle información a Harry, dado que cuando el chico no quería decir algo podía ser demasiado obstinado.

— Bien— Snape se pasó una mano por el cabello, parecía cansado.

— No estás en peligro, ¿verdad? — cuestionó Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba los codos en la mesa—. Quiero decir, si realmente se trata de mortífagos, lo más probable es que quieran… vengarse de ti. ¿O no?

El profesor endureció el gesto y apretó los dientes. Granger era demasiado lista como para mentirle, y tarde o temprano siempre terminaba enterándose de todo.

— Lo mismo pensé yo— resolvió decir sin dejar de mirar sus ojos marrones—… y por lo mismo, voy a pedirte una cosa— La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; tenía una gran intuición de lo que Severus iba a decir. Él esperó a que ella dijera algo, a que le rebatiera, pero no lo hizo, así que prosiguió—. En el hipotético caso de que de verdad me encuentre en peligro… tú te vas a alejar de mí… y vas a negar todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos.

El silencio se hizo presente de una forma tan brutal, que pareció frenar el paso del tiempo y convertir en hielo las paredes de piedra de las mazmorras. Los dos permanecían mirándose a los ojos sin pestañear, sin moverse, respirando apenas.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que había oído; a Severus se le formó un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

De pronto, ella bajó la cabeza, moviéndola en negación. No, no estaba dispuesta bajo ninguna circunstancia a hacer eso. Con él era… feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo… más feliz que con nadie más en el mundo. Y llevaban tan poco tiempo, y les quedaban tantas cosas por hacer… no era justo.

— No… no puedo, Severus— sentenció con la voz débil pero firme, resuelta. No subió la cabeza para que él no viera sus ojos húmedos—. Si te ves amenazado, yo… yo voy a estar contigo. Voy a estar contigo… pase lo que pase— En el último momento se le quebró la voz. Sin embargo, logró contener las lágrimas que segundos antes habían amenazado con resbalar por sus mejillas. Quería que el creyera en su determinación.

Snape, entre agradecido y molesto, resopló.

— Es un riesgo innecesario. Es insensato, Hermione— replicó contundentemente.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — espetó la castaña, esta vez enfrentándolo con la mirada—. Estamos juntos, se supone que nos debemos cuidar mutuamente.

— Es asunto zanjado. No voy a discutirlo más— concluyó entonces el mago, volviendo a tomar el pergamino.

Hermione se pasó ambas manos por la cara, renunciando a continuar con aquello. Se levantó empujando la silla hacia atrás y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar al lado de Severus.

— Voy a la biblioteca. Después hablamos— manifestó hoscamente. Se encorvó, con una mano tomó del rostro al profesor, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Te amo…— susurró en su oído y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta más suavemente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Severus se quedó mirando con la mirada perdida el lugar por donde Hermione se había ido.

Era lo mejor para ella… ambos lo sabían.

— Y yo a ti… no lo olvides nunca.

* * *

 **¡Hola, y bienvenidas a otro capítulo!**

 **Este es más corto para no hacerlas esperar tanto. Ya pueden ver que se está comenzando a trazar más la trama. Faltará ver qué pasa en la fiesta de Halloween, si Severus querrá ir, y si no, con quién decidirá ir Hermione (si es que va con alguien). Pero lo más importante: qué pasará con la Marca, qué le dirá Harry a Hermione, o si decide decirle algo o no. Si lo de los mortífagos es verdad... muuchas cosas faltan todavía.**

 **Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció la petición (o más bien orden) que le dio Snape a Hermione?**

 **Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, como siempre les digo, son mi mayor motivación para seguir escribiendo. Así que quienes todavía no se hacen los ánimos para dejar uno, les digo: ¡ADELANTE! Todo lo recibo bien. Enserio... todo xD**

 **Es todo por ahora.**

 **Esperando que les guste el capítulo, les deseo que tengan una hermosa semana.**

 **De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia, por tomarse un tiempito para leer y cómo no, para dejar sus comentarios.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti


	9. Precauciones y descuidos

"Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida"

* * *

 **Precauciones y descuidos**

Aquel lienzo vacío en la biblioteca captó su atención. No lo había visto antes, al menos no que pudiera recordar. Sabía que no estaba allí durante sus días en Hogwarts. Era bastante extraño.

Aun así, el libro de Encantamientos Avanzados (que leía ya por enésima vez) le fue más interesante que ese pequeño enigma.

Quería distraer a sus pensamientos de la conversación reciente con Severus. No le entraba en la cabeza que le hubiera hecho semejante petición.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos pasaban por las páginas, leyendo inconscientemente.

De pronto, una voz detrás de ella la hizo dar un brinco en su asiento.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

Sobresaltada, Hermione miró hacia los lados en busca de la persona que le habló tan cerca a pesar de que no oyó a nadie acercarse, hasta que volteó y se encontró con el retrato del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en el lienzo en que minutos antes no había absolutamente nada.

— ¿Profesor Dumbledore? — preguntó de vuelta la chica, asombrada—. Señor, es un placer verlo de nuevo— declaró entonces, cayendo en cuenta de que hace más un año que no veía ni hablaba con el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

— El placer es mío— contestó el anciano afablemente al tiempo que hacía una elegante reverencia—. Disculpe si la interrumpí, al parecer estaba bastante entretenida estudiando… aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no me sorprende.

A Hermione, sin saber muy bien por qué, le resultó imposible no sonrojarse con las palabras del mago, así que sólo atinó a sonreírle tímidamente.

— Sí, bueno… es tan sólo una distracción— titubeó mientras cerraba el libro y lo acomodaba en su regazo por el mero hecho de mantener las manos ocupadas.

— Puedo suponer, si me permite la intromisión, que halló una relación entre los elfos domésticos y los encantamientos avanzados, ¿no es así? — interrogó Dumbledore, escudriñando el texto que sostenía la chica—. Es bastante interesante.

— ¿Cómo dice? — Hermione estaba completamente aturdida. ¿Qué tenían que ver los elfos domésticos?

— Le ruego perdone mi falta de elocuencia. A lo que voy es que, por lo que tengo entendido, usted volvió para hacer una investigación— manifestó el anciano, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios al ver el nerviosismo incómodo de la joven Gryffindor—. Pero no se preocupe, no quiero importunarla— Albus hizo otra ligera reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

— ¡No, señor! No me molesta— se apresuró a decir la chica. Al verlo, una pregunta bastante importante irrumpió en su mente, y sabía que él era el más indicado para sacarla de sus dudas—. En realidad… quisiera preguntarle algo— declaró gravemente. Miró por sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando.

El mago se detuvo y observó a Hermione sin perder la sonrisa, pero con la mirada seria de quien sabe que trata un asunto delicado.

— Adelante— pidió Dumbledore, inclinándose levemente. Ella se sintió sumamente incómoda ante esos penetrantes ojos azules. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

— Señor, ¿usted sabe… si los mortífagos podrían seguir utilizando la Marca Tenebrosa ahora que Voldemort está muerto? —inquirió la muchacha luego de haber calculado meticulosamente cada palabra. No quería ser demasiado directa y decirle que se trataba de Severus, prefería que el anciano sacara sus propias conclusiones (y sabía que lo haría).

El profesor Dumbledore cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativamente. No hubo nada más que silencio mientras el hombre pensaba.

— Es una buena pregunta, señorita Granger— observó Albus, manteniendo como siempre la expectación antes de responder—. Para ser franco, no estoy seguro, y no quisiera darle una contestación precipitada. Sin embargo, y hablando desde el terreno de las conjeturas, me atrevería a decir que sí, pueden seguir utilizando la Marca. ¿Tiene alguna idea del porqué?

"Siempre tan didáctico", pensó Hermione, quien ya comenzaba a exasperarse.

— Bueno, sé que Voldemort fue el creador de la Marca, y que tanto él como sus seguidores más cercanos podían hacer uso de ella para comunicarse— soltó con seguridad, como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta particularmente fácil en alguna clase.

— Sí, así es. ¿Y sabe cómo funciona? — cuestionó el ex director, poniendo a prueba el intelecto de Hermione, pero ella ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguirle el juego, por lo que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza sin siquiera haberlo meditado. Dumbledore asintió una vez y continuó: —. Es magia negra. La Marca se graba en la piel a través de un maleficio, es por esto que es imborrable— La castaña se estremeció a pesar de haber tenido la acertada suposición de ese hecho—. Los mortífagos podían llamarse entre sí a través de ella, usando un método muy útil, y por más que me cueste admitirlo, bastante inteligente…

— El dolor— terminó ella con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la túnica del mago. Éste movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Correcto. El dolor era el arma predilecta de Voldemort. Pero nos estamos desviando, ese es un tema para otro día— Hermione se removió en su asiento, poniendo la mayor atención posible— ¿Por qué sospecho que los mortífagos podrían seguir utilizándola? Pues porque aunque Voldemort haya sido el creador de la Marca, todos los que la portaban podían usarla para comunicarse. Y dudo mucho que Tom haya puesto un encantamiento para que ésta dejase de funcionar en caso de que él muriera, dado que él no consideraba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, el morir— concluyó alzando las cejas.

— Ya veo— murmuró Hermione más para sí misma que para él, recordando los galeones falsos que creó para el Ejército de Dumbledore—. Gracias, señor— dijo esta vez más fuerte y sonriendo. El mago agachó la cabeza ligeramente.

— Pero dígame: ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que le surgió aquella duda? — inquirió Albus con un tono de deliberada perspicacia.

— Rumores… nada más— contestó la chica con poca seguridad. El anciano hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

— ¿No se tratará del señor Malfoy? — insistió. Entonces Hermione captó ese dejo de cotilleo en la voz de Dumbledore, y comprendió enseguida su punto.

— No, no, claro que no. No he visto a Draco desde… después de la guerra— dijo rápidamente—. Son cosas que oí por ahí.

— Entonces es acerca de Severus— sentenció Dumbledore, y al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Hermione, soltó una risita—. Señorita Granger, no me imagino que usted sea amiga de más personas que lleven la Marca, ¿o me equivoco? Y me sorprendería bastante que se hubiera contactado con Lucius — La joven Gryffindor agachó la cabeza para ocultar su bochorno—. Descuide, guardaré el secreto de su amistad.

* * *

"Dumbledore sabe algo", pensaba Hermione una y otra vez. Ya era de noche, y se hallaba en su habitación, acostada y arropada hasta la barbilla.

Había sido un día raro… Severus había estado raro para ser más precisa. Apenas y cruzaron un par de palabras, y lo notó un poco distante. Así que prefirió darle su espacio. Además no iba a ser ella la que se acercara otra vez.

Dio una vuelta en la cama, y volvió a recordar las palabras del antiguo director de Hogwarts. Estaba nerviosa. Sentía que el miedo volvía a latir por debajo de su pecho. No le gustaba para nada. Temía que todas sus sospechas fueran ciertas, temía por lo que le habían dicho Ginny y Severus, por lo que podría llegar a decirle Harry, y por lo que podría pasar.

Pero por sobre todo, temía perder a Severus… en cualquier sentido.

Poco a poco, fue cayendo rendida por el sueño y el cansancio, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por completo, unos suaves golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

Sabía quién era, por lo que se levantó en el acto y fue a abrir. Y tal y como esperaba, él estaba del otro lado.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un momento hasta que el profesor no pudo aguantar la necesidad de pasear la vista por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella lo notó, y el ligero enfado que sentía se esfumó de golpe.

Snape, luego de admirar ese "atrevido pijama", se obligó a sí mismo a verla a los ojos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

La delicadeza con que fue hecha la pregunta impulsó a Hermione a sonreír levemente y hacerse a un lado.

Él entró, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba deshecha. Aquello, sumado a la actitud que había tenido con ella ese día, lo hizo sentir aún más culpable. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

— Perdón por despertarte— masculló, sintiéndose algo estúpido; no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas.

— No, yo… estaba descansando— dijo Hermione para restarle importancia al asunto, volviendo a acostarse y tapándose hasta la cintura.

La visión le trajo a Snape unas muy buenas ideas de lo que podría hacer en ese mismo momento en aquella bendita cama. Sin embargo, y otra vez, su autocontrol pudo más, y simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama más cercano a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió la chica al tiempo que se recostaba de lado, apoyando un codo sobre el colchón. Severus se giró un poco para verla mejor, pero la tenue luz proyectada por las velas le impedía una buena visibilidad.

— Venía a ver cómo estabas— fue su escueta contestación. En parte era verdad, sin embargo, otra de sus razones era que se moría por estar a solas con ella.

Hermione alzó las cejas, entre irónica y realmente sorprendida.

— Estoy bien… ¿y tú? — Él sólo asintió con la cabeza. En ese instante, la joven Gryffindor sólo pudo pensar en lo adorable e irresistible que se veía Severus cuando se esforzaba en mostrarse tal cual era, cuando estaba vulnerable, y aun así (e inconscientemente) trataba de levantar sus barreras. Sabía que era su forma de pedir perdón, de acercarse… de decirle que la quería. Sonrió para sus adentros—. ¡Ah! Hoy hablé con Dumbledore. ¿Sabías que hay lienzos vacíos por el castillo? Yo no tenía ni idea— agregó para amenizar el ambiente.

El mago le sostuvo la mirada, alzando una ceja y esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Sí, lo sé. Estoy seguro que lo pidió él mismo exclusivamente para espiar a los demás. No tienes idea la de veces que lo he pillado siguiéndome cuando cree que no lo veo— manifestó con una irritación que a Hermione le resultó extremadamente cómica, provocándole una carcajada explosiva. Severus sonrió de verdad esta vez, feliz de poder hacerla reír.

— Eso sí es algo que él haría— comentó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos—. Le pregunté por lo de la Marca… ¡No le dije nada de ti! —espetó luego de recibir por parte de Snape un ceño fruncido y una mirada de advertencia.

Le explicó todo lo hablado con el anciano mago. Severus escuchaba en completo silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que la chica le iba diciendo. Para él no era ninguna novedad, estaba al tanto de cómo funcionaba la Marca Tenebrosa. ¡Y cómo no iba a saberlo! La pregunta que continuaba quedando en el aire era por qué la estaban usando.

Evidentemente, y como ya había supuesto, la única persona que podía saberlo (o por lo menos tener una idea) seguía siendo Potter. Y Snape seguía sin ganas de hablar en persona con el chico.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó Hermione luego de unos minutos en los que el profesor parecía no tener intención alguna de decir algo. Había tratado de descifrar lo que expresaba su rostro serio, mas sólo pudo adivinar un pequeñísimo atisbo de preocupación… tan pequeño que podría haberlo imaginado.

Severus la miró a los ojos de repente, cambiando la expresión imperturbable por una algo más relajada. No quería ser descortés diciéndole que todo lo que Dumbledore le había explicado no era nada más que algo obvio, así que optó por una salida suave.

— Lo que dice Albus es cierto. Sin embargo, no lo sabremos hasta que hayan hecho algo… si es que lo hacen— La chica asintió y bajó los ojos hasta posarlos en la túnica negra de él—. No creo que debamos preocuparnos. Al menos no por ahora… aunque sostengo que deberías hablar con Potter— concluyó en un susurró que se diluyó en la habitación.

— Lo haré— sentenció Hermione sin poder contener un bostezo.

— Será mejor que descanses— dijo entonces Severus al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la entera disposición de irse de allí.

La joven Gryffindor no comprendió por qué se iba. ¿Acaso no quería quedarse esa noche con ella? ¿Tendría que hacer rondas? ¿Y por qué diablos no se lo preguntaba directamente?

— ¿Tienes rondas? — El mago se volteó para mirarla, y al hacerlo, pensó en decir que aunque las tuviera, no iría si ella se lo pidiera… y si no se lo pidiera, también.

— No— respondió lacónicamente.

— En ese caso… podrías quedarte. Yo no tengo problema— murmuró Hermione, sonriente.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Snape ante el eterno atrevimiento de ella. La verdad era que le encantaba.

Al ver que él no decía nada, Hermione se encogió de hombros, se acostó dándole la espalda y se tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello. No tardó mucho en oír algo parecido a ropa cayendo al suelo, seguido de un par de pasos. Finalmente sintió el peso del hombre hundiendo el colchón a su lado.

— Eres insufrible— musitó Severus, que se mantenía con una pierna sobre la cama y otra en el piso. No sabía muy bien por qué no se metía debajo de los cobertores y ya, con lo que disfrutaba del calor de ella.

— Te faltó la parte de sabelotodo— objetó la chica sin moverse un ápice. Esperaba con ansias el siguiente movimiento de él.

Y el siguiente movimiento de él llegó enseguida. Sin deseos de querer dominar más sus impulsos, el profesor Snape subió la pierna a la cama, y se arrimó lo que más pudo a la espalda de Hermione, abrazándola por la cintura. No obstante, todavía llevaba puesta la túnica, y no estaba cubierto por las mantas.

— Sí… pero eres más insufrible que sabelotodo— murmuró él cerca del oído de Hermione, lo que le causó un estremecimiento de lo más agradable.

— Entonces… ¿vas a quedarte? — preguntó con un tono inevitablemente travieso. Sintió un espasmo en el cuerpo de Severus, lo que al parecer significaba una risa muy bien contenida… o tal vez un bufido sarcástico.

— Si con eso logro hacerte callar de una buena vez… sí.

— Con eso me basta— dijo ella en voz baja, adormilándose en el aroma de él, en su calor, en su abrazo—. Pero ponte cómodo…— Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse dormida.

El mago se asombró por la rapidez con que Hermione logró conciliar el sueño, y sonrió al verse en esa situación. _"Ponte cómodo",_ bueno, iba a ponerse cómodo.

Sacó la varita de un bolsillo, la agitó en el aire una vez, y en el instante sus ropas cambiaron a su pijama de siempre. Dejó del cuerpo de ella para arroparse con las mantas, y volvió a abrazarla como antes.

Fue en ese momento en que, otra vez, se sorprendía al encontrarle un nuevo sentido al amor. Volvió a decirse a sí mismo que el amor no era lo que había creído durante toda su miserable vida, sino algo… más. Un sentimiento más profundo que sólo idolatrar la imagen de alguien que jamás lo correspondería. En ese momento, su concepto del amor volvió a cambiar cuando también cambió su concepto de "dormir con una mujer". Para él, ahora el amor era mucho más significativo e importante, porque "dormir con una mujer" había adquirido diversos matices.

Nunca supo cuándo se quedó dormido.

* * *

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente en cuanto sintió que Severus se levantaba. Él ya llevaba puesta su túnica y su capa, y caminaba hacia la puerta, al parecer sin haberse percatado de que ella se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba.

— ¿Qué hora es? — quiso saber la joven mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos en un intento por despabilar rápidamente.

Snape terminó de abrocharse los muchos botones de su levita antes de responder.

— No lo sé, pero el desayuno debe estar por empezar— Hermione no dijo nada, sencillamente se quedó mirando cómo el mago se acomodaba la capa con esa elegancia y pulcritud con la que sólo él podía hacerlo. Continuaba dándole la espalda.

Él tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué se sentía así, de por qué había pasado una noche tan buena. No obstante, ante el conocimiento de que estaba por salir a los aburridos corredores, recompuso su habitual rostro inexpresivo. Volteó, y se sorprendió de ver a Hermione de pie.

— ¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo?

Las cejas de la chica se dispararon hacia arriba, y su boca se abrió. Esa pregunta la tomó completamente desprevenida.

— Sí— dijo mientras asentía rápidamente con la cabeza. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que ese había sido un asunto que Severus tardó mucho en tratar, siendo que él era extremadamente precavido—. Pastillas _muggles_.

El profesor Snape entrecerró los ojos, y frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

— ¿Cuál es su efectividad? — inquirió nuevamente. La muchacha estaba un poco desconcertada por el interrogatorio.

— Casi del cien por ciento si se toman correctamente— contestó ella con la rapidez que la caracterizaba. El mago seguía mirándola casi sin pestañear, como si estuviera dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

— ¿Las has tomado correctamente?

— Sí— Sólo en ese instante, él pareció satisfecho, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

Severus pensó que de todas formas prepararía algunas pociones anticonceptivas de emergencia. La idea de un hijo no se le antojaba para nada.

— ¿Irás a desayunar? — preguntó el profesor. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Nos vemos allá— Entonces, Severus hizo algo que creía que solamente Hermione hacía: dio un paso adelante, se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura, con su mano derecha tomó suavemente su mejilla, y la besó en los labios.

No, Hermione no esperaba eso. Definitivamente no. Así que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta, clavada al piso, devolviéndole el beso de una forma un tanto torpe.

Fue corto, un beso de buenos días quizá.

Severus se separó de ella alzando las cejas. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando había dado apenas un paso afuera, un agarre en su brazo lo detuvo. Ella lo hizo girar, lo rodeó por el cuello y le dio otro beso, esta vez uno más prolongado y profundo.

Si Snape hubiera estado en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, habría detenido ese beso… pero parecía que hace mucho que no estaba en uso de aquellas facultades.

En ese momento importaban un comino los cuadros y los habitantes del castillo. Si querían ver, que vieran.

O eso pensaba Hermione.

Tomaron distancia.

— Nos vemos allá— repitió la castaña, soltándolo. Él humedeció sus labios, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza, retomó el camino hacia su despacho para asearse.

La joven Gryffindor no quiso evidenciar el hecho de que Severus llevaba más de un día sin afeitarse, ya que todo apuntaba a que él no lo sabía. Seguramente, si de lo decía, se la sacaría, y ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara… esa barba le quedaba de maravilla

El profesor ya se había perdido de vista tras una esquina, pero Hermione seguía absorta sonriéndole a la nada. De pronto tuvo la extraña impresión de que alguien la estaba observando.

De repente sí importó un poco, tal vez demasiado, que alguien la viera besando a Severus, porque aunque creyó en un primer momento que sus ojos la engañaban, no era así. A unos metros de ella, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom.

* * *

 **¿Neville los vio, o Hermione tuvo muchísima suerte?**

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, otra vez hice el capítulo más corto para no demorarme más. Quería escribir hasta después de la fiesta para subirlo, pero... las cosas son como son.**

 **He estado con los ánimos horribles, espantosos, terroríficos, y no sé qué otro sinónimo o palabra podría describirlo. De verdad no sé qué me pasa últimamente. Bueno, aquí estoy, dándome un respiro de la vida diaria. Además que perdí dos veces lo que escribí gracias a mi maravilloso ordenador.**

 **Díganme qué les parece la intervención "casual" de Dumbledore (sí, sé que sólo dice cosas obvias, por eso hice que Severus lo pensara xD), la conversación con Hermione, y... el capítulo en general.**

 **Trataré de subir lo antes posible (créanme que de verdad lo intento).**

 **Juro que el próximo capítulo es de la fiesta... además de algo que pasará después de ésta.. jiji**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews, inbox y demás. Como sieeeeempre, no teman, no duden en dejarme un review si así lo desean. Aquí estoy para leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Y hablando de responder: (por alguna extraña razón nunca respondo por aquí)**

 **Lora:** Pues, evidentemente Hermione no le hará caso a Severus, ella luchará a su lado si es necesario, tal como lo hizo con sus amigos. Por algo es Gryffindor y heroína de guerra. Y bueno, parece que todas quieren a Agatha lejos de él xD ya veremos, ¿eh? Nada está dicho aún *música de suspenso* ¡Gracias!

 **itzel torres:** me encanta que te hayas animado a comentar! Y no temas, la buena ortografía no aparece de la nada, sólo se logra con buena lectura y práctica. ¡Ánimo! Por otra parte, es cierto que todas tenemos ese lado un poco... masoquista al disfrutar del drama jaja pero siempre esperamos un final feliz como tú dijiste. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Les agradezco de corazón por leerme y escribirme. En estos momentos, este ciberespacio es un rayito de sol para mí.**

 **¡Que tengan una linda semana!**

 **¡Besos y un graaaan abrazo a la distancia!**

Vrunetti.


	10. Chismes peligrosos

**Chismes peligrosos**

A Hermione casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso; Neville llevaba la misma expresión en su rostro. Pese a la distancia, ella notó lo pálido que estaba.

La joven intentaba infructuosamente decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salía de su boca.

¿Por qué demonios estaba Neville ahí?

— Hola, Hermione— dijo él con la voz débil. Se acercó a su amiga dando pasos vacilantes. Hermione, debido al frío y a la embarazosa situación, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a sí misma.

— Hola, Neville. ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió despreocupada la muchacha, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— Yo-yo… seré aprendiz de la profesora Sprout— explicó Neville, incómodo. Ahora estaban frente a frente—. Me dijo que estabas aquí, así que… vine a, vine a verte…— Hermione perdió el poco color que le quedaba en la cara, y la barbilla comenzó a temblarle descontroladamente.

— Neville… por favor… dime qué viste— No quería escuchar la respuesta, pero _debía._

— Bueno… parece qué más de lo que tendría que haber visto— respondió él casi por inercia.

Hermione inhaló y exhaló hondo un par de veces. Ahora que Neville lo sabía, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Desmentirlo sería estúpido, y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa razonable. De pronto pensó que un _Obliviate_ era más que suficiente…

— Te lo explicaré— murmuró entre dientes—, pero primero iré a cambiarme… ¿me esperas un minuto? — Neville asintió, incapaz de articular palabra.

Al entrar a su habitación, Hermione se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se arregló el cabello frente al espejo, y guardó todas sus cosas. Antes de volver al corredor, de nuevo pensó que lanzarle a un _Obliviate_ no era tan descabellado. Sin embargo, descartó la idea inmediatamente.

"No puedo hacerle eso, es mi amigo", dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. La voz de la razón.

Resignada, suspiró y salió. Allí se encontró a Neville en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, era como si lo hubieran petrificado, estaba pálido y muy quieto.

La castaña se armó de valor, y le contó todo lo que había sucedido los últimos meses.

Cuando terminó, soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de los últimos vestigios de un gran problema. Y tal vez así era. Se sentía algo más desahogada. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba hablar de ese tema con otra persona.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Neville reaccionó, pestañeando un par de veces y removiéndose un poco tenso.

— Hermione… no puedo creerlo. ¿Snape? No…— balbuceó el chico intentando dar con las palabras correctas—. ¿Segura que no te hechizó o algo?

— ¡Claro que no! —espetó Hermione, escandalizada—. Las cosas… se dieron, nada más… ¡no debes decírselo a nadie! — Al oírla, Neville dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

— No… no puedes pedirme eso, Hermione. Soy un asco para guardar secretos, siempre termino arruinándolo todo— decía mientras seguía retrocediendo, y Hermione avanzando. De pronto la espalda del muchacho chocó con una pared, quedando a un palmo de distancia de su amiga. Ésta se alzó para quedar a su altura, y con ambas manos lo tomó con fuerza por la camisa.

— Neville… te lo estoy pidiendo por favor— musitó ella, imprimiendo un tono tan peligroso en su voz que no parecía estar "pidiéndolo por favor"—. Serán sólo unas semanas, pero quiero ser yo quien se los diga a los demás— Neville miró a ambos lados del pasillo, entre buscando una salida y pidiendo ayuda. ¿Por qué siempre se metía donde no lo llamaban?, se preguntaba. Hermione, percatándose del aire titubeante en él, decidió utilizar sus últimos recursos—. Aprecias tus recuerdos, ¿verdad? — Esta vez, el joven movió la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente—. Entonces, supongo que no querrás perderlos. Con un _Obliviate_ me basta, ¿sabes? Sé el hechizo, lo usé una vez. No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo.

— Hermione…— dijo Neville con voz trémula y atemorizada. No obstante, ella estaba lejos de apiadarse.

— Hablo en serio— sentenció con determinación, aunque sabía que nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza—. Por otro lado, ninguno de los dos quiere saber lo que te haría Snape si se entera que andas divulgando esto por ahí— Dio en el clavo. Vio satisfecha cómo ahora el tono de piel de su amigo cambiaba a un blanco azulado. Al parecer, todavía le temía al profesor—. ¿Podrás guardar el secreto?

— S-sí. Claro— declaró él finalmente. Hermione sonrió victoriosa, lo soltó, volvió a tocar el suelo completamente con los pies y le dedicó una mirada amigable y feliz.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre— manifestó como si nada.

Neville, por pura caballerosidad, aceptó ir con ella. Se sentía acongojado, habían pasado años desde que no veía a Snape, y justo cuando creía haber pasado al olvido todo el temor que le tenía, Hermione le iba con eso.

* * *

En el Gran Salón, Severus tomaba café sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros de trabajo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Hermione para retrasarse tanto cuando la vio atravesar las puertas de roble acompañada de Longbottom.

Sin saber por qué, de repente el profesor sintió que comenzaba a hervirle la sangre. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que el chico sería aprendiz de Pomona, y que iba a tener que soportar su presencia en el castillo durante lo que restaba del año escolar.

Porque la idea de estar celoso de ese inepto era ridícula y estúpida. Por supuesto que no lo enervó el que Hermione se estuviera riendo a carcajadas, ni que se hubieran sentado juntos y alejados de él, ni que ella lo estuviera ignorando olímpicamente.

Claro que no, se decía.

Sin embargo, no pudo aguantar un segundo más sentado en la misma mesa que "ese inútil", se levantó sin decir una sola palabra, y salió del comedor.

Hermione lo vio, al igual que Neville. Él apretó los dientes con fuerza, consciente de que Snape se había largado abruptamente del lugar por su culpa.

Poco antes de terminar el desayuno, la joven Gryffindor abandonó la mesa con el pretexto de tener una reunión muy importante. Se despidió de todos y salió rumbo a las mazmorras.

Una vez allí, se dirigió al despacho de Severus, entró sin llamar, y lo encontró cómodamente instalado en una butaca frente al fuego leyendo _El Profeta._

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? — inquirió Hermione, acercó una silla y se sentó cerca de él.

— Porque sí— respondió secamente el mago. Ella arqueó una ceja.

— Ah. Pensé que te habías enojado porque me senté con Neville— dijo con sencillez mientras acercaba las manos a la chimenea para calentarse. Ignoraba su mirada deliberadamente sólo para fastidiarlo.

— Parece que por fin te diste cuenta que tengo cinco años, Granger. Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes— soltó Severus sin apartar los ojos del periódico. Sin embargo, Hermione más que enfadarse con la saña que desprendían sus palabras, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no largarse a reír. Tampoco pasó por alto que la había llamado "Granger", señal fidedigna de que sí estaba enfadado.

— No seas malo con él— pidió Hermione, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. El hombre, sin alzar la vista, resopló y alzó ambas cejas.

— Eso no depende de mí.

— Como quieras— La chica se encogió de hombros, volviendo a dirigir su atención a la chimenea.

Pasaban los silentes segundos, y sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego y las páginas del periódico cuando Severus las pasaba. De pronto, ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de observarlo. Giró apenas la cabeza, él, como de costumbre, llevaba una expresión dura en el rostro, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos un poco entrecerrados, los labios en una mueca que parecía ser de desaprobación. Fue en ese momento en que Hermione notó que se había afeitado. Sonrió levemente.

Cuando Snape se sintió ya demasiado observado, dobló _El Profeta_ con un solo movimiento de su mano, y miró a Hermione, que lo contemplaba absorta.

— ¿Alguna noticia importante? — preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que se acomodaba en el respaldo de la para nada cómoda silla.

— Las mismas charlatanerías de siempre— contestó con aburrimiento, arrojando el periódico sobre una mesa frente a él.

— Típico del ministerio— comentó Hermione—. Y hablando del ministerio, el viernes es mi audiencia— dijo distraídamente, captando en el acto todo el interés del profesor, que se enderezó en su butaca y la miró con seriedad.

— ¿Este viernes?

— Sí— Severus desvió la vista por una fracción de segundo, lo que inquietó un poco a Hermione.

— Haz tu mejor esfuerzo— expresó, y sin querer, un dejo de preocupación se coló en su voz. Preocupación que llegó a oídos de la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió Hermione, y tuvo la impresión de que él no estaba muy seguro de decir lo que pensaba. No obstante, luego de unos segundos, respiró hondo y habló.

— Por más información y testimonios que tengas, en última instancia ellos hacen lo que se les da la gana— Le soltó el profesor sin escatimar en delicadezas—. Tienes que estar muy consciente de que si ganas, estás comprometiendo el estilo de vida de muchos miembros del Wizengamot. Están acostumbrados a la servidumbre de los elfos domésticos, y no creo que estén dispuestos a perder esa comodidad— Aquello, a Hermione le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Sentía que toda la seguridad que tenía, más allá de los nervios, se disipaba en el aire. Snape se percató del estado atribulado de ella, así que añadió: —. También existen posibilidades de que ganes, aunque es complicado. Por eso haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Quizá por fin esta vez te ayude tu insoportable terquedad— La joven lanzó una risita incontenible. Severus siempre decía la verdad tan cruda como era, y eso le gustaba. Además la estaba apoyando… a su manera, pero de todas maneras lo estaba haciendo.

— Pues déjame decirte que mi "insoportable terquedad"— dijo Hermione haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos— me ha ayudado en más ocasiones de las que creerías.

— Lo sé— declaró Severus sonriendo de lado. Sabía que era cierto, porque si no fuera así, ella no estaría ahí con él.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún— Se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y le lanzó una mirada elocuente al mago. Éste no tardó en comprender lo que quería decir, se levantó, y con un simple movimiento de varita, el fuego de la chimenea desapareció—. ¿Irás a verme uno de estos días?

— Sí— accedió él más rápido de lo que Hermione esperaba… y más dócil. ¿En qué momento cambió tanto, que ella no se dio cuenta? Sin embargo, su asombro mutó a felicidad de un segundo a otro.

— Entonces nos vemos— Poniéndose de puntillas, lo tomó de la cara, y le dio un beso largo y dulce. Severus respondió de la misma forma en que había dicho "sí", sumiso, obediente, acariciando suavemente la cintura de la chica. Cuando se separaron, Hermione le sonrió con la alegría desbordando por cada poro de su piel—. Y hablaré con Harry— Cuando volteó, vio que ahora los Polvos Flu descansaban sobre la chimenea. Se dirigió a ésta, tomó los polvos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la mochila, entró con algo de dificultad, y se giró nuevamente para mirar una última vez a su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Él sólo la observaba en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando su rostro—. Te amo— masculló Hermione antes de decir su lugar de destino y arrojar los Polvos Flu. Un segundo antes de que las llamaradas esmeraldas la envolvieran impidiéndole escuchar nada más, pudo ver que él movía los labios, y creyó oír un "Yo también". ¿Lo había imaginado? Pensó que no. Entonces era la segunda vez que él le decía que la amaba… bueno, tal vez no precisamente con un 'te amo', pero sí lo había dicho.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, aún sonreía.

* * *

Durante la semana que siguió, Snape cumplió su promesa de visitarla. Fue en una noche especialmente lluviosa, por lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse en casa. La muchacha lo hostigó hasta que el profesor, a regañadientes, aceptó ver con ella una novela que pasaban todas las noches por la televisión, y de la que Hermione estaba totalmente enganchada. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, puesto que los ánimos no demoraron en "caldearse". La televisión quedó encendida toda la noche mientras ellos hacían cosas más interesantes en la habitación.

Luego de ese día no se vieron hasta después de la audiencia de Hermione, que se dio con normalidad, sin sobresaltos ni discusiones. Estaba esperanzada, pero ahora no sabía cuánto tendría que esperar para la resolución. Aunque aquel escollo quedó guardado en algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza con la segunda visita de Severus. Esa vez optaron por ir a un bar, como la primera cita. Fue una velada tranquila, y con menos alcohol de por medio. Hermione se impresionaba de la cantidad de cosas de las que hablaban. Los silencios incómodos parecían de un pasado muy lejano.

El día después de eso, Hermione, durante su hora de almuerzo, fue a la Oficina de Aurores a buscar a Harry. Muy para su sorpresa, lo encontró, ya que él habitualmente se hallaba en misiones, y rara vez se veía en el Ministerio.

El chico estaba muy atareado, pero de todas maneras se dio un tiempo para hablar con ella.

Hermione le preguntó, en pocas palabras, si sabía algo de los mortífagos prófugos, si estaban o no tramando alguna especie de levantamiento. Harry pareció perplejo, sin embargo, la tranquilizó, diciéndole que aquellos mortífagos les estaban ocasionando más problemas de los previstos, pero que tenían todo bajo control, y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Ella, por supuesto, no estuvo tan segura, pues el chico nunca le preguntó por qué quería saberlo, ni por qué sospechaba eso. No obstante, sabiendo que él no diría nada más, no insistió. Alguna cláusula debía impedirle decir toda la verdad, por más que ella fuera su mejor amiga. Y conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, sabía que no se lo había dicho todo. Lo supo por la palidez que adoptó su rostro, por lo esquiva de su mirada, por el nerviosismo con el que movía los pergaminos esparcidos sobre su escritorio.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que sí tenía algo de qué preocuparse, algo que tenía que hablar con Severus.

Aun así, no supo del profesor por las siguientes dos semanas. Ella ahora cumplía con obligaciones sencillas y un poco triviales en el ministerio, tareas que no eran demasiado engorrosas, pero que sí requerían bastante tiempo, lo que consumía sus energías, y llegaba todas las noches agotada del trabajo.

Quedaba poco tiempo para la fiesta de Halloween, así que decidió contactarse con sus amigos para saber si irían. Todos dijeron que sí, y aprovechó la situación para pedirle a Ron que fuera con ella, ya que Harry iría con Ginny, y seguramente, Neville con Luna. No quería ir sola, y como Severus nunca le respondió con seguridad si asistiría, Ron era la mejor opción. No tenía por qué enfadarse, pensó.

El día antes de la fiesta, llegó una lechuza de él: _"El tarado de Horace cayó enfermo, lo he tenido que cubrir estas semanas"._ Hermione sonrió por lo sobrio de la carta. Ya estaba acostumbrada, así que respondió con idéntica simpleza: _"Descuida. En el ministerio parece que también están enfermos. Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta"._ Con la última frase lo instaba a ir, dejando entrever que sólo si iba a la fiesta, se verían. Si no, no.

No recibió respuesta.

* * *

Era el día, y Hermione ya estaba lista para partir. Esa tarde fue al centro comercial exclusivamente para comprar ropa para la ocasión. Optó por un vestido negro, pensando en que Severus –si iba- iría de negro, obviamente. Sería una especie de guiño a que él era su _pareja_. Sabía que era una tontería, pero también sabía que el mago era muy observador, y quizá captara el mensaje. Sin embargo, no era un vestido muy atrevido, sólo lo suficiente. Sí, era ceñido, le cubría la mitad del muslo, tenía un escote en V que podía ser mucho más sugerente, y la espalda descubierta. Pero era lindo, y no pudo negarse a él. Ni mucho menos a un precioso abrigo del mismo color que le quedaba espléndido, y estilizaba aún más su figura.

Además, y por qué negarlo, quería que Severus perdiera todo rastro de cordura cuando la viera. Quería que la mirara atónito, quería que la devorara con los ojos… que la devorara entera si le apetecía.

Se aplicó maquillaje natural, que era el que más le agradaba, y se recogió el cabello en un moño sencillo, dejando algunos rizos caer elegantemente sobre sus hombros.

Tenía que ir a La Madriguera, donde habían quedado todos de juntarse. No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy ansiosa. Nerviosa también. Tomó su bolso de fiesta, pequeño y negro, y se desapareció. Ni loca usaría la Red Flu, con lo que le costó arreglarse.

Se apareció en los límites del terreno de los Weasley. A lo lejos podía vislumbrar la inestable construcción sostenida mediante magia, y sonrió al recordar todos los momentos vividos allí.

Cuando una ráfaga de viento helado sopló, agradeció haberse comprado el abrigo. Comenzaba a anochecer, y el clima otoñal era cada vez más frío. Hermione sólo esperaba que en la fiesta hubiera un ambiente más cálido.

Apenas atravesó la verja del jardín delantero, se abrió la puerta de la casa, y Hermione pudo ver a Ginny saliendo a su encuentro. Se saludaron con un abrazo comedido para no arruinar sus peinados ni maquillajes, cada una elogiando el aspecto de la otra.

En la sala las esperaban Harry y Ron, ataviados con sendos smokings negros. Los chicos se quedaron de piedra al verla. Hermione y Ginny cruzaron una mirada divertida.

— Como si fuera la primera vez que me ven con un vestido. ¿No van a saludarme? — preguntó la castaña poniendo los brazos en jarra. Harry fue el primero en acercarse a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Ron se limitaba a observarla todavía con expresión aturdida.

— Hermione, te ves fabulosa— farfulló el pelirrojo a modo de saludo.

— ¿Por qué a mí nunca me dices cosas así, Ronald? — inquirió Ginny al tiempo que le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

— Por eso— respondió Ron, poniendo una cara de dolor exagerada.

Hermione ignoró el cumplido, y miró en derredor en busca de sus otros amigos.

— ¿Y Neville y Luna? ¿No van a venir? — La verdad era que estaba un tanto inquieta por su próximo encuentro con Neville.

— Dijeron que irían directo a Hogwarts— explicó Harry sin darle mayor importancia—. Y nosotros ya deberíamos irnos.

— Sí, no queremos que Ronald se pierda los bocadillos— intervino Ginny mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿No creen que esos dos andan en algo raro? — cuestionó el aludido, como si no hubiera oído el comentario de su hermana.

— ¿Quién? ¿Neville y Luna? — preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Ron asintió con la cabeza—. Yo creía que era un hecho que estaban saliendo.

— Pues no. Neville nos ha dicho que no ha pasado nada entre ellos.

— ¿Y tú le crees? — habló Harry, que llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya dejen de entrometerse en sus vidas— espetó Ginny rodando los ojos—. No sean metiches. ¡Y vámonos de una vez! — dicho esto, tomó a Harry por un brazo, él sacó su varita, la agitó en el aire y desaparecieron.

Ahora Ron y Hermione no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tus padres no están? — inquirió ella para aplacar la tensión.

— Salieron esta mañana aprovechando que nosotros no estaremos… no quisieron ir a la fiesta— contestó el chico mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

— Ah. Bueno, ¿vamos?

— Vamos— dijo Ron, y le ofreció su brazo. Hermione titubeó apenas una fracción de segundo antes de posar su mano sobre él. Luego esperó a que su amigo hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero pasaba el tiempo y no lo hacía, por lo que lo miró a los ojos, y se sorprendió de encontrarse con su atenta mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada— respondió él rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta, y añadió: —. Sólo… estás muy linda— Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La culpa comenzaba a borbotear en su interior.

— Gracias— susurró con debilidad—. Tú también te ves guapo— Aquello lo dijo casi por obligación, como para restarle importancia al hecho de que él seguía pensando que era "linda".

Hermione creía que no podría seguir aguantando la incomodidad, pero Ron sacó su varita y se desaparecieron. Ciertamente no había pensado en lo extraño que resultaba haberlo invitado. Se preguntó si acaso él lo había tomado como un indicio de que ella aún sentía algo… y eso no era nada bueno si Severus asistía a la fiesta. O quizá sí era bueno. Quizá el profesor, en un arranque de celos, quisiera "marcar su territorio". Quizá era lo que necesitaba para sacar su relación de la clandestinidad.

* * *

El Gran Salón estaba completamente cambiado para la ocasión. Sin embargo, no era como lo que Hermione había visto durante el día del estudiante, sino algo con muchísima más producción. Una pista de baile al centro, un centenar de mesas alrededor de ésta, arañas de cristal flotando en el aire, y una decoración en blanco y dorado que jamás había visto en Hogwarts. Estaba sencillamente maravillada. Y no sólo por eso, también por la enorme cantidad de asistentes: ex compañeros de clase, y ex alumnos que ella no conocía, algunos de bastante edad.

Era una fiesta de Halloween muy distinta a todas.

Encontraron a Neville y a Luna sentados en una mesa apartada, esperándolos con seis vasos de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tomaron asiento con ellos, y se divirtieron un buen rato tratando de distinguir a todos los magos y brujas que iban llegando. Siempre que arribaba alguna celebridad, se oía un fuerte estruendo de chiflidos y aplausos, aunque los amigos decían que no se comparaba al alboroto que se produjo cuando ellos llegaron. Hermione era la única que no prestaba mucha atención, buscando con la mirada a otro personaje. Uno que ella consideraba mil veces más importante.

Pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Un tanto irritada, se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de su asiento, ya que el ambiente sí era más cálido allí.

— ¿Quién es ella, Hermione? — preguntó Harry, apuntando a su derecha a Agatha, que llevaba un sobrio vestido púrpura, y platicaba animadamente con el profesor Slughorn. Hermione giró la cabeza para ver.

— Ah, es la nueva profesora de Transformaciones— dijo Hermione sin interés—. Es simpática.

Poco a poco, los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a su mesa, algunos –los conocidos- para saludarlos luego de una larga temporada sin verse, en especial aquellos con los que compartieron el salón de clases; otros –los desconocidos- para conocerlos, hacerles preguntas y, una que otra vez, sacarse fotografías.

Habían hablado con una inmensa cantidad de gente, sobre todo Harry, que era el que más llamaba la atención, y comenzaban a sentirse algo atosigados. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall hizo su oportuno discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento, hablando desde la mesa de los profesores (la única que se había mantenido en su lugar). Cuando terminó, dio dos palmadas, y bandejas con comida y bebida flotaron por sí solas entre los presentes; a su vez, comenzó a sonar una música que parecía originarse de las mismas paredes. Sorprendidos, los chicos advirtieron que era mucho más animada de lo que esperaban, y al parecer el resto de los asistentes también lo notó, ya que una euforia inusitada invadió gradualmente el salón.

Las parejas más intrépidas fueron las primeras en apropiarse de la pista de baile, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ésta estuvo rebosante de bailarines.

Eso fue suficiente para que los chicos perdieran la atención que les estaba empezando a molestar, y se quedaran solos en su rincón.

Hermione, por su parte, cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de ver a Severus por ahí, así que optó por pasarla bien con sus amigos, y no esperarlo más. Después tendría tiempo para hablar con él.

* * *

Charlaron de todo un poco, de sus vidas y sus empleos, anécdotas nuevas y viejas, del pasado y de sus años en Hogwarts. Las risas iban y venían, al igual que los tragos. No supieron en qué momento pasaron de la cerveza de mantequilla al hidromiel, pero tampoco les importó. Aquello les recordó al día en que se quedaron bebiendo de más en Las Tres Escobas, lo que luego les llevó como consecuencia un desagradable castigo con Snape. Hermione rogó porque no iniciaran una conversación sobre su antiguo profesor, ya que Neville se había puesto colorado con sólo oír su nombre. Para su mala suerte, no lo hicieron, si no que comenzaron a buscarlo entre la multitud.

— Miren, ahí está— dijo Ron haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Y en efecto, Snape se encontraba al otro extremo del salón junto a algunos profesores. Neville escupió toda su bebida sobre la mesa, y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche que el chico no advirtió.

— Luna… ¿quieres… bailar? — preguntó atropelladamente entre un ataque de tos.

— Me encantaría— respondió Luna, sin reparar en el nerviosismo de su pareja. Se adentraron en la pista de baile, perdiéndose de vista.

— Vamos a saludarlo— manifestó Harry poniéndose de pie. Ginny miró de soslayo a Hermione, pero ésta se veía calmada y dispuesta.

Mientras se abrían paso entre los invitados, Harry se acercó sigilosamente a Hermione y le susurró al oído:

— No te molesta, ¿verdad? — La castaña lo miró y le sonrió.

— Claro que no— dijo sencillamente, aunque por dentro estaba emocionada y ansiosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Severus cuando los viera a todos juntos.

Cuando estaban a una corta distancia del profesor, éste los vio, e hizo una mueca despectiva con los labios.

Severus había pasado la mayor parte de ese día sopesando sus opciones. Por una parte, Hermione casi lo obligaba a ir en su carta, él realmente no tenía muchas ganas, pero sí quería verla, lo que no quería era sociabilizar con toda la cantidad de gente que sabía que asistiría; y por otra, si se quedaba en su despacho, era muy probable que llegara algún colega a invitarlo hasta el hartazgo, y luego llegarían las preguntas molestas y tediosas.

Así que no le quedó más remedio. Según él… porque cuando vio el vestido que llevaba puesto Hermione, agradeció haber ido. Se quedó estupefacto, y tuvo que hacer un _gran_ esfuerzo para no mirarla más de la cuenta. Estaba sencillamente hermosa, y por supuesto que notó que había ido de negro a propósito.

Lo que también notó, cuando la vio con los demás, era que Weasley era su pareja, cosa que casi, casi le dio un poco de rabia.

Por lo tanto, allí estaba él, Severus Snape, inmiscuido en esa muchedumbre que no paraba de acercársele para saludarlo y preguntarle cosas sobre su vida.

Y, claramente, Potter no iba a ser la excepción.

— Profesor, es un gusto verlo aquí— saludó Harry al tiempo que le tendía una mano. Snape se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente se la estrechó por un breve instante, dejando pasmado al chico.

— Potter, Weasley, Weasley— saludó a su vez a Harry, Ron y Ginny, respectivamente—… Granger— concluyó al verla, puesto que ella iba a la retaguardia, y se tardó en hacerse ver.

— Profesor— dijo Hermione, controlándose para que no se le notara en la cara el calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— ¿Todo bien? — inquirió Harry, aprovechando el momento de 'cordialidad' de Snape.

— Sí— respondió él, arisco como de costumbre.

— Me alegro— No bien terminó de hablar, se acercó una gran cantidad de personas, al parecer periodistas, a fotografiarlos a todos.

Severus frunció el ceño, enfadado por tanto aspaviento. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Hermione estaba pletórica de felicidad, pero no por las fotografías, sino porque él sí había ido, y como suponía, la miró como ella quería que hiciera, pese a que fue apenas un segundo.

Sólo le faltaba un plan para verlo a solas, y se le ocurrió el perfecto, pero tendría que esperar.

Luego de aquel corto reencuentro, Snape se perdió entre la multitud, y los chicos volvieron a su mesa. Hermione casi podía sentir la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, pero se abstuvo de voltear. Imaginaba la cara que habría puesto cuando notó que había ido con Ron, y tenía que aguantarse la risa. No lo hacía con crueldad, se decía, claro que no.

A medida que pasaban las horas, los ánimos se avivaban más, y los muchachos no dudaron en sumarse al resto de personas en la pista de baile. Allí se encontraron con George y Angelina Johnson, con quienes compartieron un breve momento antes de separarse.

Los cuatro bailaban entre risas y bromas, como si en aquel mismo lugar no se hubiera librado una horrible batalla, olvidando todos los problemas de la vida diaria. Hasta Hermione dejó de buscar con insistencia a Snape, relajándose por completo y bailando animadamente con Ron, quien, por cierto, se movía con una ligereza que no le había visto jamás, logrando sacarle carcajadas de vez en cuando.

Cuando los pies de ambas chicas no pudieron más, volvieron a su mesa, y Harry y Ron fueron a buscar algo para beber.

— ¡Estos tacones me están matando!— exclamó Ginny mientras se quitaba el calzado y se frotaba los pies. Hermione rió, y aprovechó que su amiga no la veía para volver a buscar a Severus entre la muchedumbre, cosa que se hacía cada vez más difícil.

— Igual a mí, no creo que pueda bailar ni un minuto más— declaró la castaña luego de desistir en su tarea justo cuando Harry y Ron volvían, ambos con dos vasos de whisky de fuego, los cuales dejaron sobre la mesa.

Hermione se tomó el suyo de un sorbo, dejándolos perplejos.

— Estás inspirada esta noche— comentó Ron, incrédulo. Le dio un gran trago al suyo para no quedarse atrás—. Pero no eres la única— agregó en un susurro, inclinándose en su asiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — quiso saber Ginny, y exploró la zona por sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

De pronto, Neville y Luna se unieron a ellos, jadeando y con el cabello revuelto. Harry y Ron se miraron con complicidad, pero no dijeron nada.

— ¿De qué hablan? — inquirió Luna.

— Miren a Snape— dijo Ron con el mismo aire enigmático—. ¡Disimuladamente! — vociferó, haciendo gestos con las manos, ya que todos habían volteado a ver sin ningún recato.

Le hicieron caso, mirando discretamente por sobre sus hombros, aunque no era necesario, ya que el profesor se encontraba a una gran distancia, y era imposible que los pudiera descubrir.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — preguntó ahora Harry.

— ¿No ven con quién está? — Los chicos echaron otro vistazo, luego miraron a Ron sin entender—. Es la profesora nueva que nos dijo Hermione.

— Ya, ¿y? — cuestionó Ginny con impaciencia.

— ¿De verdad no lo notan? Están coqueteando— soltó Ron al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Ron, ya basta, has estado toda la noche inventando parejas, y al único que le falta una es a ti— rezongó la pelirroja, perdiendo todo el interés en el tema. Ron se quedó sin palabras, y se terminó el whisky de una vez como toda respuesta.

— ¿Qué otras parejas? — interrogó Luna inocentemente.

— Ninguna, no importa— se apresuró a decir Harry—. Pero lo que dice Ron es cierto, mírenlos. Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír así.

Hermione, a pesar de estar atenta a la conversación, sólo tenía ojos para la escena que se estaba desarrollando justo frente a ella. Estando tan lejos, sí podría decirse que estaban… teniendo un trato decente. Porque por ningún motivo iba a darle la razón a Ron, era una idea demasiado disparatada, inclusive viniendo de él.

— Sólo están conversando— terció, desviando la vista a otra parte—. Ya les dije que ella es simpática.

— Sí, y se nota que Snape sólo la busca por su _simpatía_ — ironizó el pelirrojo, cada vez más entretenido con el chisme—. ¡Hermione, míralos! Ella no deja de reírse, y él no se parece en nada al Snape que conocíamos— La chica resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo que tú digas.

Ron se entretuvo unos cuantos minutos más sacando conclusiones acerca del "amorío" de Snape y Agatha, sin embargo, y como los demás no le siguieron la corriente, la cuestión se zanjó en que tenían una relación a escondidas. Neville se atragantó, y pasaron varios minutos para que volviera a recomponerse. Hermione se dijo que quizá sí era necesario el _Obliviate…_

Llegó la segunda ronda de whisky, y ella comenzaba a preguntarse si era prudente seguir bebiendo. Pensó que sólo un más no le haría ningún daño, así que aceptó otro vaso, al igual que sus amigos.

Haciéndose la distraída, barrió el salón con la mirada, deteniéndose en el lugar en que había visto a Severus la última vez… ya no estaba allí. Buscó con más detenimiento, y lo divisó saliendo por las puertas… e iba acompañado. La chica se estiró en su asiento para ver mejor. Sí era él, no había cómo confundirlo, puesto que llevaba la túnica y la capa de siempre.

Pero, ¿con quién iba? ¿Quién podía tener la suficiente confianza para acompañarlo dondequiera que estuviese yendo?

"¿McGonagall?", otra ojeada veloz, y vio a la directora charlando con un grupo de personas.

Un segundo antes de que el profesor atravesara la puerta, distinguió un vestido púrpura, muy parecido al que le había visto a…

"Agatha", dijo esa voz en su cabeza que solía responder a las preguntas antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Se puso de pie repentinamente, sobresaltando a los demás. No obstante, no le importó lo más mínimo, tenía que averiguar en qué andaban esos dos.

Tal vez fuera obra de aquella faceta impulsiva que le nacía a veces, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando todos los indicios decían que lo que acababa de ver no era nada bueno. De manera que no esperó más, y puso rumbo a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Ginny.

— Al baño— contestó secamente Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No— La pelirroja volteó a ver a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros. Nadie entendía nada.

Hermione logró salir a empujones. En el vestíbulo se encontró con algunos invitados que paseaban y recorrían el castillo, pero no había ni rastro de Snape.

Optó por recorrer el primer piso.

Mientras caminaba, la búsqueda le parecía cada vez más absurda. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué rayos había imaginado?! Que Severus y esa profesorcilla… ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Se detuvo en medio de un corredor solitario frente a los baños de chicas, no oía nada, todos los cuadros estaban vacíos.

De pronto, se escucharon pasos provenientes de una esquina. Se quedó parada, aguardando… no sabía qué o a quién.

Y Severus apareció por el pasillo… solo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el mago, acercándose lentamente.

— Vine al baño— respondió ella. Se regañó a sí misma por el tono aflautado que adquirió su voz.

— Podría jurar que me estabas siguiendo.

— ¡Pues es evidente que no! — espetó la chica, más enfadada por haber sido descubierta en su mentira que por la afirmación de Snape.

Los labios del profesor se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Te habían dicho que tu capacidad para mentir es prácticamente inexistente? — Hermione, ceñuda, abrió la boca para rebatir, sin embargo, y aunque se le ocurrían un millón de cosas para decir, decidió no decir ninguna. Cerró los ojos y resopló.

— ¿Sabes? No pienso iniciar una discusión— sentenció, cruzándose de brazos mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Él arqueó las cejas e imitó su postura—. Voy al baño… espérame aquí— dijo, dejando al profesor sin tiempo para objetar.

Antes de lo que Severus esperaba, la joven Gryffindor asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando hacia los lados. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano para que él se aproximara.

— ¿Qué haces, Granger? — inquirió Snape con curiosidad. Hermione, algo enfadada, suspiró.

— Deja de llamarme así… ¿vas a venir o no? — cuestionó mientras lo miraba atentamente. El mago no comprendía qué era lo que ella quería hacer, y se quedó de pie, inmóvil—. Severus, no hay nadie aquí, ¡ven! — murmuró con urgencia la muchacha, y ante el mutismo del hombre, agregó—. Bueno, no vengas si no quieres, pero tú te lo pierdes— Volvió a entrar al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

¿Para qué quería que entrara?, se preguntaba Severus, todavía parado en medio del solitario pasillo. A lo lejos podía oír la música y las conversaciones procedentes del Gran Salón. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, escudriñó los cuadros, todos, por alguna extraña razón, vacíos.

Sólo entonces entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. No quiso ponerle algún hechizo para bloquearlo, ya que si un profesor lo notaba, armarían un escándalo, y terminarían entrando de todas formas.

Hermione lo esperaba frente a un lavabo, le daba la espalda mientras se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba el cabello.

— ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? — quiso saber el mago, un poco incómodo con la situación. La chica volteó, y él no pudo más que quedarse atónito y boquiabierto cuando ella se le acercó, tomándolo de la capa, y arrastrándolo hasta un cubículo vacío.

— Rompiendo las reglas— susurró Hermione al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y le echaba el pestillo.

Antes de que Severus pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello, y le devoró la boca con ansias. El profesor, a pesar de saber que aquello era incorrecto, la estampó contra la puerta, mientras que con sus manos le levantaba el vestido, y acariciaba sus piernas desnudas.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro entre el beso. Eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando.

De pronto, él la agarró con firmeza por detrás de los muslos, y la alzó. Hermione lo rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo cómo la entrepierna de su pareja se abultaba a medida que pasaban los segundos y los besos y acaricias se hacían más frenéticos.

La intimidad de la chica ya la urgía para tenerlo más cerca, ella lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, enterrándole la uñas por sobre la ropa.

— Severus… — musitó contra su oído, ya que el hombre ahora se entretenía mordisqueando y dejando huellas húmedas en su cuello—. Quiero sentirte… más…

El mago se detuvo en seco para observarla, y sonrió de lado cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Él también estaba desesperado por hacerla suya, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

En el preciso momento en que Severus había aceptado mentalmente a la petición de Hermione, oyeron que la puerta del baño se abría, seguida de pasos y voces.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, luchando porque sus respiraciones no se escucharan. Se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, entre desconcertados y frustrados. Él apretó los dientes, estaba furioso, tanto por la interrupción como por haber caído en el tonto juego de Granger. ¿Es que acaso era un adolescente insensato? Porque así se estaba comportando, besándose a escondidas en los baños, como muchas veces sorprendió a alumnos que él llamaba "estúpidos imprudentes".

— Hermione, ¿estás aquí? — La susodicha reconoció enseguida la voz de Ginny, y la maldijo para sus adentros.

Severus la soltó con suavidad para no hacer ruido.

— Aquí estoy, ya salgo— dijo Hermione, alisándose el vestido y el cabello. Miró a Snape a los ojos, estaba rojo, la chica no supo si de rabia u _otra cosa._ Se mordió el labio inferior, y articuló un mudo "lo siento". El profesor apartó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

— Vete— susurró inaudiblemente. Hermione asintió, tiró de la cadena para no levantar sospechas, se peinó el cabello con los dedos una última vez y abrió la puerta, cerrándola con disimulo para que Ginny no pudiera verlo.

— Los chicos te buscan— informó la pelirroja.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó yendo hasta un lavabo, y haciendo que el agua se escurriera entre sus dedos.

— Sólo ven— Ginny la tomó por un brazo cuando Hermione cerraba el grifo, llevándosela de vuelta al Gran Salón.

Severus esperó un buen rato luego de que las chicas se fueron. Sin embargo, todavía no podía salir, dada su _condición._ Más irritado de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, bajó la tapa del inodoro, y se sentó en éste. Tendría que quedarse allí hasta que cierta parte de su cuerpo decidiera tranquilizarse.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, que él le parecieron interminables, abandonó por fin el baño, y volvió al corredor. Por suerte nadie andaba por ahí, por lo que se puso en marcha a la fiesta, pese a que realmente no tenía deseos de ir.

Sólo avanzó un par de metros cuando una voz a su derecha lo sobresaltó, causando que diera un respingo involuntario.

— Buenas noches, Severus— dijo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Severus volteó a verlo con el entrecejo arrugado.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cuestionó de la forma más descortés que pudo.

— Saber qué tal te la estás pasando en la fiesta— manifestó el anciano mago, sonriendo alegremente.

— ¿Me ves ahí acaso? — Dumbledore inclinó levemente la cabeza para mirar al profesor por sobre sus anteojos—. Me tengo que ir— agregó Snape, iracundo al ver ese extraño brillo en los ojos azules del ex director. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

— ¡Espera, muchacho! — espetó el hombre del retrato.

— ¡¿Qué?! — vociferó, girando sobre sus talones.

— Tienes algo aquí— declaró Albus mientras apuntaba con un largo y envejecido dedo la comisura de sus propios labios.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, y con el dorso de la mano derecha se frotó el lugar que le indicaba el anciano. Su asombro fue supremo cuando vio que un rastro rojizo le teñía la piel. Miró una vez más a Dumbledore sin saber qué decir, éste se reía entre dientes, era evidente que aquello le había causado mucha gracia, pero a Snape no, así que le dio la espalda, y esta vez no se detuvo, mientras que sacaba la varita, y con un simple movimiento se limpiaba el "maldito labial de Hermione".

* * *

De vuelta en el Gran Salón, el profesor Snape agarró una copa de vino de una bandeja voladora que pasó frente a él, y se quedó parado en una esquina, rogando que nadie fuera a hacerle compañía. No obstante, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, ya que Agatha, copa en mano, apareció de pronto y se situó a su lado, uniéndose en su silenciosa observación del salón.

— ¿Y? ¿Atrapaste a alguno? — inquirió la profesora dándole un buen sorbo a su vino.

Severus, por un breve instante, no supo a qué se refería, sin embargo, pronto recordó que había abandonado el lugar con ella para hacer una pequeña ronda.

— Algo así— respondió en voz baja, su cara era inexpresiva, como siempre.

— Yo iba tras unos, pero Dumbledore apareció de no sé dónde, me empezó a hablar, y no pude alcanzarlos— dijo indignada Agatha, haciendo una mueca de disgusto con los labios. El profesor reprimió una burla—. ¿Cómo hará para presentarse siempre en los momentos menos apropiados? ¿Era así cuando vivía? — preguntó, y giró la cabeza para ver al hombre. Éste alzó las cejas y la miró de reojo.

— Sí, y era mucho más molesto que ahora— sentenció en un murmullo que casi no se oyó entre tanta algarabía.

La bruja soltó una risita que casi podía interpretarse como de complicidad.

— Si así era, no sé cómo pudiste convivir con él por tantos años— Snape sonrió de lado, sorprendido por la forma irreverente en que ella se estaba refiriendo del antiguo y 'respetable' director de Hogwarts.

Volteó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

— Créeme que yo tampoco lo sé— Ante esa afirmación, Agatha empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Él apuró su copa—. Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que Horace esté aquí, siendo que se encontraba enfermo… y yo tuve que reemplazarlo estas semanas— comentó entonces, sin saber por qué estaba platicando de eso con ella.

— ¿Y tú crees que se iba a perder la fiesta? — La pregunta era retórica, de manera que Severus se limitó a soltar una bocanada de aire y asentir con la cabeza—. Por cierto, me alegra que hayas decidido venir— declaró la bruja con cierta timidez, bajando la mirada al piso.

El profesor no quiso decir nada al respecto, y prefirió terminarse el vino de una buena vez.

* * *

— Parece que tenías razón— le dijo Ginny a Ron. Los amigos todavía estaban sentados en su mesa, y todos voltearon a ver el lugar que la menor de los Weasley señalaba con la barbilla. Pudieron ver a Snape y Agatha otra vez juntos, ella se partía de risa, mientras que él sonreía ligeramente. Aquello los dejó desconcertados—. Si hasta da la impresión de que están bromeando.

— Bueno, es un gusto que Snape esté rehaciendo su vida, ¿no? — expresó Harry sin poder ocultar su contento.

Neville, sudando y claramente inquieto, jugueteaba con sus manos, y Hermione le dio un fuerte puntapié, provocando que el chico se mordiera el labio para contener un gemido de dolor. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, y él no pudo más que desviar la suya a otra parte.

En un momento, la música cambió a un clásico que los muchachos solían escuchar durante sus años en Hogwarts.

— ¡Esta canción! ¿La recuerdan? — preguntó Luna poniéndose de pie repentinamente y comenzando a bailar en solitario ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

— Hace mucho que la escuchaba— dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hay que bailarla— dictaminó Ron con determinación. Tomó de la mano a Hermione, y partió con ella a la pista de baile. Los demás no tardaron en unírseles.

Se movían al son de la música, de la alegría de los años pasados, de la emoción de estar compartiendo ese momento y lugar.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cuándo ni cómo pasó, Neville y Luna bailaban al centro de un círculo que se formó para observarlos y vitorearlos.

Él, por más extraño que fuese, llamaba la atención más que su pareja, y se desplazaba con tal naturalidad y presteza, que la mayoría de los presentes estaban boquiabiertos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, tampoco podía dejar de reírse, al igual que los otros. Mas no era una risa burlesca, sino una de auténtica alegría.

Cuando la canción acabó, Neville dio el último paso tomando a Luna por la cintura. El chico jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero su expresión sonriente era memorable. Ella sonreía igual. Pasaban los segundos, y no se separaban. Y de súbito, se abrazaron y se besaron, como si nadie más estuviese ahí.

El griterío que se armó fue incesante. Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y miró a Ginny, que estaba tan impactada como ella. Ciertamente, era casi de conocimiento público que ellos dos andaban en algo, pero como nunca fue del todo verídico, los tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se los dije! — exclamaba Ron, eufórico y victorioso.

En ese instante, Hermione se preguntó qué pasaría si ella iba y besaba a Severus. Se sonrió al imaginárselo: él aturdido, rojo de la vergüenza; ella feliz y orgullosa de poder "presumirlo"; el salón entero sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Lo buscó, y por primera vez no le costó trabajo encontrarse con sus ojos negros. El profesor la observaba a la distancia, tenía una ceja levantada, y por su mirada, ella casi podía adivinar lo que le estaba preguntando: _"¿Enserio? ¿Longbottom?"._ La chica le sonrió con picardía, copiándole la expresión.

El ambiente se fue calmando, y la pareja de la noche salió del salón para tener un momento a solas.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando los invitados, poco a poco, comenzaron a abandonar el castillo.

Harry, Ron y Ginny le insistieron una y otra vez a Hermione que volviera a La Madriguera con ellos y pasara la noche allí. Sin embargo, la castaña se negó, poniendo como excusa que tenía cosas importantes que hacer al día siguiente y que descansaría mejor en su apartamento.

Se despidió de todos, se dirigió al lugar que habían indicado para aparecerse, y volvió a su casa.

* * *

Severus, por su parte, no se molestó en despedirse de nadie, tomó rumbo a su despacho, y allí se instaló en su butaca preferida frente a la chimenea.

Esperó. Hermione no le había dicho que iría, pero aun así, esperó. Y no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que transcurridos apenas un par de minutos, se formó un gran resplandor verde, y ella llegó.

En cuanto la chica salió de la chimenea, Snape se levantó, dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando separados por escasos centímetros.

— Creí que había dejado claro lo de las visitas nocturnas— musitó el profesor.

— Y yo te dije que hoy rompería las reglas— refutó Hermione. Le sostenía la mirada con dureza, aunque sus gestos expresaban lo contrario.

Severus, sonriente, soltó aire por la nariz, y cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el escote de la muchacha, no pudo ni quiso contenerse más. Tomándola firmemente por la cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Después bajó las manos hasta las piernas de ella, y la alzó, tal y como la había tenido horas atrás en los baños… sólo que esta vez no habría ninguna interrupción.

* * *

Los días retomaron su cauce normal, cada uno volvió a la rutina del día a día. Así transcurrieron las semanas, el mes de octubre llegó a su fin, dando paso al frío noviembre.

Hermione se veía cada vez más seguido con Severus. Se les hacía casi imposible pasar demasiado tiempo separados, por lo que era habitual que pasaran varias noches a la semana juntos. También los fines de semana. McGonagall ya no implicaba un problema para él, la bruja le permitió abandonar el castillo siempre y cuando se lo informara con anticipación. No había preguntas ni miradas incómodas.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden… hasta aquel día.

Finales de noviembre, un sábado por la mañana.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta ahora mismo! — Esa fue la voz que despertó a Hermione. Asustada, abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó su varita instintivamente. Sin embargo, cuando vio que era Ginny la que le hablaba, se calmó un poco, sólo un poco, porque el tono grave en la voz de su amiga no auguraba nada bueno.

— Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Harry está bien? ¿Y Ron? — preguntó la castaña tropezándose con las palabras.

— ¡Tú dime qué es lo que pasa! — demandó saber la bruja menor.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora Hermione no comprendía nada en absoluto. La mirada de Ginny era colérica.

— Esto… ¡¿qué demonios significa esto, Hermione, por los calzones de Merlín?! — vociferó, y arrojó sobre la cama una revista. Hermione, con el pulso tembloroso, la tomó, era un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_. Pero estaba por el reverso, así que la giró, y sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. El frío se instaló en su pecho, a la vez que un mareo le nubló la vista.

En primera plana estaba ella… ella con Snape… ella besándose con Snape.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Así que finalmente no fue Neville quien contó el secreto...**

 **Estoy contra el tiempo, así que no me queda más que decirles que espero, de verdad espero que el capítulo les guste. Lo estuve escribiendo como obsesa durante la semana xD**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, aunque esta vez no pude responderlos, pero en cuanto pueda, lo haré. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, saben que pueden hacerlo, nunca me molesta leerlas, es más, para mí es un verdadero placer. También gracias a todos quienes, desde las sombras, siguen la historia.**

 **Sin más, les deseo un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **¡Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia!**

Vrunetti.


	11. Revelación

_"Usted no sabe cómo yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme"._

 **Revelación**

" _ **¡INESPERADO ROMANCE AL DESCUBIERTO!**_ ". Esas palabras encabezaban la primera plana de aquella condenada revista.

Hermione no podía despegar los ojos de la fotografía: ella estaba de puntillas, tomaba a Severus por los hombros y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. No era algo tremendo tampoco, pero la naturalidad con la que el mago recibía el beso, además de su casi inapreciable sonrisa, demostraban que estaba más que complacido, y que eso ya era una costumbre

Estudió en detalle la imagen para determinar cuándo fue, que ni uno de los dos se percató. Ella vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados y un suéter de lana café claro, y él, pantalones negros y el suéter que la chica le había regalado para su primera cita. El paisaje que apenas se veía detrás de ellos era de árboles y un cielo azul. Suspiró al recordarlo, fue un día en que pasearon por un parque cercano a su apartamento. Qué mala suerte, pensaba, había sido una caminata muy corta, ya que al poco tiempo se puso a llover y tuvieron que volver.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Ginny permanecía a su lado, de pie y en silencio. Hermione no se sentía en una posición demasiado digna para enfrentar aquello, era un hecho que estar en pijama, despeinada y recién despertada no la beneficiaban en nada. Sin embargo, ya estaba metida en ese embrollo, y ninguna justificación era válida ya.

Totalmente resignada, tomó aliento una vez más y reunió coraje para alzar la vista. Se dio de lleno con los ojos marrones de Ginny. A la castaña le asustó el enorme parecido a su madre que tenía en ese momento. Aquella mirada la había visto un millón de veces en la señora Weasley cuando regañaba a alguien, y debía admitir que siempre le pareció de lo más atemorizante.

— Ginny, perdón por no habértelo dicho, no te enfades— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. La pelirroja mantuvo su expresión de enfado por unos segundos, sin embargo, la fue suavizando poco a poco mientras bajaba los hombros y soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— No estoy enfadada, estoy… no sé. ¿Sorprendida? ¿En shock? — decía moviendo los brazos, como buscando en el aire la palabra correcta que describiera lo que sentía—. Pero también estoy feliz— añadió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a Hermione. Ella se destapó y bajó los pies al suelo, sentándose también.

Sin saber qué decir a continuación, las chicas se quedaron mirando a los ojos por largos minutos.

Ginny se animó a hablar cuando notó lo absorta que estaba Hermione, la noticia la conmocionó mucho más de lo que había previsto.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? — preguntó la pelirroja a sabiendas de que no era la forma más considerada de abordar el tema, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba entender cómo pasó.

— No mentí, sólo… ¿omití? — La voz de Hermione se fue debilitando hasta ser apenas un susurro.

— Sí mentiste. Yo te pregunté si todavía sentías algo por él, y me dijiste que no.

— Sí, tienes razón— admitió finalmente, apoyando los brazos en las piernas y fijando la vista en la alfombra—. Mira, al principio no quise decirle a nadie porque… — suspiró para organizar sus pensamientos—. Porque no estaba segura de que esto realmente fuera a funcionar, ¿entiendes? No quería ser la típica loca que anda detrás de un hombre que nunca se va a fijar en ella. Me queda un poco de dignidad— declaró mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Ginny le sonrió de vuelta.

— Bueno, al parecer sí funcionó, ¿no es así? Y de todos modos no me dijiste— Hermione captó en el acto el tono dolido en la voz de su amiga, y asintió con la cabeza. Ginny hizo una pausa y desvió la vista un momento antes de añadir: —. No, está bien. Después de todo, es tu vida… y conociendo a Snape, hiciste lo más lógico. Sólo me molestó haberme enterado así.

— Lo siento— murmuró Hermione, cabizbaja. La pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro afectuosamente.

— Hubieras visto la cara de mi madre, era todo un poema— La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó a la vez que Hermione abría los ojos como platos—. Estaba histérica, no paraba de decir que estabas bajo maleficio Imperius. De hecho, planeaba enviar de inmediato a mi padre y a Harry al Ministerio para que investigaran, imagínate. Por suerte alcancé a detenerla— La joven Weasley se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de largarse a reír. Sin embargo, Hermione no encontraba nada gracioso en el asunto.

— ¿Tu madre lo vio? — inquirió la castaña con un hilo de voz.

— Sí, y con tamaño escándalo que armó, se encargó de que todos en la casa también.

— ¿Ron? — Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Y por la hora que es— dijo la menor con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que consultaba su reloj de pulsera—. Supongo que todos lo saben.

— Ay, dios mío, ¿por qué? — rezongó Hermione cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se va a poner Severus.

— Severus… — repitió Ginny con aire melodramático, recibiendo una mirada crítica por respuesta—. Bueno, ya basta de lamentarse. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Pero primero vamos a hacer algo para comer, tenemos para rato—Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la cocina. Antes de salir, volteó: —. Mejor te arreglas, no queremos que tu enamorado te vea en esas fachas.

— Qué importa, ya me ha visto así— masculló Hermione de mala gana. Si fuese por ella, no saldría de su habitación nunca más.

— Eso es muy tierno— La castaña la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Vete— dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos para que Ginny saliera. Ella la miró con expresión divertida una vez más y retomó su camino.

Hermione no podía creer que fuera cierto lo que estaba pasando. Se quedó mirando la primera plana de la revista unos minutos más, intentando hacerse los ánimos para abrirla y leer la nota. Sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo, estaba segura de que nada de lo que pudiera leer ahí la haría sentirse mejor.

Haciendo oídos sordos a la sugerencia de Ginny, se puso sobre el pijama un suéter de lana viejo y holgado, su preferido para andar cómoda en su casa.

En la cocina, se encontró con que su amiga ya tenía sobre la mesa dos tazas de té, y preparaba unas tostadas.

— Siéntate, está casi listo— manifestó Ginny dándole la espalda.

Hermione hizo caso, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que en verdad no tenía hambre, era como si su estómago se hubiera cerrado de pronto y se negara a recibir cualquier tipo de alimento. No obstante, se obligó a sí misma a darle un pequeño sorbo al té, pensó que tal vez la ayudaría un poco a relajarse.

Una vez que Ginny tuvo lista la comida, tomó asiento frente a la otra bruja, puso un plato con varias tostadas entre ellas, y con una sonora palmada, seguida de un frote de manos, dio inicio a la conversación… o más bien interrogatorio.

— Dime... ¿cuándo y cómo empezó? — Hermione mantenía la vista fija en el vapor que emanaba de la taza frente a ella. Luego alzó los ojos y la miró.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste a verme? — Ginny abrió los ojos excesivamente y asintió—. Ese día empezó.

— ¡No! ¡Sabía que estabas con alguien! — exclamó dando un manotazo tan fuerte en la mesa que casi derrama el té. Tomó aire y continuó: —. Bien, ahora pasa al cómo.

Esta vez, Hermione lo pensó un poco más antes de contestar, reconstruyendo los hechos de aquel día en su cabeza.

— Yo estaba en Hogwarts haciendo mi investigación— comenzó, ignorando la mirada suspicaz de Ginny—. Tenía que regresar, y como McGonagall me dejaba usar su chimenea, la fui a buscar. La encontré en la sala de maestros, y dio la casualidad de que justamente estaban todos allí saliendo de una reunión. Cuando le dije que tenía que irme, ella, no sé por qué, le preguntó a Severus si podía usar la suya… y dijo que sí. Cuando llegamos a su despacho, lo noté un poco… raro, era como si no quisiera que yo me fuera, como si estuviera demorándose a propósito— Tragó saliva y prosiguió: —. Me pasó los Polvos Flu, y entonces yo le pregunté si nunca había sentido algo por mí…— Hizo una pausa al recordar ese momento. Ginny la miraba con atención, mordisqueándose la uña del dedo meñique—. No me respondió, así que decidí largarme… pero justo cuando la Red Flu se activó, él se metió a la chimenea conmigo. Todo era muy confuso la verdad… y de un momento a otro, nos estábamos besando. Llegamos acá y le dije que no quería que me dijera que había sido un error, o que estaba mal… él me dijo que dijo que no… y llegaste tú— Ginny la miraba, inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos, luego soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

— ¡Diablos! De haber sabido…

— No, fue lo mejor— la interrumpió Hermione, restándole importancia—. Creo que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer, y necesitábamos tiempo para pensarlo a solas… en especial él.

— Puede ser… pero de todas formas fue muy inoportuno de mi parte— Hermione soltó una risa suave y apartó la vista a su taza. Ginny le dio un pequeño sorbo al té.

— Es más romántico de lo que imaginé— declaró la pelirroja, la idea de un Snape sensiblero y apasionado era inconcebible para ella—. Y, ¿las cosas van bien? Quiero decir, ¿no han peleado o algo?

— No, la verdad es que no. Todo ha sido bastante… normal, creo— dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros—. Hemos salido un par de veces, y nos vemos a menudo.

— Ya… lo que quiero saber es algo más importante que eso— Ginny se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Hermione, no te hagas la tonta— Cuando comprendió, la castaña dejó escapar una risa incrédula, y apartó la vista hacia la ventana, desde donde se veían débiles rayos de sol colándose por entre nubes grises.

— Ginny… — murmuró mientras tomaba una tostada sólo para tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Se rascó la cabeza distraídamente y volvió a mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Ginny llevaba una expresión seria a pesar de que estuviera sonriendo.

— Vamos, dímelo… tú y él… ya sabes— farfulló la joven Weasley al tiempo que movía las cejas de arriba abajo. Hermione, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó.

— Sí— admitió al fin ante tanta insistencia. Sin embargo, y si era sincera consigo misma, estaba necesitando bastante hablar del asunto con alguien. Neville no contaba.

Ginny se mordió el labio sin perder la sonrisa divertida del rostro.

— ¿Y bien? — inquirió y se inclinó más en su asiento. Hermione frunció el ceño y la observó sin comprender—. ¿Te gusta o no?

— ¡Ginny! — vociferó Hermione escandalizada—. Eso es personal.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — La voz de Ginny adoptó un matiz de indignación—. Yo te conté de mi primera vez con Harry, ¿lo recuerdas? No puedes ser así.

— Sí, pero… es distinto— replicó Hermione, consciente de que su argumento era inválido.

— No, no lo es.

— Además, no tengo mucho con quién comparar-

— Hermione, para— La frenó Ginny mostrándole la palma de la mano—. Si te gusta, te gusta, si no, no— Hermione exhaló, vencida esta vez.

— Sí— respondió quedamente. La pelirroja ahogó un gritito y se puso a brincar en su lugar.

— Esto es demasiado para mí— decía Ginny mientras se echaba aire con las manos—. No puedo imaginármelo… y no sé si quiera— añadió pensativa. Hermione frunció el ceño—. Pero, ¿cómo es él cuando están solos? Digo, ¿es cariñoso, te hace arrumacos y todo eso? — La castaña se mordió la lengua para contener una carcajada.

— Sí, bueno, tiene sus momentos.

— ¡Ay, no! Me muero. Es increíble… de verdad que sí.

— Lo sé— declaró Hermione en el preciso momento en que oyó ruido en el vestíbulo. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas—. Voy a ver— Se levantó a duras penas, las piernas le temblaban, creía saber quién era.

Y confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio a Severus, de brazos cruzados y expresión ilegible, de pie en medio de la sala. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, cada uno estudiando al otro, esperando ver su reacción.

— Lo sabes— manifestó la joven Gryffindor sin molestarse siquiera en saludar. Snape se limitó a asentir una vez con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Algún chistosito se tomó la molestia de enviarme una lechuza a primera hora— dijo Severus con la voz un tanto inestable por estar conteniendo la furia que bullía en su interior.

— Es una locura— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. De pronto vio que el mago miraba algo detrás de ella.

— Buenos días, señorita Weasley— Ginny, quien segundos antes escuchaba a hurtadillas la conversación, se asomó lentamente por la puerta de la cocina.

— Buenos días, profesor— saludó la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él no terminaba de entender por qué sus ex alumnos tenían la exasperante manía de seguir llamándolo "profesor" aun cuando había dejado de serlo hace años.

— Ah, sí, Ginny vino a contármelo. De no ser por ella, no me entero de nada— explicó Hermione, manifiestamente nerviosa, viendo a su amiga.

— Sí— confirmó Ginny moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Pero ya me iba, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer— dicho esto, se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, y al pasar por el lado del profesor, le dio unas extrañas e incómodas palmaditas en el brazo. Severus se quedó de piedra sin saber cómo responder a eso. Y no lo hizo. Simplemente la miró con desprecio por la impertinencia.

Cuando Ginny abandonó el lugar, Hermione giró sobre sus talones.

— El desayuno está listo— informó mientras se adentraba en la cocina. Snape suspiró cansado y la siguió.

Severus se sentó y vio dos tazas de té a medio tomar. Supuso que Hermione y la chica Weasley habrían tenido una buena charla.

— ¿Quieres té? — preguntó Hermione mirándolo inquisitivamente.

— Bueno— dijo él sin interés.

La chica depositó una taza sobre la mesa y tomó asiento. Severus le dio un sorbo, luego apoyó la espalda en el respaldar de la silla y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

Por unos cuantos minutos no dijeron nada, como si las palabras sobraran.

— Estás enojado— dictaminó Hermione después de haber logrado descifrar el inexpresivo rostro del mago.

— No— respondió él, enojado. La joven sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Qué piensas entonces? — inquirió con una ceja alzada. Severus inhaló y exhaló profundo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Pienso que esos idiotas que se hacen llamar periodistas son todos unos estúpidos incompetentes que lo único bueno que saben hacer es meterse en la vida de los demás por falta de una propia— escupió el profesor, tenía los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que empuñaba la mano.

Hermione quedó realmente perpleja, rara vez había escuchado a Severus soltar una oración sin sus usuales y dramáticas pausas. Pensó que de verdad debía estar muy enfadado.

— Sí, es bastante desagradable— masculló, y estiró la mano para alcanzar una tostada, ahora sí tenía ganas de comer.

Snape cerró los ojos y respiró para calmarse. Los abrió y vio a Hermione untando mermelada en un pan, la veía relajada. Desconfió.

— ¿No habrá sido algún amigo tuyo? — preguntó en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué dices? — Una risa suave y un tanto nerviosa se escapó de su garganta—. No, claro que no.

— ¿Segura? — insistió Severus, más receloso que antes.

— Por supuesto que sí, nadie lo sabía, excepto Nev… nadie— cortó en seco su réplica, y apretó los labios. Se le escapó, así de sencillo.

— ¿Longbottom? — dijo el hombre. Puso un codo encima de la mesa, buscando con insistencia los ojos de Hermione, quien rehuía su mirada—. Ese inútil… seguro que fue él— murmuró para sí mismo.

— No, Severus, le pedí expresamente que no dijera nada. Dudo mucho que haya sido él— Severus resopló.

— Sí, claro.

— Es mi amigo, nunca haría algo así— sentenció la muchacha—. Como sea, ahora da igual quién haya sido, ¿no? Está hecho.

— A mí no me da igual— El profesor volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo. Hermione notó que su estado no era únicamente de enfado, sino que algo más se escondía detrás de su ceño fruncido… algo como preocupación… ¿o podía ser temor?

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — preguntó Hermione, pero como no hubo respuesta, añadió: —. Mira, no he leído la nota, ni voy a hacerlo, pero no creo que digan algo muy interesante. Es más, me imagino que son sólo tonterías, a estas alturas, sería muy raro que alguien quisiera denostar tu imagen.

— Eso me trae sin cuidado— manifestó con la voz grave y más rasposa de lo habitual.

— ¿Entonces? — Severus suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana.

— Es lo que puedan decir sobre ti lo que más me molesta— confesó al fin, desvió la vista. Hermione se quedó pasmada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirió, aunque por dentro adivinaba la respuesta. Snape lanzó una risa amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Porque estás conmigo.

— ¿Y qué?

— Que no soy exactamente el prototipo de hombre establecido por la sociedad.

— ¿Y qué? — repitió Hermione. Comenzaba a enervarse.

Severus no supo continuar. Sabía que Granger era la clase de mujer que gustaba de ir en contra de lo "establecido", y quizá eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella… además de ese horripilante suéter que traía puesto y la hacía ver tan linda. Sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo indignación.

— ¿Te digo una cosa? — dijo la bruja. Sonreía de lado y sus ojos parecían llamas a punto de incendiarlo todo—. La sociedad es una mierda… pero supongo que ya lo sabías— Severus rió a carcajadas por el vocabulario de Hermione. Muy pocas veces decía esa clase de cosas. Ella también rió—. Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿no? Estamos bien.

— Estamos bien— repitió él en un susurro.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos oscuros ya no estaban vacíos. Ya no eran tristes, amargados ni ausentes. Le encantaban los ojos negros de él, donde casi podía ver su propio reflejo. Donde podía ver sus propios sentimientos.

Él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, cambiando el color. Porque esos ojos marrones en su mente eran un arcoíris repleto de cosas que faltaban por aprender, de cosas que ansiaba aprender.

Pero sólo con ella… con nadie más en el mundo.

De pronto, la chica se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Se sentó sobre las piernas del hombre, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Severus correspondió envolviéndola con sus brazos por la cintura.

Sus lenguas, como ya era costumbre, se encontraron, reconociéndose y saludándose.

El beso se hacía más frenético en tanto Hermione enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Snape, y el profesor exploraba el cuerpo de ella con sus manos.

Todo se detuvo ante unos personajes que aparecieron súbitamente.

— ¡Ron, no, espera! — Hermione reconoció en el acto la voz de Harry, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo para separarse de Severus.

Ronald Weasley abrió la puerta de golpe, Harry iba detrás de él, al parecer tratando de detenerlo. Y, claro, el pelirrojo se detuvo cuando vio ante sus ojos la escena.

Todo se quedaron estáticos, mirándose.

* * *

 **Siendo cien por ciento sincera con ustedes, no pensaba subir capítulo hoy. De hecho, no tenía claridad de cuándo iba a actualizar, y por eso mismo, tenía un sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía por dentro xD**

 **No sé por qué... si pensaba en que ustedes siguen mi historia y tienen que esperar el tiempo que a mí se me diera la gana para la continuación, me pareció como, no sé, casi una falta de respeto... me demoro tanto siempre u.u**

 **Ya, no nos hacemos más la víctima. Esto es para ustedes. Es un poco más corto, pero como prometí que haría cuando empecé el fic, tiene su toque dulzón.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Me dejan saber, y el próximo fin de semana subo el siguiente ;)**

 **En mi país, hoy es el día de la madre, así que desde Chile les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas aquellas madres que lean esto.**

 **¡Que tengan una linda semana!**

 **¡NO LO OLVIDEN! Esta historia la hago exclusivamente para ustedes, así que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, son bienvenidas a hacerlo.**

 **¡Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia!**

 **Gracias.**

Vrunetti.


	12. Desahucio en el cielo

**Desahucio en el cielo**

La tensión en el cuarto podía casi sacarse a pedazos, cortarse con un cuchillo.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, levantándose con un salto de las piernas de Severus. Él apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras se giraba de vuelta a la mesa para no tener que ver por más tiempo la cara de retrasado que tenía Weasley. Ron, aterrorizado y desconcertado por partes iguales, mantenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, y miraba a Hermione y a Snape alternadamente. Harry, en apariencia, estaba un poco menos sorprendido que el pelirrojo, sin embargo, el temor también era palpable en él. Temor de lo que pudiera hacer Snape ante semejante irrupción.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Ronald? Si es que me permites preguntar, claro, ya que al parecer no tengo ni siquiera el derecho de la privacidad en mi propia casa— dijo sardónicamente Hermione.

El chico balbuceó palabras sin sentido, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, pero sin lograr formar una sola oración coherente.

Severus no pudo más con aquello, así que, todavía sentado y dándoles la espalda, habló fuerte y claro.

—Weasley— Ron apretó los labios y se puso pálido—. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo te hizo pensar, si es que alguna vez lo has hecho, que podías entrar a tus anchas en una casa ajena? — La pregunta fue hecha en el tono de voz más incisivo e intimidante que los tres jóvenes hubieran escuchado jamás—. ¿O es que te falla el cerebro? Porque si es así, no me sorprendería… de hecho, explicaría muchas cosas— terminó el hombre, poniéndose de pie lentamente y volteándose para encarar a su víctima.

Snape y Ron se miraban fijamente. El joven Weasley tenía las orejas rojas de rabia y vergüenza. Harry y Hermione cruzaron una fugaz mirada. La chica estaba completamente segura de que aquello no tenía forma alguna de terminar bien, por lo que dio un paso adelante y quedó parada entre los dos magos. En ese momento, Ron retiró los ojos de los de Severus.

—Ya basta— ordenó Hermione al tiempo que le ponía una mano sobre el hombro al pelirrojo—. Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme o preguntarme, puede esperar.

—Entonces… es verdad— afirmó el muchacho. Detrás de él, Harry se rascaba la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer—. ¿No te hechizó? — Ella cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia los lados—. ¿No tomaste ninguna poción… nada? — Ron, armándose de valor, buscó otra vez la mirada del profesor. Éste se la devolvió con mucha más intensidad que antes, frunció el ceño y se irguió lo que más pudo, sacando ventaja de su altura, la cual era mayor que la de todos los allí presentes.

—No, Ron, nada de eso— masculló la chica, intentando controlar su voz para no gritarle en pleno rostro. De pronto la mano de Severus se posó con rígida suavidad sobre su brazo derecho, apartándola hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, Weasley? — cuestionó Snape, y dio un paso al frente. La expresión de Ron se endureció en un segundo—. ¿Para hacer una pregunta tan ridículamente estúpida?

La muchacha miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero el chico se veía igual o más confuso que ella.

—No sé qué clase de hombre es usted, no lo conozco, por eso quiero asegurarme que no le haya hecho nada raro a Hermione— soltó Ron, apenas moviendo los labios.

Todos sabían que a pesar de que el joven Weasley le tenía respeto y un poco de miedo al profesor, también era lo suficientemente valiente, y quizá tonto, como para enfrentarlo.

Snape sonrió de lado y resopló. Avanzó un paso más, quedando a escasa distancia del muchacho, y mirándolo desde arriba de manera desafiante.

En un inútil esfuerzo por alejar a Severus de Ron, Hermione tironeó disimuladamente de la capa del hombre, pero éste no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Severus, por favor…

—Déjalo, Hermione, deja que demuestre "la clase de hombre que es"— la interrumpió Ron, impregnando sarcasmo y provocación en su voz.

—Ya fue suficiente— esta vez fue Harry quien, finalmente, intervino. Jaló al pelirrojo de un brazo, y lo hizo girar—. Te estás comportando como un idiota.

— ¿Yo? — espetó Ron, apuntándose a sí mismo—. Yo sólo quería saber si Hermione estaba bien, sólo me estaba preocupando por ella.

Severus alzó una ceja.

—Sí, y ya viste que está bien, no hay ninguna necesidad de ponerse a discutir.

—Eso díselo a él— fue apenas un susurro, pero todos pudieron escucharlo. Hermione rodó los ojos. Snape ya no aguantaba seguir ahí.

—Me voy— dijo el profesor en dirección a la chica, que abrió la boca para replicar, pero él la detuvo levantando una mano. Avanzó hasta toparse con Harry en la puerta—. Apártate, Potter, tengo asuntos que atender— El joven lo miró como queriendo disculparse, sin embargo, Snape sólo le devolvió una mirada gélida, logrando que Harry se moviera a un lado.

Cuando los tres amigos estuvieron solos en la cocina, Hermione descargó su enfado en los restos del desayuno sobre la mesa, apilándolos bruscamente y arrojándolos en el lavadero.

—Lo lamento— masculló Ron en voz muy baja—. De verdad estaba preocupado.

—Qué considerado— escupió ella sin mirarlo. Luego alzó la vista y suspiró—. Mira, mejor… vete.

Ron la miró con remordimiento y tristeza, y sin atreverse a protestar, dio media vuelta y se fue.

—No te enfades con él, sabes que no lo hizo con mala intención— manifestó Harry mientras se acercaba con cautela a su amiga—. Ya conoces lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser… y las consecuencias que eso le trae.

—Me da mucha rabia que piense así de Severus— dijo Hermione, apenada. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla que había estado ocupando; Harry la imitó—. Después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros… no se lo merece. No sé cómo todavía no puede entenderlo.

El muchacho le obsequió una sonrisa tímida

—Sí lo entiende… creo que la noticia de lo de ustedes lo tomó desprevenido, como a todos. Además de encontrarlos en un momento… bastante íntimo— terminó de hablar encogiéndose de hombros. La joven se ruborizó ligeramente—. Nunca ha sido muy bueno para manejar sus emociones.

—Quizá tienes razón— Hermione apoyó la cabeza en las manos—. Tuve que haberles contado yo misma.

—Me imagino que el impacto hubiera sido el mismo— Se miraron a los ojos, y ambos rieron suavemente al mismo tiempo—. Me alegro por ti… por los dos. Quería decírselo a Snape, pero…

—Sí, no era el mejor momento— observó la castaña. Se sentía agotada por todas las emociones experimentadas en tan sólo unas pocas horas.

—Tenía planeado continuar hoy con las remodelaciones en Grimmauld Place, si quieres puedes acompañarme— ofreció Harry amistosamente—. Creo que te hará bien salir de aquí, podríamos almorzar juntos.

Hermione se quedó mirando los ojos verdes, honestos y protectores, de su amigo. Le sonrió.

—Me parece una muy buena idea— expresó al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Voy a darme una ducha.

— Bien, te espero— Hermione le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Era lo bueno de tener amigos hombres: no se sentían muy atraídos por los pormenores, preguntaban poco. Salvo Ron.

* * *

El profesor Snape pasó encerrado toda la mañana en su oficina. Varias veces golpearon a su puerta, pero él prefirió hacerse el sordo. No estaba escapando ni escondiéndose, sencillamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar a solas, sin nadie que lo molestara.

La dichosa revista yacía en el suelo, convertida en cenizas. No quiso leerla, le resultó innecesario.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio, intentaba corregir ensayos. Sin embargo, su mente vagaba sin control por distintos recuerdos, haciéndole imposible realizar su trabajo.

Si no hubiera sido porque Hermione estaba presente, con gusto le hubiera partido la cara al imbécil de Weasley. Se había puesto furioso cuando el chiquillo insinuó que podría haberle causado algún daño a Hermione, o que la había forzado de alguna forma a estar con él. No era un completo bastardo, al menos no como lo pintaban.

¿Es que acaso de nada le sirvió todo lo que hizo por ellos durante la guerra?, se preguntaba, fastidiado a más no poder.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, hastiado con la situación. Tiró un pergamino sin corregir sobre el escritorio y miró el reloj en la pared: el almuerzo había comenzado hace unos minutos.

Sin ganas, pero con absoluta determinación, se puso en marcha.

* * *

En el Gran Salón se respiraba el ambiente alegre y distendido típico de los fines de semana. Algunos alumnos estudiaban mientras comían, ya que se acercaban los primeros exámenes. Aun así, lo que la gran mayoría leía era el ejemplar del día de _Corazón de Bruja._ Muchos lanzaban miradas poco discretas hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Y de súbito el salón se sumió en un silencio inquieto cuando el personaje del que todos hablaban atravesó las puertas de roble.

Severus sabía que no había manera de llegar sin ser visto por nadie ni causar revuelo, por lo que optó finalmente por una entrada digna: dando grandes zancadas, dejando que el ondear de su capa hiciera todo el trabajo.

Poco a poco, el silencio se fue transformando en un zumbido parecido al de las abejas en cuanto los primeros alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear, lanzando miradas furtivas y temerosas dirigidas a su profesor.

Con la barbilla orgullosamente alta, llegó a su mesa y tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre. Los otros profesores lo saludaron con cordialidad. Snape pensó que sólo se estaban haciendo los tontos para no molestarlo… cosa que lo molestó. Lo dejó pasar, pero como el silencio de los estudiantes seguía siendo evidente y tenso, se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y recorrió con los ojos las cuatro largas mesas. Eso causó que los niños voltearan a ver a otro lado, nerviosos, y comenzaran a hablar nuevamente.

Se apoyó en el respaldo y sonrió victorioso. Luego, y como estaba sintiendo mucha hambre, tomó un cuenco frente a él y se sirvió una buena porción de estofado de carne. Con el primer bocado estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos del placer. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que si hubiera sido una persona más sensible, habría llorado de la emoción. Nunca en toda su vida había probado algo tan exquisito.

Tuvo que controlarse para comer pausadamente.

Y tan absorto estaba en el disfrute de su almuerzo que casi no notó la persistente mirada de Minerva.

Snape se enderezó en su asiento y la miró a los ojos. Sin embargo, la bruja no dijo nada, sino que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió la vista al frente.

Él siguió mirándola por un largo minuto, intentando darle alguna explicación a lo que había ocurrido. La respuesta le llegó enseguida.

Irritado y resignado, soltó la cuchara sobre el plato con un ruido sordo, captando la atención de la directora.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — preguntó Severus duramente.

—No tengo nada que decir— replicó McGonagall alzando las cejas, como sorprendida por la pregunta.

Snape torció el gesto ante la ignorancia fingida de la mujer.

—Sí tienes, y será mejor que lo hagas ahora… estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia— dictaminó sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Minerva pareció indignada por un momento, pero pronto cambió su expresión a una más relajada, Severus pensó que era casi afectuosa, lo que lo incomodó un poco.

—Severus, no quiero entrometerme más de lo que ya lo hacen todos… aunque ahora entiendo por qué la Red Flu de tu despacho ha estado teniendo tanta actividad últimamente— declaró la profesora McGonagall sonriendo levemente. Severus arrugó el entrecejo, y evitó por todos los medios sonrojarse—. Pero, si me permites, me alegró mucho saberlo. Hermione es una gran mujer.

Volvió la mirada a su plato, y asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Luego miró a Slughorn a su lado, quien le sonreía con nerviosismo. Severus pensó que su colega le habría dado una palmada de felicitación en el hombre si se hubieran llevado mejor.

No había resultado tan incómodo después de todo.

De pronto, Agatha, sentada unos puestos más allá, se levantó bruscamente, se excusó en un murmullo y se encaminó a la salida. Llevaba en su rostro una expresión ausente, un aire taciturno.

Severus la observó unos pocos segundos antes de perder el interés en ella. Sin embargo, fue inevitable escuchar a Sybill y Pomona cuchichear en secreto algo como que la profesora de Transformaciones había tenido demasiadas esperanzas.

¿Esperanzas de qué?, se preguntó él, y una alarma se activó en su cerebro, poniéndolo alerta. Repasó cada encuentro que había tenido con la bruja, sus más que evidentes desprecios hacia ella, la forma en la que ella le sonreía, en la que se ruborizaba, en la que lo miraba. ¿Podía ser cierto? No lo creía posible.

Dejó de importarle casi enseguida, y con renovado apetito, se sirvió un poco más de ese estofado celestial.

Minerva tampoco pasó por alto la exaltación de Agatha. Muchas otras cosas comenzaban a hacerle sentido. Por una parte, estaba la inusual simpatía con la que la profesora trataba a Severus. Ahora pudo cerciorarse de que de verdad sentía algo por él… aunque, claro, la directora, en el fondo, ya lo sabía; y por otra, la explicación al aspecto saludable que Severus estaba adquiriendo con el tiempo. El cambio era tan notorio que hasta los alumnos lo comentaban por los pasillos y durante las comidas. El profesor había ganado algo de peso, sus pómulos no estaban tan pronunciados como antes, ya no llevaba esas permanentes y deprimentes ojeras, hasta su cabello se veía más sano y brillante. Sin embargo, lo que a McGonagall la tenía más intrigada y asombrada a la vez, era que los oscuros ojos del mago ya no eran como pozos sin fondo, como noches tristes… eran otros, unos más presentes, tenían una oscuridad chispeante que nunca le había visto.

Por eso se alegraba ella. Además de verlo comer con tantas ganas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sin dejar de sonreír, lo observó unos minutos más.

* * *

—Granger… para— ordenó Snape, evitando a toda costa dirigir la mirada al desvergonzado escote que Hermione pretendía hacer pasar por inocente, sentada al lado de él e inclinada hacia adelante.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó ella haciéndose la ofendida mientras alzaba las cejas.

Una larga semana había transcurrido desde que su relación fuera públicamente desenmascarada; para Snape se resumió en una semana repleta de miradas indiscretas, cotilleos y preguntas extrañas. Le contó a Hermione, casi desinteresadamente, que un día Minerva lo tuvo que prevenir de beber jugo de calabaza, puesto que había visto a unas Slytherin de séptimo año poniéndole algo antes de que todos llegaran. Debido a su habitual paranoia, el profesor tomó una muestra, y muy para su asombro, descubrió que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Poción de Amor, y una muy potente.

Hermione se rió hasta casi hacerse pipí. Recordó que cuando cursaba su último año en Hogwarts, Luna le comentó que había chicas planeando poner esa poción en su jugo, y que a ella le pareció una idea sumamente estúpida. Era tan gracioso imaginar la cara de Severus.

Ahora se encontraban en su oficina, él, con la mayor cara de disgusto posible, corregía ensayos, tachando la mayoría de una esquina a otra con su pluma, ella hacía como que leía una novela _muggle_ , pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era provocarlo y ver cuánto duraba su autocontrol.

— ¿Qué cosa lees? —cuestionó el mago sin levantar la vista.

—Una novela romántica, no te va a interesar— respondió Hermione mientras se humedecía el dedo índice y pasaba la página con deliberada lentitud.

Severus la vio de reojo, y se tragó un suspiro.

— ¿De verdad te gustan? — Esta vez la miró ladeando un poco la cabeza. Hermione se enterneció cuando se percató de que la pregunta había sido verdaderamente sincera y curiosa, sin rastro alguno de mordacidad. Cerró el libro con una mano, observó la tapa por unos segundos y le sonrió.

—Sí… a las mujeres nos gustan bastante estas cosas— declaró con aire soñador. Severus mantuvo el contacto visual, como si estuviera analizando su respuesta. Luego hizo una mueca, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su trabajo. La chica abrió el libro y siguió haciendo como que leía.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione no se aguantó más y arrastró su silla hasta quedar pegada a la del profesor. Él observó sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

Al no haber conseguido una reacción, la joven Gryffindor dejó su libro sobre el escritorio, se acercó más a Snape y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Te queda mucho? — inquirió fijando la vista en la pila de pergaminos.

— Sí— respondió él secamente—, y si me sigues distrayendo, me voy a demorar más— Hermione se separó y le lanzó una mirada furibunda que el mago no vio.

—Bueno, perdón— dijo la chica con sarcasmo—. Si tanto te desagrada mi presencia, mejor me voy, me hubieras dicho antes— Antes de levantarse le dio una suave palmada en el muslo, y la dejó ahí un segundo más de lo necesario, intencionalmente cerca de su intimidad.

Severus se puso rígido y tenso. Cuando Hermione apartó la mano, él arrojó sobre la mesa el pergamino y la pluma que tenía en las manos y se puso de pie. Tenía los dientes apretados, y una mirada sombría en su rostro.

El profesor deslizó la mano por el escritorio, botando al suelo los ensayos ante la perpleja mirada de Hermione.

—Pero qué…— No alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Severus la tomó por la cintura con más fuerza de la requerida y la sentó en la mesa. Sacó su varita de un bolsillo y la arrojó al suelo después de lanzarle un par de hechizos a la puerta.

No dudaron ni un segundo en comenzar a besarse con voracidad. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban teñidas por un sutil rubor, y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando tomó distancia y habló con voz trémula:

—Tienes mucho trabajo— Él la tomó por la nuca y la miró profundamente.

—Ah, ahora te importa, ¿no? — Y continuó con el beso. Sus manos paseaban por la espalda de la muchacha, pero la ropa no lo dejaba explorarla como quería, así que se separó y le abrió la camiseta de un tirón, los botones se esparcieron por el suelo.

— ¡Severus! — espetó Hermione al ver su camisa destruida.

—Tú te lo buscaste— siseó Severus cerca de su oído con esa voz que a Hermione la derretía y la hacía estremecer.

Ella lo despojó de su capa lo más hábilmente que pudieron sus manos temblorosas, siguió con la levita, pero los interminables botones acabaron con la paciencia de ambos, por lo que Snape la abrió de golpe, la dejó caer y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza sin desabrocharla. No quería arruinar toda su ropa en una sola pasada.

Se tomaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos. Soltaban aire en jadeos entrecortados. Severus paseó la vista por el torso semidesnudo de ella, y se mordió el labio cuando detuvo los ojos en el sujetador. Sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja, sacándole a Hermione una pequeña risa.

El profesor respiró hondo, y con calma y suavidad terminó de sacarle la camiseta a la muchacha. Un ánimo masoquista lo motivó a dejarle puesto el sujetador, así que se entretuvo acariciándole los costados del cuerpo mientras recargaba su peso en ella para recostarla sobre el escritorio. Hermione no opuso resistencia alguna.

Ahora, él le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, y mantenía las manos agarrando firmemente sus caderas. Ella emitía gemidos casi inaudibles, y se arqueaba para sentir mejor su cálida piel. Le arañaba la espalda para incitarlo a aumentar la intensidad del encuentro, pero el dominio que tenía el profesor sobre su propio cuerpo superaba todas las expectativas de Hermione… y aquello la enloquecía todavía más.

Cuando Severus se arrimó más sobre ella, Hermione se deslizó un poco sobre la mesa y sintió que algo se le enterraba en la espalda, y luego un líquido viscoso.

—Ay, espera, detente— masculló la joven, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de él.

El profesor apoyó las manos en la madera para separarse.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con irritación. Hermione se sentó, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Tengo algo en la espalda— dijo ella mientras se volteaba para ver qué había ocurrido: se había enterrado una pluma, y el tintero estaba volcado.

Severus observó sobre el hombro de la chica, y vio una gran mancha de tinta esparcida sobre el escritorio. La tomó del hombro para que se agachara un poco, y vio la misma mancha en su espalda. Se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse… aunque pensó que se lo merecía por haberse reído de él anteriormente.

—No te rías— ordenó al ver la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Severus.

—No me estoy riendo— objetó él a sólo un paso de la risa.

Hermione bufó molesta, se bajó de un salto del escritorio, sacó su varita y se limpió.

—De todas formas no estaba tan cómoda— comentó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, el estar separada del calor corporal que le brindaba Severus la hizo caer en el frío de las mazmorras.

—Está bien… pero tienes que terminar lo que empezaste— dijo el profesor Snape, acercándose lentamente a ella.

— ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? — Como respuesta, recibió una diminuta sonrisa, que a esas alturas sabía descifrar muy bien.

A sólo un palmo de distancia, Hermione bajó la vista para contemplar el pecho y el abdomen de él. Una distracción la hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba tan delgado como antes, tal vez había ganado un par de kilos… y le sentaban estupendamente. Apreció con gusto cada cicatriz, desde la más pequeña hasta la más terrible. Cuando Severus alzó apenas los brazos para abrazarla por la cintura, ella no pudo evitar fijarse en la Marca Tenebrosa, y se sobresaltó. En un impulso, tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo levantó para verlo mejor.

—Severus… tu Marca— susurró ella casi con miedo. Snape frunció el ceño sin comprender, se observó el antebrazo y tuvo que ahogar su sorpresa.

La Marca Tenebrosa, antes parecida a un tatuaje desdibujado por el paso de los años, ahora relucía hasta en sus más mínimos detalles, como en los tiempos en que Voldemort aún vivía.

Hermione alzó los ojos, pero Severus continuaba observando su antebrazo. Lo vio tragar saliva dificultosamente, y supo entonces que aquello lo había preocupado tanto como a ella.

—No se supone que deba estar así— masculló la joven—. ¿Crees… que sea algo malo?

Todavía sin mirarla, Snape apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Hermione no supo cómo interpretar la expresión de él, por lo que se acercó un poco más, tomó su brazo con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Luego volvió la vista a la Marca.

—Vas… vamos a estar bien— No tenía idea si lo que decía era cierto o no, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Él suspiró con fuerza, cansado de esa situación. Buscó los ojos de Hermione.

—No la mires más— su voz fue casi un ruego con un pequeño deje de vergüenza que la chica jamás había oído en él. Severus se cubrió el brazo con la mano derecha.

—Oye… es parte de ti…— dijo Hermione ahora mirándolo con intensidad.

—Parte de lo estúpido que fui.

— Es parte de lo que eres hoy— sentenció al tiempo que le acariciaba dulcemente la barbilla—… del maravilloso hombre en el que te convertiste.

El mago sonrió apesadumbrado, e inspiró profundamente.

—Algún día te darás cuenta-

—No— lo cortó Hermione, categórica—. Tú algún día te darás cuenta de que ese día nunca va a llegar— Severus entreabrió los labios, pero ni una palabra salió de ellos. Apartó la vista a la pared. Hermione ya se estaba hartando de que todavía pensara que ella no estaba segura de quererlo, o que se llegaría a arrepentir de estar con él—. ¿Tan poco confías en mí? — preguntó dolida.

El peso de la pregunta cayó entre ellos, más importante de lo que era en realidad. Se quedaron mirando lo que les pareció una eternidad. Severus tenía una expresión de aturdimiento que a Hermione le causó una sensación que variaba entre el susto y la ternura.

—No— dijo él finalmente en un susurro que se fundió entre las piedras de las paredes.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír complacida. Luego encontró su mirada, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y lo besó en los labios. Él correspondió en el acto, abrazándola por la cintura firmemente.

Se devoraban con la lentitud de un beso que busca reafirmar el amor, con la paciencia de quienes saben que el tiempo no está en su contra.

Sus alientos chocaban cuando se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

—Entonces…— farfulló Hermione entre su irregular respiración—. Hazme el amor de una maldita vez, hombre necio— Severus no tuvo que escuchar más para perder todo rastro de cordura. Soltó una bocanada de aire caliente que fue a parar de manera excitante en la boca de Hermione. La abrazó con más fuerza, levantándola del suelo y caminó con ella en brazos hasta su habitación.

* * *

Una semana después y las cosas seguían sin volver a la normalidad… por lo menos para Severus. Para él, el mundo estaba de cabeza y todos estaban totalmente locos, en especial las niñas de los cursos superiores. El profesor tenía la sospecha de que ahora era considerado un hombre deseable, dado que se había confirmado que era capaz de tener sentimientos amorosos, y que además, los compartía con una ex alumna. Aquello, sumado a su imagen del "héroe de guerra que hizo todo por amor", parecía tener un efecto bastante peculiar en las alumnas de Hogwarts.

A él no le gustaba para nada tener ese tipo de atención. Y durante las clases era todavía peor: las chiquillas no dejaban de acosarlo con la mirada, llamaban su atención con preguntas tontas, algunas buscaban ser castigadas, otras lo saludaban y sonreían por los pasillos como si fuera lo mejor que les pudiera suceder en el día.

Era una absoluta locura. Sentía que todo el temor y el respeto habían mutado en un deseo insano y absurdo. Así que no encontró nada mejor que desquitarse con los Gryffindors, como siempre le había gustado. No había día en que no les quitara puntos ni castigara a alguno de ellos… y Agatha se encargaba en ese preciso momento de reprochárselo en su despacho.

— ¡Estás ensañado con ellos, Severus! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que no, si es obvio?! — vociferaba la profesora de Transformaciones. Snape permanecía impertérrito sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras la bruja caminaba en círculos.

En ese momento, pensó que ella también había cambiado, como todo a su alrededor. Ya no lo trataba con aquella patosa amabilidad, de hecho, él tenía la sensación de que lo estaba evitando. Eso le agradaba, pero aun así, era raro y era un cambio.

—En primer lugar, será mejor que te calmes… no voy a aceptar que me grites en mi propio despacho— dictaminó el profesor con una tensa y amenazante tranquilidad—. Y en segundo lugar, esos mocosos se lo buscan— Agatha detuvo su andar y soltó una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Ellos se lo buscan? No me hagas reír— dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio de Snape—. También son mis alumnos, sé cómo se comportan en el aula.

—En la tuya, no en la mía— observó él, arqueando una ceja.

—Es lo mismo— La bruja desvió la vista y exhaló—. Los conozco, y no son como tú los pintas. No deberías ser tan estricto con ellos.

—Llevo casi veinte años enseñando en este colegio… y no vas a ser tú, precisamente, quien me diga cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo— sentenció Snape con la voz grave por estar conteniendo el enfado.

—Claro, y por eso tienes tan buena reputación entre los alumnos— soltó desafiante Agatha sin haberlo pensado mucho, por lo que cuando vio la mirada penetrante de Severus, casi prefirió no haberlo dicho.

—Puedes quejarte con Minerva… no me hagas perder el tiempo— siseó el mago mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

— ¡Pensé en hacerlo, pero también pensé que era posible tener una conversación civilizada contigo!— exclamó la profesora, roja de rabia. Sus palabras destilaban decepción.

—Ya basta con los gritos— Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y la escudriñó con la mirada, poniéndola nerviosa—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué esperabas de mí? No me conoces… y si viniste a decirme estas estupideces, te aconsejo que te vayas.

Agatha abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo, no salían las palabras. El profesor Snape tuvo la ligera impresión de que la bruja quería decirle algo importante, ya que no se decidía nunca a hablar… y él sólo quería que se largara.

Justo cuando la mujer se había hecho los ánimos, aparecieron las llamas de la Red Flu en la chimenea. Ambos, algo sobresaltados, miraron en esa dirección, y pudieron ver cómo se materializaba poco a poco la figura de Hermione.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, como si les costara comprender lo que estaba pasando. La joven Gryffindor apretó los labios.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir— murmuró Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Severus notó que la muchacha tenía una expresión abatida, con los ojos hinchados y manchas rojizas en sus mejillas, como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Perdió", dijo instantáneamente una voz en su interior. Giró la cabeza hacia Agatha, quien lo miró también. Ella se quedó pasmada cuando vio que el rostro de Snape se había suavizado enormemente, el ceño fruncido y los ojos furiosos desaparecieron en un santiamén. Nunca lo había visto así, intentando en vano ocultar su tremenda preocupación, pidiéndole –un poco rogándole- que se fuera.

—Con tu permiso— masculló la profesora, y se levantó. Le dirigió una última mirada de reconocimiento a Hermione y abandonó la oficina con paso derrotado pero decidido.

Una vez solos, Hermione se atrevió a salir de la chimenea, y Severus se acercó a ella cautelosamente sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿No te fue bien? — preguntó él por educación, ya que sabía de antemano la respuesta.

La chica sólo bajó la cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados. No quería que Severus viera las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos.

Había perdido. Sin mediar en explicaciones, le negaron el caso así como si nada.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él, apoyando la frente en su pecho. Ese era el único lugar donde se sentía completamente segura, cómoda y en paz. No quería llorar, pero en cuanto sintió los brazos del profesor rodeando sus hombros, no pudo aguantarse más. Él no decía nada, simplemente le acariciaba el cabello.

Ella amaba cuando hacía eso. Y entre todo su pesar, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Ven, siéntate— pidió Snape en un susurro gentil. Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera intentar limpiarse las lágrimas.

Se sentó en la silla que ocupaba él mientras lo veía mover la varita. Una tetera y un par de tazas de cerámica aparecieron de repente sobre la mesa. El profesor sirvió el té y le ofreció una taza a Hermione, quien la aceptó de buena gana, dándole un pequeño y reconfortante trago. Dejó la taza a un lado y respiró hondamente.

Snape sólo la observaba en silencio, de pie frente a ella. Cuando la muchacha se serenó un poco, creyó prudente sentarse e iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — cuestionó mirándola a los ojos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa frágil.

—Un poco. Es que… realmente no me lo esperaba— No quiso seguir debido a que su voz comenzaba a quebrársele. Severus se pasó una mano por el cabello, cansado.

—Bueno, era la justicia contra sus intereses… y los políticos nos son justos— dijo él con una mueca de desagrado—. Tal vez debas intentarlo más adelante— Hermione apretó los párpados, como si aquellas palabras le causaran daño.

—Dediqué más de un año en esto… para que finalmente no sirviera de nada.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Pues, sí. Ya ves cómo terminó todo— Severus sonrió de lado.

—Que yo sepa, nunca había llegado al Wizengamot un caso de una persona tan joven... y recién ingresada al Ministerio... pienso que ese es el problema.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eres joven, y tienes muy poca influencias dentro del Ministerio— Hermione entreabrió los labios al entender lo que el mago quería decir. Si era sincera consigo misma, nunca había pensado en eso… y era un buen punto. Suspiró una vez más, mirando el techo.

—Sí… hubiera sido bueno saberlo antes para no estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Algo se te tenía que escapar alguna vez, sabelotodo— ironizó Snape—. Así son las experiencias de la vida.

—Sí, ya te entendí— replicó Hermione. A pesar de lo pesado que se ponía Severus, siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor. Ella no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero con sólo escuchar su voz burlándose, el corazón se le entibiaba. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose decaída y triste.

—Está bien. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste— declaró él dejando de lado las bromas. Hermione apoyó los codos en el escritorio, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Lo sé… por eso mismo es peor. Porque hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos. Claro, una hija de _muggles_ no puede interponerse en la comodidad de los sangre-pura… seguro me ven como una sangre-sucia cualquiera— la última frase fue dicha con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto.

—Esa es la tontería más grande que te he escuchado decir. Nunca vuelvas a tratarte así, ¿entendido? — sentenció Severus con una rotundidad que a la chica le caló en los huesos.

Hermione se descubrió el rostro, y vio que él estaba notoriamente enfadado. Se sintió intimidada, y no se le ocurrió qué decir. Entonces volvió el dolor, no pudo contener más el llanto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin respeto alguno por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Severus sintió que su corazón se destrozaba. Odiaba verla llorar, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para llegar a ella. Se acuclilló a su lado, acarició su hombro y ladeó la cabeza para verla a los ojos, no obstante, la joven había vuelto a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

—No llores… por favor— la petición tuvo un efecto instantáneo en Hermione, que no dejó de llorar, pero sí lo miró.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? — preguntó con la inocencia que otorgaba la tristeza.

— Sí, por supuesto— dijo Severus rápidamente para que no cupiera duda alguna. Además, ¿cuándo le había negado aquello? Era imposible para él.

—Pero si tienes mucho trabajo, no-

—No importa— la interrumpió al tiempo que se erguía y la tomaba suavemente del brazo, instándola a seguirlo—. Lo que necesitas es descansar— Hermione asintió entre sollozos e hipidos mudos.

—Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una niña boba.

—Nada de eso… y ya deja de hablar— Severus se sintió un poco mejor cuando la vio sonreír a duras penas.

La llevó de la mano hasta la habitación contigua, y allí esperó que se acostara en la cama y se arropara para tenderse a su lado.

Hermione se abrazó al cuerpo de él, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Hundió la cara en su pecho, y lloró largo y tendido, hasta que sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas. Mentalmente, le agradeció una y mil veces a Severus por estar ahí. Sencillamente por estar ahí para ella.

La respiración de la chica era más tranquila, por lo tanto, Snape se removió, posó su mano en la mejilla húmeda de ella y se encargó de borrar con el pulgar todo rastro de llanto.

— ¿Mejor? — inquirió él.

—Mucho mejor… gracias— Hermione se acomodó mejor para poder mirarlo, entonces le regaló una sonrisa, que aunque leve, bastante radiante—. ¿Sabes? Ron fue a verme en la semana— comentó por el mero hecho de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y qué quería? — preguntó, receloso.

—Disculparse por lo que pasó el otro día— dijo ella llanamente. Se separó de él, se recargó en un codo, y añadió: —. También me preguntó si teníamos planes para la Nochebuena— Severus alzó una ceja, observándola curioso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, en su familia acostumbran hacer una cena, y como Harry terminó las remodelaciones en Grimmauld Place, nos invitaron para celebrar— Hermione se quedó callada, esperando por su reacción, la cual estaba cien por ciento segura sería negativa.

Y lo fue.

—Francamente, no me apetece pasar las festividades en la casa de Potter.

—Ay, Severus, lo pasaremos bien— objetó la joven Gryffindor, dándole una suave palmada en el pecho.

—De verdad preferiría no ir— Hermione hizo una mueca. La idea de pasar las navidades con Severus y sus amigos le hacía mucha ilusión, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no se emocionaría tanto.

—Bien, como quieras, pero me niego a no tener una cena contigo.

— Entonces, ¿quieres dos cenas? — preguntó él en broma.

—Sí— Esa rápida contestación lo tomó por sorpresa—. Una con ellos y otra contigo. Podemos cocinar algo… si no te molesta, claro.

— ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?

—No sé— dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo prepararé algo— manifestó Severus, y miró a otro lado, como si decir eso lo hubiera avergonzado. La muchacha abrió los ojos exageradamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí… no voy a esperar que llegues para comer. ¿O no quieres?

— ¡Claro que quiero! Me parece una idea espléndida— espetó Hermione dando botes sobre el colchón. El profesor sonrió con complacencia—. Sólo me sorprendí… no tenía idea que te gustara cocinar— El mago se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo de la cama.

—No es mi pasatiempo favorito… pero es como preparar una poción— explicó desinteresadamente—. Con distintos ingredientes cocidos en una correcta cantidad de tiempo, obtienes un producto único, por así decirlo… y tienes una increíble variedad de resultados, dependiendo de lo que quieras hacer. Además de muchas otras similitudes— La chica se quedó de piedra. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello le pareció lo más romántico que Severus había dicho en su presencia. Ella era muy buena en pociones, y ahora le resultaba irónico y bochornoso no tener las mismas habilidades en la cocina. Jamás había relacionado ambas cosas, pero tenía demasiado sentido.

—Vaya… nunca lo había visto así— masculló Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Bien, dejaré que me sorprendas— Se miraron un momento, y preguntó: —. ¿En tu casa? — Severus hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Sí.

—Genial… es una cita entonces— La joven dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acurrucarse nuevamente entre los brazos de Snape.

Él, sin saber por qué, no había querido decirle que nunca en su vida había celebrado la Navidad, mucho menos tenido una cena de Nochebuena, más allá de las que había pasado en Hogwarts por obligación… y la emoción embargaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Tenía una muy buena idea de lo que prepararía para esa noche. También pensó que a ella le agradaría una decoración apta para la fecha, y aunque le parecía muy fastidioso tener que hacerlo, lo haría.

Por ella.

* * *

El veinticuatro de diciembre, Severus esperaba ansioso la llegada de Hermione. Tenía todo listo en su casa. La limpió, la ordenó y la decoró. Para lo último, se tomó la libertad de arrancar un pequeño pino de un bosque cercano, ya que no estaba dispuesto a desembolsar dinero comprando uno para luego tener que desecharlo. Lo consideraba absurdo.

Con un par de hechizos, logró que las puntas del árbol brillaran con distintos y cambiantes colores.

Lo que sí compró, o más bien tomó prestado, fueron algunas guirnaldas y esferas de Navidad muggles, pensando que a Hermione le gustarían, ya que para él no significaban absolutamente nada.

La comida se cocinaba a fuego lento dentro de una cacerola. Era el estofado de carne que probó en Hogwarts… para lograr hacerlo, tuvo que pedirle la receta a un elfo doméstico del castillo antes de irse. Eso no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero esperaba que valiera la pena.

Tenía muchas expectativas con respecto a esa noche. Se sentía como un niño pequeño esperando inquieto la llegada de Papá Noel. Se sentía ridículo y feliz.

Un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y verde descansaba sobre una mesa de madera destartalada.

Severus vio la hora, pasaban de las diez, la hora en que Hermione había quedado de llegar. Sabiéndose incapaz de seguir esperando adentro, salió a la calle para recibirla. La chica le prometió que sería puntual, y él le creía.

La nieve caía débilmente sobre sus hombros, pero no le importaba ni eso ni el frío devastador que le heló la nariz apenas salió. Se frotó las manos mientras observaba en todas direcciones, pero ni rastro de ella.

De pronto se sintió rodeado por un silencio profundo, inquieto y familiar. Demasiado silencio, pensó. Y todo estaba más oscuro de lo que debería.

Se tranquilizó a sí mismo, diciéndose que lo más probable era que a Hermione se le hubiera pasado la hora en un descuido. No la culpó ni se sintió mal.

Sólo esperó. Diez, veinte minutos… y ella no llegaba. A la media hora comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

Se vio envuelto súbitamente en un silencio familiar, inquieto y algo tenebroso. De hecho, era demasiado el silencio. No era normal, a pesar de hallarse en un lugar prácticamente deshabitado.

El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él.

" _Prefiero la movilización_ muggle", recordó que Hermione le había dicho esa vez que fue a devolverse el libro. Tal vez por eso se estaba tardando tanto.

Ya no sentía las mejillas por el aire frío, y tenía las piernas y brazos entumecidos. El aire se convertía en vapor apenas salía de su boca. Ella era inteligente, no creyó posible que hubiera decidido salir con aquel clima.

Oyó paso, tan lejanos que podría haberlo imaginado. Sin embargo, sus años como doble espía activaron todos sus sentidos. Contuvo la respiración para escuchar mejor. Esta vez no eran pasos, sino algo como el sonido de tela moviéndose.

Había alguien ahí, pero sabía que con los encantamientos puestos sobre su casa, no podrían verlo ni oírlo.

Ahora sí que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Algo no iba bien… nada bien.

El olor de la comida llegó hasta él. Se giró hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba entreabierta. Sabía que tenía que ir a apagar el fuego si no quería que el estofado acabara achicharrándose. Las luces de su humilde árbol de Navidad refulgían a través de las ventanas. Le gustó cómo se veía todo… hasta que una luz en el cielo proyectó su sombra. Una luz que no tenía nada que ver con la de la luna.

Giró una vez más. Entonces fue consciente de que no celebraría su primera Nochebuena ni Navidad, de que el estofado se quemaría, de que nadie apreciaría el esmero que había puesto en decorar su hogar, de que ella no abriría el regalo que le había comprado.

La desazón y la angustia fueron supremas. Le oprimieron el pecho hasta casi despedazarle el corazón.

La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba entre las nubes, reluciendo su lúgubre y terrible imponencia.

* * *

 **No quería llegar a esta parte del fic... pero aquí estamos, irremediablemente.**

 **Mi plan era actualizar la semana pasada... he tenido demasiado trabajo, y me consumió todo el tiempo. Bueno, pude terminarlo hoy.**

 **De verdad espero que les guste, y que no me odien por hacer este giro en la trama jiji Es mi lado cruel oculto el que me gana.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Es muy gratificante saber que alguien se toma un tiempo :) Y si quieren dejarme sus opiniones, ¡mejor!. Me alegran aún más.**

 **Sin más que decir, excepto nuevamente que espero que les guste, sería todo por hoy.**

 **Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible para no hacerlas sufrir con la espera. Puedo ser cruel a veces, pero no tanto xD**

 **¡Gracias y mil gracias!**

 **¡Un beso y abrazo a la distancia!**

Vrunetti.


	13. Culpas

**Culpas**

—¿No te quedas para el postre?— preguntaba la señora Weasley en un tono de voz que buscaba obligar a Hermione a quedarse. Sin embargo, la muchacha ya se estaba colocando su abrigo para irse.

—Todo ha estado maravilloso, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, pero tengo que irme— declaró Hermione echándole una breve ojeada a su reloj de pulsera—. Y de hecho, ya estoy retrasada.

—¡Pero no te vayas sin tu regalo!— intervino Ron, levantándose. Hermione le sonrió afablemente.

—Dejemos los regalos para mañana, además, aún no es Navidad.

—Tiene razón, Ron, mañana tendremos tiempo para eso— terció Ginny al ver que su hermano abría la boca para replicar. Ron se tragó lo que fuera que iba a decir, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Irás a visitar a tus padres? Seguro te extrañan en estas fechas— señaló el señor Weasley sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Hermione bajó la vista un momento mientras abrochaba los botones de su abrigo.

—No precisamente— dijo en un susurro. Durante una fracción de segundo se formó un silencio atiborrado de curiosidad, hasta que ella misma decidió romperlo antes de que se tornara incómodo—. Severus me espera— agregó rápidamente, y notó que todos se quedaban pasmados, como si fuera una noticia nueva y sorprendente.

—¿Irás a su casa?— saltó precipitadamente Harry. Hermione se alarmó ante la gravedad con que fue formulada la pregunta.

—Sí— El muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad, y luego la miró a los ojos, poniéndose un tanto pálido.

—Te acompaño, no es bueno que andes sola a estar horas— Se puso de pie tan bruscamente que tiró la silla al piso. Todos lo observaban perplejos.

—No te preocupes, Harry, en serio.

—Insisto. Me apareceré contigo y luego me voy— Harry esbozaba una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero Hermione no lo vio así. Entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

—Prefiero ir sola…

—Pero-

—Cálmate, Harry, ¿qué puede pasar?— convino Ginny mirándolo con un dejo de preocupación. El chico desvió la vista, levantó la silla y se sentó nuevamente, aunque se veía turbado.

—Bueno, querida, no te tardes más— sentenció Molly, y le dio un suave apretón en el brazo a la chica. Hermione asintió sonriente—. Que pases una linda velada. Muchas gracias por venir.

—Gracias a ustedes por invitarme— Les sonrió a todos una vez más, y salió de la cocina, dejando tras ella un ambiente algo tenso.

* * *

Hermione optó por ir primero a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa y buscar el regalo que tenía para Severus. Pensó en tomar el metro, que quedaba bastante cerca, y llegar a la casa de él, como para rememorar su primer viaje hacia allá. Sin embargo, desistió de la idea, porque se demoraría todavía más.

Cuando estuvo lista, puso los hechizos protectores correspondientes en su casa, y se desapareció.

Lo primero que vio fue la hilera de casas de aspecto ruinoso y abandonado. Buscó con la mirada, pero no pudo reconocer la de casa de él. Gracias a una farola encendida a un lado del pasaje, se dio cuenta de que estaba a tan sólo un par de calles.

La nieve cubría la mayor parte del camino adoquinado, y Hermione se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz debido al frío. Dejaba delicadas huellas, y mientras caminaba, notó que había otras también, aunque en distintas direcciones. Todas se perdían en algún callejón.

Aquello no le dio buena espina. Bien sabía que la Hilandera no era un sitio concurrido, ni mucho menos.

Redujo la marcha, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para escuchar a su alrededor: sólo el soplar del viento y alguno que otro búho sobrevolando los techos.

Faltaba poco para que llegara cuando esta vez sí estuvo segura de escuchar algo, o más bien, alguien. Un susurro en medio de la oscuridad, un siseo casi inaudible.

Con la mano escondida dentro de un bolsillo, sostenía la varita con fuerza, preparada para defenderse o atacar si era necesario.

" _¿Olvida que aún quedan mortífagos por ahí?",_ recordaba que Severus le había dicho cuando ella fue a devolverle el libro. Y de pronto todo le hizo mucho sentido, el dolor de él donde tenía grabada la Marca Tenebrosa, las inquietudes de Ginny, las palabras de Dumbledore, los secretos de Harry.

Los Mortífagos sí buscaban vengarse de Snape, pero no precisamente con él.

La publicación en la revista Corazón de Bruja lo detonó. Le darían donde más le dolía.

Ella.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo, dándole el tiempo necesario para que no la tomaran desprevenida.

De pie, inmóvil en medio del solitario pasaje, vio de reojo una sombra moviéndose lentamente a su derecha, justo donde había un oscuro callejón sin salida. También escuchó pasos a su izquierda.

Entonces corrió.

Sabía que no podría llegar a la casa de Severus sin que la alcanzaran, o que la alcanzara un hechizo, por lo que corrió unos metros, y se escondió detrás de una casa que parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

El aire helado le lastimaba la garganta, pero no le importó. Apretó los dientes, sacó la varita y apuntó en todas direcciones.

Un haz de luz apareció de la nada, y Hermione puso un escudo protector frente a ella un segundo antes de que la maldición le diera de lleno en la cara.

Su corazón bombeaba embravecido. Tenía miedo, pero la adrenalina controlaba sus sentidos, evitando que cometiera alguna locura.

Tenía que llegar con Severus cuanto antes. Sin embargo, una sombra se materializó a escasos metros, seguida de otra, y otra. Le estaban rodeando, y ella ya no tenía forma de escapar, así que se preparó mentalmente para dar pelea.

Podía vislumbrar una figura alta y fornida, una máscara ocultaba el rostro. Giró la cabeza y vio otro personaje vestido de igual forma. Ahora no le cabían dudas.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared exterior de la casa, y rodeada por los Mortífagos, el cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué no la atacaban de una vez?

A pesar de sujetar la varita lo más fuerte que podía, la mano le temblaba, y no a causa del frío.

—Será mejor que no intentes luchar, preciosa— dijo el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Hermione no pudo identificar de quién se trataba, no recordaba la voz.

Tragó saliva, aún con la varita en alto mientras todos se acercaban con suma lentitud.

El sujeto a su derecha soltó una risa tan siniestra que le puso los pelos de punta. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella como agujas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo.

Rogaba porque Severus saliera a su encuentro… no sabía si saldría viva de esa.

—Snape tiene buen gusto, eso se lo concedo… lástima que seas una sangre-sucia— manifestó esta vez el Mortífago que se hallaba a su izquierda.

Hermione pudo distinguir a un par de hombres más detrás de los que tenía cerca. Hubiera podido contra dos… con suerte, tres… pero cinco era demasiado.

¿Por eso Harry estaba preocupado en la cena? Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no se lo dijo?

De pronto, el Mortífago de enfrente se detuvo cuando estuvo a sólo un paso de distancia de la chica. Sacó su varita y le apuntó directo al corazón. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente. Con un hechizo no verbal podría vencerlo, lo sabía, pero los demás también habían sacado sus varitas.

Era eso o que acabaran con ella sin si quiera resistirse… y ni por asomo iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

De un segundo a otro, todo se volvió terriblemente confuso: Hermione, en un ágil movimiento, dirigió su varita al hombre a su izquierda, con un hechizo silencioso lo mandó a volar hasta que su cuerpo colisionó con fuerza en la pared del final del callejón, cayendo inconsciente. Luego se tiró al piso y rodó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que ellos emitían gritos y maldiciones en su dirección.

La joven Gryffindor, con pavor, vio cómo se derrumbaba la pared que tenía a su derecha, donde momentos antes la tenían acorralada. Alcanzó a hacerse a un lado y cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos. Sin embargo, algunos ladrillos de la construcción cayeron sobre ella, lastimándola y abriéndole una herida en el cráneo.

Como pudo, volvió a levantarse y a apuntar con la varita a sus atacantes.

Las maldiciones iban hacia ella sin misericordia, y lo único que podía hacer era bloquearlos y esquivarlos. La sangre comenzaba a escurrirle por el rostro, impidiéndole ver correctamente.

Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, pero falló. Siguió protegiéndose. Se sentía cada vez más débil, más mareada, sentía cada vez más frío. Lanzó otro hechizo, y ahora le dio directo en el pecho a un Mortífago, que se desplomó en el piso. Pero todavía quedaban tres.

Y de repente su varita voló por los aires. La habían desarmado.

Hermione cayó de rodillas, jadeando y sangrado profusamente. Esperando por el hechizo final… o esperando oír la voz de Severus… esperando que un milagro la salvara.

—¡Quietos!— ordenó el hombre que había hablado la primera vez. Caminó hasta Hermione, y se agachó—. Eres bastante hábil— murmuró cerca del rostro de ella mientras la tomaba con fuerza por la barbilla—. Pero no están tus amigos para ayudarte esta vez, ¿no? No eres nada sin ellos… sólo una desgraciada sangre-sucia— La chica temblaba, y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar—. Descuida, no acabaremos contigo… al menos no por ahora— La agarró del cabello, obligándola a levantarse. Hermione, con la vista borrosa, sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos— _¡Morsmordre!_ — exclamó el mago, con la varita dirigida al cielo.

Entonces ella comprendió que todo aquello había estado planeado. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Severus llegara.

El mortífago tironeó de nuevo, y Hermione ahogó un grito de dolor. Un puñetazo fue a parar a su boca, la joven sintió de inmediato un sabor metálico recorriendo su lengua.

Era consciente de que no tardaría mucho en caer desmayada producto de la pérdida de sangre, pero no podía permitirse eso. Tenía que mantenerse consciente si no quería que las cosas acabaran peor.

* * *

El estupor lo mantuvo paralizado por unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos mientras observaba la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. No obstante, su cerebro se puso en marcha enseguida. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, cerró los ojos y juntó aire, suplicando porque las escenas que comenzaban a formarse en su mente no fueran de verdad.

Hermione era una bruja muy hábil, pero si los Mortífagos la atrapaban de improviso y en mayor número, era difícil que pudiera salir ilesa.

Suspiró una vez. La sangre bullía en su interior, en una mezcla de temor y furia. Más furia que temor.

¿Por qué nunca podían dejarlo en paz? ¿Es que acaso nunca podría vivir tranquilo y feliz?, se preguntaba, apretando la varita con toda su fuerza.

Miró en derredor una última vez para cerciorarse de que no había nadie por allí. Luego se puso en marcha.

Contra los impulsos de su cuerpo, caminaba lo más silenciosamente que podía, aunque esto implicara que tuviera que hacerlo con más lentitud de la que quería.

Había avanzado una calle cuando escuchó voces provenientes de un callejón a su derecha.

Con aparente tranquilidad, caminó el tramo que le faltaba.

La escena que se desarrollaba frente a él lo paralizó por completo. Sin embargo, no dejó que la perplejidad se apoderara de su cuerpo, manteniendo el semblante inexpresivo.

Hermione apenas y podía permanecer de pie, y la sangre le cubría ya la mitad del rostro mientras el Mortífago la sostenía por los hombros, incrustándole dolorosamente la varita en el cuello.

—¡Snape! Ya era hora— dijo el hombre. Severus pudo adivinar una sonrisa desagradable detrás de esa más desagradable máscara. También reconoció la voz… era Avery, su antiguo compañero en Hogwarts—. Tanto tiempo sin verte… es un placer.

—Lamento discrepar, Avery— escupió con desdén el profesor. Hermione nunca pensó que la voz de Severus pudiera resultarle más reconfortante que en aquel momento, a pesar de la situación—. Déjala— ordenó, amenazante. Sin embargo, el Mortífago sólo rió.

—Pero si lo estamos pasando de lujo, ¿verdad, hermosa?— preguntó, afirmando aún más su agarre. La muchacha se retorció un poco, pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

—Déjala— repitió Snape, elevando la voz, y causando que los demás hombres se pusieran en guardia.

Él sabía que podría vencerlos con los ojos vendados… pero no con Hermione entre ellos. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Tragó saliva, mirando a Avery directamente a los ojos.

—Te haré pagar por todo, Snape… ¡maldito traidor!— vociferó, perdiendo el control de su voz—. Esto es por mis compañeros que murieron por tu culpa— Y le propinó otro puñetazo en el rostro a Hermione, esta vez en su pómulo.

Los músculos de Severus se tensaron inmediatamente. Tenía que detener esa locura, ¡ya! Levantó la varita, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Avery hacía lo mismo, sólo que apuntando al pecho de Hermione.

—Si intentas algo, la mato— sentenció el hombre.

En el instante en que Snape bajó su brazo, un Mortífago exclamó "¡CRUCIO!", y él sintió que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas ardían. Se dobló por la cintura, empuñando las manos con fuerza para no dejar caer la varita. El maleficio era poderoso, notaba que realmente querían causarse mucho dolor. Sin embargo, las sesiones de tortura que vivió con Voldemort lo habían curtido, y era capaz de soportar eso y más.

Cuando el hechizo se acabó, el profesor se encontraba con una rodilla en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente. Se puso de pie con más dificultad de la que esperaba. Miró a Hermione, ella le devolvía la mirada. Notó que estaba muy pálida y que sus piernas temblaban. Supo entonces que si no hacía algo pronto, moriría allí frente a sus ojos. Él se había jurado que la protegería, que nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara... y aunque le costara la vida, lo haría.

—Déjala— insistió con voz trémula pero potente.

—Quiero divertirme un poco más— respondió Avery mientras recorría lascivamente la cintura de la chica, pasando por su estómago hasta detenerse en sus pechos.

Justo cuando Severus creyó haber perdido todo rastro de control y cordura, y se había dispuesto a liquidar a ese sujeto, vio un leve resplandor detrás de éste. Eran unos lentes… una cabeza, la mitad de una cabeza que flotaba en el aire.

Y a pesar de la penumbra, pudo reconocer a Potter. Sin duda era él oculto bajo su maldita capa de invisibilidad. Supuso que los Aurores estaban por llegar, si no lo habían hecho ya, y esperaban el momento preciso para atacar.

Así que esperó un poco más. Con el corazón comprimido por la angustia, esperó.

—¿Creíste que la tendrías fácil?— cuestionó Avery—. Pagarás caro tu traición.

Otra ración dolorosa de _Crucios_ lo hizo derrumbarse. Su cuerpo sufría convulsiones involuntarias, pero en ningún momento soltó la varita.

Entre la maldición, los otros Mortífagos le daban patadas en las costillas y en el rostro.

Era una tremenda paliza.

Pero le importó un bledo que pisotearan su dignidad, que Potter estuviera viéndolo todo. Tenía que aguantar sólo un poco más.

Cuando se detuvieron, Snape estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, sangraba por la boca, y estaba seguro de que le habían roto un par de costillas.

Tampoco importó.

Intentando controlar los temblores, juntó fuerza y se puso de pie como pudo.

—Ya me hartaste— declaró entonces Avery—. Tu noviecita pagará las consecuencias de tu estupidez— Apuntó nuevamente al pecho de Hermione, quien entre lágrimas tuvo que presenciar cómo torturaban a Severus sin poder soltarse del agarre de su captor.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda adolorida de Snape. Sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Avery se disponía a hacer a continuación: el maleficio asesino.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para tomar una decisión. Ciertamente, no podía ni pensar en correr hacia él e intentar detenerlo, con su cuerpo magullado y entumido; tampoco tenía la seguridad de que un hechizo lo alcanzara con la suficiente rapidez…

Sólo le quedaba una opción. El terror le corroía las entrañas, pero no debía demorarse más.

—Avada…— Justo antes de que el Mortífago terminara de pronunciar las palabras, Severus, tentando a la suerte, lanzó un hechizo no verbal hacia Hermione— Kedavra.

Y lo que sucedió después fue total y absoluto caos: Harry salió de su escondite y aturdió a Avery, que cayó de bruces al suelo, llevándose a Hermione con él; una enorme cantidad de Aurores aparecieron de repente y rodearon al grupo de Mortífagos al tiempo que éstos lanzaban maldiciones como locos en todas direcciones; Severus tuvo que agacharse cuando se vio en medio, logró esquivar varios hechizos, pero uno le rozó el hombro, desgarrando su ropa y su piel. Supo que había sido un Sectumsempra, era su hechizo, cómo iba a reconocerlo. Tuvo suerte de que no le diera directamente. Dejó ese problema para después, ahora su prioridad era llegar a Hermione y verificar que estuviera… viva.

Su corazón golpeaba con brío dentro de su pecho. Ella estaba tendida en el piso, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos de Avery todavía rodeándola.

Por los gemidos angustiosos de los Mortífagos, supo que ya los habían derrotado.

Con delicadeza tomó a la chica y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas, apartando mechones pegajosos de sangre de su rostro.

—Hermione… Hermione— repetía una y otra vez entre la desesperación que lo empezaba a embargar.

¿Y si su hechizo protector no había llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si hubiera ido con ella a esa estúpida cena? Nada de eso hubiese ocurrido… era su culpa.

Si la perdía, su vida se terminaría con la de ella.

Casi no se da cuenta de que Potter estaba acuclillado a su lado y murmuraba palabras que no llegaba a oír.

—¡Snape!— dijo Harry elevando la voz para que el profesor saliera de su ensimismamiento. Severus alzó apenas la cabeza para mirarlo—. Está viva.

El profesor apretó los dientes y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Hermione estaba viva, muy malherida, pero viva a fin de cuentas.

Intentó infructuosamente limpiar la sangre de la cara de ella con sus manos, sin embargo, era demasiada.

No soportaba verla así.

—Tienen que ir a San Mungo, Snape— manifestó el chico, poniéndole una mano insegura en el hombro herido—. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Y con esas palabras, Severus volvió a la realidad. Miró a Potter directamente a los ojos. El chico era jefe del Departamento de Aurores, pensaba. El chico sabía lo que iban a hacer los Mortífagos, y no hizo nada.

Dejó a Hermione en el suelo con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, y se puso de pie. Harry lo imitó. Entonces, Snape lo tomó con rudeza por la túnica, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

—Tú lo sabías, Potter… sabías que ellos estarían aquí esta noche— espetó enrabiado. Harry hizo un gesto hacia los demás Aurores para que no intervinieran—. ¡¿Eres un imbécil o qué?!— exclamó, y estampó la espalda del chico contra una pared.

—No sabía que Hermione vendría…— se excusó Harry, que se sujetaba como podía de los brazos de Snape—. Si hubiera sabido-

—¡Casi la matan!— El cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero la rabia lo tenía enceguecido. Sin pensarlo más, le dio un puñetazo en la boca con todas sus fuerzas. Luego lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y apuntó al desmayado Avery.

—¡Snape, no!— Pero él ya no quería escuchar más de Potter.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ — Un haz de luz verde salió de su varita, impactando el cuerpo del Mortífago, que sufrió una sacudida y permaneció más quieto de lo que había estado.

Los Aurores observaban a Harry, inquietos, pero el muchacho los miró, negó con la cabeza y tomó a Snape de un brazo para verlo a los ojos.

—No te metas en problemas— masculló el chico Potter, asombrado por la mirada asesina que ensombrecía el rostro de su ex profesor.

—No me toques— escupió Severus, soltándose de la mano de Harry. Fue de nuevo donde Hermione, que seguía inconsciente, la levantó aplicando toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y volteó—. Llévala a San Mungo— dijo mientras le pasaba el cuerpo de la chica.

—Tú también tienes-

—No— interrumpió sin dejar lugar a réplicas— No pierdas más tiempo… ya has hecho muchas estupideces por hoy— Miró una vez más a Hermione. "Lo siento", le dijo mentalmente.

Y se desapareció.

* * *

 **¡Aquí estamos otra vez!**

 **Primero, perdón por la tardanza. Ya saben, el trabajo, el cansancio, blablabla.**

 **Segundo, espero que el capítulo les guste, a pesar del tinte que comienza a tomar la historia.**

 **Hice lo mejor que pude con el poco tiempo con que contaba. Pero bueno, como pueden ver, Harry sabía que los Mortífagos atacarían la casa de Snape era noche... si ellos sabían que Hermione iría, se sabrá después, cuando se aclaren las cosas.**

 **No quise extender mucho la pelea, ya que es un hecho que los Aurores estaban tras la pista de los Mortífagos, y esta vez sí los superan en número y en habilidades. Luego sabremos quiénes eran y si es que quedan más por ahí. También lo que fue a hacer Severus... y si tomará alguna decisión precipitada (ejem,tonta,ejem).**

 **El capítulo es más corto porque, como siempre, no quise hacerlas esperar más.**

 **No me odien por el sufrimiento de ambos... aun así recibiré sus crucios de buena gana (?) xD**

 **Es todo por hoy.**

 **¡Ya lo saben! Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, tienen total libertad de hacerlo, yo estoy aquí para leerlas ;)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR MI HUMILDE FIC!**

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: lamento no haber respondido los reviews, pero contaba con tan poco tiempo que la cabeza sólo me dio para escribir esto jiji Siempre las llevo en mi corazón.**

Vrunetti.


	14. Frialdad

**Frialdad**

Un agudo dolor de cabeza despertó a Hermione. Abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo, ya que los párpados le pesaban una enormidad.

Los recuerdos todavía no llegaban a ella cuando vio un techo blanco. El silencio que la rodeaba sólo contribuía a aumentar su desorientación. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí. Sólo sabía que además de la cabeza, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Debido a eso no intentó incorporarse, simplemente se giró un poco para ver a su alrededor.

Se encontraba acostada en una cama de suaves sábanas blancas. A la derecha, sobre una mesita de madera pulida, vio varios frascos que contenían líquidos de distintos colores. Supuso que eran pociones, y aquello la llevó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un hospital. San Mungo, si era más precisa. Era imposible que se tratara de un hospital _muggle._

Justo antes de que alcanzara a preguntarse qué hacía ahí, lo recordó. El ataque de los Mortífagos, Severus siendo torturado y la aparición repentina de Harry. Lo demás era oscuridad.

Entonces la preocupación dejó en segundo plano al dolor. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia dentro de su pecho. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de levantarse y salir a buscar respuestas, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie llegaba para dárselas.

¿Severus estaría en otra habitación? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas en cuanto se sentó y apoyó la espalda en la almohada. Se tocó la cabeza para palpar el origen del dolor. Sorprendida, se encontró con una venda, y recordó que una pared estuvo a punto de caérsele encima. Pensó que la herida debió haber sido bastante grave, dado que no pudieron curarla por completo mediante magia.

"Severus me salvó", se dijo al rememorar al Mortífago lanzándole un _Avada Kedavra._ Pero hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

Las dudas la carcomían por dentro. Ya empezaba a desesperarse cuando vio que una puerta ubicada al frente de ella se abría y entraba una enfermera, seguida de un chico de cabello negro y alborotado.

—Harry— articuló Hermione con un hilo de voz. El muchacho le sonrió con cierta dificultad y se acercó a la cama.

—Por fin despertaste— dijo Harry al tiempo que le tomaba la mano izquierda cariñosamente. En tanto, la enfermera le tomaba el pulso y la temperatura posando la varita a escasos centímetros de su pecho—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorida… pero bien— respondió la joven—. ¿Y Severus? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó?— soltó de golpe, volviendo inútiles sus esfuerzos de no soltar la retahíla de preguntas que se agolpaban en su garganta. Con inquietud vio que Harry desviaba la mirada por un segundo y tragaba saliva, como si le costara trabajo contestar— Harry— lo apuró con urgencia. Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio, y la miró a los ojos.

—No sé dónde está— resolvió decir finalmente. Hermione captó algo de culpa en las palabras de su amigo—. Le dije que tenía que venir aquí, pero... se desapareció, y no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces.

La muchacha sintió que su estómago se convertía en un témpano de hielo. Dejó de respirar mientras intentaba darle un sentido a todo.

—¿Cómo 'desde entonces'?— inquirió confundida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dos días— dijo Harry en un susurro. La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó—. Tuvieron que usar pociones calmantes para tus heridas— explicó rápidamente, como excusándose.

—Pero… ¿no ha venido? ¿Estás seguro?— Ante la negación de cabeza de él, Hermione buscó una respuesta en la enfermera, que en ese momento escribía distraídamente en una libreta. La mujer la miró y se encogió de hombros para luego abandonar la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de impotencia. Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros, siendo lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer en esa situación.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar, Hermione preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó, Harry?— Lo miró a los ojos, desconsolada—. Los Mortífagos sabían que yo estaría ahí esa noche… ¿cómo?— El muchacho se separó del abrazo.

—Tuve que habértelo dicho— murmuró entre dientes. Exhaló con fuerza y prosiguió: —. Sabíamos que ellos tramaban algo, pero la estúpida confidencialidad del Ministerio nos impedía decirlo… — Hizo una breve pausa en la que se debatió si contarle o no toda la verdad. Decidió hacerlo, ella era su mejor amiga, lo había sido durante años, y merecía saberlo—. Verás, lo más probable es que hayan interceptado sus lechuzas o el medio de comunicación que usaban— comenzó, enredándose un poco con las palabras. Juntó aire una vez más y tragó saliva—. En el Departamento estábamos al tanto de que los Mortífagos aumentaban cada día más sus movimientos, pero no podíamos detenerlos de inmediato si queríamos atraparlos a todos, o al menos la mayoría. Un colega nos informó que el día de Nochebuena atacarían la casa de Snape, ya que había llegado a oídos de ellos que el profesor estaría allí. Esto fue poco después de la publicación en _Corazón de Bruja_ en que salían ustedes.

—¿Y eso qué…?— Hermione no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta. Todo tuvo mucho sentido en un solo segundo. Gracias a ese número de la revista, se hizo pública su relación… y si los Mortífagos buscaban una debilidad en Severus, la habían encontrado gracias a esto: ella misma era su mayor punto débil.

Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa, dándose cuenta de que la chica ya había comprendido.

—Sí, eso tuvo mucho que ver, pero ese asunto es mejor dejarlo para después— manifestó el muchacho mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama para continuar con la explicación—. Como ya dije, yo sabía lo del ataque. Por lo mismo, me ofrecí a acompañarte después la cena… fui un tonto al dejarte ir. De verdad lo siento mucho, Hermione, pero teníamos un plan, y debía seguirlo al pie de la letra para no estropearlo. Era nuestra mejor alternativa… y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes— Hermione, a pesar de agradecer que Harry esclareciera sus dudas, no estaba del todo satisfecha.

—No te culpo, Harry. Hiciste lo que debías, y como sea, salió bien, ¿no?— Él, no muy convencido, asintió una vez con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿qué pasó con Severus? ¿Por qué se fue?— preguntó nerviosa con la voz entrecortada.

Harry la miró de soslayo, como temiendo sostenerle la mirada.

—No lo sé— admitió en voz baja—. Él…— Pero se calló lo que iba a decir.

—¿Él qué?

—Nada.

—Harry— lo urgió Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante para que la viera a los ojos. El miedo le estrujaba las entrañas. Esta vez, Harry sí la miró.

—Él mató a Avery— declaró el chico ante la perplejidad de Hermione—. Le dije que no lo hiciera, que no se metiera en más problemas… después me dijo que te trajera acá, y… se fue. Desapareció y no pude hacer nada. No sé a dónde fue ni lo que iba a hacer— Su voz parecía una súplica desesperada teñida de rabia—. Lo siento tanto, Hermione. De verdad, yo no-

—Está bien— lo cortó la joven Gryffindor, mirando un punto muerto de la habitación—. Lo hiciste bien— dijo, y se quedó callada, reflexionando.

Harry la miraba en busca de algo que no fuera vacío. Sin embargo, Hermione se negaba a mirarlo de vuelta.

—Ya aparecerá. Es Snape… es un sobreviviente… — pero sólo recibía silencio como respuesta. Hermione había vuelto a acostarse, y miraba el techo abstraída—. Ron está afuera.

—Quiero estar sola— manifestó entonces, acallando a Harry, quien apretó los labios, y la miró una vez más antes de salir del dormitorio.

De verdad necesitaba estar sola para comprender los hechos en su totalidad.

Pronto olvidó los dolores que aquejaban su cuerpo, menos el que se había instalado con brutalidad en su pecho. El corazón le pesaba como si fuera de plomo.

Severus había matado a un hombre para salvarla. Había matado a un Mortífago para salvarla. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que él aborrecía asesinar a otros seres humanos. Su alma se había quebrantado una vez más… pero si no fuera por eso, ella estaría muerta, y él se adjudicaría su muerte.

Todo era tan complicado… con él siempre era complicado. En el fondo, sabía que se había ido para buscar venganza. "Venganza de la venganza", se dijo, y soltó una risa irónica. Él habría ido a buscar hasta el fin del mundo a los Mortífagos… aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Soltó un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

Lo necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que volvería a verlo, necesitaba oír su voz, sentir su aroma, ver sus ojos.

Sí, tenía mucho miedo de que algo horrible le hubiera sucedido, pero tenía la absoluta seguridad de que estaba con vida.

Él le pidió que si ella se encontraba en peligro, se alejara… ¿qué haría si él mismo estaba en peligro? ¿Si _él_ la ponía en peligro a ella?

Nunca llegaron a un acuerdo. Se suponía que estarían juntos aún en los peores momentos. Ella le dejó en claro una y otra vez que lucharía a su lado si era necesario… pero que no se alejaría.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que él sí se alejaría… porque así era, porque ya lo conocía demasiado bien como para no ser consciente de ese hecho.

¿Lo habría perdido para siempre después de todo lo que había hecho para tenerlo?

Las lágrimas que intentaba contener rodaron libres por sus mejillas, una tras otra, tratando de aminorar el sufrimiento que la hundía en las almohadas.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la enfermera volvió a la habitación. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas del rosto, e intentó serenarse.

—Por la mañana te daremos el alta— informó la mujer una vez que estuvo a su lado, ignorando educadamente la tristeza de la chica—. Sufriste una importante fractura en el cráneo, para lo cual aplicamos una serie de hechizos y pociones. Debería estar por sanar, pero de todos modos te quedarás en observación por esta noche— Hermione asintió una vez con la cabeza tras escuchar a medias—. Si me permites— dijo la enfermera acercando sus manos a la cabeza de la joven. Con sumo cuidado retiró los vendajes. Hermione esperaba un dolor punzante, sin embargo, sólo sintió una leve jaqueca—. Estás bien— murmuró mientras la examinaba—. Pero te quedará una cicatriz.

—No importa— refutó Hermione a pesar de que sí le importara un poco. Una cicatriz era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

La enfermera le sonrió de forma condescendiente antes de girar a la mesita de noche y darle un par de pociones que la joven Gryffindor supuso se trataba de pociones calmantes, ya que el dolor menguó de inmediato.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame, yo te oiré— manifestó la bruja antes de retirarse mientras Hermione asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

Una vez sola, se acomodó y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello. Lo que más quería en ese momento era desentenderse del mundo, olvidarse de todo y dormir sin sueños.

Y lo consiguió, ya que despertó al poco rato sin saber cuándo se durmió. A pesar de llevar dos días en esa cama de hospital, se sentía bastante cansada.

Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, cuando vio que a su lado, sentado en una butaca, estaba Ron. Notó que su ex novio lucía unas marcadas ojeras.

—Ron…— murmuró Hermione, incorporándose un poco.

—Hola— saludó el pelirrojo por su parte. Se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… mejor, ya no me duele tanto la cabeza— dijo ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa sincera—. Tú no te ves muy bien— observó, señalando el rostro demacrado del chico, quien hizo una mueca para restarle importancia.

—No es nada… sólo que me diste un susto de muerte— declaró Ron un tanto ruborizado—. Pero me alegra que te encuentres mejor— Le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias por venir a verme— manifestó la muchacha—. ¿Cómo están todos… además de preocupados?

—Bien… Ginny estuvo aquí en la mañana, pero tuvo que irse. Mis padres están afuera con Harry, Luna y Neville— Hermione desvió la vista a las mantas. Inhaló hondamente y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, indecisa.

—Y… ¿no has visto a Severus?— inquirió en voz baja, casi como para que no pudiera oírla.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas de un segundo a otro al escuchar la pregunta de Hermione, y ella se percató enseguida de que aquello estaba resultando un tanto incómodo.

—No— respondió Ron con la voz rasposa.

Luego se produjo un silencio tenso. Hermione estaba contrariada, mientras que Ron se veía alicaído.

—No es momento de preocuparse por él, Hermione, ahora importa tu recuperación— sentenció el menor de los Weasley con cierta inquina—. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que siempre estaré para ti…— Hermione se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse las palabras de Ron.

—Lo sé…— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Cuándo te darán el alta?— preguntó el chico después de una pausa.

—Por la mañana.

—Genial. Tengo que irme ahora, George me necesita en la tienda— declaró Ron mientras se ponía de pie—. Nos vemos mañana entonces… descansa— masculló nervioso. Se aproximó a Hermione y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Sí— dijo ella, evitando su mirada.

Ron se marchó cerrando delicadamente la puerta tras él.

Para Hermione, su recuperación estaba lejos de ser lo más importante, dado que ya se sentía mucho mejor a pesar de los dolores. Sabía que éstos pasarían en algún momento, sólo debía esperar. Lo que más le intrigaba e importaba era saber qué había sido de Severus, dónde estaba, si estaría bien.

Comenzaría a averiguar apenas pudiera. Por ahora se dedicaría a descansar, como había dicho Ron.

Era toda una suerte que las pociones continuaran haciendo efecto. Por lo tanto, sólo necesitó acomodarse una vez más entre las cobijas para conciliar el sueño, uno plagado por pesadillas que, aunque horribles, no lograron despertarla.

* * *

Como había dicho la enfermera, le dieron el alta a primera hora de la mañana.

Hermione abandonó el hospital mágico rodeada por sus amigos más cercanos y la familia Weasley. Nada la había preparado para encontrarse con una multitud de periodistas apenas cruzó las puertas, quienes le sacaban fotografías y le hacían una infinidad de preguntas que ella no alcanzaba a entender.

Estaba completamente segura de que se ganaría otra primera plana en los periódicos y revistas mágicos de toda Inglaterra. Esta vez el Ministerio no lograría ocultarle a la población que una funcionaria había sido atacada por Mortífagos.

Venían días difíciles, muy difíciles.

Esa misma noche se quedó en La Madriguera luego de que Harry la convenciera de que era el lugar más seguro para ella mientras él se encargaba de los asuntos de seguridad pertinentes para que pudiera volver a su apartamento lo antes posible.

Esa seguridad suponía apostar guardas las veinticuatro horas del día para que vigilaran su casa y los alrededores en caso de que algún Mortífago apareciera por allí. Y a Hermione eso no le agradó en absoluto.

Siempre le había gustado su hogar, un edificio situado en medio de un barrio _muggle_ en donde se sentía más cómoda.

Sus amigos y los señores Weasley insistieron en que tenía que considerar la opción de mudarse a una comunidad mágica, en la cual los vecinos se protegían unos a otros.

Ella sólo respondía con evasivas. Y es que aunque coincidía con ellos, la principal razón de no querer dejar su apartamento era la chimenea.

Ciertamente no iba a decirlo, les parecería una tontería, pero era lo único que le quedaba para poder comunicarse directamente con Severus ahora que, por orden del Ministerio, tenía restringido el uso de carta vía lechuza hasta normalizar su situación.

Varias veces ese día pensó en pedirle a alguno de sus amigos que lo hicieran por ella, sin embargo, seguía siendo arriesgado, y no quería que ahora ellos estuvieran en aprietos por su culpa.

Así que se resignó a esperar el tiempo que fuera suficiente para volver con su vida normal.

Una semana, siete días exactos tuvieron que pasar luego del ataque para que Hermione se instalara nuevamente en su apartamento.

Quería que todo fuera como antes, pero desde el primer momento en que puso un pie allí, sabía que eso no ocurriría, al menos no por un buen tiempo.

Cada cosa estaba tal cual ella la había dejado la noche que fue a la casa de Severus. Sin embargo, y gracias a sus instintos mágicos, sabía a ciencia cierta que los Aurores no habían dejado ni un rincón sin registrar.

Se sentía sucia, mancillada.

Los guardas se mantendrían vigilándola por tiempo indefinido a menos que decidiera mudarse a un barrio mágico, tal y como le sugirieron.

Y para empeorarlo todo, todavía no sabía nada de Severus.

Dejó las maletas a un lado y se tiró en el sofá. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de acostumbrarse otra vez al silencio de su hogar. Silencio que sólo unos días atrás le resultaba acogedor y cálido.

Crookshanks saltó sobre su regazo y se acostó, ronroneando como bienvenida.

—Al menos tú sigues aquí— le dijo al gato mientras le acariciaba el pelaje detrás de las orejas.

Ese día era el último del año, y todos los planes que había hecho en su cabeza de pasar las fiestas con Severus estaban hechos polvo.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que se reanudaran las clases en Hogwarts. Era el único lugar al que sabía que él volvería.

Pero primero, tenía otra idea que llevar a cabo esa misma noche. Lejos de los festejos, de los fuegos artificiales y los tragos que avivaban las esperanzas de un año nuevo, de un año mejor.

Tal y como había hecho una semana atrás, volvió a aparecerse en la calle de La Hilandera. Sólo que estaba vez era escoltada por un Auror.

Las imágenes de su última aventura allí llegaron como fotografías imborrables a su memoria. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras caminaba, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

No tardó en reconocer la casa de él: era la única que no tenía un aspecto _tan_ deplorable como las otras.

—No se demore— ordenó secamente el mago alto y robusto que la acompañaba. Hermione asintió una vez y traspasó las barreras mágicas de la residencia.

En el fondo, no estaba segura de tener la fuerza que hacía falta para hacerlo, pero ya estaba ahí y no iba a echarse atrás.

Con pulso trémulo tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta. Lo que halló la sobrecogió.

Era lo último que esperaba ver: que estuviera decorada con motivos navideños.

¿De verdad Severus había hecho eso?

Dos lágrimas cayeron sin darle tiempo para contenerlas. La niebla que era su vista le impedía distinguir las cosas con detenimiento, sin embargo, algo captó su atención. Era un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel rojo. Se preguntó si alguien se lo habría enviado a él… pero luego comprendió que no era así. Que era un regalo _de_ él…

Más lágrimas, y su corazón se encogía.

Se acercó y con las yemas de los dedos acarició el papel de regalo en un inútil intento por sentirse más cerca de él. Como si el hecho de saber que las manos del profesor lo tocaron, ella podría sentirlo.

Y aunque la curiosidad le escocía en los dedos, no fue capaz de abrirlo ni de tomarlo. Sencillamente lo observó.

Apretó los párpados para que las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos cayeran de una buena vez, y desvió la vista.

Siempre supo que había sido muy tonto de su parte pensar que Severus estaría allí… era sólo que necesitaba asegurarse.

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no lo hizo, sino que dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Aquella habitación estaba tan vacía y sin vida como el resto de la casa.

Con absoluto pesar, la joven Gryffindor contempló un par de platos con sus respectivos cubiertos sobre una mesa de madera… y en el fogón, una olla. Se aproximó sólo lo suficiente para apreciar que la comida en su interior se hallaba totalmente achicharrada.

Entonces no pudo más. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, soportando los temblores en sus rodillas que protestaban por dejar de sostenerla.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar a que Severus diera señales de vida, rogar porque nada malo le hubiese pasado.

Esperar otra vez.

En el preciso momento en que salió a la calle, pudo oír a lo lejos los estallidos de fuegos artificiales.

—Feliz año nuevo— dijo el Auror, esta vez suavizando el tono de voz para sonar un poco más amable, tal vez alegre. Hermione miró hacia el cielo en busca de estrellas, pero sólo pudo ver nubes grises.

—Feliz año nuevo— respondió por educación.

Al volver a su apartamento, se alivió al no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos recibiéndola para celebrar. Ella no tenía absolutamente nada que celebrar en ese momento.

Se miró en un espejo de la sala. La cicatriz en su cabeza iba desde donde nacía el cabello hasta la ceja. Gracias a sus rizos alborotados, apenas y se podía ver.

Su corazón dio una sacudida cuando vio en el reflejo que sobre la mesita de café había una carta. Volteó rápidamente, como para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación. Y no lo era.

No esperaba una carta. Observó en todas direcciones para encontrar a la lechuza que la había enviado, pero no había ni una. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella mientras caminaba a la mesa.

Era un simple trozo de pergamino, ni siquiera dentro de un sobre. Ese tipo de misivas las conocía bastante bien… tanto como a su remitente.

Hermione creía que ya había tenido suficiente por una noche. Creía que lo único que quedaba era que las cosas comenzaran a salir bien. Quería creerlo… pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron la escueta línea:

" _Las cosas están mejor así. No me busques"_

En una fracción de segundo, el sufrimiento dio paso al enfado. Se puso furiosa. Arrugó el papel en su puño con fuerza.

Lo iba a buscar, lo iba a encontrar e iba a dejar en claro todo… sin importarle cómo terminaran las cosas.

Porque ella era Hermione Granger… y él, Severus Snape, debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

* * *

 **Capítulo de transición.**

 **Sé que me odian por sólo subir esto después de mi injustificable demora. Lo sé, lo sé.**

 **¿Sirve decir que las últimas dos semanas han sido de lo peor? Estuve enferma, estresada, luego vinieron lesiones físicas sumadas a mucho trabajo.**

 **Iba a subir el domingo pasado, pero para retrasarlo todo aún más, fue el partido de Chile contra Argentina. He de confesar que soy una fanática empedernida del fútbol, así que la victoria de mi país me distrajo bastante. Sólo puedo decir que quienes me lean y sean chilenos o chilenas, ¡GANAMOS!**

 **jiji**

 **Eso, no me alargo más.**

 **¿Qué les parece la distancia de Severus? ¿Su decisión? ¿Su carta? Es un maldito, ¿verdad? Dejar a Hermione así... ni yo me lo creo xD esta historia se escribe sola, recuérdenlo, yo no soy más que la intermediaria xD**

 **Espero que les guste. Ya sé cómo va a seguir, lo tengo todo armadito en mi cabeza, sólo queda escribirlo.**

 **El final está llegando, quedan unos dos capítulos nada más. O tres quizá, depende cómo vaya con el tiempo.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS!**

 **Nuevamente, si quieren darme consejos, críticas, ideas o su opinión, ¡ADELANTE! No hay nada mejor para mí ;)**

 **Gracias y más gracias hasta el infinito por su paciencia.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	15. Una última oportunidad

_"Nunca se olvida: siempre llega la noche"_

* * *

 **Una última oportunidad**

Estaba exhausto y adolorido tanto física como psicológicamente, pero por fin podría descansar… o eso creyó.

Había vuelto a Hogwarts luego de una de las peores semanas de su vida, y ahora se encontraba tendido en la cama de su habitación en el colegio mágico. Durante la mañana, recibió los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey para recomponer sus costillas rotas y curar la herida en el hombro causada por el _Sectumsempra_ , la cual amenazaba con sangrar en cualquier momento si no era tratada adecuadamente, pero era lo de menos. Pudo haberlo hecho él mismo, sin embargo, no se sentía en las condiciones para hacerlo. Sólo debía descansar un poco, se decía a sí mismo.

Después de dejar a Hermione en manos del chico Potter, fue en busca de los Mortífagos restantes. Él sabía cuáles eran los lugares en los que solían reunirse mientras Voldemort vivía. No obstante, no pudo hallar a ninguno por más que buscó.

Tenía sed de venganza. Quería acabar con cada uno de ellos con sus propias manos… y no pudo.

Además de otros intentos igual de desafortunados en las oficinas de prensa de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ , ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer.

Estaba atado de manos en todo ese asunto. Por una vez en su vida le haría caso a Potter, y "no se metería en más problemas".

En resumidas cuentas, fue una semana atroz.

No volvió a su casa, y se juró que sólo lo haría para sacar sus pertenencias más preciadas y nunca más regresar. Todavía no sabía cuándo… pero algún día no muy lejano.

"Es sólo una casa", pensaba mientras trataba infructuosamente de quedarse dormido a pesar de ser consciente de que no podría.

La casa era lo de menos, dado que allí sólo quedaban recuerdos indeseables… sin contar en los que ella estaba presente.

Nada dolería más que haber escrito esa carta. Estuvo a punto de no enviarla, de retractarse a último momento.

Sabía que ella estaba bien, lo sabía por los reportes en _El Profeta_. Lo sucedido ya era de conocimiento público… había sido, por decir lo menos, todo un escándalo. Pero se sentía un _poco_ mejor al estar enterado de que estaba bien.

Era lo único que necesitaba.

Ahora Hermione estaba segura, porque con él siempre correría peligro. Ahora su futuro volvía a ser prometedor, él no la estancaría; podría enamorarse de un hombre joven y sano sin un pasado que llevar a rastras; podría formar una familia… podría vivir la vida que se merecía y que él no le podía dar.

Que la quería, claro que la quería, más de lo que nunca imaginó querer a alguien. Por lo mismo, hacía lo que hacía.

Sí sabía que ella se molestaría, que incluso se enfurecería con él, que aunque se lo pidió, lo buscaría para pedir explicaciones… y se las daría. Aún si fuera por el simple hecho de verla una vez más.

Naturalmente, no recibió respuesta de Hermione. Las únicas personas que lo contactaron fueron la profesora McGonagall, en una visita corta y tensa, y unos agentes de seguridad del Ministerio, quienes -contrario a lo que Severus esperaba- sólo le hicieron algunas preguntas de rigor y le pidieron su declaración de los hechos para luego marcharse dándole las gracias y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todos los Mortífagos que todavía estaban prófugos habían sido enjuiciados y encarcelados.

Snape no terminaba de confiar en la palabra del Ministerio. Que los Mortífagos ya no anduvieran sueltos no le aseguraba que otros seguidores de Voldemort quisieran hacer de las suyas… no podía bajar la guardia, al menos no en esos momentos.

Ya había arriesgado demasiado al relajarse… y no volvería a cometer tan garrafal error.

Pasó la noche de Año Nuevo encerrado en su habitación, durmiendo. Por fin había podido conciliar el sueño después de horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama.

Ahora más que nunca esas fechas lo deprimían, y no quería estar otra noche despierto pensando en su desdichada e injusta vida. Odiaba cuando su mente jugaba con él, victimizándolo, haciéndolo un mártir de sí mismo.

Quedaban sólo unas horas para que los alumnos regresaran a Hogwarts cuando un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció en su oficina, y temeroso, le comunicó que McGonagall no tardaría en arribar al colegio.

El profesor Snape suspiró, dejó a un lado el pergamino en donde (sólo por hacer algo) preparaba las primeras clases de vuelta de vacaciones y se encaminó al despacho de la directora.

Había estado esperando casi ansiosamente que Minerva volviera de dondequiera que haya estado, puesto que no le había informado absolutamente nada acerca de su ausencia, y tenía una cuestión muy importante que tratar con ella.

Sin embargo, al montarse en la escalera de caracol y abrir las grandes puertas de madera labrada, descubrió, irritado y decepcionado, que McGonagall no estaba ahí.

Algunos de los retratos de antiguos directores de Hogwarts dormían profundamente dentro de sus marcos, mientras que otros lo observaban en un silencio curioso.

Sin poder evitarlo, Severus cruzó sus ojos con los del retrato de Dumbledore. El anciano mago lo miraba intensamente con una expresión seria en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

—Severus, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— El aludido pudo distinguir enseguida esa sonrisa forzada que usaba Albus cuando no quería parecer maleducado ni rudo. Odiaba esa sonrisa.

—Busco a Minerva— respondió quedamente, resaltando el hecho de no querer hablar con _nadie_ más.

—Debería estar por llegar— señaló Dumbledore sin dejar de hacer contacto visual. Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, y contra sus deseos, se quedó. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación cuando el ex director habló: —. ¿Cómo has estado, muchacho?— preguntó, esta vez flexibilizando su tono de voz. Severus sólo contestó con un gruñido que pretendía que sonara afirmativo, aunque no estuvo muy seguro de haberlo logrado. Dumbledore observó su andar por unos minutos antes continuar: —. Siento mucho lo de la señorita Granger— El profesor se detuvo en seco de espaldas al retrato. Tenía que haber sabido que el tema saldría a colación.

—Ella está bien— masculló más para sí mismo que para Albus, y siguió caminando con lentitud, impaciente por el retraso de McGonagall.

—Estoy enterado, pero… ¿la has visto?— Snape apretó los dientes ante la insistencia del anciano.

—No es de tu incumbencia— siseó, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines, desde donde pudo vislumbrar el ocaso tiñendo de rojo las copas de los árboles.

—Y mi intención no es entrometerme— prosiguió el hombre del retrato—. Es sólo que, en mi humilde opinión, ella estaría mejor sabiendo que todavía cuenta contigo… ¿no es así?— Severus contenía su enfado cuando giró sobre sus talones para encararlo.

—Tu opinión no me interesa… mejor te la guardas— escupió mirándolo a los ojos. Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente, y Snape no supo si se había ofendido o disgustado, pero poco le importaba. Agradeció que se callara aunque fuera un momento… momento que no duró mucho, puesto que Albus le habló de nuevo:

—Severus…— llamó en un susurro apenas audible. El profesor seguía dando vueltas por el despacho como un animal enjaulado, sin dar indicios de haber escuchado al antiguo director—. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz... por favor, no cometas un error, te lo pido como amigo— Snape podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había oído ese tono en la voz de Dumbledore. Era un tono casi suplicante, exento de mensajes encriptados o dobles intenciones. Por eso no fue capaz de responder con alguno de los cientos de insultos que se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Prefirió el silencio.

Pero su curiosidad lo obligó a voltear para ver la expresión de Albus, y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al encontrar el lienzo vacío.

Odiaba admitir, por más que fuera para sí mismo, cuando las palabras de Dumbledore le calaban hasta los huesos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en ello, ya que la profesora McGonagall apareció en ese instante por la chimenea.

* * *

—¿Estás completamente segura que la escribió él?— preguntaba Harry sosteniendo el trozo de pergamino que Hermione le había dado.

—Por supuesto— replicó la castaña con seguridad.

Habían pasado unos días desde que recibió la carta de Severus, y ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place con Harry y Ginny, a quienes decidió contarles lo sucedido para no cometer alguna locura impulsiva.

La joven Weasley miró a su novio con cierta suspicacia.

—Porque si no es de él, puedes estar siendo guiada derechito a una trampa— continuó el muchacho luego de leer la carta por enésima vez—. Se supone que no puede comunicarse contigo por este medio.

—No sé cómo lo hizo… tal vez fue a mi casa cuando no estaba… pero es su letra… sé que es de él— reafirmó Hermione mirando a Harry y Ginny alternadamente.

—Bien, supongamos que sí— intervino la pelirroja—. ¿Es conveniente que lo busques, que intentes contactarlo? Todavía no sabemos si es seguro para ti o para ambos— declaró dirigiendo la vista al chico, que lucía pensativo.

Harry seguía mirando el pergamino con aire taciturno. Alzó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No es prudente— dictaminó gravemente—. Al menos no de momento. Si te hace sentir mejor, Hermione, le escribiré a McGonagall para saber si Snape está en Hogwarts— La chica reflexionó por unos segundos, y luego asintió.

—Me parece bien— dijo en un murmullo.

La pareja volvió a mirarse indecisa.

—Prepararé té— sentenció Ginny al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Una vez que Harry y Hermione estuvieron a solas, el muchacho tomó asiento en una butaca raída e invitó a su amiga a imitarlo. Ella se dejó caer a su lado soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

—No sé por qué hace esto, Harry— comenzó la joven, quien jugueteaba con sus manos para aliviar la tensión—. Por qué se aleja así de mí…— Harry la observó preocupado.

—Lo hace para protegerte— manifestó él, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Hermione.

—No tiene sentido— masculló con la voz entrecortada—. Estábamos… tan bien… de hecho, muy bien… quizá demasiado— Soltó aire y se restregó la cara con las manos.

—Ya verás cómo todo se solucionará— dijo Harry rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo—. Tienes que ser paciente… haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, Hermione… te lo prometo— La chica sonrió amargamente.

Permanecieron en silencio, observando las llamas crepitar dentro de la chimenea, y al verla, Hermione se atrevió a abordar el tema que había estado evitando.

—Harry— habló con la voz débil. Él no la miró, pero Hermione sabía que la escuchaba atentamente—. Si me mudo a un barrio de magos… ¿sería más fácil?— Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero necesitaba que su amigo disipara todas sus dudas e inseguridades.

—Sí. Sería lo mejor que podrías hacer— contestó Harry sin dejar de abrazarla—. Estarías más protegida, y sería mucho más sencillo para nosotros poder cuidarte— Hermione movió la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente, sopesando la idea.

—Bien… lo haré— declaró entonces. El chico esta vez la miró sorprendido, pero sonriente—. Buscaré un lugar cuanto antes.

—Te ayudaré— dijo él estrechándola firmemente—. Pero tienes que saber que seguirán poniendo guardas donde sea que te vayas, y dentro de poco podrás volver a enviar cartas y usar la Red Flu, eso sí, serán intervenidas.

—Ya me lo imaginaba— expresó Hermione, intentando no sentirse molesta por semejante invasión a su privacidad—. Tendré que acostumbrarme, ¿no?— añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No será por mucho, tenlo por seguro— terció Harry—. Sólo un par de meses, y luego, si quieres… podrías hablar con Snape… y arreglar las cosas— Hermione soltó una risa triste.

—No creo que él quiera eso.

—Hermione, no es lo que piensas.

—¿Y qué es entonces?— replicó ella mirándolo con fiereza.

—Él de verdad te quiere— dijo Harry seriamente—. No viste cómo se puso esa noche… estaba enloquecido de sólo pensar que te había pasado algo… nunca lo había visto así… debe estar sufriendo más de lo que nos podemos imaginar— Hermione se quedó sin palabras, preguntándose cómo no había pensado en eso, cómo se había concentrado sólo en lo que ella estaba sintiendo, cómo había sido tan egoísta.

De pronto, y pese a que todavía estaba molesta por la actitud de Severus, un extraño remordimiento comenzó a arañarle el corazón.

Ginny regresó en ese instante con tres tazas de té sobre una bandeja que flotaba tras ella. Hermione agradeció la oportuna interrupción, aunque suponía que no había sido casual.

Los tres amigos tomaron una taza cada uno.

—Oigan, y cambiando de tema— dijo la joven Weasley—, la temporada que viene jugaré mi primer partido oficial con el equipo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, luego miraron a Ginny y sonrieron.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¡Fantástico!— exclamaron al unísono.

—Sí, ¿verdad?— espetó Ginny entusiasmada—.Y quiero que estén todos ahí. Si no van, no se los perdonaré.

—Claro que iremos, amor— expresó Harry al tiempo que la tomaba de una mano.

—Por supuesto— convino Hermione, obligándose a sí misma a sentirse más animada de lo que realmente estaba.

* * *

Fue difícil para Hermione retomar su rutina habitual en el Ministerio, ya que todos la trataban como si fuera una desvalida, la miraban con lástima y le ofrecían una ayuda que sabían no necesitaba. Aun así, agradeció que con el pasar de los días las cosas comenzaran a volver a ser lo que eran.

Le habían insistido en que se tomara unos días de vacaciones para reposar, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Lo peor que podía hacer en su situación era quedarse en casa.

Por lo tanto, se mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del día trabajando y buscando una casa donde mudarse. Harry le sugirió un par de veces que se fuera a vivir al Valle de Godric, aunque a Hermione no le atraía demasiado ese lugar debido a lo sucedido allí cuando buscaban Horrocruxes. Otro día, Ron le planteó la idea de construir su propia casa cerca de La Madriguera.

Pero Hermione no quería eso. Si se iba a mudar, sería a un lugar nuevo, un lugar que no tuviera la historia escrita en su vida. Quería comenzar de nuevo de ser posible. No quería más recuerdos.

Una compañera de trabajo le comentó de pasada que en Brístol había una comunidad mágica. Hermione sintió curiosidad, y en poco tiempo averiguó todo acerca de la ciudad.

Le gustó. Y sólo necesitó buscar en la sección de avisos económicos de _El Profeta_ para dar con una casa en venta. Era una casita modesta de dos pisos, una habitación y un baño. Perfecta para ella.

Sonriendo, anotó en su libreta la dirección y el nombre del mago que la vendía, dobló el periódico, y sin querer se fijó en la fecha dispuesta en el extremo izquierdo de éste.

" _Martes, 09 de enero, 2001."_

Nueve de enero. Hermione tenía esa fecha grabada a fuego en su memoria. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Severus.

Arrojó el periódico sobre su escritorio con cierto rechazo, como si fuera su culpa el haberle recordado al profesor.

Tan entusiasmada había estado con el hallazgo de su posible futuro hogar que por un momento olvidó por qué lo estaba buscando desde un principio.

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era Harry, que asomaba la cabeza, como pidiendo permiso.

—¡Harry!— Hermione se enderezó en su asiento e hizo un ademán para que el joven entrara—. Pasa, pasa.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su amiga—. ¿No estás muy ocupada?

—No, estaba viendo el aviso de una casa en venta— explicó la castaña con desinterés—. ¿Quieres café, té?

—La verdad un café me vendría de maravilla, gracias— declaró Harry. Hermione entonces se percató de las marcadas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos verdes de él.

Agitó su varita, y en el acto, una tetera y un par de tazas volaron hasta situarse sobre la mesa, en donde comenzaron a llenarse por sí solas. Harry cogió la suya, y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ponerle azúcar, le dio un gran sorbo.

—¿Qué necesitas?— preguntó Hermione en tono profesional luego de lo que creyó una pausa razonable.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que le enviaría una carta a McGonagall?— comenzó Harry inclinándose en su asiento. Hermione asintió nerviosa—. Me respondió esta mañana. Snape está en Hogwarts, y al parecer está bien— La joven Gryffindor desvió la mirada y lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

—Gracias— musitó—. ¿No decía nada más?— Harry apuró su café con otro sorbo.

—No, lo siento. Pero también me llegaron unos reportes de funcionarios que le tomaron testimonio, y no habrá más consecuencia que esa. Matar a un Mortífago no está penado por ley— agregó el muchacho con una sonrisa extraña dibujada en su rostro.

Hermione hizo una mueca. No quería volver a pensar en que Severus había asesinado a una persona, por más que ésta fuera un Mortífago.

—Bueno, al menos son buenas noticias— Pudo notar en la expresión de Harry que esperaba otra respuesta por parte de ella. Dejó caer los hombros y añadió: —. Hablaré con él en cuanto pueda— Esta vez, el muchacho pareció satisfecho.

'—Y con respecto a esa casa en venta, ¿qué tal?— preguntó para cambiar de tema. Hermione, ignorando la primera plana, tomó el periódico y se lo tendió.

—Es en Brístol, me gustó bastante— dijo un poco más animada.

Así que Severus estaba en Hogwarts, había vuelto después de todo. No podía dejar de preguntarse lo que estaría haciendo, si pensaría en ella, si estaría bien… si alguien se habría acordado de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Para Snape, el nueve de enero siempre fue una fecha que le traía sensaciones muy extrañas y contradictorias. Por una parte se alegraba de haber vivido otro año (durante un tiempo, se sorprendía); y por otra, lo hacía tomar consciencia del paso del tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, reflexionar acerca de lo que había hecho con su vida… cosa que no era demasiado alentadora.

Y odiaba que los otros profesores –también quizá algún chiquillo temerario- lo saludaran y felicitaran.

Superando todas sus expectativas, ese día sobrepasó la barrera de los cuarenta. Se sentía viejo, cansado, acabado… todo lo contrario a lo que sentía sólo unas semanas atrás. Hermione le había devuelto gran parte de la vida.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza cortó de inmediato ese pensamiento.

Era la hora del desayuno, estaba sentado a la mesa de los profesores y se distraía observando a los alumnos.

La noticia del ataque a su casa en Navidad se extendió como la pólvora entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Snape dudaba que hubiera sólo uno que no lo supiera, y aquello lo irritaba en demasía. Había tenido suficiente de chismes hacia su persona en lo que iba del año escolar.

De pronto, vio que Longbottom y la profesora Sprout se ponían de pie y se dirigían hacia la salida. Él hizo lo propio, interceptando al joven Gryffindor en las puertas del Gran Salón.

—Pomona, ¿me permites una palabra con Longbottom un momento?— inquirió Snape arrastrando las palabras, sin expresión alguna en su rostro cetrino. Neville se tensó.

—Claro— accedió la jefa de Hufflepuff con una sonrisa radiante—. Te espero en los invernaderos— le dijo al chico mientras retomaba su camino.

El profesor Snape dio un paso hacia Neville, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que elevar demasiado la voz y nadie lo oyera.

—Longbottom, ¿le dijiste a alguien lo de Hermione y yo?— preguntó entonces sin ánimos de andarse con rodeos. El muchacho, en contra de lo que Snape esperaba, se irguió y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—No— respondió tajante.

—Dime la verdad— insistió el profesor acercándose un poco más.

—No le dije a nadie, se lo prometí a Hermione— declaró Neville con firmeza sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Snape estaba más que sorprendido ante la nueva actitud de Longbottom. Secuelas de la guerra, pensó.

—Si llego a saber que anduviste de chismoso…— masculló amenazante—. No querrás toparte conmigo— Neville entrecerró los ojos, como si no comprendiera del todo esa conversación.

—No he dicho nada, Snape— dijo, causando en el susodicho una perplejidad aún mayor al haberlo llamado de esa forma—. La publicación en la revista no tiene nada que ver conmigo— añadió ante la mirada penetrante del mago—. Tengo cosas que hacer— Sin más, miró una última vez a Severus y se encaminó a los invernaderos.

Snape se quedó reflexionando. La postura y las palabras del chico no denotaban ni un solo rastro de mentira.

Y lo que era peor, ya no le temía, sino que era capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara sin temblar.

Con aquella duda resuelta, se dispuso a comenzar con las primeras clases. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que ese día terminara pronto… aunque una pequeña parte de él contenía la esperanza de que ella apareciera de repente, al doblar una esquina, tras una puerta.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Sólo recibió los saludos de sus colegas, una mirada esquiva por parte de Agatha, y un único regalo: una elegante pluma negra por parte de McGonagall.

* * *

A mediados de mes, Hermione se contactó con el vendedor de la casa en Brístol, y luego de algunas preguntas y respuestas de rigor, llegaron a buenos términos.

Por fortuna, no había más interesados en comprarla, así que la joven Gryffindor vio el camino libre. Tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado como para no tener que endeudarse por mucho tiempo, así que podría mudarse en cuanto el dueño dejara la casa, que sería a finales de febrero, según le había informado.

Una noche fue a cenar con sus padres. No les comentó lo sucedido en Nochebuena para que no se preocuparan, y adjudicó su cicatriz en la frente (la cual todavía no podía borrar) a un hechizo mal ejecutado. Tampoco les dijo nada de Severus ni de su quiebre amoroso, y pensó que había sido una suerte no haberles dicho que estaba saliendo con él antes.

Sin embargo, al estar con ellos, recordó la ilusión que le hizo que el profesor los conociera… ahora no sabía si ese día llegaría. Suponía que no.

¿Por qué rayos no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un segundo?

Los días pasaban, y su ausencia se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Hermione no hallaba la hora de poder verlo para hablar las cosas. Incluso sabiendo que no estaba preparada para un hipotético término de su relación, pensaba que eso sería mucho mejor que seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre.

Ya había desechado la idea de que otra persona le enviara una carta, pues daba por descontado que él no respondería. Y como el Ministerio seguía todos sus movimientos, sabía que no era sensato ir a Hogwarts mediante la Red Flu de otro lugar que no fuera su apartamento. Otra opción era aparecerse en Hogsmeade, pero no quería arriesgarse demasiado en caso de que todavía hubiera peligros.

Entonces se enfrascó en su trabajo como si de ello dependiera su vida, dejando muy pocas horas libres para cualquier otra cosa.

No quería tener tiempo para pensar.

También comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para la mudanza, organizando todo en cajas al mejor estilo _muggle_ sólo para tener algo que hacer cuando no estaba en el ministerio.

Los fines de semana iba a La Madriguera a almorzar, como ya era costumbre. Algunas veces pasaba la noche allí cuando no tenía ganas de volver a su casa.

Harry y Ginny la invitaban seguido a Grimmauld Place, al parecer conscientes de la necesidad de Hermione de no pasar tiempo a solas, y ella lo agradecía infinitamente.

Evitaba conversar acerca de Snape, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios pensamientos.

Todo eso la ayudaba a distraerse durante el día.

Las noches eran terribles. Hermione nunca pensó que pudiera sentir tanto resquemor cuando se ocultaba el sol. La hora en que los recuerdos aparecían en su mente con cada estrella que comenzaba a brillar en el cielo nocturno.

Era un tormento ineludible que invalidaba todos los esfuerzos que hacía durante el día para intentar ser feliz.

Y lo que era peor, la oscuridad de ese cielo era tan parecida a la de los ojos de él; mirarlo era tan parecido a perderse en ellos. Cuánto extrañaba mirarlos y que la miraran.

Pero el tiempo era inexorable, y llegó el día de la mudanza.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un nudo en el corazón, Hermione dejó el que había sido su hogar por casi dos años. Sus amigos la ayudaron en todo lo posible para que no tuviera que hacerlo sola y se sintiera acompañada.

La joven Gryffindor, con lo entusiasmada que había estado, ni siquiera la visitó antes para ver cómo era, pero no fue necesario, porque ni bien puso un pie adentro supo que estaba hecha para ella.

Era un conjunto de casas, una pegada al lado de la otra, y sólo un pequeño jardín delantero las diferenciaba. El suyo estaba bordeado por una cerca de madera blanca, el césped verde y bien cuidado. Hermione pensó que bien podría hacerle alguno que otro arreglo, aunque en general era bastante lindo dentro de su sobriedad.

Lo que más le gustó al llegar fue que quedaba justo frente a un parque de dimensiones considerables y grandes espacios verdes, el Victoria Park.

El número nueve de la Avenida Nutgrove en Brístol sería su nuevo hogar, y Hermione ya empezaba a quererlo.

Por dentro, lo primero que vio fue la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. A su derecha, una sala, con su correspondiente chimenea, donde podía acomodar sin problemas sus muebles y agregar algunos más; al fondo había espacio como para disponer un comedor, y a la izquierda de esta última, se ubicaba la cocina, donde una puerta corrediza daba al patio interior.

El segundo piso constaba de una habitación y un baño grandes.

Era mucho más amplia de lo que parecía. Sin duda alguna, obra de la magia.

Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad. Paseaba sus ojos en todas direcciones sin saber dónde detenerlos.

Ubicar todas sus pertenencias fue decididamente más fácil que lo que recordaba de la vez que se mudó de casa cuando era pequeña. Nada más tenía que decidir dónde poner tal o cual cosa, y con un movimiento de varita estaba hecho.

Ya para el anochecer estaba totalmente instalada. Todavía quedaban algunos espacios un tanto vacíos, pero a Hermione no le hacía problema alguno, ya que pudo acomodar a su gusto los cientos de libros que en su apartamento tenía que mantener guardados por falta de espacio.

—Quedó preciosa, Hermione— comentó Ginny, quien junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban los resultados de pie en medio del salón principal.

—Me encanta— dijo la castaña en un murmullo, como perdida dentro de un sueño—. Gracias por ayudarme.

—No fue nada— replicó Ron, sonriéndole afectuosamente—. Eso sí, tenemos que poner fecha para la inauguración— Hermione rió de buena gana.

—Hagamos una cena para tu cumpleaños, Ron, no falta mucho— propuso la castaña.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y sólo un par de días después la nueva casa estuvo repleta de risas, amigos y deliciosa comida, cortesía de la buena mano de la señora Weasley. Inclusive sus padres estaban ahí.

Hermione, sin embargo, no podía llenar el hueco que crecía incansablemente dentro de ella. Se le hacía tremendamente difícil creer que llevaba más de dos meses sin ver a Severus, sin siquiera tener otra noticia de él.

—¿Vamos afuera?— le susurró Harry al oído. La joven Gryffindor miró alrededor, pero todos estaban entreteniéndose en el patio o comiendo los últimos restos del postre.

Los muchachos cruzaron la calle y comenzaron a pasear por el parque, que ya mostraba los primeros indicios de la primavera que estaba por llegar.

Anochecía, y Hermione, por acto reflejo, se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba.

—El lunes que viene podrás volver a enviar y recibir correo, y utilizar la Red Flu— declaró Harry mirando al frente.

El cerebro de Hermione se detuvo por un segundo, como si le costara un gran trabajo asimilar la información.

—No quise decírtelo frente a los demás— continuó el joven, y se detuvo en seco, observando atentamente la expresión aturdida de ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Hermione se mantenía con la vista fija en el camino de grava.

—No lo sé— respondió en voz baja mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Harry, pero… creo que debería ir a Hogwarts, y… — No pudo concluir la frase, no se sentía capaz de vocalizarla.

—Pienso lo mismo— convino Harry—. Me gustaría poder decirte que las cosas saldrán bien, pero tratándose de Snape…— Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros.

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa de sólo pensar en ver a Severus otra vez. No tenía la menor idea de qué es lo que pasaría.

—Estaremos ahí para ti— musitó Harry, esta vez sonriéndole y atrayéndola hacia él para darle un abrazo. Hermione correspondió enérgicamente, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de su amigo, como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que todos sus miedos se desvanecieran. Se separaron pasados unos segundos—. Además, Ginny dijo que si Snape te llega a lastimar, ella misma lo va a matar— La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—No es difícil de imaginar— observó mientras elevaba la vista al cielo, que ahora estaba cubierto de estrellas.

—Volvamos adentro— dijo Harry al notar el semblante pensativo y taciturno de la chica.

Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche, tanto por todavía no acostumbrarse a esa casa como por el próximo encuentro con Severus.

Uno y mil escenarios distintos se formaban en su cerebro. En algunos, nada más encontrarse con él, ambos corrían como amantes de telenovela a los brazos del otro; y en otros, Snape simplemente le decía que no quería volver a verla jamás, y ella se marchaba, humillada y destrozada.

Sí tenía esperanza, más bien _quería tenerla_ , pero su pesimismo avanzaba a pasos agigantados, aplastando todo lo demás.

No obstante, si Hermione de algo estaba segura, era que no flaquearía ante nada. Esta vez no se arrastraría ni dejaría a un lado su dignidad, de eso ya había tenido bastante, suficiente.

Los tres días que faltaban para que pudiera usar la Red Flu se le hicieron eternos, infernalmente largos.

El fin de semana se la pasó acostada en la cama tratando de leer con resultados nefastos, y viendo la televisión sin prestar atención realmente. Sólo Crookshanks le hacía compañía, dormitando y ronroneando sobre su regazo.

* * *

El primer día laboral de la semana, aquel lunes al que Hermione tanto temía, tocaba su fin. Ella se hallaba en su oficina organizando unos papeles para poder marcharse. Las manos le temblaban, y se mesaba el cabello de forma incontrolable. Aun así, no pensó ni un segundo en volverse atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

Así que, luego de dejar todo en orden, volvió a su casa. Allí se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda y abrigadora, pensó en comer algo, pero su estómago estaba cerrado, por lo que sólo le quedaba partir.

Se plantó frente a la chimenea, respirando hondamente mientras la observaba, como si estuviera preparándose para meterse dentro de la boca de un Colacuerno Húngaro.

Con una última exhalación, dio un paso al frente, tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu de la bolsa que colgaba a un lado de la chimenea, se encorvó para adentrarse en ésta, y dando un último vistazo a la sala, arrojó los Polvos al tiempo que exclamaba "¡Despacho de Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts!".

Por un breve instante, Hermione pensó que la Red Flu todavía estaba inactiva, ya que nada había sucedido. Sin embargo, las llamaradas verdes aparecieron, envolviéndola y arrastrándola a través de cientos de chimeneas, las cuales podía apreciar apenas debido a la velocidad del viaje. Cerró los ojos para que las partículas de polvo no entraran en ellos, y antes de lo que esperaba, sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso.

Despegó los párpados rápidamente, y para su satisfacción, vio el despacho circular y los cuadros de antiguos directores colgados en las paredes.

La profesora McGonagall la observaba en completa perplejidad sentada detrás de su escritorio, con la mano derecha sosteniendo una pluma, y la izquierda apoyada en su pecho.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione!— vociferó la bruja, visiblemente pasmada—. No sabía que vendrías, me asustaste— añadió mientras dejaba la pluma sobre el escritorio y se ponía de pie alisándose la túnica.

Un tanto azorada, la joven Gryffindor salió de la chimenea y se limpió el hollín de la ropa con un perezoso movimiento de varita.

—Lo siento, profesora— se disculpó, incómoda por el rubor que empezaba a colorear sus mejillas. McGonagall se acercó a ella y la tomó por un hombro.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido bien?— inquirió, escudriñándola con la mirada.

—Sí, muy bien, gracias— contestó Hermione con premura—. ¿Y usted?— preguntó únicamente por educación.

—Bien, bien. Ven, siéntate, ¿quieres té?— ofreció Minerva, guiando a la chica de vuelta al escritorio.

—Muchas gracias, pero no— dijo con la vista fija en el retrato de Dumbledore, quien dormía y roncaba dentro de su marco.

La profesora McGonagall la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— quiso saber entonces, entrelazando las manos frente a su cuerpo.

—Bueno…— farfulló la joven volviendo la vista a los ojos verdes de la directora. Suspiró antes de añadir: —. Busco a Severus— dijo finalmente. McGonagall se irguió y asintió una vez.

—Por la hora que es— manifestó, volviéndose al reloj de pared. Eran casi las once de la noche— debe estar haciendo rondas. De cualquier forma, puedes esperarlo en su despacho si gustas— agregó secamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía los pies clavados al suelo, incapaces de moverse.

—Pero antes, quisiera decirte algo— declaró la profesora con un aire de extraña solemnidad que a Hermione no le pareció nada bueno. McGonagall se sentó donde había estado antes y estiró una mano para que la muchacha la imitara. Al Hermione hacerlo, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, uniendo las yemas de los dedos, y continuó: —. Tal vez no es apropiado que lo sepas de mí, pero conociendo a Severus, es probable que él no te lo diga— Hermione sentía que las entrañas se le estrujaban—. De vuelta de vacaciones presentó su carta de renuncia.

Por un momento, lo único que pudo oírse en la habitación fue el ronquido de los retratos que dormían y uno que otro murmullo mal disimulado.

Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar, mirando a Minerva fijamente, pero sin verla en realidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, nada salía.

¿Severus había renunciado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo había hecho tomar esa decisión? ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Creía saber la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, pero no estaba del todo segura. Podían ser un millón de razones.

—Sin embargo, por contrato, no puede dejar su puesto hasta finales de curso a menos que se trate de una situación extraordinaria o de fuerza mayor— explicó Minerva, como para calmar a Hermione—. El motivo, sería mejor que lo hablaras con él.

—Sí— masculló Hermione, que se hallaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos—. Eh… gracias. Creo que… creo que mejor voy ya— balbuceó mientras se levantaba a duras penas y hacía esfuerzos inútiles por sonreír.

Estaba mareada y sentía náuseas, no supo cómo dio con la puerta de salida cuando la profesora McGonagall habló otra vez:

—Hermione— la llamó. Ella volteó y vio que la bruja la miraba con algo parecido al cariño, o tal vez pudo haber sido aliento, en sus ojos—. Suerte— La muchacha esta vez pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa para luego girar y salir del despacho.

Una vez la escalera de caracol terminó su descenso, Hermione dio un paso al frente y tuvo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de apoyarse en una pared. La piedra enfriaba su espalda, y ni el rumor del viento golpeando contra los ventanales era suficiente para aplacar el sonido de sus propias palpitaciones.

Se tomó un momento para controlar su respiración agitada, y volver a encontrar su valentía. No podía permitirse estar como una niña asustada que está a punto de confesar una travesura. Eso no era digno de ella ni de ningún Gryffindor que se preciara. Así que, apretando los dientes y los puños, se enderezó y echó una ojeada al corredor: estaba vacío.

Comenzó su camino rumbo a las mazmorras. Al llegar al vestíbulo y doblar una esquina, tuvo que esconderse dentro de un aula para no toparse con Peeves, que en ese instante lanzaba bombas fétidas por doquier, dejando un hedor bastante desagradable.

Hermione esperó a que el poltergeist se perdiera de vista para continuar.

Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con ningún profesor o prefecto haciendo rondas, no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones de su presencia en el castillo.

Y luego de caminar sigilosamente por largos minutos, llegó por fin al despacho de Snape. La puerta de madera frente a ella estaba cerrada, y dudó una pequeña fracción de segundo antes de golpear con los nudillos.

Se mordió el labio mientras aguardaba, pero nadie en el interior respondió. Llamó otra vez con más fuerza. Mismo resultado, Snape debía seguir en los pasillos.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro antes de animarse a entrar. Su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando la puerta se abrió sin impedimento alguno; aún podía atravesar los encantamientos protectores que el profesor ponía en su despacho para que los alumnos no pudieran ingresar.

¿Sería acaso una buena señal?, se preguntaba la muchacha, aunque sin querer hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, y se detuvo un instante para contemplar el cuarto. Todo seguía tal cual como lo recordaba: las butacas frente a la chimenea, el escritorio repleto de pergaminos, los estantes con libros y recipientes. Sólo un caldero burbujeante en una esquina era lo único que había cambiado desde la última vez que Hermione estuvo allí.

Ella no sabía si los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo se debían al frío o a los nervios.

Como por voluntad propia, sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Estar ahí parada era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Cuánto deseaba que fuera así.

Pasados unos minutos, se supo incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Caminó en círculos por la oficina, buscando algo que pudiera distraerla. Se aproximó al caldero y olió su contenido, pero estaba tan abstraída que no pudo identificar de qué poción se trataba.

Se sentó en un sillón, pero sus piernas no parecieron muy agradecidas por la inactividad, así que tuvo que ponerse de pie enseguida.

Fue hacia una estantería y ahí se entretuvo leyendo las etiquetas de los frascos y los nombres en los lomos de los libros.

No podía saber con seguridad cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero para ella fue una enorme cantidad.

Se ensimismó tanto en la letra de Severus que podía ver en las etiquetas que se llevó un buen susto cuando oyó que la puerta del pasillo se abría.

El corazón de Hermione dio un golpe dentro de su pecho, como si hubiera saltado también con el resto de su cuerpo. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró de lleno con los ojos desconcertados de Snape.

Él se puso pálido, más pálido de lo que Hermione creyó haberlo visto nunca, inmóvil con la mano en el picaporte.

Sólo entonces la joven Gryffindor pudo apreciar real magnitud del asunto, de cuánto le estaba afectando a él. Notó, por lo hundidas que tenía las mejillas, que había perdido mucho peso; también que no había estado durmiendo bien, las grandes y acentuadas ojeras eran signos más que fehacientes.

—Hermione…— dijo el mago en voz tan baja que ella no habría sabido que habló de no ser porque sus labios se movieron—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, esta vez elevando el tono. Sin embargo, la expresión confusa no se borró de su rostro.

—Vengo a hablar— respondió Hermione lacónicamente.

Ya no estaba enojada con él, no podía estarlo viéndolo en ese estado deplorable. Al menos por el momento.

De pronto, Snape pareció recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta, dio un paso adelante y se cruzó de brazos en pose defensiva.

—No hay nada de qué hablar— refutó Severus frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sí que lo hay— insistió ella, dando también un paso al frente.

Estaban, de todos modos, a varios metros de distancia.

—Creí habértelo dejado claro… las cosas están mejor así— sentenció el profesor Snape, tajante.

—No, no están mejor... están igual que antes— Hermione no podía creer que él estuviera asumiendo esa postura—. ¿Por qué haces esto, Severus?— inquirió con la voz más aguda de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Él desvió la vista un segundo, luego la alzó otra vez al tiempo que endurecía su gesto.

—Porque es lo correcto.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?— vociferó Hermione, perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia. ¿Ya no podía estar enojada con él?—. No estoy en más peligro contigo que sola. ¿Que no te das cuenta?

—Te dije que no me buscaras precisamente porque sabía que esto pasaría— murmuró Severus como para sí mismo.

—Sí, bueno, siento no haber consentido tus caprichos— escupió la chica, dando dos pasos más hacia adelante—. Pero, ¿qué esperabas, que me quedara cruzada de brazos? Creía que me conocías mejor.

—Hermione, ya basta— dijo Snape hablando más alto para hacerse escuchar por sobre las exclamaciones de ella.

Hermione soltó una risa que no contenía ni una pizca de alegría. Cerró los ojos para serenarse, y suspiró.

—Sé que lo haces para protegerme— murmuró entonces, volviendo a sus cabales—. Me salvaste la vida, Severus… y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario que hagas esto… que me apartes de tu vida de esta manera.

Se quedaron mirando un tiempo en silencio. Snape no suavizó su semblante.

—Pudo haberse evitado— manifestó con seriedad—. No voy a cometer el mismo error— Hermione abrió los ojos excesivamente al oírlo.

—¿Error?— preguntó, incrédula—. Fue un accidente, no un error. ¿O piensas, _otra vez_ , que haberte involucrado conmigo fue un error?

—No he dicho eso— replicó el profesor, masajeándose el puente de la nariz—. No tuvo que haber pasado… las cosas estaban mejor antes. Tú estabas mejor sin mí, entiéndelo.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto…

—¡Hermione, date cuenta!— exclamó Severus, viéndola a los ojos y extendiendo los brazos—. ¡Tuvimos que estar juntos sólo unos meses para que estuvieras a punto de morir!

—He estado a punto de morir muchas veces, y no necesité estar contigo.

—No es lo mismo, eran otros tiempos. Eso no tuvo que haber pasado— insistió Snape, que ahora caminaba de un lado a otro para no perder la compostura—… y no volverá a pasar. De haberlo sabido-

—De haberlo sabido, ¿qué?— lo interrumpió Hermione con un grito, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Acaso te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido una relación conmigo? ¿Eso es? — Snape se quedó callado. Hermione lo último que quería hacer era armar una escena como aquella, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría para que él soltara todo de una vez—. Porque si es así, de verdad prefiero que me lo digas ahora, para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibía como respuesta era su silencio. Esperó un poco más mientras Severus seguía caminando cada vez más ofuscado. Y seguía sin decir nada, así que Hermione decidió sacarle la respuesta a la fuerza:

—¡Dímelo, Severus! ¡Dime a la cara que te arrepientes, y te juro que dejaré de molestarte!— Entonces, Snape se detuvo y la miró totalmente encolerizado.

—Me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de todo. ¡Siempre supe que estaba mal! ¡No hice nada, y mira lo que pasó! ¡Claro que me arrepiento, Hermione! ¡Claro que pienso que fue un error! — exclamaba, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello—. Todo sería mejor si esto no hubiera pasado… ¡yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar muerto! ¡Así tenía que ser!

Lo siguiente que Severus sintió fue un ruido sordo y un fuerte dolor en la mejilla. Tenía la cara girada hacia la derecha, y a Hermione frente a él con la palma de la mano en alto y los ojos anegados en lágrimas que ya comenzaban a caer.

—No digas eso nunca más— dijo Hermione en un susurro—. No te atrevas si quiera a pensar que eso es cierto— continuó, tragándose el dolor que le produjeron sus palabras.

Él apretó los dientes, y supo que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mirarla a la cara, para verla llorar por él.

—Creo que no es momento para tener esta conversación— dictaminó Hermione, relajando su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente no— convino Snape aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Ojalá podamos hablar después, como adultos civilizados, cuando estés menos alterado— agregó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, y ante el conocimiento de que él no iba a mirarla, bajó los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Luego de avanzar unos metros, se detuvo y giró un poco el cuerpo—. Pero yo no te voy a buscar de nuevo— Pudo ver que él, dándole la espalda, movía apenas la cabeza—. No te estoy exigiendo nada más que una razón bien fundamentada para lo que estás haciendo. Es el mínimo de respeto que te pido.

Con el corazón desolado, Hermione se dio cuenta de repente que al final sí se había desarrollado uno de los peores escenarios posibles que imaginó.

Sus pies la guiaron automáticamente hasta la puerta, ya que ella no podía controlarlos, se movían por su propia cuenta. Tomó el picaporte, lo giró y abrió. Sin embargo, se detuvo nuevamente y volteó. Snape seguía donde mismo, con la espalda rígida y recta. Hermione se tomó un momento para contemplar la capa oscura antes de hablar:

—Una cosa más— dijo, haciendo de tripas corazón—: tal y como tú me has dejado claro en muchas ocasiones que tu paciencia tiene límites— Hizo una breve pausa, tragó saliva y continuó con firmeza—, la mía también los tiene— Vio cómo él alzaba la cabeza—… y no te voy a esperar para siempre— concluyó, y sin decir más, cerró la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para enfatizar su declaración.

Porque nunca en su vida había hablado más en serio.

* * *

 **No me odien, por favor. Amo el drama.**

 **Díganme qué piensan de lo sucedido, aparte de que Snape es un bastardo y todos sus sinónimos posibles. En este capítulo hay muy poco de la perspectiva de él.**

 **¿Creen que la va a buscar para hablar, o preferirá dejar las cosas así? ¿Hermione qué va a hacer?**

 **El próximo capítulo es el final. El final de todo este largo y maravilloso recorrido.**

 **Por favor, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo en un review o inbox si así lo desean. Estoy al tanto de sus comentarios y apreciaciones, ya saben, es lo que siempre me ha motivado a continuar. De no ser por ustedes, esta historia ni siquiera existiría.**

 **Y respondiéndoles:**

 **Aigo Snape:** sí, tuviste razón. Se llevó un golpe (aunque se lo tuvo bien merecido) y varias palabras que no le agradaron nada de nada.

 **yetsave:** Es cierto, ¿no? Intentar hacer que Hermione no lo buscara fue la peor estrategia. Como si no supiera lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser...

 **Yazmin Snape:** Por favor, perdóname por hacerte esperar para esto xD Sé que ahora me vas a odiar más y vas a tener más ganas de mandarme al infierno... ¡pero aún no es el final!

 **Itzel Torres:** ¿Verdad que es insufrible? Y después tiene el descaro de decirle a ella que lo es xD Hermione le dio un buen ultimátum... uno que me parece se merecía.

 **:** No te preocupes, con saber que la leíste y te sigue gustando me haces feliz. Eso sí, lamento no haber seguido tu consejo, porque hay algo dentro de mí que no puede evitar hacerlos sufrir... me sale lo de escritora despiadada.. lo siento xD

 **A todas ustedes, ¡muchas gracias! También a quienes me leen desde las sombras y el silencio, sí, sé que están ahí. Gracias, de verdad.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo (y último) capítulo! ¿Me ganará el lado cruel? No sé... de verdad**

 **¡Besos y abrazos gigantes a la distancia!**

Vrunetti.


	16. Errores estúpidos

_Sólo para que sepan: ESTE NO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Como se me extendió más de lo que había previsto, preferí cortarlo para que no quedara demasiado largo ni tedioso._

* * *

 **Errores estúpidos**

Snape perdió la noción del tiempo, de pie en mitad de su despacho escuchando aún los ecos que dejó la puerta luego de que Hermione la cerrara con brusquedad.

Su corazón latiendo parecía ser la única parte de su anatomía que todavía trabajaba, y no sentía más que el escozor en su mejilla izquierda.

Como si no hubiese sido dueño de sí mismo los minutos previos, comenzó, paulatinamente, a reaccionar y tomar consciencia de lo ocurrido. A repasar cada palabra dicha y errada; cada gesto. Parpadeó al notar que tenía los ojos irritados. Respiró cuando el aire de pronto le faltó, pero sintió que no había oxígeno suficiente en la habitación para inflar sus pulmones. Un peso abrumador le aplastaba el pecho y las costillas. Sus rodillas temblaban, no supo si desde antes o si habían empezado a hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Una fría gota de sudor recorrió lentamente su espalda. Sólo cuando tragó saliva dificultosamente se dio cuenta que tenía la boca seca.

No podía controlar su cuerpo debidamente. Todo fue tan rápido, tan confuso…

Por último, y como si hubiera sido activado presionando un botón, su cerebro se puso nuevamente en funcionamiento. Sólo entonces, Snape dimensionó el daño que había causado, lo mal que había hecho las cosas.

Como seguir de pie se estaba transformando en algo realmente complicado, arrastró los pies hasta la butaca más próxima y se derrumbó sobre ella casi sin fuerzas. Tenía la vista perdida y nublada. Una palabra se repetía ininterrumpidamente en su cabeza.

" _Estúpido… estúpido…",_ podía oír a sus pensamientos, golpeándolo, hundiéndolo cada vez más en el sillón y en su auto infligida miseria. Porque él sabía que todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando era culpa suya y de nadie más.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentó respirar con normalidad, pero nuevamente le fue imposible. Como imposible era quitarse el dolor que le estrechaba el corazón; deseaba poder arrancárselo con las manos.

Pensaba que no había mayor estúpido que él sobre la faz de la Tierra. La tuvo ahí mismo frente a frente, a Hermione, _una vez más_ yendo tras él para arreglar las cosas. Y él sólo porque se sintió acorralado y presionado dijo lo que menos había querido decir.

Apretó los párpados cuando sintió, por primera vez años, que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Enterró los dedos en los brazos del sillón, tal como haría un náufrago que se aferra al último salvavidas.

Por un segundo quiso desaparecer, dejar de sentir. Existir le dolía. Esa clase de dolor no lo había experimentado jamás. El pelo se le pegaba al sudor de la frente. No sabía qué demonios le estaba sucediendo.

La poción que se cocía dentro del caldero ya estaba arruinada, pero no le pudo importar menos, estaba demasiado concentrado en no llorar, porque si eso pasaba, todo se habría ido al carajo. Todo se derrumbaría otra vez… y sabía (o al menos quería querer) que un trocito de esperanza se escondía muy dentro. Un pequeñito rayo de luz que todavía brillaba dentro suyo, como para guiarlo, no dejarlo completamente desamparado.

" _No te voy a esperar para siempre"._

Una parte de él, al parecer la que se empecinaba en hacerlo cometer estupideces, le decía que no fuera a buscarla, que dejara las cosas así como estaban y zanjara el asunto. Pero otra, la parte emocional, casi lo hace correr hacia los pasillos para detener a Hermione… aunque hubiese sido inútil, pues su cuerpo no le respondía.

Pasó horas sentado en esa butaca frente a la chimenea apagada. Sentía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos por la tensión. Le dolían los hombros, en especial el que estaba herido por el _Sectumsempra._

Le echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared, y con sorpresa, vio que eran las cinco de la madrugada. Pero no tenía sueño. Tampoco podía entender cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, ni cómo había estado tan ensimismado para no darse cuenta.

Su espalda crujió cuando se enderezó. Sin embargo, se quedó allí mismo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Quería ir en ese mismo instante a hablar con Hermione, disculparse y explicarle por qué se alejaba de ella. Hacerle entender que él no le convenía, que sólo trataba de protegerla para que pudiera vivir una vida tranquila y feliz.

Pero primero tenía que pensar muy bien cómo iba a decírselo. Ella no era de las que aceptaba ese tipo de cosas sin buenas razones, tal y como le había dicho; y él no era el de los que hacía cosas sin una buena razón.

Fue tan deprimente cuando se percató de que ninguna de las opciones que estaba sopesando incluía intentar volver con ella. Inconscientemente, ya había asumido que su relación se iba a acabar, si no había acabado ya.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste curvó sus labios.

¿La decisión estaba tomada? ¿De verdad estaba preparado para verla por última vez, para dejar de hablarle… para que dejara de ser "suya"?

No quería averiguarlo. Los últimos meses ya habían sido muy duros, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por aparentar normalidad, por hacerle creer al mundo que no estaba tan destrozado por dentro como lo estaba realmente. Hasta le faltaban ganas de mostrar su expresión fría y dura. No le importaba si los alumnos no le ponían atención o si hacían algo mal. De cualquier forma, él dejaría Hogwarts dentro de unos meses para no volver jamás. ¿Qué más le daba si unos mocosos ineptos aprobaban o no?

Volvió a mirar el reloj: faltaba sólo una hora para el desayuno. Sin deseos, pero con la obligación, se levantó y fue al baño a darse una ducha. Iba a tener que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para seguir con su trabajo.

" _Estúpido… estúpido"._

* * *

Hermione se alejó de las mazmorras dando pasos largos pero calmados. Se limpió las lágrimas mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, consciente de que tenía que regresar al despacho de McGonagall. No quería que la directora la viera en ese estado.

Trataba, sin buenos resultados, de apartar las palabras de Severus de su cabeza. En el fondo sabía que había hecho mal al presionarlo de ese modo, porque prácticamente lo obligó a decir aquello.

Las cosas se salieron de control, y ninguno de los dos supo cómo manejarlo.

Iba por un pasillo oscuro, un piso más abajo de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, cuando súbitamente chocó con alguien. Hermione tomó la varita de inmediato, la levantó y susurró " _Lumos_ ". La otra persona hizo exactamente lo mismo, y la joven Gryffindor pudo reconocer que se trataba de la profesora de Transformaciones.

— ¿Hermione?— preguntó Agatha sin esconder su desconcierto, con los ojos abiertos como platos. La incomodidad de Hermione creció cuando la profesora le escrutó el rostro con los ojos, sabía que era evidente que había estado llorando—. No sabía que estabas en el castillo…

—Sí, bueno, llegué hace poco— balbuceó la chica sin ganas de dar mayores explicaciones—, pero ya me voy— La bruja se la quedó viendo unos segundos, después bajó la varita y relajó la postura.

—¿Vas con Minerva?

—Sí— masculló Hermione, con la molesta impresión de que Agatha iba a acompañarla. Y estuvo en lo cierto cuando ésta dijo:

—Vamos juntas, también voy para allá— Hermione forzó una sonrisa, apagó la luz de su varita para que no se le viera la cara y se puso en marcha.

—Todavía me cuesta creer lo que te pasó— manifestó Agatha caminando al lado de la joven y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—, pero me alegra mucho que estés bien— Si a Hermione no le gustaba hablar sobre ese asunto, tener que hacerlo con esa mujer era mucho peor, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué—. Tuvo que haber sido terrible.

—Sí, lo fue— sentenció con irritación la muchacha.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, y no porque Agatha no tuviera ganas de hablar o de hacer preguntas, sino porque Hermione estaba muy ocupada reprimiendo su dolor, y no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, Agatha la tomó con suavidad por un hombro, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

—Hermione, sé que quizá no quieras hablar de esto conmigo, porque nos conocemos poco— comenzó la profesora. Hermione, gustosa, hubiese dicho que no quería hablar de nada con ella, no obstante, prefirió quedarse callada—, pero estoy preocupada por Severus— dijo en un susurro, como si él estuviera cerca y pudiera oírla. La muchacha arrugó el entrecejo levemente en interrogación. Agatha lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y continuó: —. No ha estado bien… nada bien. Apenas come, y si no fuera porque tiene que asistir a las comidas en el Gran Salón al menos una vez al día, estoy segura que no lo veríamos nunca. No habla con nadie… se pasa los días encerrado en su despacho… Volvió muy cambiado de las vacaciones de Navidad…

Hermione tuvo la sensación de que la profesora quería decir algo más pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Se quedaron mirando un minuto en completo silencio, luego Agatha, al percatarse de que la joven bruja no diría nada al respecto, habló:

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…— murmuró algo indecisa ante la expresión grave y pensativa de Hermione.

—No… gracias, pero no. Es un asunto… delicado— resolvió la chica, negando con la cabeza—. Buenas noches— dijo, y se giró hacia la entrada del despacho de McGonagall.

" _¡Yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar muerto! ¡Así tenía que ser!"_

Volteó nuevamente y observó a la profesora, que continuaba de pie a su lado.

—Aunque… sí, hay algo en lo que podría ayudar— manifestó, manteniendo la formalidad. Agatha compuso un gesto solícito mientras esperaba que Hermione hablara—. Verá… sería bueno que Severus supiera que hay gente en este castillo que realmente lo aprecia… necesita eso— La profesora la miró extrañada un momento antes de asentir.

—Claro… entiendo— dijo por lo bajo. Echó un rápido vistazo al corredor—. Haré lo posible. Buenas noches, Hermione, cuídate— Y sin esperar respuesta, le sonrió una última vez y se marchó.

Hermione se preguntó si habría hecho bien en pedirle aquello, sabiendo que a Severus no le gustaba para nada que se acercaran a él personas que no eran de confianza. Sin embargo, sentía que era necesario que supiera que no estaba solo.

Exhaló y subió por la escalera de caracol.

McGonagall todavía estaba sentada tras su escritorio escribiendo cuando Hermione entró a la oficina.

—¿Ya te vas?— inquirió Minerva sin moverse de su sitio, pero mirando a Hermione con un rostro colmado de curiosidad.

—Sí, disculpe la molestia— masculló la chica, agachando la cabeza. Escuchó a la directora suspirar.

—No es ninguna molestia. Puedes venir cuando quieras— expresó con cierta tristeza en la voz—. Que tengas buenas noches.

—Gracias, igualmente para usted— respondió Hermione, obligándose a alzar la vista y sonreír.

Se metió a la chimenea y volvió a su casa.

—Parece que no arreglaron las cosas— le comentó la profesora McGonagall al retrato de Dumbledore. Éste movía la cabeza hacia los lados y miraba el lugar donde Hermione había desaparecido.

—Ay… qué estás haciendo, muchacho— susurró Albus al aire.

* * *

La primera clase de la mañana sucedió algo insólito para los alumnos de séptimo que estaban en el aula de Pociones: una chica erró un paso en la elaboración de su poción, y ésta comenzó a emanar una humareda maloliente por todo el salón, además de derramarse por los mesones de trabajo y el piso… y Snape no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente arregló el desastre moviendo su varita, descontó un par de puntos y dijo que continuaran.

La joven en cuestión temblaba de la impresión, y se miraba con sus compañeros sin comprender qué era lo que andaba mal con el profesor. Al terminar la hora, todos guardaron sus cosas y prácticamente huyeron, menos ella, quien se acercó temerosa al escritorio de Snape.

—Profesor Snape— lo llamó en voz baja. Él movió sus ojos negros hacia ella—. Lo siento mucho… de verdad no sé qué me pasó… yo… no quise-

—Ya pasó. Márchese— interrumpió el mago. La chica tragó saliva, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, como si estuviese esperando el horrible castigo que estaba segura se tenía merecido. No obstante, éste jamás llegó.

—Gracias— dijo entre dientes antes de salir del aula.

Severus sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba más se hundía en su aflicción, más perdía la batalla contra el dolor. No creía ser capaz de seguir con esa situación.

Sentado aguardando a que llegaran los alumnos de la siguiente clase, usó todas sus fuerzas para recomponerse, por lo menos _intentar_ recoger los pedazos que iban quedando de él.

Mismas fuerzas que debió emplear los días siguientes, que se transformaban en semanas. Y el tiempo no ayudaba, sólo hacía que hasta la tarea más simple fuera casi imposible de realizar.

Abril llegó, las flores se abrieron paso entre la nieve derretida para brotar en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Un sábado, los alumnos pasaban el día en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, a Snape no lo habían asignado para cuidarlos, y sin embargo, sintió una necesidad urgente de salir del castillo, cuyas paredes le parecían más asfixiantes que nunca antes.

Entró sin dudar en Cabeza de Puerco, el único lugar donde podía escapar de los chicos, ya que ni uno (o muy pocos) lo frecuentaban. Tomó asiento en la barra y le pidió a Aberforth un vaso de whisky de fuego. Agradeció mentalmente que el hermano de Albus no tuviera la exasperante costumbre de mantener largas y aburridas conversaciones.

Los únicos clientes aparte de él eran un par de magos de aspecto zarrapastroso sentados en una mesa apartada en un rincón oscuro, en donde hablaban en susurros. Snape los ignoró mientras se concentraba en beber.

Comenzaba a disfrutar del silencio, la soledad y el whisky cuando oyó tras él que la puerta de la taberna se abría. No volteó, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando vio una expresión de curiosidad y asombro en el rostro de Aberforth.

Severus notó con disgusto que la persona que había entrado se sentaba a su derecha. Sin embargo, él mantuvo la vista fija en el vaso sucio y a medio terminar que sostenía entre sus manos.

Sólo cuando escuchó al tabernero decir _"Buenas tardes, profesora",_ observó de reojo para ver que se trataba de Agatha. Recordó de pronto lo rara que había estado la bruja las últimas semanas. Molesto, movió un poco el cuerpo hacia la izquierda para alejarse de ella.

Por un par de minutos, Snape creyó que la profesora no le hablaría, pues sólo pidió una cerveza y después permaneció callada. Sin embargo, y al parecer presionada por la silenciosa tensión, Agatha se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención del mago.

—Hola, Severus— saludó con calma, como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

Snape sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al tiempo que le daba un pequeño sorbo a su whisky.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó la bruja, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirarlo.

—Bien— respondió Severus de mala gana, con la voz grave y la vista fija al frente. Se sentía desagradablemente escrutado.

—¿Seguro?— insistió Agatha, esta vez recibiendo la mirada profunda y enfadada del hombre.

—Sí, seguro— sentenció, aguantándose las ganas de mandarla al diablo y largarse. Se sorprendió cuando vio que ella no desviaba sus ojos, y que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Me tienes preocupada, ¿sabes?— dijo ella, ahora poniéndole atención a sus propias manos para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que no estás bien, y… no me gusta verte así— terminó la frase en un susurro.

Snape soltó aire por la boca, y sonrió irónicamente.

—Me resulta curioso, y a la vez un poco cínico, que de pronto se preocupen por mí— manifestó con hastío, aunque la mordacidad prevalecía en su voz. Agatha, perpleja, entreabrió los labios y frunció el ceño, pero Snape habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo: —. Si Minerva te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo, te aviso desde ya que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo— le advirtió. Tenía la intuición de que aquello era obra de McGonagall, dado que ésta había estado intentando hablar con él las semanas anteriores, aunque siempre lograba evitarla con alguna excusa rápida.

—Minerva no me pidió nada— espetó apresuradamente la profesora—. Vine por mi cuenta, porque realmente me preocupas, y quisiera poder ayudarte en algo— añadió con franqueza, aunque excluyendo la participación y sugerencia de Hermione, pues sabía que a él no le gustaría.

Severus se la quedó viendo a los ojos un momento, midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras, buscando cualquier cosa en su expresión que revelara algo de falsedad. Pero no encontró nada. Desvió la vista a su vaso, bebió otro poco y lo dejó sobre la barra con suavidad.

—No necesito tu ayuda— dijo en un murmullo, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para que lo dejara tranquilo.

—Severus… no estoy intentando entrometerme ni fastidiarte, sólo quiero que… — Agatha cortó la frase para tragar saliva e inhalar profundamente por la nariz—. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí… que puedes contar conmigo.

—¿Contar contigo para qué, si se puede saber?— cuestionó Snape, escondiendo tras su fachada inexpugnable la turbación y el desconcierto que le provocó la declaración de la bruja: eran pocas, muy pocas, las personas que le habían dicho eso en su vida… y algo en su interior le decía que ella hablaba muy en serio.

—Para lo que necesites— respondió Agatha sin dudarlo, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—Lo que necesito es que me dejes en paz— dijo secamente el profesor Snape. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer se removía en su asiento.

—Eso he hecho el último tiempo, y cada día estás peor— expresó ella con firmeza—. No te hace bien alejar a la gente que de verdad… te quiere— agregó finalmente, un tanto retraída. Severus giró la cabeza bruscamente para lanzarle la más fiera de sus miradas.

—¿Y qué sabes tú lo que me hace bien a mí? ¿Por qué tienes que meterte donde no te llaman? Lo que me pase es mi problema, no tuyo… así que deja de ser tan irritante, porque me tienes harto— escupió, impregnando veneno en cada palabra.

Agatha sabía que iba a ser sumamente complicado poder llegar a él, pero no esperaba que su reacción llegase a ser tan violenta. En vez de replicar, prefirió terminarse su cerveza. Luego se puso de pie, y antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, miró a Snape una vez más.

—Como quieras— dijo, alzando un poco los brazos en gesto derrotado—. Pero te diré una cosa más: somos muchos los que te queremos y respetamos, aunque no lo creas. No estás solo. Quisiéramos verte feliz otra vez… — Severus tuvo la sensación de que Agatha iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, ella sólo suspiró, cerró los ojos un segundo, y se fue.

El profesor bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky y llamó a Aberforth para pedirle otro. Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho. Le era difícil creer lo que Agatha le dijo. Durante sus años como doble espía, siempre supo que los demás profesores desconfiaban de él, y hasta incluso podría decir que lo odiaban. Por lo mismo, le costaba pensar que eso había cambiado. No era tan sencillo, al menos no para él.

Y a pesar de todo, le producía una cierta calma imaginar que, en efecto, lo querían. Que no había sido en vano el terrible sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar.

Acabó su vaso de un solo trago, sintiendo cómo el calor del whisky bajaba por su garganta hasta su estómago. Apoyó los codos en la barra, y se restregó la cara con ambas manos, mientras que su mente, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, comenzaba pensar otra vez en Hermione y en que estaba siendo tiempo de ir a hablar con ella. Porque había descartado la alternativa de no hacerlo, y aunque ya sabía exactamente qué le diría para que ella pudiera comprender sus razones, de manera inconsciente retrasaba el momento. No estaba listo para dejarla ir, y nunca lo estaría. Pero como en muchas ocasiones de su vida, haría lo que debía incluso contra sus deseos.

"Sólo una semana más", pensó, con el rostro escondido tras sus manos. Se permitiría tomarse una semana más para sentir que aún le quedaba otra oportunidad. Una semana más para decirse que no la había perdido aún.

Aquella "semana más" fue la más difícil que hubiera vivido. A medida que se acercaba la fecha, el sábado que se prometió buscar a Hermione y acabar con todo, más incapaz se sentía de hacerlo. Mil veces se arrepintió de su decisión, y mil veces más volvió a tomarla.

Si no terminaba pronto con aquello, se volvería loco. Ya ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Dónde había quedado el Severus Snape de los sentimientos sedados? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que soportaba hasta los más duros golpes de la vida?

Fue el viernes en la noche en que la respuesta a esas preguntas llegó: El Severus Snape de antes, el hombre fuerte e imbatible, se había ido cuando su corazón fue apresado por la jovencita de cabellos rizados… porque desde ese momento no necesitó sedar sus sentimientos, desde ese momento la vulnerabilidad debilitó todo.

Snape se hallaba en su oficina preparando una serie de pociones que la señora Pomfrey le solicitó para la enfermería. Al acabar la última, la guardó en algunos recipientes, los cuales dejó sobre su escritorio. Fue a un lavabo cercano para limpiarse las manos cuando de pronto le costó respirar, y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Tomó una pequeña toalla para secarse, y en ese preciso instante, sin previo aviso, su interior se desmoronó.

La angustia lo tomó tan desprevenido que no le dio tiempo a prepararse. Estrujó la toalla entre sus dedos con toda su fuerza. Apretó los párpados, pero fue inútil, porque un par de lágrimas ya corrían lentamente por sus mejillas. Y ya habiéndolas soltado, le resultó imposible retener las que siguieron, que para su disgusto, no fueron pocas.

Apoyó la espalda en una pared mientras que su cuerpo era asaltado por espasmos. No podía sostener su peso, por lo que cayó al piso aún recargado en la fría pared de piedra. Ocultó su rostro tras la toalla, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Lloró en silencio por largos minutos. Lloraba por Hermione, por él. Lloraba por todo por lo que no pudo llorar en su momento. Lloraba por cada episodio de su vida en el que tuvo que tragarse la amargura y guardarse las lágrimas; por cada error estúpido que lo llevó a arruinar su existencia. Lloraba porque sabía que estaba a sólo un paso de arrebatarse a sí mismo la única alegría que tenía, y porque quizás ese sería otro de sus errores estúpidos.

Esa noche pensó seriamente en no ir al día siguiente a hablar con Hermione. Y pensó tanto en ello que se convenció.

"No iré", dijo para sí mismo.

Cuando pasara el tiempo, ella lo olvidaría, seguiría con su vida y dejaría atrás todos los recuerdos del viejo y amargado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts; y él conservaría cada momento vivido con ella.

Se apoyaría en "esas personas que lo querían y respetaban en el castillo", como le dijo Agatha. Se aferraría a ese sentimiento de paz que le traía pensar en que si en Hogwarts lo apreciaban, en otras partes del mundo también lo hacían. Él estaba ad portas de abandonar el colegio para siempre, y era preferible irse con los mejores recuerdos posibles, no continuar creando desgracias para recordar.

* * *

Hermione, aquel sábado, almorzaba en su casa viendo la televisión cuando una diminuta lechuza se paró en el alféizar de la ventana. La joven fue hacia Pigwidgeon, desató la carta de su pata y le acarició la pequeña cabeza antes de que el animal remontara el vuelo.

Sus ojos recorrieron velozmente las líneas escritas en el pergamino:

" _Hermione:_

 _¿Podrías venir a La Madriguera a eso de las seis de la tarde? Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, y tiene que ser en persona._

 _Te quiere, Ron"._

" _¿Te quiere, Ron?",_ se preguntó Hermione, desconcertada. Ron no era tan cariñoso, y menos en una carta. Se alarmó un poco. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? ¿Qué cosa tan importante tenía que decirle? Por un breve instante, un pensamiento descabellado cruzó su mente: ¿sería posible que él todavía sintiera algo por ella y quisiera que volvieran? Sacudió la cabeza para descartar esa idea. No era posible.

Así que a la hora acordada fue a La Madriguera. Como era costumbre, la recibió el afectuoso abrazo de la señora Weasley. En el jardín trasero la esperaba toda la familia con Harry, Neville, Luna y Fleur, quienes conversaban animadamente. Los saludó y entonces notó que había una larga mesa con muchos platos y vasos, le pareció extraño, dado que siempre que la invitaban a comer, lo hacían en la cocina. Tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de una especie de celebración. ¿Celebración de qué? No lo sabía.

Ron se acercó a Hermione, y el abrazo que le dio fue el más cálido y apretado que el muchacho le hubiera dado. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró confundida, los demás no les prestaban demasiada atención, como si estuvieran dándoles una deliberada intimidad.

—Tengo una noticia— dijo Ron mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la mano y la apartaba un poco del grupo—. Los demás ya lo saben.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Hermione enseguida con un hilo de voz. El chico le sonrió ampliamente.

—Cálmate, no es nada malo— declaró él. La observaba con tal intensidad que Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda—. Me voy— susurró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione no comprendió del todo a lo que se refería. ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? La expresión en su rostro reflejaba fielmente sus dudas.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó a Ron al no ocurrírsele nada mejor que decir. Él bajó la vista un segundo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me voy a Rumania con Charlie— manifestó Ron—. Le escribí hace unos días, me marcho pasado mañana— Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos desmedidamente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí— contestó el pelirrojo, ahora con un aire algo más melancólico. Ella estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

—Vaya…— farfulló, intentando poner orden en su cabeza—. Es realmente inesperado…

—Lo sé, ¿no?— dijo Ron—. Pero creo que me vendrá bien.

—Te irá fantástico, Ron— espetó Hermione, luego de poder asimilarlo—. Te voy a extrañar mucho— masculló. Él se puso serio.

—También yo— Lo dijo en voz baja, le echó un vistazo a los demás, que ahora se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un poco por entre el césped crecido, viendo a los gnomos asomar sus cabezas para luego esconderse de ellos. Las begonias ya mostraban sus coloridos pétalos. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la verja que señalaba el límite del terreno.

Ron suspiró profundamente, dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Hermione.

—Va a ser muy raro no tenerte aquí— comentó ella.

—Sí— convino Ron. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y con una mano, apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica—. Hermione…— Hizo una pausa y continuó: —. Me hubiese gustado que las cosas entre los dos hubieran sido de otra forma— Hermione se miró los pies al saberse incapaz de seguir viéndolo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que hablaban del tema. Él sonrió una vez más—. No sientas pena— dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Eres una mujer increíble, de verdad. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero… estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y te quiero… mucho. No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar— La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó.

Hermione supo entonces que él, aunque sintiera algo por ella, estaba feliz por tenerla como amiga. No pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar, de felicidad y tristeza por su partida. Ron era un pilar en su vida, una parte fundamental, y por sobre todo, un gran amigo.

Cuando se separaron, la joven se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se esforzaba por sonreír.

—Yo también te quiero mucho— tartamudeó Hermione—. Pero ni se te ocurra que no nos seguiremos viendo.

—Bueno, va a ser complicado, aunque siempre puedo venir montado en un dragón— dijo Ron, y ella se echó a reír—. Después de la vez anterior no debe ser muy complicado.

—No, supongo que no— masculló la castaña mirando las colinas lejanas que se teñían de colores rojizos a medida que el sol se escondía. Suspiró hondamente—. Pasaron muchas cosas… todavía me parece increíble que todo haya acabado, y que estemos aquí ahora…

Ron se quedó en silencio un momento, con la mirada perdida también en las colinas.

—Igual a mí— dijo el muchacho en un murmullo apenas audible. Giró la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Me prometes que no te vas a meter en más problemas?— Al oír la pregunta, Hermione lo miró supuestamente ofendida.

—¿Yo meterme en problemas?— inquirió apoyando las manos en sus caderas—. Será mejor que tú no lo hagas, Ronald, ya que no estaré ahí para evitar que hagas estupideces ni para salvarte el pellejo— sentenció, y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Ron se reía a carcajadas.

—No prometo nada.

—Escríbeme seguido para saber cómo te va por allá, no quiero enterarme que te achicharró un dragón o algo por el estilo.

—Siempre me tienes tan poca fe— expresó Ron, indignado. Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

De pronto oyeron que la señora Weasley los llamaba para comer. Ambos se miraron y se encaminaron a la mesa.

Mientras disfrutaban de unas deliciosas salchichas con puré de patatas, Harry, sentado al lado de Hermione, aprovechó un momento de distracción de los demás para preguntarle al oído cómo había salido el asunto con Snape. Hermione le dijo la verdad en pocas palabras: _"Fue un desastre"_. Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que Bill se puso de pie para dedicarle unas palabras a su hermano menor.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre, los señores Weasley fueron a la cocina envueltos en un aire de misterio. A los pocos minutos regresaron con una gran torta flotando delante de ellos. Era la torta más fantástica que Hermione había visto en su vida: un gran dragón de chocolate y malvaviscos movía su picuda cabeza sobre un bizcocho que había sido decorado como si se tratara de montañas cubiertas de nieve. De vez en cuando, el dragón escupía fuegos artificiales al cielo, de los cuales caían delicadamente dulces de todo tipo. Hermione supuso que aquello había sido idea de George, pues no se le ocurría nadie más que tuviera tanta imaginación ni fuera tan diestro en esa clase de hechizos.

A Ron se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando hizo su discurso de despedida y agradecimiento, mientras que Molly y Hermione no podían parar de llorar de la emoción.

Saciada a más no poder, y sintiendo un cansancio repentino, Hermione se despidió de todos, dándole un último y apretado abrazo a Ron, y se marchó.

Se apareció en las cercanías de su casa para aprovechar de caminar un poco y comprar algunos bocadillos para el desayuno del día siguiente en la pastelería _muggle_ que había en el parque.

Luego de pagar una tarta de manzana, otra de zanahoria y un par de bizcochos de frutos secos, andaba por el tranquilo pasaje. Se cruzó con un grupo de niños que hacía carreras en bicicleta, parejas que paseaban a sus perros y familias que regresaban del parque. Disfrutaba de dar largas caminatas. Le servían para pensar, y aunque no quisiera, en lo que más pensaba era en Severus. No dejaba de preguntarse si volvería a verlo alguna vez, si él iría a buscarla para aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo, su esperanza disminuía con cada día que pasaba, y con cada día su tristeza se hacía mayor.

¿Tendría que verse forzada a olvidarlo definitivamente? A veces creía que sí. Y ese día fue una de esas veces.

En su casa, ya en el barrio mágico, cruzó la verja, y sonrió cuando vio que las fresias que plantó hace unas semanas habían florecido y mostraban orgullosamente sus primeros pétalos blancos.

Al atravesar la puerta y entrar en el vestíbulo, no pudo ver nada, ya que había anochecido del todo. Un segundo antes de que apretara el interruptor para encender la luz, vio en la oscuridad una silueta envuelta en negro. Dejó caer la bolsa que sostenía en su mano, rápidamente se sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó con ella hacia adelante. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, mientras que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no caer en pánico.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que los mortífagos la habían encontrado. Sin embargo, aquella suposición se esfumó cuando vio que la persona, a la cual aún no podía distinguir, alzaba las manos mostrándole las palmas.

—Tranquila… soy yo— dijo la voz de Snape.

* * *

 **Como dije arriba, el capítulo me estaba quedando muy largo. Pero descuiden, está casi terminado, así que lo subiré a más tardar este domingo.**

 **Con respecto a la historia: Snape sí fue. No es un cobarde ni tuve ninguna intención de hacer que pareciera uno. Sólo es un hombre confundido y asustado, como nos pasa a muchos en situaciones que nos sobrepasan.**

 **brenic1love : **La verdad, tienes razón. Hermione hubiera sacado de quicio a cualquiera con esa actitud. Y Severus tampoco tomó el camino más apropiado. Ambos están haciendo las cosas como creen que son mejor, y al ser sus puntos de vista tan distintos, es inevitable que las cosas hayan pasado como pasaron. Pero ya ves, el ultimátum de Hermione al final sí sirvio: él la fue a buscar. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **yetsave** : Por supuesto que Severus fue un bastardo xD Pero es su forma de ser, en los libros pudimos ver que era más que un bastardo, y aunque lo haga para proteger a Hermione, para él es la mejor forma de hacerlo. De verdad me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia :) ¡Gracias!

 **SeverusDarcy** : Es que Hermione y Snape tienen personalidades tan distintas y parecidas a la vez... lástima que esa conversación se haya llevado en base a sus diferencias... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Itzel Torres:** Sí es cierto que es suficiente que Hermione siga yendo tras él... pero ahora puedes ver que, por fin, las cosas fueron al revés. ¡Gracias!

 **Yazmin Snape:** Bueno, aquí tienes el.. penúltimo capítulo xD Ya te dije el otro día que se me estaba haciendo muy largo, así que aquí están las consecuencias XD Verás que Snape por fin tomó la iniciativa... pero ya no más spoilers..

 **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:** No sé por qué me dio tanta risa tu idea de que Hermione quedara en coma xD No porque piense que es una mala idea, sino por lo drástica... pero créeme que también pensé en hacer algo parecido, aunque al final me retracté para no hacerlos sufrir más jiji Aunque ya ves que Snape sigue creyendo que si ella sigue su vida y conoce a alguien, será más feliz... hombre testarudo este. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **JEMMA:** ¡Aquí tienes un capítulo más! Aunque todavía no prometo que haya final feliz... si por algún motivo me gana el lado cruel, no me hago responsable, será culpa de la escritora que está en mi cabeza que aveces se toma el control. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad que los aprecio muchísimo, me hacen cada día un poco más feliz. Y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado a pesar de que sólo haya un ínfimo contacto entre ellos. Díganme qué les pareció :)**

 **Se acerca la conversación final... y ya veremos cómo resulta.**

 **¡De nuevo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos quienes me leen!**

 **Hasta el próximo y último (ahora sí de verdad último)**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**

Vrunetti.


	17. Vivir

**Dato: creé una página en facebook, se llama Vrunetti Fanfiction , pueden buscarla con ese nombre si quieren darme alguna idea para un próximo fic, simplemente hablar o lanzarme crucios (?)**

* * *

" _(…) Es necesario haber deseado morir para saber lo bueno que es vivir"._

* * *

 **Vivir**

Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse del miedo y la estupefacción. Soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, y bajó la varita lentamente.

Snape estaba de pie en medio del salón, tan quieto que apenas se podía ver. La joven Gryffindor, recobrando la compostura, se agachó para recoger la bolsa del piso, y encendió la luz.

—Casi me muero del susto— susurró Hermione todavía con el corazón palpitando desaforadamente.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el mago en voz baja. Se miraron por un largo momento, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran en sus vidas.

De pronto, Severus fijó la vista sobre la mesa de café en medio de la sala. Hermione, presa de la curiosidad, observó el lugar que él veía, y notó que era la carta de Ron. En apenas un segundo, la muchacha comprendió que había una y mil formas de malinterpretar las palabras que Ron le había escrito, pero no creyó necesario tener que dar explicaciones: era Severus el que tenía que darlas. Así que volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo.

El profesor Snape, en tanto, todavía se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando, luego de viajar por la Red Flu y de creer que aparecería en el antiguo apartamento de Hermione, llegó, sin embargo, a esa casa desconocida. Era evidente que, dadas las circunstancias, ella se mudara, por eso no dijo nada al respecto.

Por eso y porque no le salían las palabras, se le atascaban en la garganta. No sabía cómo comenzar. No obstante, y para su suerte, fue Hermione la que habló primero:

—Pensaba que ya no vendrías— musitó la joven, caminando hasta un sillón y dejando allí la bolsa con pasteles. Pero como sentía las piernas rígidas, prefirió no sentarse.

Él estaba todavía donde lo había encontrado, de pie frente a la chimenea. La distancia entre ellos era de varios metros, y ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacer que fuera menor.

—Yo también— dijo Snape en un murmullo. A pesar de estar viendo a Hermione directamente a los ojos, sostenerle la mirada le estaba costando más de lo que hubiese querido. Se sintió morir cuando advirtió que la expresión de ella no le decía nada, era completamente indiferente. Severus tragó saliva y suspiró antes de proseguir: —. ¿Es buen momento?

—Sí— contestó Hermione en voz baja mientras asentía con la cabeza levemente. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que tenía miedo de lo que él fuera a decirle, pero no pensaba demostrar debilidad.

El canto de los grillos era un sutil rumor entre el silencio que se asentaba en la habitación. Hermione, en un repentino arrebato de frivolidad, pensó que le encantaría hacerle a Severus un recorrido por su casa para mostrársela. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento inoportuno y superficial fue cortado cuando él soltó aire con fuerza, dio unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de una butaca y se sujetó con las manos al respaldo de ésta. La chica nunca lo había visto tan titubeante y nervioso.

Snape carraspeó y dijo:

—Antes que todo, es preciso que sepas que…— Hizo una pausa en la que cerró los ojos un instante—. Que lo que dije la última vez no es cierto. No me arrepiento ni pienso que fue un error. Me descontrolé, y… te pido perdón por eso— Hermione alzó las cejas, conmovida, y asintió una vez. Severus apretó los labios, se irguió sin soltarse del respaldo y continuó: —. Ahora, y como tú bien señalaste, mereces que te diga las razones por las que estoy… haciendo esto— manifestó con toda la firmeza que pudo. Se calló para que ella dijera algo si le apetecía.

Sintiéndose menos preparada que nunca para lo que venía, Hermione apretó los dientes, impidiendo así que su mandíbula temblara.

—Bien— dijo la joven Gryffindor, entrelazando sus manos sudorosas frente al cuerpo. Los ojos de él descendieron hasta el piso, luego volvió a alzarlos e inhaló hondo.

—Principalmente, lo hago para protegerte, pero eso ya lo sabes— declaró Snape—. A mi lado nunca vas a estar segura. Intenté que fuera así, y ya ves lo que pasó— añadió con la pesadumbre deslizándose por cada palabra.

Hermione tuvo que resistir el impulso de replicar mordiéndose la lengua.

—Por otro lado está, claramente, nuestra diferencia de edad— continuó el profesor al tiempo que la miraba significativamente—. Puede que ahora eso no te importe, pero tengo la seguridad de que en un futuro sí te va a importar. Eres joven aún, y esa misma juventud nos lleva a cometer errores, a tomar decisiones precipitadas sin importarnos qué es lo que va a pasar después. Y si puedo evitar que caigas en eso, lo haré— sentenció rotundamente. La calma de Hermione lo tenía perplejo, pero aun así, siguió: —. Yo no le hago bien a las personas… soy…— Se detuvo unos segundos para medir bien lo que iba a decir a continuación—. No soy bueno… ni para ti ni para nadie. Hay tantas cosas malas en mí que tú no ves, que… es mejor que no las conozcas. Porque, y no me cabe duda, te arrepentirías.

Se hizo presente el silencio otra vez. Hermione analizaba lo dicho por Severus, en un estado de absoluta abstracción; y Severus, enterrando las uñas en el respaldo del sillón, se recargaba de coraje para terminar de hablar.

Luego de una pausa razonable, que comenzaba a rayar en la incomodidad, el profesor se decidió a continuar:

—Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte más de lo que ves aquí, tú no me mereces eso…— Al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a desviarse al terreno de lo emocional, el cual quería sortear a toda costa, se detuvo. Sin embargo, se dio ánimos para decir una cosa más: —. Tarde o temprano, te voy a hacer sufrir— resopló al tiempo que desviaba la vista a otro sitio—. Es inevitable. No te convengo en ningún sentido, de ninguna forma. Así que… lo mejor es dejar las cosas hasta aquí. Es lo más sano— la oración fue concluida en un murmullo, que aunque casi inaudible, llenó la habitación con su eco imaginario… porque el eco sólo resonó en sus mentes.

Con la palabra final, Hermione pudo volver a respirar. Su pecho subió y bajó con lentitud, como aliviado por volver a recibir oxígeno, en una feliz sorpresa de haber sobrevivido a lo peor.

¿Era lo peor? Si así era, no había resultado tan terrible ni doloroso. O quizá se debiese al hecho de que el cerebro de la joven Gryffindor todavía no procesaba debidamente sus sentimientos por estar demasiado empeñado en buscar errores y objeciones en todo lo que Severus dijo. Encontró muchos, pero también se impresionó un poco cuando descubrió que había algunas cosas en las que coincidía con él.

Y al caer en cuenta de que ese realmente había sido el final del discurso, Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, y afianzada con la certeza de tener algo que decir al respecto, relajó los hombros tensos.

—¿Es todo?— preguntó Hermione sólo para cerciorarse. Vio que Snape arrugaba un poco el entrecejo y asentía ligeramente—. Bueno, tocaste varios puntos en los que estoy en desacuerdo— expresó manteniéndole una mirada firme, libre de dudas—, pero a su vez, hay cosas que sí son ciertas. Como la diferencia de edad, que no es poca— Snape hizo una mueca con los labios que ella no supo si era de disconformidad o de afirmación—. Indiscutiblemente, aquello es un gran impedimento, e implica bastantes complicaciones para una relación, sin importar de quién se trate— Respiró antes de seguir—. Asimismo el que no puedas protegerme— Ante esto, Snape alzó las cejas, en un asombro que para ambos resultó inesperado, ya que él mismo lo había dicho con anterioridad—, pero es aquí donde discrepo. Verás, no hay nadie que pueda protegerme, ni siquiera yo misma… porque prácticamente desde el momento en que puse un pie en Hogwarts mi vida ha estado en peligro. Desde que me hice amiga de Harry, para ser más precisa. De ahí en adelante he estado al borde de la muerte en incontables ocasiones, tú lo sabes bien… y lo seguiré estando… por ser amiga de Harry Potter, por haber ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort, y según algunos, por ser una sangre sucia— Vio cómo el profesor apretaba los párpados un segundo al oírla, Hermione sabía que él detestaba ese término, pero no tenía intención de detenerse ahí.

Se tomó un poco de tiempo para ordenar las ideas que daban tumbos insistentes y dispersos por su cabeza, era como si todas quisieran salir al mismo tiempo de su boca.

—Ya te lo dije una vez: no estoy en más peligro contigo que sola— prosiguió calmadamente, dio un paso al frente, bordeando una butaca, para que estuvieran más cerca, y para que él comprendiera que todo lo que le decía no era nada menos que la verdad—. Siempre estuve al tanto de los riesgos que suponía estar contigo… que tampoco son tantos. Sé muy bien lo que tú puedes o no darme, y si vamos a hablar de conveniencias, es evidente que no me convienes… pero no se trata de eso. Nunca se trató de eso— Severus, con enfado y horror, escuchaba en silencio cómo ella iba desmoronando sus argumentos y su determinación—. Hiciste alusión a mi edad, y tienes razón: soy joven. Ahora bien, hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie, nunca… algo de lo que no me gusta presumir— masculló, y bajó la cabeza mientras se armaba de valor. Él la observaba intrigado, sin soltarse del sillón, sin respirar siquiera—. Todo lo que pasó… la guerra… se llevó esa juventud precipitada de la que hablas. Cada decisión que tomo, y cada paso que doy, lo hago luego de haber sopesado todas mis opciones y sus posibles consecuencias. Todo... y eso te incluye— dijo, abriendo más los ojos. Snape parecía perplejo, empalideció de pronto—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Me gustaría seguir viviendo esa tapa de los impulsos, me gustaría cometer más errores y tomar más decisiones estúpidas… y simplemente no puedo. Me da… no sé… me asusta, creo. Es que después de tanto sufrir, no quiero seguir haciéndolo deliberadamente— declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus, con la cabeza gacha, ya no la miraba, sino que tenía la vista clavada en sus propias manos. Lucía pensativo

—Y sucede algo muy curioso— Los ojos de Hermione dejaron la figura alta y envuelta en negro del mago para dirigirse a la nada, como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo en el espacio vacío que había entre ellos.

Él lo notó al volver a subir la cabeza, y se extrañó al ver una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sucede que contigo nunca pude prever las consecuencias de mis actos— manifestó la muchacha, ensanchando su sonrisa extraviada y encontrando los ojos negros de Severus—. En Hogwarts, luego de aceptar que sentía algo por ti, de analizar todos los pros y contras y decidirme a intentarlo… nada salía como yo esperaba— Hermione lanzó una risa corta y franca, mientras que Snape estaba atónito—. Ello me llevó a seguir, a insistir. Era toda una aventura, ¿sabes? Comencé a preguntarme qué pasaría si actuaba de tal o cual manera. Preguntas… tontas: ¿qué pasa si lo miro, si voy y le hablo? ¿Qué pasa si me acerco un poco más… si intento conversar? ¿Qué pasa si lo abrazo… y si lo beso?

Severus ataba hilos en su mente como loco. El comportamiento extraño de ella en Hogwarts de repente tuvo mucho sentido, era algo que, en esa época, él deseó mucho averiguar, pero que con el pasar del tiempo y de los acontecimientos, olvidó.

—Lo más gracioso es que tu reacción siempre era inesperada para mí, y me tomaba por sorpresa. Aprendí entonces que una misma causa puede tener distintos efectos… —La muchacha seguía con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, hablando con la ligereza de quien rememora anécdotas con un viejo amigo—, era lo que más me gustaba de ti, de estar contigo… lo impredecible de todo. Era lo que le daba esa… chispa a mi vida. Eran esas alegrías espontáneas las que hacían que tomara las decisiones impulsivas que me faltaban y que me hicieran arrojarme sin mirar… y fueron muchas—La expresión de Hermione fue perdiendo el entusiasmo hasta quedar completamente seria a medida que iba dejando atrás los recuerdos y volvía a la realidad—. Yo te acepté y te quise en _todo_ , te conocí hasta en tus peores facetas… así que no me digas que no conozco esos defectos… porque cuando me enamoré de ti, lo hice sin conocer todas tus virtudes. Y puede que sepas mucho más de muchas más cosas que yo, pero permíteme decirte que cuando se trata de amor, eres un inepto.

Luego de eso, Severus sólo pudo saber que estaba mareado, porque el resto era una confusión caótica. ¿Era cierto que Hermione acababa de hacerlo añicos? Desde luego él seguía firme en su decisión, pero eso no quitaba el que ella tuviera más razón.

—Creo que es todo— le dijo Hermione finalmente, rematando la estupefacción de Snape—. Si ya tomaste tu decisión…— La joven miró en dirección a la chimenea, en una clara indicación.

" _Si ya tomaste tu decisión, te puedes ir_ ", así era la frialdad, la indiferencia de la frase. Casi, _"vete ya", o al menos_ esa sensación le dio a Severus. Sabía, dentro de su despedazado corazón, que con la conversación concluida y su resolución tomada, sólo quedaba una cosa: irse.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía todavía allí aferrado con algo parecido a la desesperación al respaldo del sillón? ¿Esperar que ella fuera la que no quisiera rendirse, como siempre? ¿O que en un acto propio de las telenovelas que Hermione veía, él rompiera los esquemas de su propia personalidad y corriera a besarla?

Eso último le parecía tan cursi como tentador. Pero no iba a hacerlo, por supuesto que no. Él fue hasta ahí con un propósito, el cual era acabar de una vez por todas con su relación, y lo cumpliría.

Snape observó a Hermione un minuto, y ella pensó que en la cabeza del mago se libraba un debate más que complejo, por el aire ausente que adquirió de pronto. Sin embargo, Severus volvió en sí, se aclaró la garganta, asintió la cabeza, y soltando al fin su agarre del sillón, giró el cuerpo, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia la chimenea.

Pero ella lo detuvo… y él ni siquiera consideró sentirse molesto por ello.

—Espera— llamó Hermione con urgencia mal disimulada—… es que… no pude dejar de notar que… no me dijiste qué es lo que quieres— Severus entreabrió los labios, en manifiesta confusión—. Es decir, dijiste qué es lo que quieres para mí, o qué es lo que podría querer yo… pero no lo quieres _tú para ti_. Y si esta va a ser nuestra última conversación… en verdad me gustaría saberlo.

" _Nuestra última conversación"_. El pecho de Snape se comprimió más dolorosamente que nunca. Él no quería que fuera la última conversación… quería tener más, muchas más, hasta que se le acabaran los temas para hablar y tuvieran que repetirlos mil veces. Quería crear nuevos temas que formaran más conversaciones.

El profesor Snape se distrajo tanto con la consternación que le producía pensar en que no volvería a verla, que olvidó lo que Hermione le había dicho, y la observó silenciosamente, esperando que lo repitiera.

Y lo hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres _tú_ , Severus, qué es lo que quieres _para ti_?— Esta vez, la pregunta sí logró penetrar en el cerebro de Snape, que de inmediato tuvo muy clara la respuesta.

—Yo…— dijo en un arrebato que fue controlado a tiempo. Apartó la vista a una pared. Hermione quedó anonadada por la rapidez con la que él quiso contestarle, y expectante a lo que fuera a decir. Pero cuando Snape cortó la frase, supo que sería extremadamente difícil hacer que la continuara.

La chica, con cierta cautela en sus movimientos, avanzó hasta quedar a sólo un paso de distancia de Severus, y buscó sus ojos oscuros con tozudez. Si él no se iba, era sencillamente porque no quería.

Lo vio batallar consigo mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando en todas direcciones menos a ella. Parpadeaba ligeramente más rápido, y adquirió una postura inquieta y agobiada.

Un momento parecía que iba a responder, y al siguiente volvía a desviar la vista, negando con la cabeza.

Snape _nunca_ tuvo tanta necesidad de decir algo que lo llevaría a cometer un acto tan incorrecto. Porque si lo decía, era muy probable que sólo lograra incrementar el sufrimiento de ambos; pero si no lo hacía… acabaría muriendo por dentro.

—Sólo… déjalo salir— musitó Hermione, con unas ansias apremiantes de sosegar a Severus, a quien veía cada vez más y más angustiado—… pero si no quieres-

—No— la cortó el mago al tiempo que se masajeaba los ojos cerrados con una mano.

Iba a decirlo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tan inevitable como las ganas de vomitar, las palabras reprimidas le escocían la garganta. Apretó los labios con fuerza para no dejarlas salir a pesar de saber que era un esfuerzo inútil.

Y súbitamente, Severus se quedó inmóvil. En su rostro sólo se podía apreciar una sombra de sonrisa. La sonrisa más triste que Hermione había visto en alguien. El hombre, con el control de su cuerpo recuperado, dejó escapar aire por la boca con suma lentitud, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y miró a Hermione a los ojos al fin.

Ella no tuvo necesidad de ver nada más para saber que él, contra todos sus deseos, razones e instintos, se lo diría.

—Quiero…— comenzó de forma vacilante. Hermione no quiso ni se sintió capaz de presionarlo. Snape respiraba entrecortadamente—. Lo que…— Pero una vez más no pudo seguir. La joven Gryffindor se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan difícil para él… y el abatimiento creció considerablemente dentro de ella al verlo así. Se miraban a los ojos aún, cuando el gesto en el rostro de Severus se hizo duro, y dijo: —. Quiero… intentar darte todo lo que sé que no te puedo dar. Quiero tratar de ser el hombre que sé que no puedo ser... — Una vez que hubo comenzado, se hizo más sencillo. Sólo restaba terminar—. Quiero que sonrías todos los días… y quiero ser yo el que te haga sonreír, porque _no soporto_ la idea de que lo haga otro— Hermione había abierto la boca, demostrando lo verdaderamente perpleja que se encontraba. Sus ojos se humedecían, su respiración se detenía, y su corazón también—. Quiero despertar contigo cada mañana…; que si algún día quieres formar una familia… pienses en mí como el padre de tus hijos— Severus tomó el aire que le estaba faltando—. Quiero que tu vida esté repleta de momentos felices… y que esos momentos sean conmigo. Quiero que cuando pasen los años, mires atrás y… y no te arrepientas de nada. Quiero darte la mejor vida que puedas vivir— A él ya ni siquiera le importaba saber que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas que Hermione veía. Sólo quedaba una última confesión, una que mantuvo escondida hasta de sí mismo por muchos años: —. Y lo que más quiero…— Snape produjo la pausa al oír que su voz se quebraba. Tragó saliva, las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos, pero no las iba a dejar salir—. Lo que más quiero— repitió— es… ser feliz… Ser feliz de una buena vez… y _vivir_ …— Observó a Hermione, como si en ella se hallaran todas las soluciones a sus problemas. Quizás era así. Contuvo las ganas de acariciarle la mejilla—… pero sé que sin ti no lo voy a ser… nunca— Bien, lo dijo. Lanzó la bomba. Ella se lo pidió, y él cumplió…

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando. Después lo miró con tanta tristeza en los ojos que Severus no supo si podría soportarlo. El dolor le acuchillaba el cuerpo como dagas envenenadas.

—Ay… Severus— suspiró ella. Sólo entonces, el aludido se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Hermione decía su nombre esa noche. Ya había olvidado la dulce calma que le producía—. Vas a ser feliz… _tienes que_ serlo… porque nadie más que tú se lo merece… nadie más que tú.

Ya sin querer aguantarse, Hermione dio el paso hacia adelante que los separaba, llegó a él y lo rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo apretado y acuciante. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Snape, mojándolo con su llanto incontenible. A través de la ropa, podía sentir los latidos acelerados del hombre, o tal vez eran los suyos, no lo supo… ni le importó. Se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda. Pero no lo hacía para obligarlo a quedarse ni para que cambiara de opinión, sino que, sencillamente, por cariño.

Recordó todas esas veces que se prometió a sí misma darle los abrazos que le habían faltado, obsequiarle los besos que le fueron negados, y entregarle todo el amor que necesitaba. Él era una persona que lo exigía en silencio, pues jamás lo expresaría; y ella era una persona que estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Por eso estaba tan desconsolada en ese momento: porque ya no podría cumplir esa promesa. Snape se iba a ir.

Severus, en cambio, tenía los brazos suspendidos en el aire, alejados del cuerpo y del abrazo de Hermione. Se mordía el labio inferior, y miraba con espanto y tristeza la cabeza de ella, recargada en él. Los dedos de la muchacha se aferraban a su espalda con angustia. Él no sabía qué hacer. Su cerebro, de nuevo, quedó en blanco, incapacitado.

Hacía extraños movimientos con sus manos, preguntándose qué era lo correcto hacer en una situación así. Una cosa tenía clara: si la abrazaba, ya no podría volver a soltarla… nunca más.

Hermione quería poder transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él, para que lo guardara y no lo olvidara. Odiaba imaginar que algún día, Severus la olvidaría.

Pasaban los minutos, largos, tormentosos, y ninguno se movía. A Snape le temblaban los brazos por tenerlos en esa posición, mientras los alejaba y acercaba a Hermione. Quería abrazarla para confortarla aunque fuera un poco.

" _Tengo que irme"_ , pensó Severus al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro mudo. Tenía que irse antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás, porque sus brazos habían comenzado, sin su consentimiento, a acercarse a ella.

Hermione alzó apenas la cabeza, con la vista fija en el pecho de él. No tenía fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento…— susurró la muchacha entre cortos hipidos. Fue una tonta por haber tenido la pequeña esperanza de que su abrazo iba a ser correspondido. Pero, ¿por qué no lo soltaba? ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo era un imán del que no se podía separar? Probablemente porque no quería.

Se permitió estar así, cerca de él y de su agradable calor y aroma, sólo un minuto más.

Lo que ella no sabía era que lo que duró ese minuto más, Severus se lo tomó para hacer lo que hizo a continuación: rodearla por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo, y con la mano derecha, tomarla suavemente por la nuca y atraerla a su pecho otra vez.

Ese fue el minuto crucial, el minuto en el que las pocas barreras que le quedaban a Snape se derrumbaron para siempre.

El hombre dejó escapar aire por la boca mientras apoyaba los labios en el cabello de Hermione, aspirando su dulce perfume. Los músculos de ella se pusieron rígidos por la sorpresa, sin embargo, se relajaron enseguida… pero seguía llorando, y el profesor no supo si lo hacía por tristeza o alegría. Sospechó que por las dos cosas, ya que si él no hubiese sido tan experimentado en controlar sus emociones, habría estado haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se sacudió por un sollozo, Snape estrechó el abrazo.

—No te vayas…— pidió ella, como perdida en un trance, porque por un momento no estuvo segura de haberlo pensado o dicho. Supo que fue lo último cuando él respondió en voz muy baja:

—No lo haré.

Esas simples palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su corazón y su alma. Aunque le costaba creer que fuera cierto, por lo que se separó unos centímetros y apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho, ahora al fin encontrando su mirada. Severus la observaba con una expresión vencida y paciente, todavía con su brazo alrededor de ella. De verdad no se iría.

—Podemos intentarlo— farfulló Hermione con voz trémula—. Sé que es arriesgado… que hay muchas... — Tragó saliva dificultosamente—. Muchas cosas en nuestra contra… pero si yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme… ¿tú también lo estás?— inquirió suplicante, ávida por una respuesta.

Snape la miró un rato en silencio, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Para mí no es un riesgo— respondió finalmente. Ella sonrió, y las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas se perdieron en la comisura de su boca. Severus dejó de abrazarla para secarle el rostro con los pulgares—. Hermione…— dijo murmurante. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus frentes se juntaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… y te amo más de lo que podrías creer…

Antes de que la joven pudiera por lo menos hilar una contestación en su cabeza, las manos de Severus volvieron a tomarla por la nuca, la empujó hacia él y unió sus labios.

Se quedaron quietos, cada uno esperando la reacción del otro. Un movimiento o una caricia, cualquier cosa. Hermione exhaló por la nariz.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estaban tan cerca? Habían sido meses desde la última vez que se besaron, pero parecían años. Fue él quien tomó una ínfima distancia, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a separarse ahora. Sujetó la cintura del mago con ambas manos, y se puso en puntas de pie para volver a besarlo, esta vez incrementando la presión y moviendo los labios. Ese sí era un beso de verdad, y Severus no tardó en incorporarse a él.

Se reconocían en cada roce, se reencontraban. Era como un saludo de dos almas que tomaron caminos distintos cuando siempre debieron hacerlo juntas.

Snape no pudo decir con exactitud en qué momento sus manos habían llegado a la cintura de Hermione, pero no se iba a quejar, sino todo lo contrario: la acercó más. La pegó a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió.

Tal y como si fuera la primera vez, el tiempo se congeló, el mundo dejó de girar y sólo existieron ellos dos. Pero las ansias los traicionaron, y el oxígeno se acabó cuando más falta les hizo. Tomaron distancia y aire al mismo tiempo. Se observaron.

—Pensé… que ya habías tomado una decisión— dijo Hermione con cierto retintín involuntario. El rostro le ardía, al igual que el resto del cuerpo.

—Cambié de parecer— replicó Severus con la voz ronca y grave. Se inclinó una vez más hacia ella y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

La muchacha cerró los ojos al sentir contacto cálido sobre su piel, y aunque intentó, no pudo contener un bostezo. Todas las emociones que contuvo en tan solo unos minutos parecieron agotarla. Los párpados le pesaban una enormidad de repente.

—¿Estás cansada?— le preguntó el mago, mirándola inquisitivamente.

—Sí…— Hermione se restregó la cara con una mano. Pero más que un cansancio físico, se trataba de uno anímico, de tantos días de vivir en la incertidumbre, el estés de no saber qué pasaría… y ahora que ya había pasado, todo aquello cayó sobre ella con un peso aplastante—. No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

A Snape lo embargó la culpa. Le echó un breve vistazo a la chimenea antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

—¿Quieres que me quede?— Fue una pregunta un tanto indecisa a pesar de la firmeza de su tono.

Los labios de la chica se curvaron hacia arriba levemente.

—Me encantaría— Él le sostuvo la mirada, sonriendo también—. Ven— dijo Hermione al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia las escaleras, feliz ante el conocimiento de que le sobraría tiempo para hacerle un recorrido por su casa.

Severus se dejó guiar, obediente. Subieron al segundo piso y entraron al dormitorio. Hermione encendió la luz, y él recorrió los ojos por la habitación. Era espaciosa, la cama que ya conocía muy bien estaba al lado de una ventana, y al otro extremo pudo ver una estantería grande repleta de libros. El suelo estaba cubierto de ropa, revistas y papeles.

—Perdón por el desorden— manifestó Hermione, sintiéndose de pronto extrañamente avergonzada.

—Está bien— refutó Snape con la vista al frente—. Mantiene tu esencia— agregó, levantando las cejas. Ella lo miró sin saber si reírse o no—. Digo, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que aquí duerme una sabelotodo come libros.

Esta vez, Hermione sí se rió. Le dio un suave codazo en el brazo. Ya había olvidado lo odioso que podía ser el carácter de Severus… y de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

—Espérame, voy al baño— pronunció para evitar responderle con un sarcasmo igual. Él asintió con un sonido.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione volvió con el pijama puesto, y sobre éste, un suéter de lana holgado y viejo. Le causó satisfacción ver que Severus se había quitado la capa y la levita, que descansaban cuidadosamente dobladas sobre una mesita de noche, y que los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Se dejó disfrutar de la visión antes de preguntar:

— ¿Te había dicho alguna vez lo guapo que te ves así?— Snape mantuvo una expresión despreocupada en su rostro.

—No.

—Te ves muy guapo así— sentenció Hermione.

¿Era normal que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación luego de lo que había ocurrido unos momentos atrás?

—¿Y yo te había dicho lo horrible que es ese suéter?— preguntó él con fingido desdén.

—Sí, en más de una ocasión— Severus nunca se lo había dicho, pero Hermione no necesitaba que lo hiciera para saber que la verdad era que le encantaba su "suéter de casa". Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla opuesta de donde estaba él. Lo miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Piensas dormir con esa ropa?— El profesor se miró el cuerpo, y sin que le diera tiempo de responder, ella lo apuntó con la varita y cambió su camisa y pantalón por un pijama de algodón. La miró alzando una ceja—. Así estás mejor— declaró y se metió bajo las mantas.

Snape resopló, negando con la cabeza, y se acostó a su lado.

Era, en el buen sentido, raro. Raro estar ahí, raro que a pesar del tiempo separados, no se hubieran desacostumbrado. Y para él era más raro aún, porque todas las razones que tuvo para no seguir con su relación le parecieron absolutamente estúpidas y absurdas. No recordaba cuántas veces le había pasado.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando en eso por mucho tiempo, ya que Hermione se había arrimado a su cuerpo. Él la abrazó. Estaban de costado, con las caras muy juntas y las piernas entrelazadas.

Se besaron una vez, dos veces y otra más. Eran besos cortos, de esos que se dan como para asegurarse de que la otra persona sigue ahí, de esos que no pueden dejar de darse.

Severus apartó un mechón de la cara de la chica, le acarició la mejilla, la nariz y los labios. ¿De verdad había creído que podría vivir sin eso? Qué equivocado estuvo.

—Perdóname…— le pidió en un tenue murmullo— por ser un idiota— Hermione dejó escapar una risita débil.

—Ya no hay nada que perdonar… aunque no voy a contradecirte en lo de idiota— añadió al final sólo por molestarlo. Se acercó un poco más a él, y el abrazo se hizo más apretado—. Te extrañé mucho…

—También yo— Y como si hubiera bebido una potente poción para dormir, la respiración de Hermione se hizo más pausada, y cayó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de él, que se sonrió al verla. Acarició su cabello por largos minutos, negándose a dormir también. Quería disfrutar cada segundo pese al conocimiento de que le aguardaban muchos momentos más así.

Mientras el profesor Snape se imaginaba cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, esta vez sin dudas de por medio, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó fue el trinar de los pájaros en el exterior, luego unos ligeros ronquidos tras ella. Podía ver a través de sus párpados los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana. Ya era de día, y ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo se durmió.

Hermione se desperezó dando un gran bostezo. En cuanto giró el cuerpo, Severus despertó de golpe, sobresaltado. Esa era una costumbre que la joven Gryffindor no había podido quitarle, pero que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pensaba que no era sano que nadie se despertara de esa manera. Le puso delicadamente la mano en el brazo para tranquilizarlo, ya que el hombre aún parpadeaba rápido y lucía desorientado.

Sin embargo, cuando la vio, suspiró y sonrió de lado.

—Buenos días— saludó Hermione con jovialidad. Snape se tumbó de espaldas mirando el techo.

—Buenos días— respondió, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó luego de un par de segundos.

—Mejor que en mucho tiempo… ¿y tú?— Él movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Hermione se sentía tan descansada como si hubiese dormido por semanas. Se movió hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Severus, quien la recibió levantando un brazo para que se acomodara sobre su pecho. Permaneció así un minuto, respirando el aroma de él. Sin embargo, había un asunto que no dejaba en paz a su cerebro, por lo que se vio forzada a sacárselo.

—Hay algo de lo que me gustaría que habláramos— dijo al tiempo que se volteaba, viéndolo de frente.

—¿De qué se trata?— inquirió Severus con curiosidad, y colocó el brazo detrás de la cabeza.

—Preferiría hacerlo desayunando, ¿no tienes hambre?— El profesor hizo una mueca pensativa.

—Sí, un poco.

—Genial… pero primero iré a darme una ducha. Si quieres, puedes usar el baño después— Dicho esto, Hermione se alzó y le dio en los labios un beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente, pero que la chica cortó apenas un segundo después. Le sonrió y salió del dormitorio.

* * *

Hermione, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la nevera, buscaba algo para comer cuando Severus bajó las escaleras, vestido con su túnica y con la capa colgando de su brazo, su pelo se veía limpio y seco. Al verlo, la muchacha se enderezó, dirigió la vista al reloj de pared que colgaba en la cocina y volvió a mirar al hombre.

—Es casi mediodía— observó con un dejo de preocupación colándose en su tono—. ¿No tendrás problemas con McGonagall?— Snape se encogió de hombros en un gesto indiferente.

—Me da igual— sentenció. Fue hasta un mueble y dejó la capa sobre éste.

—Si tú lo dices— murmuró Hermione mientras volvía su atención a la nevera, en la que no había nada más aparte de un trozo de queso y una caja de leche casi vacía—. Aquí no hay nada para comer, olvidé ir de compras— dijo para sí misma. Severus estaba recargado en una mesa, observando atentamente a Hermione—. ¡Espera!— recordó la castaña de pronto, cerrando la puerta de la nevera de un portazo y yendo hacia la butaca donde la noche anterior había dejado la bolsa con las compras.

Regresó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se encontró con la mirada profunda de Severus. Él simplemente la contemplaba, pero lo hacía con una intensidad que Hermione nunca había visto en sus ojos. Y era eso: sus ojos. Brillaban, relucían en su oscuridad.

Hermione carraspeó, incómoda y extrañada por su inexplicable turbación.

—Compré estos pasteles en la cafetería del parque, son deliciosos, a mí me encantan— expresó, sacando los mismos de la bolsa y poniéndolos sobre la mesa en la que estaba Severus. De pronto, una tetera comenzó a silbar. Hermione la sacó del fuego y sirvió dos tazas de té, las cuales dispuso también en la mesa—. A comer— dijo, y se frotó las manos.

Snape se sentó, no había dicho nada aún, estaba sumido por completo en sus pensamientos. Pero salió de ellos cuando notó que la joven lo miraba expectante. El mago eligió un pastelillo al azar, y sin molestarse en utilizar los cubiertos, se lo llevó a la boca. Era de manzana, y en efecto, delicioso. Mientras masticaba, alzó las cejas y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Está muy bueno— declaró después de tragar. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Verdad que sí? Son lo mejor— espetó excitada. Eligió la tarta de zanahoria.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— cuestionó Severus, revolviendo su té.

—Ah… sí— farfulló Hermione, se limpió los restos de tarta de los labios y continuó: —. Verás, la noche que fui a Hogwarts…— Hizo una pausa al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche—. McGonagall me dijo que entregaste tu carta de renuncia— Snape se enderezó, dejando a un lado su comida—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Lo es— respondió él en el acto. La muchacha lo miró un instante, esperando que dijera algo más, pero eso no pasó.

—Vaya…— musitó, y apartó la vista a la ventana—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?— preguntó, volviendo a verlo a los ojos.

—Envié una carta a la Academia de Pocionistas.

—¿La Academia?— saltó Hermione precipitadamente, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿La Academia de Pocionistas en Oxford?— Snape asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Te respondieron?— Él volvió a asentir. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Te aceptaron?— Asintió otra vez—. ¡Por Dios!— exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se escapó de los labios de Snape— Es… es… fantástico, Severus… pero creía que no te gustaba enseñar…

—Lo que no me gusta es enseñarle a mocosos incompetentes y holgazanes— rectificó el profesor. Le dio el primer sorbo al té antes de proseguir: —. El salario es mejor que en Hogwarts, y no tengo que estar todo el curso encerrado. Además, allí van magos y brujas que de verdad quieren aprender, así si dan ganas de enseñar— Hermione lo miraba con una expresión de orgullo y afecto. En otros tiempos, Severus se habría sentido bastante incómodo con esa mirada, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que mantenérsela.

—De verdad me alegra mucho saberlo. Aunque Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin ti— Snape lanzó un bufido y una risa corta.

—Y los alumnos estarán muy tristes cuando se enteren— soltó con sarcasmo.

—Yo estaría triste.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda, Granger.

" _Granger"_ , cuánto extrañaba que la llamara "Granger".

—En ese caso, es una suerte vivir en el mundo mágico, ¿no crees?— dijo, dejando pasar el último comentario—. Quiero decir, vivir lejos del trabajo no representa un inconveniente— Severus pareció recordar algo repentinamente.

—Sí. Dejé mi casa— confesó como si tal cosa. Hermione se quedó perpleja.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya no vivo ahí. La venderé… o no, no me interesa.

— ¿Por qué?— La chica supo la respuesta sólo un segundo después de haber formulado su pregunta.

—Porque no me trae los mejores recuerdos— manifestó Snape, impasible—. Y es fea.

—No es fea— replicó Hermione automáticamente.

—Por favor, Hermione, es fea, admítelo.

—Bueno… podría ser más linda.

—Sí, _podría_ , pero no lo es.

—Está bien, es fea, ¿contento?— escupió la muchacha, clavando los ojos en los de Severus, quien sonrió triunfalmente.

—Sí.

Hermione casi había olvidado lo terco que podía llegar a ser ese hombre… y lo infantil, aunque él preferiría la muerte antes que mostrar esa última faceta frente a los demás.

—Puedes quedarte aquí mientras buscas otro lugar— propuso Hermione, aparentemente distraída cortando en dos el último bizcocho que quedaba. Snape reflexionó unos momentos antes de decir:

—No es mala idea.

Pero él no tuvo la necesidad de "buscar otro lugar". Las semanas pasaron, el curso en Hogwarts llegó a su fin, él abandonó el colegio entre elogios y alguna que otra lágrima derramada, y se vio tan a gusto en la casa de Hermione ("nuestra casa", como le decían el último tiempo) que, sin mediar en acuerdos, comenzó a vivir ahí.

Su vuelta al mundo públicamente se produjo en el debut de Ginny con las Arpías de Holyhead. A esas alturas, Hermione ya le había informado a todos que ella y Severus estaban juntos otra vez, pero eso no evitó que se sorprendieran cuando los vieron llegar al estadio. El profesor no tenía ganas de ir, y sólo aceptó para no caer en los mismos errores que la vez anterior. Habían decidido empezar de nuevo, por decirlo de alguna forma, y enmendar todo lo que estuvo mal.

Y cuando comenzó el curso en la Academia de Pocionistas, y ambos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a su vida juntos, los días se convirtieron en hermosa rutina, en cafés y periódicos matutinos apresurados, en duchas compartidas, en noches de insomnio, en paseos conversados, en atardeceres de lectura silenciosa, en sarcasmos cotidianos, en discusiones y reconciliaciones, en risas dolorosas, en planes a futuro.

* * *

Severus era un hombre que pasó gran parte de su vida esperando la muerte; detestó cuando por culpa de Hermione volvió a sentir. Se odió por haberse enamorado de una chica a la cual le arruinaría la vida. Despreció el amor.

Pero agradecería hasta el último día todo lo malo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Casi se felicitó a sí mismo por haber cometido actos incorrectos y errores injustificablemente estúpidos… porque si no hubiese sido así, si algo, por más pequeño fuera, hubiese ocurrido de otra forma, él no estaría donde estaba.

No estaría siendo el hombre más feliz del planeta, no habría podido disfrutar todo lo que disfrutaba, ni amar tanto como amaba.

… ni gozar de la vida que eligió _vivir_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Y llegamos al final (porque no, esta vez no habrá secuela). Dije en el capítulo anterior que actualizaría el domingo a más tardar, aquí en mi país apenas pasan de las doce, así que en la práctica, sigue siendo domingo._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos quienes caminaron conmigo este recorrido que duró casi un año. Llegados a este punto, he de decirles que este año que pasó desde que volví al mundo del fanfic (con la precuela de este fic, "Sentir"), muchas cosas pasaron. Cuando empecé, mi vida se había venido abajo, mis sueños fueron destrozados por hechos que prefiero olvidar, y estaba ahogándome en una depresión que casi no me dejaba ganas de salir adelante._

 _Estos escritos, que aunque no serán los mejores del mundo, me ayudaron a respirar. A olvidar por momentos lo que me hacía doler. Sus comentarios eran revitalizadores. Era como... tener algo por lo que seguir._

 _Sé que para algunos puede sonar tonto, o pueden pensar que le doy mucha importancia, pero para mí sí significó algo importante._

 _Tantas horas frente a la pantalla, tantas historias y diálogos que pasaron por mi cabeza. Es lindo (y gracioso) recordar los momentos en que se me ocurrió escribir esto xD Porque hace algunos años atrás, jamás había imaginado que podía existir esta pareja. Y me encantó._

 _Para no alargarme más, otra vez quiero agradecerles. A quienes me escribían siempre, a quienes lo hicieron sólo una vez y a todos quienes siguieron y siguen mi historia, aunque haya sido desde el silencio. Por su eterna paciencia con mis tardías actualizaciones, por sus palabras y su apoyo._

 _Escribir es algo que me sana._

 _Y si pudiera darles un consejo en esta vida loca, sólo les diría que salgan adelante. Los problemas estarán ahí siempre, el dolor sobre todo. Pero lo importante no es caerse, sino levantarse. Siempre mantener una rodilla en el piso y la vista en el cielo. Y no hacer daño, porque lo he visto de primera mano, todo lo que das se devuelve... tarde o temprano. (Y por si se lo están preguntando: no, no me pasaron cosas malas por haber hecho cosas malas xD creo). No hagan daño, regalen sonrisas._

 _Bien, aquí termina el fic y mi lado sensiblero xDD_

 _Quizá escriba otro en un futuro, pero ahora no lo sé._

 _GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Y perdón por si hubo algo que no les gustó._

 _Nos estaremos leyendo._

 _¡Besos y abrazos a la distancia!_

 **PD: ¿ALGUIEN DIJO EPÍLOGO?**

Vrunetti.

Domingo 08 de Agosto, 2016.


	18. Epílogo

**Dato: creé una página en Facebook, se llama Vrunetti Fanfiction, pueden buscarla con ese nombre si quieren darme alguna idea para un próximo fic, simplemente hablar o lanzarme crucios (?)**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

01 de Septiembre, 2014.

Número 9 de la avenida Nutgrove en Brístol.

Un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba apenas a la mitad del cuello, salía de su casa a primera hora de la mañana para recoger el correo. Llevaba una humeante taza de café en la mano. Vestía un traje negro, corbata verde oscura y camisa blanca. Sus zapatos lustrados brillaban a la luz del sol naciente.

Caminó hasta el buzón en la verja blanca que indicaba el límite de su hogar, lo abrió y sacó un par de cartas y un periódico, el cual desdobló con su mano libre. Leyó rápidamente el insípido encabezado: nada que le llamara la atención. En silencio continuó el recorrido visual, y de pronto su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto.

" _ **Severus Snape, nuevo subdirector de la Academia de Pocionistas.**_

 _Durante las últimas horas se dio a conocer la información de que el aclamado ex profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y héroe de nuestro mundo, el señor Severus Snape, fue nombrado subdirector de la Academia de Pocionistas, la más prestigiosa institución…"_

—Bah…— murmuró Severus con fastidio al tiempo que volvía a doblar el periódico, y junto con las cartas, se lo ponía bajo el brazo.

No había girado el cuerpo para regresar al interior de su casa cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ah, señor Snape!— decía efusivamente un anciano. Su cabello plateado parecía brillar aún más a esas horas del día mientras salía de su propia vivienda, la que colindaba con la de Snape, cojeando y apoyado en un bastón. Tenía puestos unos lentes que agrandaban de forma considerable sus ojos celestes y envejecidos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa amable discordaba con la dificultad de sus movimientos—. ¡Muy buenos días!— Severus se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y le dirigió una sonrisa escueta pero sincera.

—Buenos días, señor Derricks, ¿cómo amaneció de su cadera?— preguntó Snape con la cortesía a la que sus vecinos estaban acostumbrados.

El anciano avanzó trabajosamente hasta el buzón, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como queriendo decir que no había remedio.

—Igual que ayer y antes de ayer y el día anterior— rezongó, jadeando y apoyándose en el cerco de ladrillos que separaba ambas casas—. Para colmo, esta mujer no me da descanso— añadió a modo de chiste.

Snape sonrió un poco más.

—Así son las mujeres— comentó el profesor despreocupadamente, provocando una breve risa en su interlocutor.

—Hoy es el gran día, ¿no?— inquirió el viejo, clavando sus ojos claros en la casa de Severus, quien también miró en esa dirección, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es— confirmó en un susurro, con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Justo en ese momento, una señora de avanzada edad apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta de la casa del señor Derricks. Su pelo era igual de blanco que el del hombre, rizado y muy corto, llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina y zapatillas de dormir, era enjuta, pero su postura desafiante con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, le daban un aspecto fuerte y ligeramente intimidante.

—¡Edgar!— bramó la mujer—. ¡Te estás enfriando allá afuera! ¡No quiero que vayas a pescar otro resfriado, ya mucho tengo con mis propios problemas!— Edgar le lanzó una mirada resignada a Severus—. ¡Tienes que tomarte tu medicamento!

—Sí, mujer, lo sé, ya voy— contestó de mala gana el anciano, volviéndose y avanzando con la misma dificultad que antes—. Sólo estaba platicando un poco con el señor Snape, ¿acaso estás tan vieja que olvidaste qué día es hoy?

Ella se quedó viendo a Severus un momento. Luego, y como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante de repente, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ahogando un grito.

—Buen día, ¿cómo se encuentra, señora Derricks?— saludó Snape, obviando la reciente discusión de la pareja.

—¿Es hoy?— cuestionó la anciana con la voz amortiguada por sus manos, las que volvió a bajar para ser escuchada—. Santo Merlín… ¿estás emocionado?

—Cómo no estarlo— dijo Severus sin emoción alguna en su voz ni en su semblante—. Y con su permiso, tengo que ver que todo esté en orden— Hizo una brevísima inclinación de cabeza y se encaminó, por fin, al interior de su hogar.

—Les deseo mucha suerte, mándele todos mis buenos deseos y dígale que no se olvide de escribirme— pidió la señora Derricks mientras Snape se perdía de vista sin responder.

* * *

Adentro, una mujer aguardaba por él, había domado su cabello castaño en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro. Sonrió cuando vio a su hombre entrar. Él se acercó a la mesa de café en medio del salón y arrojó con desprecio el periódico y las cartas sobre ésta.

Hermione observó la acción y enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lo publicaron?— La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un sonido gutural. Se aproximó a él y lo tomó con suavidad por la cintura—. No sé por qué te sorprende, era obvio que lo iban a hacer.

—No me sorprende, me fastidia— retrucó Snape, bebiendo los últimos sorbos de su café. Como le había pasado constantemente los últimos trece años, sus ojos se encontraron de forma inevitable con los de ella, que lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Severus supo que se estaba aguantando la risa, por lo que se apresuró a agregar: —. ¿Lo despertaste?

—Despertó solo— dijo ella—. Aunque sigo sin ver por qué había que despertarlo tan temprano, si anoche dejó listas todas sus cosas— Severus lanzó un bufido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y dejaba la taza en el fregadero, donde comenzó a lavarse por sí sola—. ¿O eres tú el que no quiere llegar tarde?— inquirió Hermione, suspicaz. Se oyó otro bufido.

En el instante en que Severus abrió la boca para replicar, un niño de once años bajó de un salto los últimos peldaños de la escalera. Era una réplica exacta de su padre, aunque con algunas grandes diferencias. Llevaba corto el cabello negro, su piel pálida era sonrosada en las mejillas, los ojos oscuros exultantes y una sonrisa perenne en su alegre rostro infantil. Aquellos rasgos que se veían toscos en el rostro de Severus, en el del niño acentuaban una belleza particular.

— ¡Hola, mamá!— saludó felizmente el pequeño, acercándose a su madre y dándole un gran beso en la cara—. ¡Hola, papá!— se dirigió esta vez a Severus cuando viró el cuerpo a la cocina y lo vio ahí, preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, cielo?— le preguntó Hermione a su hijo mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

—Bien, aunque no diría lo mismo de Theron— se quejó el niño—. No dejó de chillar, odia estar encerrado en esa jaula.

Severus se aproximó a ellos y dejó sobre la mesa un vaso de zumo de naranja y un bol con cereales y leche.

—Es una pena, porque el viaje de hoy es largo— repuso el hombre ante el rostro contrariado del menor, que comenzó a revolver su desayuno con desgana inusual—. Come— ordenó Snape secamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó por el trato de Severus, sino que le sonrió a la escena, ya que el niño se había puesto recto en su silla y había comenzado a comer inmediatamente.

—Margot te envía saludos, y pidió que no te olvidaras de escribirle— declaró Snape, observando a su pequeño asentir y masticar con la boca llena.

—Voy a extrañar la señora Derricks— confesó de pronto el niño—. Hace unos pastelillos muy ricos.

El señor y la señora Derricks, los vecinos de junto, eran un matrimonio que le tenía especial cariño a la familia Snape-Granger. Los invitaban seguido a tomar el té, cuidaban su casa cuando salían de viaje y siempre tenían una sonrisa para darles.

—En Hogwarts hay un montón de comida rica, hijo— dijo Hermione, pero él empalideció con la simple mención del colegio, dejó la cuchara a un lado y se apresuró a beber el zumo—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—No— Los adultos se miraron con complicidad.

—Es natural que lo estés— lo calmó ella, y acarició con dulzura su pequeña mano—. Imagina cómo estaba yo, que no tenía idea de nada.

—Y créeme, Adam, eso es _mucho_ decir— intervino Severus, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de la cara que puso Hermione.

Adam Snape le sonrió a su padre, pese a que no entendía muy bien a lo que éste se refería.

Se produjo un momento de silencio mientras Severus y Hermione observaban a su hijo terminar el desayuno. Adam lucía como si estuviera a punto de devolver la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Y tu hermana?— preguntó el hombre para aliviar la tensión.

—Debe estar durmiendo— contestó Adam con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pues ve a despertarla.

—Severus, aún nos quedan dos horas para llegar a la estación— objetó Hermione.

—Sí, pero el punto de aparición está lejos, y de allí tenemos que rentar un automóvil— indicó Snape con severidad. La mujer rodó los ojos.

—¡¿Iremos en coche?!— exclamó el niño, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Severus lo miró e hizo un gesto en afirmación—. ¡Genial!— Sin más, y olvidando su nerviosismo, Adam salió disparado escaleras arriba gritando: —. ¡Caty, despierta! ¡Viajaremos en coche!

La pareja se quedó viendo las escaleras con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

—¿De verdad no te vas a retrasar?— cuestionó Hermione a Severus. Él la miró frunciendo el entrecejo—. Yo puedo llevarlo, no sería bueno que llegaras tarde tu primer día como subdirector.

—Precisamente por eso no tendré problemas. Además, no pienso dejar que mi hijo vaya solo a la estación. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?

—El mejor de todos— contestó ella inmediatamente.

Adam regresó a los pocos minutos, lo seguía una niña de aspecto adormilado, todavía en pijama, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Hermione se deleitó al ver cómo la mirada de su hombre se iluminaba al ver a su pequeña, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla el amor y orgullo con el que Severus la veía.

—Buenos días, hija— la saludó Snape—. Ven aquí— dijo golpeándose los muslos y acomodándose en la silla.

La niña, a quien se le cerraban los ojos del sueño, hizo caso a su padre, y se dejó alzar por él para que la sentara sobre sus piernas.

—Adam dice que vamos a viajar en coche— murmuró la hija menor de la pareja.

—Así es, pequeña, por eso tienes que vestirte y peinarte pronto— aseguró Severus, acariciando su pelo rizado y castaño y apartándoselo de la cara. Ella sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo perezosamente al tiempo que tomaba una galleta de un plato y se la llevaba a la boca.

— ¿Cuándo vas a saber en qué Casa te ponen?— preguntó la chiquilla a su hermano. Adam la miró con cierto terror en su gesto.

—Esta noche— respondió en voz extremadamente baja. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Severus—. Me gustaría quedar en Slytherin, pero si no…

—No pasa nada, Adam— aseveró el profesor—. Sólo te quedas sin herencia.

—¡Severus! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso al niño?!— se escandalizó Hermione, mirándolo con reproche. Él, en tanto, le guiñó un ojo a la niña sonriente—. Se hace tarde. Catrina, come tu desayuno y luego ve a vestirte.

Severus sentó a Catrina en una silla a su lado y le sirvió unos cereales con leche idénticos a los que Adam había comido. En cuanto hubo acabado, la pequeña, acompañada por Hermione, subió a su habitación para arreglarse.

—¿Guardaste todas tus cosas?— preguntó Snape al niño.

—Sí.

—¿Tus libros, pergaminos, pluma y tintero?

—Sí.

—¿Tu caldero?

—Sí.

—Bien. Recuerda que no tienes permitido llevar objetos _muggles_ , así que nada de esos aparatos raros con los que juegas— Adam hizo un gesto de tristeza mal disimulada, pero por lo demás, se mantuvo impasible.

—Sí, papá.

* * *

Una hora después, la familia se hallaba al interior de un automóvil rojo conducido por Snape. Él, antes de que naciera su primer hijo, se impuso la obligación de tomar la prueba de conducción _muggle_ , ya que sabía que algún día sería necesario. A Hermione ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza decirle que no lo hiciera, sino que ella también lo hizo para acompañarlo, y ambos realizaron el curso y la prueba juntos. Pasados los años, y con dos niños a su cuidado, descubrieron que, en efecto, sí fue necesario.

Adam y Catrina Snape, en el asiento trasero, jugaban a quién veía más perros desde su respectiva ventana. En medio de ellos, ululando débilmente dentro de una jaula, estaba Theron, la lechuza marrón de Adam.

—¡Otro perro!— chilló el niño, apuntando hacia afuera con su dedo índice—. Y con ese te voy ganando por diez.

—No es justo— refunfuñó Catrina, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando su nariz respingada—. Tú estás del lado de la acera.

Adelante, Hermione hablaba sosteniendo un teléfono móvil contra su oreja.

—¿Ya llegaron? Nosotros estaremos allá dentro de poco, espérennos en el andén— decía la joven madre para después cortar la comunicación.

—¿Quién era, mamá?— preguntó Adam, encaramándose detrás del asiento de Hermione sin darse cuenta que su hermana anunciaba que había visto diez perros juntos.

—Tu abuela.

—¿Los abuelos también van a ir?— el pequeño daba brincos de emoción.

Snape se mantenía impertérrito, con las manos firmemente sujetas al volante y la vista en el camino repleto de automóviles.

—Hay un tráfico del demonio— manifestó el hombre. Se tuvo que detener a una gran distancia del semáforo en rojo por la cantidad de autos que congestionaban la calle.

—Severus…— advirtió Hermione.

—Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta— musitó Snape, y sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, dio un par de golpecitos con ella sobre el volante e inmediatamente se abrió para ellos un camino lateral. Éste no podía ser visto por los _muggles_ , y tampoco los verían apartarse del camino y avanzar—. Así es mejor— Severus se sonrió con complacencia mientras conducía ahora sin importarle el tráfico.

* * *

Llegaron a la estación de King's Cross media hora antes de las once de la mañana. Cruzaron la calle sin importarles las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes, quienes señalaban con el dedo el extraño equipaje, y la jaula que cargaba Adam en una mano.

En la plataforma, los esperaban una pareja que los llamó a la distancia con gran efusividad.

—¡Abuelos!— exclamaron ambos niños, corriendo hacia ellos.

Severus y Hermione mantenían una seriedad tensa, mientras que abuelos y nietos se entretenían conversando. Snape miró alrededor antes de acercarse a su mujer y decirle al oído:

—Aprovechemos que hay poca gente— Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—¡Bien, niños, vamos!— vociferó la bruja—. Adam, tú ve con tu padre primero, nosotros los seguimos— La sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico, respiró hondo y miró la sólida pared que separaba los andenes nueve y diez.

Al ver que los nervios volvían a apoderarse de su hijo, Severus lo tomó de la mano dándole un pequeño apretón, a lo que Adam pareció a aliviado. Avanzaron tranquilamente, y cuando parecía que se iban a estrellar contra la muralla de la forma más estúpida posible, desaparecieron a través de ésta.

El andén 9 y ¾ estaba atestado de magos, brujas y animales que emitían distintos ruidos desde sus jaulas. Adam, maravillado, abrió los ojos y la boca desmedidamente. Severus, por su parte, estaba siendo invadido por cientos de recuerdos de su adolescencia. Hacía más de tres décadas que no veía ese lugar ni el magnífico ferrocarril escarlata que echaba humo. Casi sintió ganas de llorar.

Sin embargo, el profesor no pudo seguir pensando en ello, ya que Hermione y sus suegros aparecieron en ese momento.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar— dijo Catrina a Adam, como si ella también fuera a subirse al tren y partir a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo va todo, Severus?— inquirió el señor Granger. Los dos hombres se habían rezagado. Severus empujaba el carrito con el baúl—. Supe lo de tu ascenso, felicitaciones.

—Gracias, ¿ustedes cómo están?

—Bien, mi esposa no ha dejado de hablar acerca de este día. Creo que está incluso más emocionada que Adam— Severus sonrió de lado como respuesta. Todavía se le hacía difícil creer que ya había llegado el momento…—. Entiendo lo difícil que es dejarlos ir— declaró el señor Granger cuando se detuvieron a unos metros de la familia—. Cuando vinimos con Hermione la primera vez… todavía no encuentro las palabras que logren expresar fielmente lo que sentí. Enviarla a un mundo desconocido al que ni yo ni mi esposa teníamos permitido ingresar, no saber cómo prepararla para lo que se enfrentaría— Una sutil sonrisa adornó sus labios. Severus lo observó por un instante.

—Lo hicieron bien. Hermione es la bruja más extraordinaria que haya conocido— El padre de la mencionada ensanchó más su expresión que mezclaba felicidad con nostalgia.

—Tú también has hecho un excelente trabajo con los tuyos, Severus— Cruzaron una mirada y prosiguieron el camino.

—¿Cuidas a Catrina hoy?— preguntó Snape con ligereza.

—Desde luego.

Se reunieron con los demás frente a un vagón que gradualmente se iba llenando de niños.

Snape ayudó a su hijo a subir el equipaje a un compartimento, y si creyó que los recuerdos ya habían dejado de inundar su mente, se equivocó. Porque nada más poner un pie dentro del tren, montones de imágenes difusas se dibujaron en la retina de su memoria. Los alumnos lo miraban de soslayo, y bajaban la voz cuando pasaban cerca. Adam ni siquiera se percató de ello, la ansiedad podía más que él.

Luego descendieron de vuelta a la plataforma para la despedida. El Expreso partiría en menos de diez minutos.

Pero antes de que dijeran una sola palabra, una voz los distrajo.

—¿Listo para partir, Adam?— La familia volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa radiante de Harry Potter.

—¡Harry!— exclamó Hermione antes de lanzarse al cuello de su mejor amigo. A diferencia de las épocas pasadas, Snape no frunció el ceño.

—Severus— saludó Harry, extendiéndole la mano a su antiguo profesor cuando Hermione lo soltó. Snape se la estrechó sin chistar.

—Potter— correspondió el profesor. Era evidente que la convivencia había hecho lo suyo al mejorar notablemente la relación entre ellos, sin embargo, Snape elegiría el renacimiento de Voldemort antes que nombrar a Harry por su nombre de pila.

—¿Y Ginny y los niños?— inquirió la castaña.

—Se quedaron en casa. Vine a dejar a Teddy… aunque desde que llegamos que no sé dónde se metió— murmuró él, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Teddy… lo nombraron Prefecto, ¿no?— Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Tú también tienes que ser Prefecto, Adam— dijo Snape dirigiéndose al pequeño, que lo miró de vuelta sin encontrar qué decir, y volteó a ver a Catrina en busca de ayuda, pero ella no sabía qué rayos era un Prefecto.

—No lo presiones tan pronto, Severus— replicó Hermione con gravedad pese a que su gesto era alegre.

Ciertamente, ambos padres deseaban el mejor de los futuros para sus hijos.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, Teddy Lupin, con el cabello verde fluorescente por el momento, bajó de un vagón y se plantó frente a ellos.

—¡Hola!— saludó el joven metamorfomago de dieciséis años—. Así que por fin el pequeño Snape entrará a Hogwarts— expresó enérgicamente mientras le revolvía el cabello a Adam.

—Espero que sepas cumplir con tus deberes como Prefecto, Ted— sugirió Severus, manteniéndole una mirada que hubiese hecho temblar a cualquiera. No obstante, el muchacho se la devolvió con firmeza sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. El cabello permaneció del mismo color, señalando que no se había alterado lo más mínimo.

—Descuide, señor Snape, su hijo estará en buenas manos— aseguró Teddy.

A ese breve diálogo le siguió una tanda de besos, abrazos y consejos a Adam. El niño, conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más inquieto se ponía.

Snape vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Cinco minutos. Sólo cinco minutos. Se le escapó un suspiro trémulo.

Pero quedaba una sorpresa aún.

—Hermione— llamó una voz más que familiar. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y cuando se giró a la fuente de aquella voz, su cuerpo se congeló. Era Ron Weasley—. Tanto tiempo.

Y era, en efecto, mucho tiempo. Desde que Ron partió a Rumania, había vuelto en varias ocasiones, especialmente para fechas importantes. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, comenzó a realizar aquellas visitas con cada vez menos frecuencia, al punto de que no había regresado en más de cinco años.

Ahora su cuerpo lucía una contextura bastante más fornida, su pelo estaba largo y amarrado en una coleta, y en el rostro mostraba un par de cicatrices, evidentemente provocadas por algún dragón.

—Ron… no tenía idea que estabas en Inglaterra— musitó Hermione casi sin voz—. Estoy tan feliz de verte, has cambiado muchísimo— dijo luego de superar el shock inicial, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separaron, se percató de una mujer que miraba la escena tras el pelirrojo.

—Ella es Simona— Ron tomó de la mano a su acompañante y la hizo dar un paso al frente—. Es medimaga, la conocí en uno de mis tantos viajes al hospital.

—Es un placer— expresó Simona, una mujer de hermosa piel pálida, nariz recta, ojos marrones y pelo negro como el carbón. Su acento era extranjero. Paseó la vista por cada uno de ellos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Snape— Usted…— farfulló, al parecer olvidando las formalidades—. ¿Usted es Severus Snape?— El susodicho la miró con extrañeza por un segundo mientras ella se le acercaba con algo parecido a la veneración en su mirar—. No puedo creer que al fin lo haya conocido— Hermione los observaba alternadamente, en un silencio sepulcral. Simona apresó la mano derecha de Severus entre las suyas, agitándola con frenesí—. Se hablan maravillas de usted… en el hospital donde trabajo aplicamos su investigación sobre las pociones regenerativas, y ha sido todo un éxito, señor. No sabe… es un verdadero placer conocerlo— balbuceaba la mujer, extasiada.

Severus escuchaba la cháchara con el rostro desencajado por la impresión. Se contuvo de condenar esa inesperada impertinencia para no arruinarle la partida a Adam, sólo por eso.

Por lo tanto, soltó un agradecimiento murmurado y apartó la mano para soltarse. Pero Simona, mordiéndose el labio inferior (aparentemente para detener su verborrea), lo quedó mirando mucho rato más mientras los demás hacían como que ese incómodo momento no había sucedido y retomaban la conversación.

—No puedo creerlo— saltó Ron de repente, observando un punto detrás de las piernas de Snape—. ¿Catrina?— La niña se asomó apenas, tímida y asustada—. No me puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido.

Hermione animó a Catrina a salir de su improvisado escondite.

—¿No me recuerdas?— le preguntó Ron, ahora de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Claro que no, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé. Soy el tío Ron— añadió. Estaba realmente sorprendido por el parecido que tenía esa niña con Hermione, a excepción de los ojos, que eran profundamente negros.

—¿Tú eres el tío Ron?— El sonriente pelirrojo asintió. Luego, su atención se vio desviada por la figura de otro niño.

—¡Y Adam! Eres idéntico a tu padre— Adam lo saludó y le dio la mano—. Seguro que eres tan inteligente como él.

Snape torció el gesto. De todas las amistades de Hermione, Weasley era el único al que todavía no podía soportar, y tenía la certeza de que nunca lo haría.

No contaban con demasiado tiempo para ponerse al día, así que apresuraron la despedida justo cuando el tren inició su silbido.

Luego de que Adam recibiera otros abrazos más de sus abuelos, se dirigió a Hermione, quien ya no pudo aguantar el llanto y le dio un montón de besos por todo el rostro, causando que el pequeño se pusiera tan rojo como el Expreso de Hogwarts mientras que Catrina se aferraba a las manos de él como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y Harry le pedía que le diera sus saludos al profesor Longbottom.

—¡Todos a bordo!— bramó el conductor.

Teddy ya apremiaba a Adam para que subiera con él.

Severus se acuclilló, tomó a su pequeño hijo por los hombros y se acercó lo suficiente como para que los demás no pudieran oírlo.

—Adam, prométeme que te vas a portar bien, sabes que la directora McGonagall no será indulgente contigo sólo porque llevas mi apellido y el de tu madre— El chico asintió, estaba pálido y sudoroso. Snape suavizó su expresión hasta el máximo y le acarició la mejilla con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible. Sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta—. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí...

—Y no importa en la Casa que quedes, siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti— Tragó saliva y tiró de Adam, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y besando su cabeza. Tomó distancia—. Te amo, hijo.

—Y yo a ti, papá— El tren comenzó a moverse.

—Ve, apresúrate— instó Severus, y Adam les sonrió a todos una última vez antes de saltar al vagón con la ayuda de Teddy.

El ferrocarril tomaba velocidad, los padres y familiares se apiñaban al borde del andén agitando los brazos y gritando despedidas.

Severus, Hermione y Catrina simplemente observaban al niño mover la mano a través del cristal. La mujer se recargó en el hombro de Snape sin poder parar de llorar, en tanto él la rodeó por la cintura, tan absorto en el tren que se perdía de vista al doblar una curva que no le importó que varias personas estuvieran viéndolos. Aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su presencia llamaba la atención en el mundo mágico.

Una parte de su vida se había ido junto con Adam. Severus sabía que aunque Hogwarts fuera (esta vez de verdad) el lugar más seguro en el que podría estar su hijo después de su propia casa, no iba a sentirse tranquilo hasta tenerlo de vuelta.

Hermione exhaló y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

—Vamos— dijo, sonriendo a duras penas—. Se nos hace tarde— Pero Snape continuaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte—. Estará bien, amor.

—Lo sé— masculló entonces Severus, parpadeando para volver a la realidad. De pronto sentía que quedaban años para las vacaciones de Navidad.

* * *

—¿Puedes creer que esta túnica antes me quedaba grande?— preguntaba Hermione esa misma noche frente al espejo de su habitación en Brístol—. Mírame, parece que va a explotar— Snape, recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, la miró de reojo.

—Yo te veo bien— comentó sin darle importancia—. De cualquier forma, esa túnica ni siquiera es tan linda.

—Eso no lo decías hace unos años— sostuvo ella, viendo su reflejo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—¿Esperabas mantener tu figura de veinteañera por toda la eternidad?— resopló Severus sarcásticamente mientras volvía la vista al libro. Hermione le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Y cómo tú? Tú estás igual que siempre.

—Así soy, no es mi culpa. Además, no llevo dos embarazos en el cuerpo— Esta vez fue Hermione la que resopló.

—Eres un sol, mi amor— ironizó, desistiendo con la prenda, y mirándose resignada. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon desde atrás por la cintura.

—Deja de decir tonterías. Para mí estás cada día más preciosa— susurró Severus contra su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Hermione giró la cabeza, y se encontró con sus labios, los que no tardó en comenzar a devorar con ansias. Él se agarró con más fuerza de su cintura al tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior.

—Y tú nunca has estado más guapo— dijo la mujer entre el beso. Lo sintió sonreír.

—Sabes que es mentira— Rieron la broma. Ella se giró totalmente, y cuando los ánimos estaban por tomar el camino sin retorno, unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta detuvieron todo.

La pareja se separó un centímetro. Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y las respiraciones irregulares.

—¿Mami? ¿Papi?— los llamaba Catrina.

—Pasa, hija— pronunció Severus, volviendo a su posición en la cama.

La pequeña niña abrió la puerta lentamente, sabiendo que entraba en "territorio prohibido". Una de las reglas de la casa era no curiosear ni entrar intempestivamente en la habitación paterna. Por ello, Adam y Catrina le habían puesto el nombre de "La Habitación Prohibida", haciendo referencia al Bosque Prohibido, del que Hermione les había contado.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?— preguntó inocentemente—. Me siento muy sola sin Adam en la habitación de al lado.

—Desde luego que sí— afirmó Severus, dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche y haciéndole un espacio a la niña.

Catrina subió a la cama de un brinco y se metió bajo las mantas con su padre. Hermione se unió a ellos unos minutos después.

—Todavía no llega Theron con la carta de Adam, me muero de ganas por saber en qué Casa lo pusieron.

—De seguro no ha tenido tiempo, Caty, por la mañana debería llegar— aseveró Hermione. La pequeña se acurrucó en el regazo de Severus, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó dormida antes de poder hacerlo. Ellos sonrieron.

—Imagina cuando vaya a Hogwarts— dijo Snape en voz baja para no despertarla.

—La casa va a estar muy silenciosa y vacía— respondió ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hijita. Suspiró hondamente y encontró los ojos de Severus—. No sé cómo vivíamos antes sin ellos.

—Yo sí sé— Un brillo travieso cruzó la mirada de él. Hermione dejó escapar una risita suave.

—No, pero hablando en serio, va a ser muy raro cuando no estén— Snape asintió ligeramente con la cabeza—. ¿Te das cuenta que Catrina va a entrar el mismo año que Albus?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, de sólo pensar que mi nombre está combinado con el de Albus y con el apellido Potter, se me revuelve el estómago— Esta vez, Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para acallar una violenta carcajada.

Pasados unos minutos pudo calmarse, pero todavía tenía que concentrarse para no reír.

—Sólo espero que Agatha sepa cuidar de Adam— reflexionó la mujer. Severus hizo una mueca de repulsión—. No pongas esa cara, Severus, ella se ha portado muy bien con nosotros.

—Sí, y eso no es normal, Hermione… esa mujer tiene una obsesión o algo parecido.

—¿Vas a dejar de pensar mal de las personas alguna vez?

—No, no es probable— Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Y sabiéndose casi vencida por el sueño, tomó su varita y apagó las luces, sólo la de la luna quedó iluminando parcialmente la habitación.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y ella supo que si las "buenas noches" no llegaban de inmediato, era porque todavía quedaba algo que decir, una confesión de alcoba que se dice sólo en la oscuridad.

Y la confesión llegó luego de una larga exhalación.

—Hermione… ¿tú también te sentiste así cuando lo viste partir?— Ella no necesitó explicación para el "así". Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Sí…— contestó lacónicamente. Snape no requería de una respuesta más elaborada, sólo quería saber si era normal el sentimiento de desasosiego que había en su corazón.

Hermione sintió que él se removía en la cama, y cuando sus alientos chocaron, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Severus se separó y se acomodó mejor al cuerpo de Catrina que descansaba entre ellos.

—Buenas noches, amor— susurró el hombre. Ella jamás se cansaría de oír esa última palabra salir de su boca. Aún guardaba el vívido recuerdo de aquella sorpresiva primera vez.

—Buenas noches…

* * *

Un poco antes de que saliera el sol y sonaran los despertadores, algo muy distinto al viento golpeó repetidamente la ventana del dormitorio. Los toques se volvieron más insistentes conforme pasaban los minutos.

La pequeña Catrina Snape fue quien despertó primero. Un tanto desorientada, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Una vez que recordó que se encontraba en la cama de sus padres, giró la cabeza hacia el ruido. Debido a la oscuridad, no podía ver qué era lo que estaba afuera, y aun así, lo supo.

—¡Ya llegó!— exclamó sin consideración por los adultos dormidos, que se despertaron al instante, sobresaltados. Catrina se quitó los cobertores de encima y salió corriendo, aplastando a Severus en el camino—. ¡Theron!— gritó otra vez mientras abría la ventana y el ave se posaba en su hombro, orgulloso por haber concluido su primer encargo desde Hogwarts.

—¡Alto ahí, señorita!— bramó el hombre, superando de forma impresionante el adormecimiento, y caminando hacia su hija.

—¡Pero, papá, llegó!— insistió Catrina con la carta ya en su mano.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se frotaba los ojos, bostezando e incorporándose de a poco.

—A ver, dámela— Severus extendió su brazo, y la niña, con manos temblorosas por la emoción, le entregó la carta. Controlando su agitación y sus palpitaciones, la desdobló y leyó en voz alta:

" _Queridos mamá, papá y Catrina:_

 _¡Hogwarts es mil veces mejor de lo que me habían dicho! El viaje por el lago me fascinó._

 _Desearía que hubieran estado allí para que vieran las caras que pusieron los profesores cuando llegué, era como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Aunque después se acercaron para saludarme. ¡Todos les mandan cariños!_

 _Mamá, tenías razón, hay montones de comida rica aquí. Y Catrina, aunque te lo diga, no sabes lo feliz que te vas a poner cuando vengas. ¡Ya no puedo esperar!_

 _La directora me pidió que fuera a su oficina mañana por la mañana, pero no sé por qué, no creo haberme metido en problemas._

 _Bueno, se me acaba el tiempo, los Prefectos nos mandaron a acostar._

 _¡Los extraño y los quiero mucho a todos!_

 _Con amor, Adam._

 _PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! El Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Ravenclaw"._

Severus y Hermione se miraron. Sus expresiones eran neutras, sin embargo, de a poco comenzaron a cambiar. La de ella se transformó en una enorme sonrisa, luego se largó a reír; la de él en una media sonrisa.

Resultó ser una tontería el que nunca hayan sopesado la posibilidad de que su hijo quedara en Ravenclaw, siendo que las pruebas saltaban a la vista. Ambos querían (aunque Hermione nunca lo dijo) que Adam fuera enviado a sus respectivas Casas. Sin embargo, el niño siempre gozó de un intelecto mucho más avanzado que el de sus pares, además de que tenía muy arraigada la costumbre de leer, estudiar e investigar todo aquello que desconocía.

—¡Ravenclaw!— chilló Catrina dando vueltas y saltos de alegría—. ¡Adam es Ravenclaw! ¡La tía Luna se va a poner muy contenta! ¡Voy a escribirle!— Y partió como una flecha hacia su alcoba con Theron aleteando tras ella.

Severus volvió a acostarse, todavía era muy temprano.

—No sé tú, pero yo estoy muy feliz— declaró Hermione al tiempo que se recostaba en el pecho de su hombre.

—También yo… creo que es mejor así, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí— convino la castaña. Bostezó, preparándose mentalmente para el día laboral—. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que Catrina queda en Gryffindor?— Snape la miró entre extrañado y divertido.

—Apuesto un fin de semana de esclavitud a que no.

—Hecho.

Se tomaron de las manos pensando en los días que quedaban por vivir.

Sus dedos nunca necesitaron adornarse con anillos para mantenerse entrelazados.

* * *

 **Ahora sí. El final. The End. El Finale (?)**

 **Una parte de mí se negaba a creer que de verdad terminó... pero así son las cosas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Háganmelo saber! De verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos. Sin ustedes, nada de esto existiría.**

 **Los amo por siempre, mis lindos lectores.**

 **¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**

 **¡Un millón de besos, abrazos y cosas buenas!**

Vrunetti.

 **PD: Yo ya envié a Catrina a una Casa de Hogwarts... a quien le interese saber(sí, tengo la secreta esperanza de que a alguien le va a interesar xDD), sólo basta preguntar jiji.**


	19. Anexo I: La mejor noticia de sus vidas

**¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que este fic estaba terminado? Sí, pero no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir lo que pasó entre el capítulo final y el epílogo. Así que si ustedes también querían saberlo: aquí va.**

* * *

 **Anexo I  
La mejor noticia de sus vidas**

Gustaban de tomar el té en el jardín trasero los domingos por la tarde, y ese día, el clima era especialmente grato. No hacía frío, el sol descendía y coloreaba el cielo de tonos anaranjados y la brisa traía consigo el aroma de las flores. Las risas de los niños que vivían junto resonaban de forma alegre.

La pareja estaba sentada, uno frente al otro, en una mesa pequeña y circular, tomaban té y comían los pastelillos que tanto le gustaban a ella. Conversaban de lo que hicieron en la semana, de sus trabajos y sus compañeros. Reían de vez en cuando.

Una pelota de plástico atravesó el muro de repente, cayendo en su patio. Se oyeron voces infantiles murmurando, luego tres niños asomaron sus cabezas por encima de la pared, espiaban con resquemor. El hombre se levantó de su silla, tomó la pelota con una mano y se las enseñó a los niños, que esperaban ansiosos tenerla de vuelta para seguir jugando.

-¿Qué les había dicho?- cuestionó Severus duramente.

-Por favor, señor, nunca más- suplicó un pequeño, dando saltitos. Él resopló.

-Eso dijiste la última vez.- La mujer los veía, sonriendo.

-Se lo prometemos- persistió el niño, a lo que Severus hizo un gesto reflexivo, mientras lanzaba la pelota al aire y la cogía de nuevo.

-No lo sé... Ya me hicieron perder la paciencia- siseó él. Vio cómo los jovencitos hacían una oración con sus manos. Volteó a ver a Hermione, quien asintió una vez con la cabeza, y les arrojó el balón-. ¿Cómo se dice?

-¡Gracias, señor!- exclamaron los niños al unísono.

Severus regresó a su asiento, ante la atenta mirada de su mujer.

-No seas tan intolerante con ellos, son sólo niños- pronunció Hermione, al tiempo que escogía un pastel y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Todos los días es lo mismo, Hermione- repuso él-. Una vez, me despertaron de mi siesta para devolverles esa estúpida pelota.- Pese a que el tono de voz de Severus era de intransigencia, su expresión revelaba algo de regocijo.

-Bueno, tienen derecho a divertirse.

-Y yo tengo derecho a tomar una siesta.- Hermione, a sabiendas de que él no desistiría, rió por lo bajo y apartó la vista. Estaba nerviosa, y esa no era la mejor manera de empezar la conversación que tenía pendiente con él.

Los silencios eran comunes entre ellos. Solían perderse en su propios pensamientos, incluso por varios minutos. Respetaban la intimidad de cada uno, al igual que se confiaban prácticamente todo. Por esa razón, Severus se atrevió a ahondar en el estado de contemplación en el que se hallaba ella en ese instante.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó, examinándola. Hermione subió su mirada.

-No- respondió enseguida-. ¿Por qué?

-Estás rara- manifestó él, mientras recorría con los ojos todo su rostro.

-¿Cómo rara?

-Hace días que te noto más callada. ¿Pasó algo?- siguió preguntando, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No me pasa nada- sostuvo. Severus había aprendido a interpretar el lenguaje femenino, y sabía, sin duda alguna, que la frase "no me pasa nada" significaba que en realidad sí pasaba algo. Aunque Hermione fuese la mujer más directa y práctica que conocía, no dejaba de ser mujer.

-¿Segura?- insistió.

-Sí- afirmó ella, agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo.

El hombre, meditabundo, no quiso indagar más, Hermione se lo diría cuando se sintiera preparada. De forma que se conformó con comerse la tarta que había en su plato. Sin embargo, ella habló de pronto:

-La verdad, hay algo...- Severus la observó atentamente, pero cuando Hermione volvió a abrir la boca, la pelota cayó una vez más en el césped. Él se levantó, arrojando la silla hacia atrás.

-¡La voy a romper!- espetó.

-¡No!- gritaron los niños, encaramados sobre el muro. Hermione ocultó el rostro tras una mano, mas no por la conducta de su pareja, sino que por la inoportuna interrupción-. ¡Por favor, no!- exclamaron nuevamente los pequeños cuando vieron a Snape alejarse con su pelota bajo el brazo. No obstante, dio media vuelta y los apuntó con el dedo índice.

-La próxima vez, les juro que la rompo- advirtió, amenazador, y les lanzó la pelota con toda su fuerza. Se sentó, sin dejar de mirar la pared que separaba los terrenos-. Ya me cansé...

-Severus...- dijo Hermione.

-Voy a poner un hechizo- continuó divagando él, desatendiéndola-. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

-Severus, escúchame- repitió, esta vez elevando la voz. Él abandonó la perorata para girar y verla.

-¿Qué?- Hermione apretó los labios un segundo, se sentía sumamente intranquila, pero debía decirlo. Y lo más fácil era hacerlo de una sola vez.

-Estoy embarazada- murmuró.

Las palabras penetraron con lentitud en el cerebro de Severus, que no atinó a nada más que quedarse mudo y relajar el ceño. No pestañeaba ni respiraba, solamente miraba a Hermione en el más puro de los silencios. Un cosquilleo correteó por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que sintió en su garganta un nudo. Era consciente de que tenía que hablar, pues ella estaba esperando, pero no podía hilar nada coherente.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- cuestionó Hermione a la defensiva. Él separó los labios, aunque ningún sonido salió de ellos-. Sabía que te lo tomarías así- declaró entonces, con la voz quebrada y bajando la cabeza-. Los anticonceptivos fallaron... no sé por qué... Lo siento.- De un momento a otro, se largó a llorar.

-Ay, no... No, no, no.- Severus se paró y se aproximó a ella, colocándose en cuclillas a su lado-. No llores- le suplicó, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y la mejilla con delicadeza-. Hermione, mírame.- La mujer obedeció, dirigiéndole una mirada apesadumbrada.

-¿Estás enojado?

-¿Enojado?- Él sonrió, para hacerle entender que no era así-. Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces... ¿por qué te pusiste así?- inquirió Hermione, mientras Severus limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara.

-No supe qué hacer... con tanta alegría- confesó-. Es lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida.- Las comisuras de la boca de ella se elevaron unos pocos centímetros, pero sus ojos se mantenían atribulados.

-Es que... como me habías dicho que no querías hijos aún, pensé que...- No acabó la frase, suspiró hondamente.

-Hermione- exhaló Severus, y la agarró de la barbilla con toda la suavidad que le fue posible-. Dije eso porque no quería presionarte... porque eres joven y creí que era muy pronto.

-Yo también lo creía, pero... estoy tan feliz.- Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Igual que yo- manifestó Severus. Se acercó a ella y la besó-. Te amo- susurró.

-Te amo más- contestó Hermione, mientras que su hombre deslizaba la silla y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- quiso saber, miraba el vientre de ella con fascinación.

-Seis semanas.- Se miraron, y Hermione supo lo que él le iba a preguntar ahora, de modo que añadió:-. Me enteré hace un par de días, pero no encontraba el momento apropiado para decírtelo.- Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el médico?

-En dos semanas.

-Iré contigo- dictaminó Severus. Ella alzó las cejas.

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedo...

-Lo haré- reafirmó-. Ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidarte.- Le tomó la mano, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Gracias- expresó Hermione, recibiendo un dulce beso en su frente.

Ser padre era una de las cosas que él nunca había concebido para su vida. Sí se ilusionaba imaginándolo, pero nunca fue tan real... y, en algunos meses, sería real. Tendría a _su_ bebé entre los brazos, el fruto del amor que se profesaban día a día. Un hijo o una hija, le daba igual. Ya sentía que lo quería, que moriría por él (o ella) y por Hermione. Desde luego que estaba un poco nervioso y asustado por todo lo que deparaba el futuro, pero la dicha lo tenía embelesado. Él... padre. No acababa de asimilarlo.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Hermione de repente. Severus no se había dado cuenta de lo abstraído que se hallaba.

-Que no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre- respondió con franqueza. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vas a ser el mejor- sentenció la mujer, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él-. Y a propósito de padres... tenemos que decírselo a los míos.- Severus sintió que algo pesado caía en su estómago.

-Sí- corroboró, y se puso rígido-. Ahora sí que me van a odiar.

-Cómo se te ocurre, ellos te quieren.

-Muy en el fondo, supongo.- Hermione le propinó un ligero codazo-. ¿No recuerdas la cara que puso tu padre cuando me vio? Se le notaban las ganas que tenía de matarme.

-Eso fue hace mucho, Severus- replicó ella, aunque no pudo evitar reír un poco-. Pero aceptaron que tú eres el hombre que amo. Contra eso, no pueden hacer nada.- Snape arqueó las cejas, no muy convencido.

La relación con sus suegros no era mala, pero tampoco era excelente. Se llevaban civilizadamente, con mucho respeto. La madre de Hermione, a veces, le demostraba algo de afecto... su padre, en cambio, era más distante y desconfiado. Severus lo comprendía y no le molestaba que fuera así, pero intentaba ganarse su confianza por ella.

-¿Te parece que los invitemos a cenar el próximo sábado?- sugirió él.

-Buena idea- convino Hermione.

* * *

 **Los capítulos serán, en su mayoría, cortos y ligeros, nada más para mostrar un poquito de la vida diaria de ellos.**

 **(porque le tengo tanto cariño a este fic que mi mente siguió inventando historias)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los reviews son bien recibidos jijiji**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


End file.
